Alternate Endings
by HarperGrey
Summary: Set six months after Robin's daughter is born and Regina rids Emma and Hook of the darkness. David is widowed, Emma and Killian reconcile, and Robin and Regina are over. Swan Queen friendship, Evil Charming endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been trying to ignore the urge to write this ever since I got the idea. I'm usually an OQ shipper, but given their current state...well, screw it, here it goes:_

 _This plot picks up six months after the "Birth" episode, but this is what happened in those six months: Regina, avoiding the situation with Robin and Zelena, channels her focus into ridding the darkness from Emma and Hook. She manages to replicate a similar spell to the one Emma was about to do to transport and tether the darkness into another vessel. To avoid having to kill someone, she summons Cora in order to tether the darkness to her and essentially vanquish it for good when she releases Cora back to the underworld. The Charmings bait Emma and Hook in and Regina summons Cora, and begins the transporting spell. Complications arise when the darkness tethering to Cora gives her strength that she harnesses into stealing the life from Snow in revenge for murdering her. Both Regina and Emma are unable to stop it and the portal closes. Cora, the new Dark One, is cast back to the underworld, the darkness gone in theory. David is widowed and now a single father to Neal. Emma and Hook are rid of the darkness and reconciled their relationship. Regina and Robin are unable to make it work with the Zelena and the new baby, and break up only months later. Regina is once again alone and unhappy, and trying desperately not to show it. _

* * *

"Do you ever stop and take a break anymore?" Emma raises an eyebrow as she saunters into the Mayor's office, finding the brunette at her desk, brows furrowed in concentration as she looks over blueprints for Storybrooke's town hall remodel.

Regina looks up, a disgruntled sigh falling from her lips as she arches an eyebrow at the sheriff, "You wouldn't have time either if you had a crew of incapable dwarves under your instruction," She quips, marking her last note of correction on the papers before setting them to the side, "What are we having for lunch today?" She manages a small smile at the blonde who she'd grown rather accustomed to seeing around this time of day.

Since Snow's death, Emma had been showing up at Regina's more, talking to her about more personal things in her usual roundabout way. Although Regina wasn't much older than Emma, she supposed Emma was trying to fill the void of losing her mother, much like Snow had done with her back in the Enchanted Forest. She had to admit that Emma's distant and emotionally stunted approach was much easier to handle than Snow's heart-on-her-sleeve attitude, even if she did miss her and her warmhearted optimism.

Regina understood Emma more, could relate to her. They both had rough childhoods and starts to life that made them hesitant to trust and confused when it came to displays of vulnerability, which was something most didn't understand. They were both hot tempered and strong headed, and kept their feelings hidden behind a tough exterior. They had both experienced the dark side and struggled with the tendency to gravitate towards that power. Friendship felt more natural between them than with most because of these similarities, and they shared many unspoken understandings because of this.

"Well, I got you a grilled chicken Caesar and I got myself a burger," Emma nodded confidently, pleased with her choices as she pulled up the chair closer to Regina's desk, noting the flicker of irritation on Regina's face at the disruption of her furniture arrangement.

"A burger? I thought you were trying to eat healthy?" Regina raised a dark eyebrow, amusement in her eyes as she reached for the container of salad Emma had unceremoniously plopped on the dark wood of her desk.

"Yeah, I got it without bacon _OR_ cheese," Emma's eyes widened as if she was making the sacrifice of the century.

Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes at the young blonde as she opened the bottled water Emma had brought for them, "Well be prepared on Wednesday because I'm going to teach Henry _AND_ you how to fix a proper meal and a little bit about nutrition," She added in a motherly and firm tone.

Emma smiled at the mention of their usual Wednesday evening dinners together, something that had become a regular thing shortly after Regina and Robin had broken up. Regina protested in the beginning, of course, but Henry and Emma had persisted that they all spend at least one evening a week together, both knowing it would be one less day the mayor would spend brooding.

"What? You mean no pizza this week?" She goads her, taking a big bite out of her burger before continuing with a half full mouth, "Hey would you care if I brought dad? It's just I'm trying to get him out more."

They shared a knowing look before Regina forced a smile, nodding once, "Of course. How is he?"

"He's doing better, still has moments when I can tell he's thinking about her but I think we all do," Emma averts her gaze at the last few words, not being able to look Regina in the eyes.

Regina shifts uncomfortably at the heavy silence between them for a moment, trying to swallow down the guilt she felt over Mary Margaret's death. The guilt that they all, in some way or another, felt for not being able to stop Cora. David had spent two solid months after that night in their apartment, mourning his wife before showing his face in town. Although she never saw him once those two months, Regina's heart ached for him because she knew what he was going through, knew what it felt like to watch someone you love die in front of you. So she stayed away, just like she would've wanted people to do during her own grieving process, had she been _given_ that privilege after Daniel. Besides, she didn't want to be a reminder of that night and she didn't know what she would say to him, feeling partially responsible for the whole thing. She hadn't seen much of him since, even after he started appearing in public after the first two months. Then again, he didn't see much of anyone and everyone's conversations with him had been brief before he'd make up an excuse as to why he needed to get home.

Regina glanced up from her own thoughts after a few moments, "You should definitely bring him with you on Wednesday, Henry will love it," She mentioned their son in hope to lighten the mood, relieved when she saw a genuine smile and nod come from Emma.

"Who's that?" Emma raises an eyebrow, noticing Regina's phone buzz on the desk and her quick dismissal of it after glancing to the screen for a preview of the message, "Don't tell me he's still texting you…Regina-"

"It's nothing, he's just asking parenting questions for the baby, that's all," Regina shrugged, looking up at Emma with wide-eyes as if to affirm the innocence of the conversation.

"You're not still screwing him are you?" Emma asked frankly, a deep frown set over her features.

"Emma!"

"What? Walking in on you two going at it in your foyer is not something I will forget quickly," Emma's eyes widen, pushing her burger away, "You aren't, right? You deserve better than that, Regina…" She added, her eyes getting softer as she manages to catch the brunette's gaze.

"No, I…No, he hasn't come over in a while," Regina glanced down towards the desk, her appetite diminishing, "He's really busy with his kids and the Merry Men and he and Zelena are trying to find a good pediatrician-"

"Why do you know so much about what's going on with his life? Damn it, Regina," Emma rolled her eyes a little, "You're never going to get over him if you don't quit talking to his lame ass."

"We parted on amicable terms," She argued, shrugging innocently, "I don't see the harm in a casual conversation every now and then, we're...friends."

"He's a prick, and he's only asking you for parenting advice so he has an excuse to text you and keep tabs on you because he doesn't want you to move on."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes glistening over no matter how much she steeled, "Is that such a bad thing? It shows he still cares…"

"It shows that he's a coward who won't fight for you or tell Zelena to shove it and stay out of your lives," Emma raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean I was with you when he left with Marian, Regina. You were driving yourself crazy trying to find that author, to find a way to rewrite your story and be with Robin again and he was already in bed with someone else," She paused when Regina winced at her words, softening her tone, "I'm sorry, but it's true. And you deserve so much more than that, you've come too far to settle just because some pixie dust says so."

Regina swallowed hard, nodding once before reaching for her phone and bringing up Robin's contact, taking a deep breath before deleting it and sliding her phone toward Emma, "There, are you happy? Now you owe me shots at Granny's tonight." She arched an eyebrow in warning, though she surprisingly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after making the decision to end casual communication with her ex.

"That's the Regina I know," Emma smirked deviously, "I'll text Killian and tell him he's entertaining Henry tonight."

"You and Guyliner, I swear," Regina mused, rolling her eyes, "He's wrapped around your finger."

"Eh, he's alright I guess," Emma shrugged humorously, not wanting to come off too giddy about her own relationship knowing Regina was lonely, "Anyways, meet you at Granny's about 8?"

"See you there, Swan."

* * *

"David, how are you mate?" Robin glanced up when David came into the diner and approached the end of the bar where he sat.

"Good Robin, you?" David forced a casual smile as he got his wallet out of his back pocket, waiting for Ruby to bring his takeout that he ordered. He hated coming into town now, always bombarded with pity stares and questions about how he was. Ironic, people always asked how he was just to appease their own minds when he responded positively. No one ever had anything truthful or meaningful to say, but he supposed the thought was what mattered.

"I've seen better days, to be honest," Robin gave him a wry smile, nodding slightly towards Regina and Emma in the booth across the restaurant, drunk and laughing, oblivious to their observations.

"Oh yeah, uh, Emma mentioned to me that you and Regina split up," David said vaguely, glancing towards the back of the kitchen for any sign of Granny or Ruby. Emma had more than mentioned it, _Jesus_ , Emma had rattled on about the entire thing to David. _Where in the hell was his food_?

"To tell you the truth I'm hoping it doesn't bloody last," Robin chuckles, though there was no humor behind his statement, "I miss her, she's quit texting me back, and seeing her over there with her inhibitions down makes it hard for me to stay away."

David didn't know why but he didn't like what Robin was implying. Sure, Regina was drunk, but Robin wasn't too far behind her. They were both adults and if they wanted to have a drunk hookup, what the hell did it matter to him? "I know it's hard but it's probably best to just leave her alone tonight, hm?" He found himself discouraging Robin before he even made a conscious effort to.

The truth was, he knew too much about the situation thanks to Emma and he didn't want to see Regina hurt anymore. He'd known her for years and while she always acted tough and callous, he knew it was only to cover up years of hurt and her fear of vulnerability. Allowing herself to let Robin in had took a lot of nerve on Regina's part and David knew she had to feel foolish for how things had turned out, even though it wasn't her fault. She was prideful, and he knew having the whole town see her relationship fail after falling so hard had to sting a little.

"You're probably right," Robin agreed, his voice low and his accent extra thick thanks to the whiskey. _Boy, did this man know how to wallow._ At least David had kept it to himself and in the privacy of his own apartment.

For some reason Robin's answer still didn't settle well with David as he saw Ruby bring him the bag of takeout, thanking her and telling her to keep the change as he handed over the ten dollar bill. He glanced at the clock, knowing Granny's would be closing soon. Looking between the thief and his daughter with the queen, he hesitated for a moment. _Damn it,_ he didn't want to get involved, but he sure as hell didn't need Emma stumbling home drunk and Regina ending up in Robin's bed tonight. No, then he'd just have to hear Emma rant and rave for a week about the whole mess between the _worst soulmates in the world_.

"Catch you later Robin," David nodded, patting his shoulder as he made his decision, grabbing his takeout bag and making his way over to the booth housing the slurring ladies, "Having a good time?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"SH, she's almost got it," Regina slurred, holding a hand up towards David to silence him, "Concentrate Emma!" She said loudly, leaning over the table intensely.

David watched in amusement as Emma stared down the empty shot glasses in concentration, obviously in the middle of a magical training session with the Mayor, "Holy shit, I did it!" She exclaimed after the glasses suddenly refilled with amber liquid in front of all of their eyes.

"See!" Regina laughed a whole hearted laugh that David didn't know if he'd ever heard come from her, "I told you I could teach you how to make _good use_ of your abilities," She grinned.

"And just how am I supposed to run a business like this?" Granny called out from behind the counter, looking over her glasses scoldingly breaking up their mischief, "I said no magic after happy hour, _girls_."

"Sorry Wo- Granny," Regina replied with an eye roll and David could tell she caught herself before unnecessarily hurling an insult at Granny by bringing up her canine past. It was little moments like this that not many caught, but proved just how much the Mayor had changed.

"Dad! Did you see what I did?" Emma asked as if she just realized he was standing there, beaming over her accomplishment.

"I did - a _real proud_ father moment," He quipped playfully, winking at her as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You girls need a ride home?"

"Oh shit," Emma blurted out when she glanced at her watch, "It is late. I can walk from here, but I should get going."

"Regina? Your house is a little further out," David offered, turning to her to find her glancing towards Robin's direction.

"I'm fine Charming," She gave a swift shake of her head, "You two go ahead."

He knew her intent to stay was because of Robin, and he knew no good would come of it. If Regina ended up going home with the thief tonight she'd hate herself tomorrow, and their disastrous relationship would just string on. "I insist, let me give you a ride," David pushed, seeing the wheels turning in Regina's head. She glanced once more at Robin before looking up at him, a hint of a wicked grin tugging at the corners of her lips. _Ah_ , so she wanted to use him to make Robin jealous by making him think they were leaving together. It amused, and though he knew it meant nothing, flattered David. No, he didn't want to be involved but hell, Regina at least deserved the right to make her ex jealous.

"Alright Charming," She shrugged, grabbing her coat as she and Emma both stood none to steadily from their booth.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Emma asked, shrugging her own jacket on as Regina agreed.

"Like I have a say in the matter, Swan," The brunette gave another toothy grin and David noticed she was much more generous with her smiles when liquored up.

The blonde laughed, hugging her dad, "Night pop, night Regina," She chirped before making her way out of Granny's with a walk that only drunk confidence could bring.

David chuckled to himself before glancing at Regina, holding out his arm for her when she seemed to sway a little, "Ready, your majesty?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I wasn't expecting the follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up whatever it is that you're liking so far. Be sure to review and let me know what you think; it certainly helps! Now for some typical Evil Charming snark..._

* * *

"This really wasn't necessary, _Charming_ ," Regina mustered her most condescending tone after he rounded his truck and got in the driver's seat, "I'm fine, I could've found my own way home." She'd be damned if she even hint at the fact that he'd just saved her from making yet another mistake when it came to Robin, oblivious to the fact that David had already read that from her expression in the diner just moments ago. She had to say she was rather satisfied with the way her _soulmate's_ features twisted as he eyed her walking out on the arm of another man. Though she was sure it was only a fraction as hurtful as him jumping into bed with another woman weeks after claiming he loved her. _The bastard._

"Are you sure, Madam Mayor?" David raised an eyebrow skeptically as she missed the receiving end of the seat belt buckle not once, not twice, but three times before he reached out to help her connect it, "Because I'm pretty sure even Neal could do a better job at strapping himself in." He'd never seen her be anything but stealthy and graceful and he had to admit that it was rather amusing seeing the Mayor with disheveled hair and clumsy hands.

Her lips parted in offense before she pressed them into a thin line, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Nolan."

"This is a good mood?" He scoffed a little, smirking to himself as he put his own belt on and shifted his truck into gear. No one had said a cross word to him in months and it was refreshing to have someone treat him like he wasn't made of glass for once.

Regina turned her head to give him a glare but he wasn't looking at her, instead focusing on the road, "I think you missed a pothole back there, should we turn around and hit it too?" She sniped dramatically when he hit a bump in the road. If she were sober she probably wouldn't be so crass with him given the last year, but she was hammered and right now he was _getting on her damn nerves_.

"What's the matter? Can the Evil Queen not handle her own poison?" David egged her on with reference to her past, not knowing why it gave him a little thrill to see her snarl her scarred lip or flash those feisty eyes at him...It always had. In the past it had been fun to get under her skin because he hated her so much. Now he guess he quite liked Regina, but it still gave him a rush. He'd chalk it up to the saying ' _old habits die hard'_ for now.

He knew the liquor had to of been getting to her with the amount of empty glasses he had seen on their table. Who would've thought Regina and Emma would go from enemies to drinking buddies? Though, he was glad Emma had someone to talk to, a pang of guilt running through him at the realization that he probably wasn't the best listener lately. Emma had been through so much while he had been blinded by the pain of losing his wife, and even if she had talked to him about her time as the Dark One or her issues with Killian, he wasn't sure he'd have understood or been able to give her advice. Not like Regina had, and for that he was grateful to her.

"If your dwarves weren't hopeless at their jobs we wouldn't have potholes the size of Swan's bug. Besides, I'd be fine if I weren't subjected to this beastly monstrosity you call a vehicle," She threw up her hands in an exaggerated movement at the truck surrounding her, as if it were the most revolting thing she'd ever stepped foot in, "My horse drawn carriage road smoother," She added, disdain dripping from every syllable.

He glanced at her, letting out a chuckle at the glimpse of the Evil Queen rearing her head. It used to irritate him when he'd see those qualities in her, but what was the point now? Their history in the Enchanted Forest seemed like a lifetime ago _. Hell_ , it practically was at this point. Regina was no longer the _Evil_ Queen, but the spunk and sass were definitely a part of her that he'd come to accept and even appreciate at times. "Hey now, I love my truck…but I have to admit, nothing beats riding horses."

"Hmm," Regina let out a contented smile, her attitude shifting instantly at the thought of her horses and time spent riding during her adolescence. It was the only time she'd ever truly been happy or felt calm, until her mother squelched that too, of course, "You probably miss life back then, don't you?" She turned her head to watch him drive, resting it on the palm of her opened hand, elbow propped up on passenger door. He looked tired and a few years older than he had just six months ago, reminding her of the toll grief took on her own appearance after Daniel's death and her marriage to the king. She'd spent hours simply staring at the mirror in her royal bedchamber, studying her gaunt reflection with no traces left of the carefree 18 year old she'd been before.

"Some of it," He nodded, his expression becoming harder to read than it usually was for her, "What about you? You miss anything about it?" He gave her a glance casually before looking back to the road as he slowed the truck in order to make a right onto her street. He didn't know much about her life, only bits and pieces he'd gathered from Snow and Emma. Though he doubted she missed her reign, he wondered if she was happy before her marriage or the death of Daniel. Had she ever experienced true contentment? He'd never thought about it before.

"Some of it," She replied with his own words, the meaning behind them lingering silently and mutually understood. They'd been different people in the Enchanted Forest, a thousand things had happened since, and now both of them had lost love. There was too much to say when it came to their past lives, too many painful parallels to mention. "Though I can't say I regret casting the curse, or our time here in Storybrooke. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have adopted Henry."

"Hm," An understanding half smile graced David's lips as he pulls up in front of her house, glancing down at his lap, "I wouldn't have Neal."

Regina nodded, reaching a hand out before she realized what she was doing and squeezing the larger one rested on his knee, "Thanks for the ride, David." _God_ , was she really being overly nice to him of all people? All of those evenings building up her alcohol tolerance in her Evil Queen days were really failing her now. _A couple shots of Granny's honey whiskey and she'd gone soft._

David glanced up at her when her hand made contact with his, seeing the surprise register in her own eyes that she would be so openly warm with him. _She really was drunk,_ he mused. _Sure_ , they'd come to work together and share family in recent years, but they'd always kept up their distant dynamic of dislike and snarky remarks for the most part. Alas, much had changed over past months and things had shifted for everyone. He had lost Snow, and that was a heartbreak that Regina understood all too well. He recognized the sentiment behind the gesture Regina had just made and he appreciated it. She acknowledged his heartache in her own Regina-like way and for a moment he saw his own loneliness reflected in her eyes.

"Anytime, Regina." He gave a small smile that she returned for a brief moment, her hand finding the door handle before sliding out of his truck. He watched her make her way up the brick path without looking back, swaying a little on her heels as she fumbled the keys out of her pocket and disappeared into her large, empty home.

Yes, David had suffered through the well intended but irritating sympathy stares and the generic ' _how are you doing?'s_ for months now. Though, for the first time he felt someone had not only meaningfully acknowledged his pain, but proved to him that they truly _understood it_ …With one simple squeeze of a hand.

* * *

"You're up!" Henry exclaimed, startling Regina from her fragile station beside the counter that was home to the coffee pot.

She held her mug with both hands, squinting her eyes that had not yet come to appreciate the sunlight streaming into her kitchen thanks to last night's activities, " _You're up_?" She stated more so than asked, "You're never home this early from Emma's on a Saturday."

"Yeah, but I thought you may need this," Henry grinned, setting the breakfast croissant on the island counter, "Killian had to go get mom waffles from Granny's and judging from her state...we thought it best to grab you something, too."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, a bemused smile coming to her lips as she shook her head at her son who was too smart for his own good. When had he grown up so much? She had to admit that him looking after her like this made her feel good, despite how terribly inappropriate her son bringing her hangover food was. "Thank you, Henry."

"So, what are your plans for the day?" He asked, sitting down on the stool near the counter and reaching to pull a new comic book out of his bag, giving Regina an innocent smile when she perked her eyebrow knowingly. He'd _already_ spent his weekly allowance on one Marvel alone.

"Probably just some paperwork I didn't get finished this week," She sighed, setting her empty mug down in the sink before running a hand over her aching forehead and messy bed hair, "And giving you an advance on next week's allowance when you want to go to the arcade later, _no doubt_ ," She added, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You're not going to Roland's birthday party?" Henry asked her and she internally cursed. _Shit_. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before letting out a sigh.

"That is today, isn't it?" She muttered as she drummed her fingernails on the counter top, averting her eyes while troubling her bottom lip with her teeth. She couldn't bear the thought of not going and hurting Roland's feelings by it. He'd been so excited when he appeared on her doorstep a couple months ago with a handmade invitation to his party at Granny's. Besides, she knew with the arrival of his new baby sister Roland had been through quite the transition, and he deserved all of the attention to be directed at him for one day. Surely she and Robin could handle a couple of hours together at Granny's without making too much of a show. Plus they'd be in public, so there was reassurance that she wouldn't find herself pinned against the wall of a foyer in a heated lapse of judgement that she'd hate herself for later.

"I can go and take him the present from us, Mom," Henry looked at her knowingly after watching her debating it in her own head, "Roland will understand someday, honestly."

"I appreciate that Henry," She gave him a tight smile, leaning her hands on the counter, "But Storybrooke is small, and there are going to be times like this that Robin and I will be around each other and it's just something we'll have to get used to."

Her son gave her an empathetic nod, "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be there with you." He replied and Regina's heart swelled at the earnest look on his face and protective tone to his voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat before smiling again through slightly glossier eyes, running a hand over his hair as she rounded the counter and pressed a kiss to his head on her way out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter took a minute, I'm not sure I like how it came out but this is the end result. Review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Regina!" A smile lit up Roland's face immediately when she reluctantly made her way into Granny's. It was way too soon to be back here after how rough she felt from last night's antics with Emma, not to mention the unease radiating between her and Robin. She felt his eyes on her immediately when his son called out her name, but she kept her smile and eyes directed at the dimpled boy as she walked towards their table in the middle of the diner, handing him his present. "This is from Henry and me, happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Regina," Roland took the box from her excitedly, turning to add it to the stack of gifts on his table. She followed him with her eyes, leading her to see where Robin sat with his baby girl in his arms. He gave her a halfhearted smile and she returned a tight one, trying to keep up appearances in front of Granny and everyone else who was watching to the see the awkward situation play out.

She knew the people in the town had undoubtedly talked about the breakup between the two soulmates. Though it had been amicable, no explosive fights or dramatic displays, still rumors flew and stories were told. She could tell by the way some people began looking at her with disapproval again that she was to blame in these stories. _Of course the Evil Queen would be at fault_. To them she was just a bitter, barren woman who was holding Robin's own daughter against him after he'd been tricked by Zelena. True, Regina may be barren and a bitter about the whole situation, but Robin had willingly slept with someone else – no one _tricked_ him into sex.

The worst part was how long Regina had tried to make herself okay with it, how much she truly wanted to be accepting. She didn't want to feel betrayed, she didn't want to hold resentment towards him or not be able to look at an innocent baby without getting a knot in her stomach. But every time she watched him hold the little strawberry blonde she felt the hurt. Hurt that he would be able to move on so soon while she had been devastated and trying to find a way to get him back. Taping the torn pieces of their picture back together and hiding it in a desk in her office. Interrogating every person in Storybrooke who may have known the whereabouts of The Author. Crying at the slightest reminders of _her_ thief and his son.

"Thanks for coming," Robin drawled and Regina's eyes traveled down to baby Madeline in his lap. He looked so natural with a baby, he was such a good father. The longing was just another one of the jumbled up emotions inside of her over the entire mess. Longing to be the child's mother, to go to her when she had cried in the middle of the night in Regina's own home. It was a maternal instinct that she couldn't turn off, and each time she had to remind herself to keep a healthy distance was like a knife in her chest. It was torture, having all of the pieces of the puzzle but still not being able to make it fit. She had her soulmate and a baby under her roof, but they weren't hers. Madeline would never be, and Robin had stopped truly being hers the moment he slept with another; she just hadn't been able to accept it until the proof of it had been born. It all became too real the moment Zelena went into labor and Regina had been overwhelmed with the feelings she'd ignored for so long. She felt at times maybe she should've tried harder to be okay with it, but then again she didn't want to. Love shouldn't hurt as much as it had with Robin. Happiness shouldn't have to be so tiring to keep, so she'd let go. She'd rather be alone and unhappy than constantly grasping as something she'd never be able to truly hold onto.

"I've missed Roland," Regina swallowed in response, trying to keep her tone and body language indifferent to Robin to let him know she wasn't there for him. _God, the four of them had been so happy_. She, Robin, Henry and Roland were the closest thing she'd ever had to a family unit of her own.

"Can we go order a shake, Mom?" Her son asked after coming in behind her, interrupting her interaction with Robin. _Bless Henry_.

"Of course," She turned, giving him a smile and noting the way he threw Robin a sideways glance. He didn't say a word, but it was definitely a warning and Robin received it loud and clear. The thief's lips pressed into a thin line and he held Regina's glance briefly as they walked past to go over to the barstools. Robin knew he deserved the slight he'd just received from Henry - the warning to quit playing with her feelings. They both knew he deserved it, so he didn't say anything else as she passed by and for that she was relieved.

"We'll take two chocolate shakes, Granny," Henry said as he climbed onto the stool in an excited, childlike manner that made Regina glad that he was still just a boy in some ways.

Granny smiled at Henry before looking over her glasses at Regina in disbelief, "That's it? You're not gonna tell him he has to eat a proper lunch first?" The old lady knew her better than she cared to admit.

"That's it, Wolf," Regina raised an eyebrow at the crass old woman, "Two chocolate shakes."

"Two chocolate shakes, Ruby," Granny winked at Henry as she called out the order to her granddaughter in the kitchen before going back to wiping down the counter.

"Uh, Mom, do you care if I go pick out some songs on the jukebox?" Henry asked her and she could tell he was trying to act casual, but one glance towards the machine with the pretty dark haired teenage girl beside it and Regina knew where her son's sudden interest in music came from.

"Go ahead," Regina smiled a little, shaking her head when he practically jumped up, "I'm fine."

"I'll be back in a few," He smiled reassuringly at her before going over to talk to his friend. Even her teenage son had better luck at romance than she was having these days. She'd been a little freaked out when he first started showing interest in the girl, but for now it seemed like harmless flirtation. To be honest, she'd had much more threatening things than a 14 year old girl to deal with lately.

"I have to say I didn't expect you to show your face today," Granny piped in, making Regina lift her head from her thoughts. Was this wolf really starting her shit _today_ of all days?"

"Yes, well, I doubt many did," Regina replied, squaring her shoulders, "Sorry to disappoint you, I know it would have been easier to gossip about me being cold and uncaring had I not shown." She tried channeling her _Evil Queen_ persona but failed, a sudden feeling of vulnerability creeping up in her as she stole a glance towards Robin with his children and the townspeople, enjoying the afternoon. When she looked back to Granny, the wolf's demeanor had softened and she was a few steps closer to Regina's end of the bar.

"I didn't say that it was a bad thing, girl," Granny said, the tone of her voice was unusually gentle and it made Regina uncomfortable. She was used to sparring with the old woman and the sudden shift in their dynamic was making her uneasy. _What was she getting at?_

"I just know if it was me in your shoes, I don't think I'd have had the nerve," Granny sighed after noting the way Regina tensed, as if bracing herself for another attack on her character. She supposed it was warranted, the people of this town, herself included, had put the girl through the ringer in the past five years.

Regina's eyes shifted up at the old lady, biting down on her lower lip as she considered Granny's words. It was a rare occurrence to see this side of her and Regina knew she usually only saved it for people like Ruby or Belle. _The sweet ones._ "It's nothing, Granny. I'm fine."

"Oh, don't give me that girl," Granny rolled her eyes, seeing right through Regina's façade. She'd watched the Mayor steel her emotions and put on the _evil_ mask for years, defending herself from the barbs and attacks of the townspeople. But even when Granny didn't want to see it, and as well as Regina had hid it, she could always catch the hurt and sadness in the brunette's eyes. She was far from heartless and she probably felt things more deeply than anyone in this damn town. "Even if I couldn't read you like a book, no one would be fine after what you've been through lately. You thought he was your happy ending."

"Yeah well, villains don't get happy endings, Granny," Regina remarked, feeling a little guilty for the sarcasm that laced her tone as her eyes averted to the counter.

Granny witnessed the way the younger woman tried to deflect her sympathy with the scornful bite to her words. She also caught the hint of guilt in her expression when she avoided her gaze. It was ironic how easily the young woman who was considered cold and unfeeling by so many could be read like an open book if you just knew what to look for.

"Well it's a good thing you're not a villain anymore, isn't it Madam Mayor?" Granny replied with a hand on her hip, mocking her own sarcastic tone but Regina caught the sentiment. The older woman was never going to give her a hope speech or be warm and fuzzy, but she did mean well by what she was saying and Regina appreciated that. Not many people in this town took the time to regard her as a human being with real feelings. She supposed that's why it was so easy for them to side with Robin in all of this. "Look at how far you've come girl, you're a hero. Whether the people of this town want to admit it or not, you've saved everyone's asses."

Regina swallowed hard at the hint of a motherly tone in Granny's voice. She'd never heard that, never felt the firm warmth behind the words of a well-meaning, motherly figure. Cora had always pointed out Regina's weaknesses and failures, never encouraged her to see the good in herself or be proud of her accomplishments. "Rumple told me a while ago that just because you're good doesn't mean good things will happen." She gave the wolf a weak smile, shrugging her shoulders once.

"Ain't that the truth," Granny remarked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned more on the counter with her elbows, "Look at that one, he's a prime example of it," She nodded towards the opening door, making Regina turn her head to see David coming into the diner, carrying a car seat with a sleeping Neal inside. "Being good doesn't guarantee good things will happen to you, and I figure you've experienced more than your fair share of bad things girl, but don't give up just yet." She added earnestly, giving Regina a pat on the hand before disappearing into the back of the kitchen and ending the conversation as quickly as it had started. _That wolf was a strange one_ , she mused, though Regina couldn't help but feel the better from her encouragement.

* * *

Days had passed, another Wednesday came and Regina found herself in her kitchen teaching one helpless Swan how to season a chicken breast. Henry had whisked David away to the den to play video games as soon as he came through the door with Neal, leaving Emma to begrudgingly take the cooking lesson alone.

"I can't touch it Regina," Emma's face lit in disgust as she looked down at the raw chicken, "Honestly we both have magic, why can't we just fry it now and be eating in five minutes?"

Regina rolled her eyes slightly, "You are a child, Emma, I can't believe I trust you with ours," She raised an eyebrow, passing her a head of lettuce instead, "Do you think you can manage shredding this for our salad?"

"I don't even eat salad," Emma began before seeing Regina's warning expression, nodding quickly, "I'd love to shred the lettuce, Regina." She smiled in submission, making the brunette chuckle.

"So where's Guyliner tonight?" Regina decided to ask, busying herself with preparing the chicken. She didn't want to come across too interested in Emma's life, but had noticed how the blonde depended on her for someone to talk to since her mother's death, and though she didn't want to admit it - she worried about her.

"Working on his man cave in the new house," Emma smirked, seeming pleased that Regina would ask, "He's been determined to finish it ever since I refused to let him mount his ship's wheel over the fireplace in the living room." She added, plucking at the lettuce as they both let out a laugh.

"So you two have worked through everything?" Regina prodded gently, not wanting to seem too nosey or direct, but she hated beating around the bush. She didn't know when Emma's happiness had become so important to her, but she'd witnessed the animosity between her and Killian after the darkness ordeal and she often wondered if they'd truly worked through it. Emma wasn't the best at confronting her feelings, something Regina identified with, and that could prove difficult when trying to work on relationships.

"It took a while but we're past the worst of it," Emma shrugged, averting her gaze to the lettuce as if pulling it apart had suddenly required more focus, "But he understands why I did it, and I understand why he was angry…Thanks for asking, Regina…I know I've depended on you a lot lately and it's not fair with everything you're-"

Regina held up a hand to interrupt her, "That's not necessary, Swan. It's the least I can do after everything you've been through lately because of me." She said casually, finishing the chicken and turning to put it in the oven.

"Because of you? Regina I offered myself up to the darkness, I made that decision," She frowned, looking up from her task, her eyes following the brunette as she busied herself with straightening up the counter to avoid the conversation, "How do you think you're at fault for anything else?"

Regina scoffed, stopping to look at the blonde as if she were stupid, "I summoned Cora, I should have known she'd do something out of revenge to your mother. I told Snow to stay away but she wouldn't listen, I should've made her." She let out a breath, a frown tugging at her lips and creasing her brows.

"And when were you ever able to control my mother, Regina? The last time you did it was because of a giant spell that you'd taken huge measures to conjure and even then it unraveled," Emma rolled her eyes, "You really have to stop punishing yourself for every bad thing that happens."

The mayor pursed her lips, her eyes looking everywhere but at Emma as she processed the words for a moment before Henry came running into the kitchen, "Mom, I beat grandpa – it's your turn!" He was grinning from ear to ear, making both Emma and Regina laugh when a defeated David came in moments later carrying Neal.

"I've got it covered here, you're dismissed," Regina couldn't help but smile when Emma and Henry both looked at her as if asking permission. The resemblance was uncanny, and Regina now knew where Henry had gotten his skill for pleading puppy dog eyes.

"They're two peas in a pod, aren't they?" David mused, a smile playing at his lips as he came further into the kitchen after his daughter and grandson ran out.

"Sometimes it's scary," Regina replied with wide eyes and a nod.

"Anything I can help you with?" David asked, shifting Neal to his other arm as he approached the counter. It was odd for him to see Regina in such a domestic setting, apron on and a touch of flour in her dark hair. He'd seen this warmer side of her before at times with Henry and especially when she'd been with Robin and Roland. She'd seemed warmed and happy, a stark contrast to the sad gleam in her eye now, despite the smile she forced to her lips.

"No, you've got your hands full," Regina's smile warmed a little at Neal, noting how he was the image of David, but with Snow's eyes and darker hair. "He looks like Henry did when he was a baby," She found herself divulging the information before she realized and David's lips curled into a surprised smile at the statement.

"You know I have to say, I respect you for how well you managed to raise Henry by yourself," David glanced down at Neal, "I've come to learn it isn't easy."

"A compliment from Prince Charming himself?" Regina quirked an eyebrow playfully to deflect how touched she was, though her genuine smile gave her away when he looked back up at her. Had she ever smiled at him like that?

"I mean it, _Evil Queen_ ," He mocked her use of his Enchanted Forest name, giving a chuckle, "It's irony at its best. We treated you like you were a monster, but you raised him with a better sense of right and wrong than any of us have."

"It was all Henry, it had nothing to do with me," She forced a laugh, busying her hands with getting plates out for their dinner, "Lord knows I didn't have a great example of a mother to go by."

"No, you probably had the worst," David agreed, feeling Neal's head bobbing on his shoulder as he drifted in and out of sleep thanks to his father's slight swaying, "That's why the way Henry turned out is such a testament to the kind of person you are. You even helped Henry see why he should forgive Emma after what happened in Camelot."

His words caught her off guard, her mouth opening slightly as if she were going to say something but nothing came out. He could tell she was instantly looking for his angle, trying to figure out why he was being so nice to her inside of that skeptical little head of hers. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling her this either, but he felt the need to get it out after how she'd saved and supported his daughter.

"I got a second chance with Henry, it's only right that Emma get one, too," She shrugged it off, downplaying what she had done. She felt her face flush a little at his gaze, not used to being so directly revered like this.

"But you could've easily manipulated him to hold his grudge, you could've had him all to yourself," He shook his head, "You're a good person, Regina. No matter how hard you try to hide it, I know you've got a bigger heart than all of us in there."

She chuckled but the amusement didn't reach her eyes, "You'd go running scared if you actually saw my heart."

"Why do you think that?" David quizzed her, searching her expression. He could see her raising her defenses, avoiding his gaze and bracing herself as if the conversation was going to lead to some disgusted reality for him.

"It's dark, mostly black," She bit at her lip, the scar on her upper one becoming more prominent with the motion, "I may not be terrorizing villages and killing innocents anymore, but it's still the same heart in my chest that did that, and lately it's been hard not to lash out."

"It may be your same heart, but that's what makes it so fascinating," He continued, surprised at his own words. Did he just admit to being fascinated by Regina? "The same heart in your chest that led you to doing your darkest sins when it was broken - look what it's allowing you to do now. You love your son more than life itself. You've saved this town, you saved your soulmate's wife and stepped back when he left with her. And the way you've supported Emma despite going through all you have recently, I appreciate it more than you know. No truly evil _black heart_ could be capable of that kind of selflessness."

Regina felt emotions well inside of her, hugging her arms as her eyes brimmed. She took a moment to swallow and try to collect herself before replying, "I wanted to make Henry proud of me. I wanted to do good, to try and change my fate, but I'll never escape my ending."

"You think just because some jerk told you he loved you and then hopped into bed with someone else means that you'll never get a happy ending?" David scoffed, allowing his true feelings over Robin come out. He hadn't wanted to get involved, but screw it, he couldn't stand here and listen to Regina blame herself. "He screwed up, he let you down, and it has nothing to do with your fate or the way your story is written. Don't believe you deserve less just because he wasn't good enough for you."

A tear fell down Regina's cheek as David's validation rang true for her. She knew she had been good, she knew she had changed, but she often struggled with whether she truly deserved happiness after all of the things she'd done. To hear him, a person that had once been her enemy and knew all of the evil deeds she'd committed, saying these kind things to her was her undoing. She quickly swiped the wetness from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"This is the last time I invite you over for dinner, Charming," She quipped, making both of them chuckle and the mood lighten considerably.


	4. Chapter 4

_Omg, you all have no idea how much I wasn't expecting the great reviews and follows. This chapter sets things in motion for future Evil Charming bonding/fluff/smut, so stick with me, I promise it'll be worth it. Thank you and be sure to review!_

* * *

"Hard at work are you, Deputy?" Emma smirked when she came into the station, seeing David's head bob back up quickly from dozing off in his chair, feet propped on the desk and hands tucked under his arms.

He grunted, running a hand through his hair, "Neal's cutting teeth, he fussed all night," He yawned a reply, rubbing his fingers over his tired eyes as he let his boots fall down to the floor and straightened up in his chair.

"You should've called, I could've given you a break," Emma frowned, coming over to give him the coffee she brought before going over to hop up on the edge of her own desk and sip hers. "You really should be taking better care of yourself."

He waved his hand a little as if to dismiss her before grabbing the coffee from in front of him, "I'm fine, kid." David glanced up when he finished the sentence, seeing Emma's lips purse in a similar fashion to her mother's when something had disagreed with her. _Oh lord, here comes the lecture._

"I'm serious, Dad. You barely leave the house and when you do it's for takeout," She raised an eyebrow, crossing her own arms as she stared him down. It had been nearly seven months since her mother had passed and she felt he was strong enough to hear the truth. "You never ask for help and you never let anyone watch Neal unless it's Belle while you're working. I mean look at the good time you had last week at Regina's for dinner? Mom would want you to be doing stuff like that, living a little, rather than just sitting around in your apartment."

David supposed she was right, but it was hard to find interest in anything when he was so burnt out on life lately. The grief in the first couple of months after his wife's passing had been so blinding, the pain so raw and overbearing that he could barely make it through the daily motions of caring for himself and his son. Emma had always tried to help by watching Neal, but the baby was a comfort and reason to go on, so David had kept him close. The months after that had been less painful and he fell into a daily routine when he finally decided to come back to work and get his mind off of things. Keeping himself busy had been numbing, but he still didn't have the energy to face people and socialize like he used to. Neither did he have the desire to, to be honest. He'd get through the day, pick up his son and go home to the familiarity of seclusion. But now he knew he needed to start putting himself out there, not only for himself but to build a life for him and Neal, and to be there for his daughter and grandson.

"I'll try to do better, okay?" He glanced up at Emma with an earnest expression, his tired eyes silently beckoning her to drop the conversation. "Now, what's on our agenda for today?"

"Well, I just need to run this paperwork over to the Mayor's office and then we can do our daily patrol," Emma nodded, picking up the manila folder from her desk.

"I'll take it," David volunteered, leaning forward and grabbing his keys from his drawer, ignoring the way Emma turned her head to eye him.

"Did you honestly just volunteer to go see Regina?" Emma perked an eyebrow, watching him ignore her stare as he stood and pushed his keys in his pocket. "You two barely tolerate each other. I'll just go, save you the frustration."

"We got along last week at dinner, didn't we? We can be civil, Emma," He chided, coming over to take the files from her. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him that he hand deliver these to the Mayor herself, but he felt the urge nonetheless. "I'll go ahead, drop these off. You do your morning routine here and then come pick me up for patrol." He shrugged and with that, started walking to the door, leaving a suspicious Sherriff behind.

* * *

David gave her office door a light knock before opening it, seeing the brunette's head lift her focus on the laptop in front of her. She was wearing a black fitted blouse tucked into high wasted pants that he could barely see the top of from her position behind the desk. He noticed how she'd let her hair grow out, flipping up at the ends and layered over toned shoulders. The only pop of color in her outfit was the deep red lipstick on her generous lips, which turned up into a satisfying smirk at the sight of him. He cleared his throat at his sudden awareness of how attractive she looked. He guessed she'd always been a looker, but it'd never made his breath hitch before. _What the hell was going on?_

"Charming, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone as her brow arched slightly.

"Morning Regina," He gave an eye roll at her greeting, "Came to drop off these files from the sheriff's department. Emma said you needed them."

"Well, perhaps you are good for something after all," She smirked, taking the files before leaning back in her office chair in a confident manner, "You alright? You look like hell."

A little pang of irritation shot through him, along with a slight thrill that she was jesting him. The realization hit him that this is why he'd felt the urge to come to Regina's office, she always had a way of getting under his skin and their banter could always spark something in him. It felt good to be tested, to be riled up and challenged, especially when everyone else walked on egg shells around him. Not Regina, no, she held back _nothing._

"Thanks for your concern," He matched her tone with an air of disinterest, "Actually, I'm still getting over a bad meal I had a week ago, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat chicken again," He feigned disgust, noticing her eyes squinting when she caught onto his teasing.

"Please, you asked for seconds," She scoffed, but couldn't helped the amused smile that tugged at her lips. _When did light hearted and playful banter replace their usual stings and bickering?_ "And if anything is getting to you it's the amount of fast food you've been eating. I swear, you're single handedly supporting Granny's business."

"Say's the person always stealing fries off of her son's plate when he's not looking," He quipped, grinning more genuinely as her mouth dropped a little with the knowledge that she'd been caught, "That's right, I've witnessed your little trick, Mayor."

Her mouth twitched in amusement, a certain playful gleam to her eyes that he'd never witnessed before, "Tell me Nolan, do you always observe everyone's eating habits at the diner or are you just obsessed with me?" She leaned in, pressing her elbows on her desk and clasping her hands together.

David tried not to laugh at her statement as he played along, leaning over the desk and pressing his hands against the surface of it, not far from her own, "In your dreams, _Queen_." He let a grin show then and Regina was startled by the stirring in her stomach. _Since when had Charming given her butterflies instead of repulsion_?

Before she could sass him back, the door to her office flung open and an army of angry townspeople began barging in, a buzz among them as many voices jumbled together with angry remarks. Regina felt her stomach sink in dread as she stood immediately and squared her shoulders. _What in the hell had she done now?_

"What's all this about?" David turned around, keeping his feet planted in front of the Mayor's desk, frowning as he noticed Little John and Will Scarlet holding back a severely disheveled Robin Hood.

"What have you done with them Regina?!" Robin called out angrily fighting his Merry Men's grip as Regina's mouth dropped at the malice behind his glare.

"You heard him, where are they?" Grumpy jeered. _That munchkin always jumped at the chance to roast her_.

Regina steeled herself, coming from behind her desk and narrowing her eyes at them, "Before you start coming at me with accusations, perhaps you could tell me just what it is I'm to blame for this time?"

"My baby, she's gone," Robin spat as his Merry Men finally let go of him and she could tell they felt she deserved whatever their leader had in store for her, "Madeline and Zelena are gone, vanished! You can't tell me you didn't have anything to do with this!"

David watched as Regina's eyes widened at the accusation, her throat working a couple of times but nothing come out. Her eyes glossed over in hurt before her expression darkened and he could tell she was summoning the _Evil Queen_ , "Don't flatter yourself, thief. I don't care enough about you to go to the trouble of kidnapping your precious daughter or the witch."

"Why should we believe you, Regina?" Little John piped up, eyeing her with disgust, "We've all noticed how ye been sulking around, avoiding town since you two broke up. And we know what ye did to the last people that scorned you!" He raised his voice in conviction with the last words, making the small crowd jeer in agreement.

"Tell me where my baby is right now!" Robin bellowed, making his way towards Regina with clenched fists. David observed how she didn't once waver, instead standing proud and strong in front of the people trying to attack her character. He pinched his nose between his eyes, letting out a breath before reaching his hand out and stopping Robin with a hard thud against his chest, stepping in between Regina and the thief.

"You of all people should know Regina has changed, she saved Zelena from Emma when she was the Dark One and she never once gave you any reason to believe she'd harm your child, Robin," David stated plainly, seeing the internal struggle the man in front of him seemed to be having. It was like he knew better than to think Regina would honestly do it, but he was too distraught and scared, looking for someone to blame and answers on their whereabouts. "What's your proof she did it?"

Regina's heart constricted, touched that David would be sticking up for her in this moment despite how many times he'd been on the other side of this situation with her. It felt good to have someone other than Henry and well, maybe Emma, believe in her. She watched Robin look at Charming for a moment before his gaze traveled to her, the desperation apparent in his expression. She recognized the emotion, knew it all too well in her moments of panic when she'd felt her own child was in danger.

"Robin, I had nothing to do with this," She leveled seriously, reaching up to put a hand on David's arm to let him know it was okay to release Robin. David caught her gaze before nodding once at the silent request and dropping his hand, his attention quickly turning back to the thief as if he was watching for his next move. _Since when did Charming protect the Evil Queen?_ "Have you checked Zelena's house for any clues to where they might have gone?"

His silence gave Regina her answer and she nodded once, a sense of calm coming over her. She wasn't going to let these people point fingers and manipulate Robin into believing she was at fault. Her hands were clean for once, and she'd be damned if anyone was going to pin this on her. She'd come too far and worked too hard at righting her own wrongs to be taking the blame for someone else's.

"We'll start there, then," She nodded once as Robin still looked at her skeptically. She knew he was probably too hysterical to be processing any of this clearly, so she brushed past him. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," She snarled at the townspeople, giving them a glimpse of the fury she had reserved under her cool exterior with a flash of her eyes. Although she could still see their doubt, they parted to allow her to pass and she couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the power channeling the queen still wielded. She kept her head held high and confidently as she made her way through, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing her unnerved.

After all she'd done to protect this town, these idiots were still so quick to throw her under the bus. She was too caught up in thoughts of what needed to be done as she made her way out to realize that David was on her heels, once again putting himself between she and the townspeople for safe measure. No, she wasn't going to let these ungrateful imps attack her character and destroy the progress she'd made, and the man behind her wasn't going to either.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews and follows, wow! Okay, I'll warn you right now that I'm no good at writing adventure - so the details for this might suck a little, but it was crucial to get them in a setting alone and the Zelena ordeal was the best option. We all know that Regina doesn't let her guard down easily, so I had to take her out of her element and shake her up a little. So for now ignore the poor adventure writing and focus on the Evil Charming tension and the angst to follow - for this sets up an important decision on Regina's part when they return. Please review to let me know if I've totally lost your interest or not. (:_

* * *

Regina made her way into Zelena's home on the outskirts of Storybrooke, ignoring the group following her. Luckily it had now dwindled to David, Robin and Emma, who had noticed the commotion from her cruiser on her way to pick up her father for patrolling. Between the two Charming officers, they'd managed to disperse the mob of townspeople for the most part by ensuring them that this would be taken care of. The town seemed to accept it for now since Robin had calmed, and the four of them made their way a few blocks to the Wicked Witch's part of the neighborhood.

She took in her surroundings, looking for any clue as to if Zelena's disappearance was her own doing or an outside force's. Robin interrupted her thoughts when he pushed past her like she wasn't there, her heart sinking a little when he picked up a baby toy from the middle of the kitchen and stared at it in despair. Despite the resentment she still held towards him, her heart hurt for the man she once considered hers. Memories of her own similar experience when Henry was in Neverland came to mind and she shuddered at the helpless feeling.

"There's no sign of anyone breaking in," Emma frowned after she and David had made a quick perimeter around to check the windows and doors. Regina gave the officers a nod before turning her attention to the home, resting her hands on her hips as she allowed herself to think. She couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was behind all of it, but she had to find real evidence before she could say anything. If she told the others what her intuition indicated without any proper clues she'd probably just look guilty herself.

"I just don't believe Zelana would take her away. She'd changed, we were getting along," Robin reasoned out loud, staring down at the soft teddy bear in his hand, "You saw her Regina, she was behaving."

David watched as the brunette stayed silent, making her way through the home towards the backdoor as if she was being drawn by a sixth sense. Emma continued wandering the rooms looking for clues and Robin helplessly staring at his daughter's toy, trying to make sense of it all.

"What is it, Regina?" David asked quietly after making his way around the opposite side of the staircase, following her out the backdoor. She ignored him as well, going down the steps into the seemingly empty backyard. He noted the tension in her shoulders, the precise steps she was taking as if she was making her way through a landmine. He leaned against the porch post at the top of the steps, crossing his arms to watch her as she stopped after a few moments. Her hands came up and in a quick motion a translucent green barrier appeared over the yard before disintegrating at the touch of Regina's magic. David blinked a couple of times after what seemed to be a mirage had dissipated, making visible to them the beanstalks that stood there in reality.

"What the hell?" Robin muttered after he and Emma had made their way to the back porch.

"Magic beans," David let out a breath, giving a wary glance at his daughter as they both awaited whatever Regina was about to say as she turned. She had an unreadable expression on her face, her lips pressed together in hesitation.

"Regina what's going on? How do we get her back?" Robin came down the steps, bombarding her with questions that David could tell irritated the Mayor in the midst of her thought process.

Raising a hand to silent him, she let out a breath before beginning, "I don't know where she found them, but Zelena apparently got her hands on magic bean seeds. It was her protection spell hiding them from the view of anyone else while they grew...She obviously used them to take Madeline back to Oz, Robin."

"She said she wouldn't! Why would she have stayed around so long if she'd had these intentions all along?" Robin ran his hands through his hair in distress, but Regina remained still. Despite their current situation, it took a lot of control for her not to reach out and comfort him.

"To throw us off. She behaved long enough for us to let our guards down and assume she'd changed. Long enough for her to grow a few magic beans and open a portal back to her home. You know she always wanted to go back," Regina looked at him firmly, encouraging him to see it clearly through his anguish, "She even tried to when she was pregnant."

Robin seemed to mull over the information before stepping up to the beanstalk, ripping leaves from in it in a crazed search. Regina looked at David and Emma and her grim expression made a sense of foreboding come over David. He knew without a doubt that she was about to do something that put herself in danger to help Robin find Madeline.

"I found one!" Robin rose again after digging through the soil and finding a discarded pod, opening it up to find a couple beans, "How do you make it work?" He stumbled back over to his ex, looking at her with desperate, pleading eyes.

"Give them to me," She snatched the beans quickly from his shaking hands, looking down at them as she took a deep breath, "I'll go."

"I'm going with you," Robin replied adamantly.

" _No,_ you're not," She eyed him firmly, seeing the outrage grow in his expression before realizing she'd have to elaborate, "You have Roland to think about. If something happened to you in Oz, he'd be an orphan. You're emotional Robin and that leads to hotheaded decisions, I can't do what I need to if I have to worry about you being a loose cannon."

"I can go with you," Emma came down the steps to stand beside Regina whose face remained stoic. She could tell the brunette didn't like that idea any better, "Regina-" She pushed but the Mayor cut her off.

"You're the only one with magic strong enough to protect Storybrooke while I'm gone. If we're wrong about Zelena being in Oz, she may show up here again," Regina reasoned, shifting her gaze over them, "We don't know what my sister has up her sleeve and we have to keep all of our bases covered here."

"You can't go alone," She heard David's voice behind her and stiffened a little. _Great, now Charming was worried about her too._

"Have you all forgotten who I am?" She snapped, giving the three of them the best glare she could muster, "I am the _Evil Queen_. I've destroyed entire realms in the time it takes you a buffoons to bat an eye. I am one of the most powerful sorcerers of magic that ever existed," David watched the Queen lift her chin up in confident defiance, "And I do not need an ex-con or a couple of _dumb blonde_ heroes to protect me. Besides, the Wicked Bitch is my sister and that makes her _my_ problem."

David eyed Emma in silence and she nodded back once in permission, both of them ignoring Regina's barbs. They were just an attempt to anger and distract them from her intent, as well as deflect any emotion she felt for them wanting to protect her. The father and daughter both knew he was the most logical choice to accompany Regina and they couldn't let her go alone. Robin stood aside distracted with his own contemplation, too torn between staying with Roland to ensure his safety or journeying to find his daughter and possibly being a hindrance.

Regina made her decision before they could step in, throwing the bean into the air and sparking the magic as a green vortex appeared. She glanced at David and then Emma for a moment, an unspoken understanding exchanged between them that should anything happen to take care of their son. She stepped forward, feeling the wind from the portal beckoning her as she turned her head to level with Robin, "I will get your daughter back." With that, Regina summoned as much bravery as she could before throwing herself into the portal, not feeling the hand link to her upper arm as she and her new traveling companion disappeared into blackness.

* * *

"What in the hell?" Regina grumbled as the dizzy darkness of the portal wore off and she came to realize her new surroundings. She'd expected to feel grass or dirt or some odd terrain custom to the Land of Oz under her. Whatever it was felt softer than ground but still firm and she lifted her head, opening her eyes almost hesitantly to find out what was beneath her.

A flannel shirt covering a broad chest and shoulders came into focus and she felt anger bubble in her as she lifted her head further. Her gaze traveled up to find a couple days worth of blonde stubble belonging to a chiseled chin, a pair of pouty lips, a straight nose and infuriating blue eyes looking up at her in a daze. She was spitting angry but even then couldn't help noticing that his hair was still perfectly tousled after jumping into a portal to come to her rescue. _Typical fucking Charming._

"What are you doing here?" She hissed with a slap to his chest, snapping him out of his portal induced fog as she sat up and glowered down at him. She seethed, her anger making her unaware of the suggestive position she had put them in until she caught him glancing down at her hips sitting on his own. The darkening of his blue eyes when he glanced back up at her made her all too aware that she was indeed straddling him rather intimately.

Regina shot up from his lap as quickly as he retracted his hand from where it was mindlessly resting on her thigh. He rubbed his head as he sat up, the pressure on his lap instantly missed. "I couldn't let you come here alone, Regina." He muttered, bracing himself for the temper tantrum she was undoubtedly about to throw.

She nearly hopped with anger, pacing around him in small circles, clenching and un-clenching her fists, "You idiot! I mean I always knew you were clueless but this just takes it to a whole new level! What about your son and Emma?" She threw her hands up in emphasis, "You're just a Prince, _Charming_. How do you think you're going to protect me against magical creatures or my wicked sister better than I can myself?!"

He rolled his eyes, not being able to fight the stir of excitement at the way she was snarling her lip at him, "I can't, but I can be here to help. Two heads are better than one, _Your Majesty_." He mocked her sarcastic mention of his Enchanted Forest name with her own as he picked himself up from the ground, "You're welcome for breaking your fall, by the way."

She was vibrating with fury now, staring him down with a look so malevolent and reminiscent of the Evil Queen that he shifted uncomfortably. _That'll teach him to push me_. "Allow me to show my gratitude by ignoring my desire to break your neck." She gritted through her teeth, knocking his shoulder with her own as roughly as she could manage when she pushed past him. She didn't catch the hint of a smirk that twisted on his features at the fact her small frame could barely make him budge, despite her best effort to knock him off balance.

"Looks like we're in the Unknown Land," David said, deciding to follow her as she stalked through the field like she knew where she was going. He watched her stop abruptly, turning around in realization that she didn't know where she was before mustering a condescending expression.

"Of course we are," She shrugged with false confidence like it was common knowledge, arching an eyebrow, "How did you know that? You've never been to Oz."

"Like you have?" He rolled his eyes, brushing dirt from the forearms of his flannel shirt, "I'm Deputy and when a Wicked Witch comes to town, you do your background research," He shrugged in explanation before shoving his hands into his pockets, "Now, just where were you headed?"

"To the bitch's castle!" Regina spat, crossing her arms, "Now will you stop slowing me down with irrelevant accounts of your heroic _google searches_ in Storybrooke?"

"Gladly, but if we continue on this path you'll be headed towards the Deadly Desert," He replied matter-of-factly, a smug smile spreading over his features as he suppressed a laugh at the shade of crimson Regina turned. He couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger, but it served her right for being so arrogant.

"Fine, _Indiana Jones._ Since you're obviously the master adventurer here, which way to my sister?" She clipped, voice dripping in sarcasm to avoid acknowledging the fact that his research on Oz and Zelena were indeed beneficial.

"West," David shrugged before raising an eyebrow, "Well, our West, in Oz it's the East." He explained the reversal, watching her taking off walking in the other direction. "Aren't you just going to poof us there?" She usually did so without asking permission from anyone, most not knowing they were going anywhere until the purple smoke dissipated.

She refused to turn around and look at him, still trying to get over the initial shock and anger that he'd followed her in the first place. She already felt responsible for ruining his life and denying Neal one parent, she didn't need to be the reason for his death, as well. "My magic hasn't acclimated yet." She offered up after a few moments and instead of stopping she held out a hand in the air to create a fireball as she walked ahead, showing him how the fire sparked but faltered in her palm. "Sometimes when you travel realms, your magic has to acclimate to the native forces of the land. So, no, I'm not going to _poof_ us there."

David had to admit he was interested to see how Regina would function without the use of her magic. He imagined it'd be a little bit like seeing a wild cat in a cage, all of that bound up energy and rage with nowhere to channel it. "Well at least we landed in Winkie Country, her castle isn't far."

"Hm." Regina muttered, continuing her path ahead of him as they ventured into the woods and out of the open field.

"There's the river, if we continue following it west-er, east I guess it would be, we'll be headed in the right direction. We just have to take a right before we approach the Tinman's castle and it'll lead us straight to Zelena's. Should be there in a couple days time."

"Hm." He heard again and rolled his eyes at her mumble as she continued winding through trees and over rocks, following the river's path just a few feet from it.

"So, you have a plan once we get there?" He asked before seeing her small figure tense and turn quickly, slamming into his chest despite his abrupt stop in order not to run into her. The surprise on her face proved she didn't know he was following her so closely and the fury proved her embarrassment at her recurring blunders. He knew she was definitely out of her element and hated that it was showing.

"Will you stop talking for one goddamn second, _Charming_? I can't even hear myself think," She squinted up at him angrily before whirling on her heels to continue her march, "And give me some space would you! We have a whole forest here there's no reason to be up my ass."

Her mention of it made him glance down in appreciation for the round curves, spectacularly showcased in the high-waisted pants she wore. It was going to be a long couple of days, but at least he had a good view. _A view he'd admire from a distance_ , he mused as he put some space between them to appease her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, I can't quit writing, so here's to hoping you're still reading. (: Oh, rating will probably change within the next few chapters, btw._

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" David decided to ask after they walked for nearly the entire afternoon in silence, only stealing an occasional glance at the Mayor who seemed to be feeling more like the _Evil Queen_ than the Regina he'd come to know.

"Do what?" She looked over at him, noticing how he'd undone a few buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves due to the physical activity. Her eyes wandered down his shoulders to his biceps before she averted her gaze, realizing she was gawking after a moment. Was she really checking him out? _Must be something in Oz's godforsaken water_ , she frowned as her eyes flitted to the river beside them.

"Volunteer to travel realms and save Robin's baby. I mean, you're not together anymore and it's his child," David shrugged and closed some of the distance between their trails, pulling branches and briers out of her way.

"Call it a side effect of this good hero crap you and your daughter are always spouting off about," Regina deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, wiping some sweat from her brow as they continued their hike, now encountering bigger rocks and mounds to climb over. "Besides if I didn't I'd just feel guilty for getting Robin involved with my crazy family and it sure as hell isn't that poor child's fault who her mother is."

David accepted the explanation, though he couldn't ignore the small part of him that felt it may have to do with Regina still wanting to be with Robin. If that was the reason, it really didn't set well with him that Regina would put herself in danger for a man who didn't deserve her. "You're a good person, you know?"

She scoffed, "Is that why the entire town was ready to burn me at the stake this morning for a crime I didn't commit? You know if I hadn't volunteered to save Robin's baby I'd just have looked guilty; they'd be putting me through Storybrooke's own version of the Salem witch trials by now." She threw a smirk at him over her shoulder as she made her way through the forest, "I'm not a good person, David. I've done horrible things, things that those people will never forget or forgive me for. I may be doing good now, but you know the worst part?"

"What's that?" He saw her shoulders tense through the fitted cap-sleeve shirt she wore that was now extra clingy thanks to the heat and physical activity.

"Part of me was kind of happy Zelena and the baby were gone," She said without looking back at him and he noticed her paced picked up a little, her anger and guilt no doubt giving her a little boost of energy. "Tell me, does a good person feel like that?"

"I think every person has feelings like that," David shrugged, noticing her head begin to turn to look at him before she caught herself and kept looking forward, "I think anyone who's been in love or had their heartbroken or lost someone they love has felt things like that. It's only human."

"Maybe I'm not human," She muttered, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"You most definitely are," David chuckled, not taking her moody statement seriously knowing how tired and miserable they both felt, "Which is why we should find a place to stay for the night, the sun will be setting soon and we need rest."

She felt his hand press to her lower back as she slowed, biting her lip quickly at the combination of his kind words and the physical contact. "Alright Charming, you've spent more time in the forest than I have. Where's a good place?"

He chuckled near her ear at how she was too tired to argue about continuing but not tired enough to agree to rest without sassing him a little, "How about those rocks over there? Do they look regal enough for you, Your Majesty?" He asked playfully.

She eyed the rock ledge overlaying two smaller boulders, creating a small cave-like covering in front of the river. "That'll do," She nodded once, motioning for him to go first, allowing her eyes to wander over his figure when he began bending to grab sticks and fallen limbs for a fire on his way. His movements were the perfect combination of masculinity and stealth while balancing footsteps on the rocks in the shallow part of the river crossing, arms full of firewood. She let out a breath before following, finding her footing on the same rocks a few steps behind him as they crossed to the small cave on the other side.

David squatted near the outer edge of the cave covering, stacking the sticks and breaking the limbs into smaller pieces with an easy bend of his wrists. "Oh please, keep your hands back Boy Scout," She rolled her eyes when he grabbed two rocks and began trying to flint the fire.

He watched as she crouched down and became dangerously aware of the her toned body with one glance at her perfectly shaped thighs. She stretched her wrist, wringing it out in a circular motion a couple of times before positioning it palm up near the kindling. A small flame ignited, not like the usual boisterous ones she produced, but enough to light the fire before it went out, "There, save you a couple hours of rubbing sticks and stones together," She gave him a smirk and patted his upper arm before she straightened up to go over to the creek.

"I thought your magic was acclimating?" He grinned a little as he watched her, allowing himself to sit down and scoot back against one of the rocks to rest his back. He stretched his legs, his eyes following her every movement as she slipped off those undoubtedly uncomfortable heeled boots and stepped into the water.

"It is," She let her eyes close for a moment after reaching down and pulling the bottom of her pants up her legs a little to keep them dry, enjoying the way the water cooled her entire body just by running over her aching feet, "As it does I get it back, little by little. By the time we reach Zelena's it should be back to normal."

"Do you have enough to magic us one of Granny's burgers?" He joked and felt great satisfaction in the way she eyed him while trying to fight her mouth from turning up in a grin. "Or better yet, some of her fries?" He added with a sly smirk before laughing at the look on her face.

"You're lucky I don't have all my magic right now," She shook her head, suppressing a chuckle of her own before coming over to their small shelter carrying her boots that she discarded at the entrance before sitting down beside him. The quarters were small but big enough for the both of them to sit and sleep if they did so close together.

"So, did you think of a plan while you gave me the silent treatment this afternoon?" He asked casually, resting his head back against the rock. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she tucked her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them and he realized just how much shorter she was than him without her heels on.

"Zelena's unpredictable, so we could have the best plan and it could still fall through," She let out a sigh, "But I thought we'd try to get as close as possible, try and find a servant entrance or secret passage into the place and find the baby. Well, one of us find the baby and one search Zelena's personal quarters for any of those goddamn magic beans that might be left so she can't follow us back. We'll make quick work of it and then meet up at our entry point, I'll transport us a good ways away and we'll activate this." She pulled out the magic bean that she'd put in her pocket before jumping into the portal.

"You don't think she'll notice her baby being gone? Or us snooping around in her room?" David eyed her skeptically.

Regina rolled her eyes as if his questions weren't valid, "Aren't you supposed to be brave and valiant? Look, this mission is a little more play-it-by-ear than most. Which is exactly why I didn't want company," She turned her head and gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry I said anything," He held up his hands in mock innocence, "I just wanted to help you, Regina. You didn't create this problem and you shouldn't have to fight it by yourself."

"But did it have to be you?" Regina groaned, her head falling back against the rock in exasperation, "I mean I've pretty much ruined your life in every way possible and here you are, jumping through realms to help me. Me, the one who made your life hell for years."

"Our time as enemies in the Enchanted Forest is in the past, as well as any of the animosity in Storybrooke. We've been over this Regina, you're not all bad and just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I'm all good. There's potential for both in all of us and you've more than redeemed yourself," David turned his head to watch her more blatantly.

"I tried to kill you," She said, tilting her head up to look at him frankly, perking an eyebrow.

"I tried to kill you," He retorted, lifting his hands closer to their small fire at the temperature dropping due to the sun going down.

"I destroyed your family, I took your wife from you," She replied and her voice was dangerously low and gravelly, her words making him drop his hands from the fire.

"You think that's your fault?" David frowned when she turned her head in the opposite direction, seeing her troubling her bottom lip, "Regina." He said gently, reaching out and cupping her chin in his hands, making her turn back to him slowly.

Her dark eyes were brimming with tears and her throat struggled to keep it at bay. He could see the guilt and anguish battling within her, making him frown deeper, "I had no idea you were blaming yourself this whole time or I would've spoken to you sooner. You were saving my daughter's life and you even tried to keep Snow away, but she wouldn't listen. I even saw you rush to her and nearly drain your magic completely fighting Cora's force." He swallowed hard at emotion welling in him with the memory of that night.

"I spent so many years hating her, blaming her and coming after the two of you. And just when we had all reached a good point, I put her in danger again...cost her her life," She looked into his eyes but this time it was more pleading, as if she was hoping he wouldn't doubt her honesty, "I would've never intentionally hurt her David, not at that point. Not after how far we'd all come."

"Regina, I know," He shook his head once, keeping his hand on her chin as his thumb runs over her cheek slowly swiping the tear that rolled down it, "I know you loved her deep down. She told me about how good you were to her when she was a little girl, before everything happened."

Regina laughed, more bitter than humorously, "She said I was good to her?"

"She said that you were as kind to her as you could be during that time," He dropped his hand from her chin and instead ran it behind her back, pulling her under his arm. He felt her stiffen for a few moments before relaxing against him, keeping her head bowed so he couldn't see her face, "She said looking back she could tell you were heart broken and miserable, but you always kept up a good front for her and tried to be as motherly as possible…even though you were only a kid yourself."

"I tried," She rasped before swallowing down a choked sob, relieved that it didn't make any noise. "I really did. I tried to make the best of it when I married Leopold, I wanted to be a good stepmother and wife. But as the years went on Leopold's interest in me faded as quickly as it began, and he never quit fawning over his daughter or talking about his late wife. I watched him praise Snow and even though I didn't love him I was jealous, jealous that she had a father that would move mountains for her and a kingdom that adored her. She was loved, and I was in the shadows. She got everything after she had taken everything from me. I went mad…"

David bit his lip as he absentmindedly stroked his thumb over her arm in a soothing pattern, holding her against him as she spoke. He heard the regret, anger, and sadness tumbling out of her and was shocked at how honest she was being with him. Though he knew she had to be exhausted, the journey had started this morning and throughout they never stopped to eat or rest until now, so he chalked up her unusual openness to being tired. "She understood, Regina. I promise you, she did. Please stop blaming yourself for what happened in the end."

She lifted her gaze from her lap and looked at him again with wide brown eyes that held so much sadness it made his chest constrict. He'd never seen such expressive eyes; eyes filled with so much heartbreak and loss that you could almost feel it yourself. His eyes traveled down to her lips, resting on the scar that gave him a burning urge to kiss her. To cup her face and kiss away those tears and sadness and hold her close until the weight was lifted. He shook away the thought at the fact that they'd just discussed his late wife and instead took off his flannel, leaving only his white shirt underneath as he rolled the button up into a makeshift pillow and placed it on the ground, "Lay down, get some sleep."

She looked at his shirt on the ground before leaning down to spread it out a little flatter in order to make room for both of their heads, giving him a nod before laying down on her side and glancing up at him. He gave her a brief smile at the sharing gesture, noting how sorely he'd misjudged her in the past. She was angry and bitter and jealous but she was also kind and giving and softhearted. David laid down beside her, the small confines of their shelter not giving him any other option than his front to be pressed against her back. He held in a breath at her round bottom pressing against the crotch of his jeans, unable to ignore the desire growing in him for the once Evil Queen.

"Goodnight, Regina," He spoke close to her ear, his breath tickling her hair against her face and she shivered. He willed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on anything other than her tempting, warm body being so close to his.

"Goodnight, David," She replied, hoping the low and warm tone of her voice didn't give her away. She knew she was stiff with vulnerability, but she couldn't relax this close to him, not until a few minutes passed and his body drew her in magnetically. She found herself curved into his warmth comfortably with the sound of his slow breaths letting her know he was asleep. This certainly wasn't an aspect of her journey to Oz that she'd bargained for.

* * *

Regina stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open as she found herself in the warm embrace of one still slumbering Prince. His left arm was draped over her side and hand curled under her, right below her breast on her ribs. She felt his breath against the back of her neck in her hair, her back flush against his front and her bottom pressed tightly into the curve of his body. She felt her face turn red at the realization that he wasn't awake, but something of his certainly was. The revelation sparked an ache in her lower body and a panic in her chest at the need she felt for him. _How could she have let herself start thinking of David in this way?_

A sudden movement in the trees outside of their shelter broke her from her thoughts, her eyes shifting to the treetops in search, "David," She shook his arm with her hand, trying to wake him. He groaned instead, letting out an _'mmmm'_ as he pressed the hard bulge in his jeans more firmly into her bottom in his sleep, arm tightening around her middle.

She gasped a little, half caused by him and half by the sudden spotting of what was making the noise. "David!" She shook him more violently as she sat up, keeping an eye on the flying monkey perched in a branch not far from them, watching them with demonic eyes.

"What is it?" He shook his head quickly running a hand over his face as he tried to figure out what was going on, following the tilt of Regina's head to look up into the trees himself as the monkey leapt from the branch and started its descent towards them, "Shit."

Regina, still sitting in front of him, stretched out her arm in an attempt to spur a fireball from her palm at the beast nearing them, "Damn it!" She hissed, shaking her hand at the sparks and faltering flame that appeared. "David, I can't!"

He sensed her urgency, knew she needed time to work up enough magic to scare off the beast as he quickly pulled her to him, tucking her head into his chest as he rolled them across their rock shelter just in time to keep her from the swooping beast, hearing it screech in irritation as it missed them and flew higher into the air. "Remind me to get my sword next time we go on an adventure," David quipped, seeing her finally get her fire burning in her palm as the beast swung back down, shooting the fire in its direction and making it shriek in pain. "That was one of Zelena's monkeys, wasn't it?" He asked after it flew out of view, catching his breath as he helped her sit up from their tangled position on the ground.

"Yes, let's hope it dies of it's injuries before it gets back to inform her," She frowned, holding her wrist and wincing slightly, "Either way we should get going, the longer we wait the more of a chance she has of finding out we're here."

"Does that hurt you, to use your magic before it's ready?" He frowned, noticing the way she was gingerly working her wrist that she'd just procured the fireball from.

She watched David reach for her hand, taking it into his larger ones as he ran a massaging thumb over her wrist joint. "Just…just a little...more of a strain than anything," She managed to get out, swallowing hard at the emotions running through her at such a simple gesture. He was gentle and concerned, and suddenly it didn't make her roll her eyes in the way that it used to. He was truly a good man, kind to the _Evil Queen_ even when no one was around to watch him. He was genuine.

He glanced up after a few moments of massaging her wrist and hand, admiring the delicate and feminine shape of it, a stark contrast to the raw damage it could do with a flick, "Better?" He smiled gently, seeing the emotions welling at her surface again. He noticed how she took the tenderness to heart and it bothered him to think that she'd been denied it so long. Sure, Robin had been kind to her in the beginning, but had she ever had anyone be gentle with her that hadn't ended up hurting her in the end? Had she ever felt true generosity or warmth, without hidden intent or ulterior motives?

"Better," She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave him a small but genuine smile, holding his gaze for a long moment before nodding once, "We should get going."

"Of course," David agreed quickly, standing up from the ground before reaching out to help her up. Relief flooded him as she stood and started walking ahead of him across the rock path to the other side of the river where the path was clearer. Relief that they were back on their journey and not in that moment. Relief that he hadn't kissed her like he'd wanted to. Relief that there probably wouldn't be another calm moment from here on out to tempt him to again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ahhh, your reviews are so kind and makes it much more fun to write this that I know you're enjoying it! Rating will change to M in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Let me know what you think! (:_

* * *

"Really?" Regina raised an eyebrow in annoyance at him as they crouched near one of the outbuildings surrounding Zelena's castle, hearing his stomach growl. It was nearing sundown and they hadn't taken the time to hunt or find anything to eat, planning to be out of there as quickly as they came.

"We haven't eaten in 24 hours," His mouth dropped in offense before pouting, making her smirk and roll her eyes before turning her attention back to the castle.

"There doesn't seem to be much movement, not too many servants or guards," She nodded once, studying the entry ways.

David frowned, "But how are we going to get in? We're going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"It's not my fault you choose to dress yourself in Christmas tablecloths," She raised an eyebrow at his colored flannel in disdain.

"It's called holiday spirit, you should try it sometime," He quipped, making a dig at her all black outfit as he glanced her up and down.

"We don't have time for this," She narrowed her eyes in response to him before twirling her hand in an impatient manner, a billow of purple smoke erupting around them.

When the smoke cleared, David took in his surroundings, realizing that she had transported them to the downstairs servant quarters and her magic was indeed back with full force. He found himself in one of Zelena's guard uniforms, instantly reaching up to straighten the weight of the hat on his head.

"What?" He frowned at Regina's toothy grin, seeing her try to contain a laugh.

"You look like an idiot," She chuckled, "But at least you have a sword now," She nodded to the one on his waist and he instantly felt more at ease.

"And what are you supposed to be?" His eyebrows quirked at her plain dress and apron, her hair pulled back in a simple knot at the nape of her neck.

"Why, a loyal handmaiden, of course," She jested with a lift of her skirt and a polite bow, giving life to her new identity.

"Quit yer flouncin' about with the guard and get back to work, girl!" An elderly servant lady with silver hair squawked on her way past in the hall, making Regina and David both jump with the reality of where they were.

"Right, you find the baby while I check Zelena's throne for any magic beans. Whichever one of us is done first will find the other," Regina nodded quietly before starting up the steps, glancing back at David for a moment as if she was trying to decide whether or not to say something else, "Be careful," She added firmly with her hand on the rail before turning to run the rest of the way up, leaving him with a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Regina watched David make his way down the hall towards the living quarters as she studied the entry way to the great hall where Zelena's throne was. She could tell by the green glow coming from the cracks underneath the doors that it would be where Zelena spent most of her time and probably kept her collection of magic. She made a silver platter with goblets appear in her hands to give her purpose in case anyone saw her as she walked across the hall and to the giant doors. Much to her relief the throne was empty when she slipped in, bustling through the columns of green liquid on her way towards the circus looking arrangement _. Mother really did do a number on Zelena._ At least Regina's castle had taste.

Finding herself alone she approached the throne, setting the silver tray of wine on the stand beside the chair before quickly starting to rummage through the drawers and boxes. Her heart leapt at her own luck when she pulled a long drawer out, finding a small pouch containing just what she was looking for. Stuffing the pouch of magic beans into the pocket of her apron, she turned quickly to make her way back down the corridor, heartbeat pounding in her ears in hopes that David had found the child easily.

"Regina," She heard his voice call out in barely more than a whisper, seeing him slip through the door as she neared it, a bundled blanket in his arms with a sleeping baby in tow. "Did you find them?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, are you alright?" She checked him over for wounds with a quick sweep of her eyes, noticing his shortness of breath, "Did you get hurt?'

"No, but I can't say the same for the guards outside of her room," He nodded towards Madeline, "We need to go, _now._ "

Regina nodded as they both turned to slip out of the great hall's door before seeing the lock latch slam across it on its own and Zelena's cackle sounded behind them. A sense of dread filled her as Regina glanced at David, but he only looked at her with reassurance in his eyes. He believed in her.

"What's this? Auntie Regina paying a visit?" Zelena's sing-songy voice dripped in sarcasm as she made her way towards them, "I knew you'd come. You just couldn't stay away could you?"

"This is over Zelena, I intend to end it once and for all," Regina growled, stepping in front of David and the baby.

"Oh me too, sis," Her green sister chuckled in disinterest, smirking at the pathetic garb her sister had adorned just to pull off this scheme, "Why do you think I packed our bags and got out of Storybrooke? You and your _not-so-soulmate_ split the sheets and even though it did me good to see you so miserable, it still wasn't enough," Zelena showed her teeth in a vicious smile, stepping up to Regina, "I knew the only way to truly see you suffer was to get you on my turf. And what better way to do that than to bait you with the baby of your _great_ love? I knew you'd try to come and get her. To be the hero and make up for the fact that you'll never be able to give him a babe of his own. Poor, _barren_ Regina," She pulled her lips down into a mocking pout.

Regina rolled her eyes in disgust at how low Zelena would stoop to get a dig at her, though it didn't surprise her. She stood firm in between David and Zelena, letting out a breath of impatience, "Alright, I'm here. What is it that you plan to do now, _sister_?"

"Well, I have to say though my plans for you to suffer the rest of your life in a miserable existence were creative, they weren't as good as this," She nodded towards the brunette's outfit with a grin, "Perhaps I will turn you into my personal handmaiden? Better yet, _slave_."

She scoffed, raising an eyebrow as she matched her sister's wicked grin to hide any unease she was feeling about how she'd get the three of them out of there, "And just how do you think you'll manage to make me do anything?"

"Because I know you're helpless," Zelena's grin widened, a wicked sparkle in her eyes proving just how much she thought she'd already won, "Poor little pumpkin was rather hurt, but he made it back in time to tell me just how your magic is failing you in my land," She smirked, nodding towards the winged beast that had attacked them earlier in the morning, perched in one of the window sills of the hall.

Regina glanced back at David with the revelation that Zelena thought she was still without magic, and although both of them remained stoic, she could see the hint of a smile gleam in his eyes. Knowing they'd found their way out, she turned back to her sister and took a step backwards towards David as he drew his sword with his free hand, as if it was their only means of protection, "You don't have to do this, we can work something out," She managed a pleading tone that her sister delighted in.

"Oh, but I do, and while I only planned to keep you here in Oz, I suppose he'll be fun to play with, too," She cackled before lifting her hands that instantly radiated green, hurling a bolt of magic containing a spell that Regina instantly recognized as it made its way towards she and David. She counteracted it when it made impact on David first, summoning her own magic as her palms glowed purplish blue and deflected the stream back towards a very surprised Zelena.

"You bitch!" She cried out when the magic struck her, the combination of her own powerful magic with Regina's counteraction deeming her unable to strike back. Instead she vibrated as it radiated through her and the curse took hold, leaving her rigid, "I'll get you back for this!" She screamed with wide eyes at Regina.

"Good luck trying," Regina smirked before waving a hand and transporting them yet again, leaving behind only a cloud of purple smoke in front of a helpless Zelena.

* * *

"Did we actually do it?" David laughed in relief when they reappeared in a field similar to the one they arrived in and back in their own clothes, looking at Regina who matched his wide-eyed stare, "How did you manage that? What the hell happened? You always said you weren't powerful enough to take her."

"I'm not," Regina smiled, catching her breath as she glanced down at the baby still tucked away in his arms, whimpering now that the noise had woken her, "She threw a containment spell at us, one that would've cursed us to Oz and killed us if we tried to leave. Luckily my magic was powerful enough to reverse it onto her. The combination of both of our magic's is equal to that of which our mother wielded, and neither Zelena nor I are capable of breaking that on our own."

David stared at her in awe as she took the baby from his arms to quiet it. He'd never seen her with an infant and she was a natural, whispering warm coos as she soothed the child against her shoulder. "Will she be coming after us?" He asked after processing for a moment, glancing back to Regina's face.

"Not exactly. I added my own twist when I reversed it on her," She nodded, swaying with Madeline who was quickly settling again, "She's not only contained to Oz like she'd intended for us, she's contained to her own castle." Regina couldn't help but smirk and David smiled at the hint of evil in her grin as he realized he found it rather sexy when it wasn't directed at him. "And now we have something we need to do before we open the portal," She nodded over his shoulder and he turned to find a pond not far from them.

"Get a drink?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that," She pressed her lips into a thin line and began leading them across the field.

"Wait, is this The Truth Pond?" He eyed her suspiciously as he followed, remembering what he had read about this particular body of water in Oz, "The one that you wash in to rid yourself of enchantments? But always makes you tell the truth after?"

"Mhm," She glanced his way, "Zelena's magic touched you first before I could deflect it, we need to make sure you're free of it before we open the portal and try to pass." She noted his hesitancy when they approached the edge of the pond, seeing his eyes shift as he mulled something over silently.

"What are you waiting for? You could die if you don't, David," Regina raised an eyebrow, "If you think I'm scared of hearing whatever you really think about me, I'm not. Trust me I've had people say and do much worse to me than anything you could come up with, _Charming,_ " She scoffed, though she wasn't sure the statement was entirely true. The way he had been standing up for her lately had softened her towards him, and she wasn't sure how well she could take hearing the awful things he had to think about her deep down.

He eyed her slightly surprised that she would still believe he harbored ill feelings after everything they'd been through. David didn't realize how skewed her self-worth actually was that she would expect him to still hold her past over her despite everything she'd done for him since. She swaddled the sleeping baby tighter and laid her down in the grass before grabbing his arm, "Come on, let's get this over with. I'm ready to get the hell out of Oz," She pulled him towards the water, making him more uneasy with each step. He knew he didn't hold any resentment for Regina and wouldn't be nasty to her once he washed in the Truth Pond, but he also didn't know what he _would_ say.

"Go on," She motioned towards the water, crossing her arms when she brought him to the very edge. "I can take it, Nolan," She rolled her eyes at his last minute hesitation, steeling her emotions for whatever was about to come as he ducked down and began washing his face and hands in the magical waters of the pond. She bit her lip as her nerves got the best of her at the last minute, turning to start walking towards Madeline and away from him. She'd intended to stand there firmly and take whatever he had to say, but she couldn't face the initial look of disgust she was bound to see on his face when he stood back up.

David washed his face and hands thoroughly, seeing a green tint appear in the moonlight over the water and recede from him as the remnants of the spell dissolved. He heard her walking away as he stood, drying his face and hands on his flannel shirt as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. It was a combination of urgency and desire and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Regina," She felt her stomach drop at the way he said her name. His tone was dangerously low and his voice nearly faltered on the syllables. Hearing him stalking through the grass towards made her spin around, heart thumping faster at the determined look on his face. She swallowed her emotions, preparing herself to hear what an awful, evil person he thought she was and how she had ruined his life.

She tensed as he grabbed her face with both hands, looking up at him with wide and fearful eyes when he tilted her head towards his. "I think you're the most captivating woman I've ever met," The words came out of him as if drawn by a magnetic force to her and despite the fact that it was because of the pond's magic, he knew it was true.

He watched the surprise register in her eyes as her lips parted slightly and he used it to his advantage, pressing his lips to hers and making her gasp at the passion behind them. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing her mouth as he held her face to his, David only pulling back enough to tilt his head the other way and kiss her with more force. He delighted in the soft moan that reverberated in her throat when she opened her plump lips to the kiss and allowed him to taste her tongue.

She broke the intimate contact after a few moments, leaving them both standing breathless as she stared up at him. Her throat moved but nothing came out as they looked at each other, trying to read what the other was feeling. David stood before in honesty, no hint of regret to his expression as he allowed her to try to make sense of what had just happened. It was only when she spoke did his expression change into something she couldn't read.

"We should get back home," She said shakily, taking a step back as she pulled the magic bean from her pocket and turned to scoop up the sleeping child.

David only nodded, biting his lips as he held his hands behind his back and watched her throw the magic bean into the air and spark its magic. "After you," He said, moving one hand towards the portal when it opened and she looked at him. There was no malice in his tone, nor any regret. _What in the hell was going on with them?_ She swallowed, stealing a last glance at him with the knowledge that whatever it was, wasn't going to be any easier in Storybrooke.


	8. Chapter 8

_BEFORE YOU READ: Make sure you've caught the last couple of chapters. For some reason this story didn't bump up in the OUAT archive when updated for a few of the chapters and the last couple are crucial to the story. Thank you for all of the encouragement from the reviews, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Rating is officially switched to M...Well...I've kept you waiting long enough ;)_

* * *

David hadn't realized it until the words were coming out of his mouth. He knew he'd gotten to know the Mayor better and their relationship had definitely evolved. He knew his awareness of her looks and his attraction for her had grown despite his best efforts to ignore it. But he didn't know the astounding truth resting within him until he was cupping her face and telling her and kissing her to let her know the sincerity of it. He hadn't realized how much he truly liked her, how much he wanted her and how he burned to see where this would lead _until that goddamn pond_.

The tension between them had felt mutual in Oz and he hadn't taken into consideration that she might not share his interest. He'd caught her looking at him in ways she hadn't before and she seemed just as startled by their physical contact. Though he had wondered if she was journeying to Oz to save Madeline because she still wanted to be with Robin, and the way she had pulled back from their kiss before jumping into the portal had given him an uneasy feeling. It wasn't confirmed until they had traveled through the portal, landing back in Zelena's yard and Robin had come running from the porch, taking Regina and Madeline into his arms. She didn't hesitate as a smile graced her beautiful features and she handed him his baby as if they were a family reunited.

David shoved his hands into his pockets, forcing a smile and a nod as Robin rambled on in thanks to the both of them before turning back to fawn over Regina. Jealousy bloomed within him at the thought of them getting back together, along with anger at the thought of Regina settling for someone who would allow her to put herself in danger alone. Just like the men before Robin, he didn't deserve her. Noticing Emma snapping awake from her chair on the porch where she and Robin had been waiting, he pushed his emotions down and opened his arms when she ran down the steps.

"Dad, oh my god, you're alright," Emma breathed, hugging David tightly as he wrapped his arms around her, "We waited here the whole time, I was so worried. Are you okay?" She asked pulling back after a moment, glancing him down to look for any injuries.

"I'm fine," He forced a smile, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched Robin hug Regina again. She was obviously still in love with Robin and despite what they'd just accomplished together, David was not her soulmate. The connection he'd felt during their banter, the intimacy he'd felt during their talk over Snow and the past, it had been in his head. It definitely wasn't reciprocated by the brunette standing with her ex and his child like David wasn't even there. He felt like an idiot, letting his loneliness take over and create something between him and Regina that wasn't even real.

"You sure?" A slight frown appeared on Emma's face as she looked at him before following his gaze to Robin and Regina, "What happened in Oz?" She asked, noticing David's forlorn expression.

He looked back to his daughter and mustered the most natural smile he could, "Exactly what we set out to do. I'm gonna go get Neal from Belle's and go home, I'm beat." He patted her arm before walking past her and through the side yard towards the direction of his own place.

* * *

Regina found herself sitting at Zelena's former table with Robin, Emma having left after ensuring she was okay. It was late, so Regina had decided to allow Henry to sleep and let him know she was back in the morning with a trip to Emma's. Robin had been so overcome with relief he had babbled on, not giving Regina the option to go home yet, so she had used her magic to transform herself showered and in a fresh pair of clothes. Her appetite hadn't yet returned though, so she turned down his offer to make something to eat and opted for glass of wine instead.

"I can't thank you enough Regina, what you did," Robin shook his head, his eyes full of tears and adoration as he sat across from her after putting Madeline down to sleep in the other room. "I wasn't fair to you, when I accused you it was just the grief talking. I was so worried-"

"Robin, I understand," She shook her head, forcing a smile when he took her hands into his own. She noticed the spark she used to feel at their contact was gone before she continued, "I've been there. The idea of your child being in danger makes you irrational, it's natural."

"I should've never stormed into your office," He swallowed hard and Regina could tell he meant what he was saying, "You put up with so much in the past year, sticking by me during Zelena's pregnancy. I took you for granted, I didn't address your feelings like I should've. You're always so strong, I guess I was depending on that to get you through the pain of Madeline being born, when it should've been me doing that. I never should've expected you to deal with it on your own."

Regina stared at him for a long moment, letting his words sink in. It had been everything she'd wanted to hear from him for months. His admittance of what he'd done wrong and taking responsibility for it. She'd waited for him to validate how much she'd supported him and stuck by him when she didn't have to. She'd just always envisioned herself to have a different reaction, "Robin…"

"I'm not done, Regina," He looked at her desperately, squeezing her hands, "I should've never slept with someone else so soon, I realize now how that must've hurt you, regardless of whether it was Marian or not. I'm sorry."

There it was, the last piece of the puzzle that she'd been waiting for. She'd thought hearing him admit to his betrayal and apologizing for the hurt he'd caused was what she needed from him if they were going to try again. She'd secretly hoped that their separation would pull his attention from his happy bubble with his daughter long enough to consider how Regina had felt. She'd wanted him to take just a minute from being so blissful to acknowledge her pain, but it wasn't until now he'd deemed her deserving of that consideration.

"I have to go," She blurted out, interrupting Robin's hopeful silence. She pulled her hands from his, pushing her chair back as she stood, "We're over, Robin."

"Regina-" He looked up at her in utter shock. He'd obviously been expecting her to cave and forgive him and that only made it easier for her.

"No, I deserve more," She frowned, "You betrayed me, you hurt me, you disregarded my feelings until it was too late and you never even apologized until your guilt kicked in from allowing me to clean up your mess. I'm done."

A weight lifted from her shoulders at the realization that she could truly let go of what she had with Robin now. The validation, encouragement and appreciation that she'd been seeking from him she'd already received, and it hadn't been from the thief. It'd been from Henry who lifted her spirits every day, from Emma who wouldn't let her sell herself short, and from the man who had risked his own life to accompany her on a trip to Oz. The man who kissed her like their journey had been worth every minute of the trouble.

* * *

David rustled around in his kitchen, cleaning up the things he'd gotten out to make himself a sandwich after putting Neal to bed and getting a shower. His son had definitely been happy to see him and it had warmed his heart, making the disappointment he felt from earlier sting a little less. He sighed as he put his empty plate in the sink, trying to avoid the thought of Regina and Robin together now. They were soulmates after all, and he had no right to be bitter over someone who didn't have feelings for him.

Besides the fact that his interest in Regina wasn't reciprocated, David had already been lucky enough to have one true love in his life. He knew some people lived their entire existences without experiencing it, so for that he was grateful. One was enough and he wasn't the type that was going to date or be with a woman just to avoid being alone. No, he wasn't necessarily interested in moving on and had never planned to be desiring someone else only seven months after Mary Margaret's death. _Maybe it was for the best._

A sudden pounding on his apartment door interrupted his thoughts as he stood at the counter, making him frown in concern over who it would be at this time of night. He glanced down at himself only being in boxers, turning to go throw on a shirt and pants before a frantic, familiar voice called out his name from the other side of the door.

After a moment, Regina called out his name and he decided against taking time to dress judging from the urgency in her voice. _Did Zelena somehow follow them back? Was Regina hurt?_ He made his way across his apartment to the door in a few quick strides, unlocking and pulling it open, "Regina?" He looked her over worriedly for any signs of a danger.

She was breathless, like she had just ran all of the way here, looking up at him with wide eyes. He watched her gaze travel down his bare torso and back up to his face as she closed the space between them. Her eyes had grown darker with desire when they locked with his again and before he knew what was happening she was pulling him down to her level. He felt her hand run up the back of his neck into his hair as she stretched up to meet his mouth with their height difference. Her full red lips were greedy against his own, causing him to groan at the feeling of her tongue pushing into his mouth to taste his.

David wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off the ground as he walked backwards into his apartment and kicked the door shut behind her before pushing her up against it. He brought his mouth from hers to look down at her, a slight frown playing on his lips. "You and Robin?" He decided to ask quietly, his gaze searching her expression.

She shook her head quickly, "We're done," She answered with sincerity in her eyes that was quickly replaced by lust when she bit her bottom lip and scanned his upper body again. _So they were over, but did she still love him? Was it her choice to end it for good or Robins?_ David decided not to ask, it wasn't fair of him to demand an explanation from her when his own thoughts and feelings were so jumbled from loss. They were as broken as each other, seeking comfort and chasing something that neither one of them understood yet.

Something inside of him snapped and he bent slightly to grip the back of her thighs, lifting her small frame up the door so she was eye level with him, "So I didn't make this all up?" He pressed himself between her legs as he pushed her thighs up and she hooked them around his waist.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she felt him thick and hard between her legs, running her hands over his biceps before remembering to reply. She looked up at him but remained silent as she shook her head _no_. He kissed her again at her answer, the intensity of it growing urgent and needy and she ran her hands over his shoulders and neck. She felt how tense and rigid his entire body was, undoubtedly proving how long it'd been since he'd had sex. The desire to please him overwhelming her made it hard for her to believe she'd once hated this man.

He groaned in response when she moved her kisses down his stubbly jaw, nipping at his neck teasingly as she brought her hand down and slipped her fingers under the edge of his boxers. She lifted her lips from the muscles of his neck long enough to search his expression for any sign of hesitation before pushing her small hand past the waistband. She hadn't wanted to make an advance that he wasn't ready for, knowing intimacy was a big step after loss, but the look in his eyes and the way his hands massaged her bottom led her on. Her intuition proved correct when she gripped him and moaned at the way he throbbed under her touch. _He wanted this just as much._

David's gaze found hers in a heated stare as she worked her hand along his shaft before he picked her up from the door, carrying her over to sit her on the edge of his dining room table. He stood between her perfectly shaped legs, gripping her shirt and tugging it over her head, groaning when she had to release her hand from him to get the top off. It was probably best anyways, he didn't know how long he could last if she kept stroking him like that.

Their movements turned frantic with the removal of her clothing, David becoming less of a gentlemen with each particle shed. She watched him pull her bra down her arms and throw it to the side before he looked at her with blue eyes that had grown a few shades darker, running his hand from her neck to the flat of her chest, pushing her back down against the table with his palm. He took in her topless form before leaning his tall frame over her, nipping over her breasts with small kisses as he undid her pants with haste. She moaned at the way his stubble scratched her skin, feathering her nails across the expanse of his shoulders as his lips trailed her.

His mouth found her nipple, teasing the perfectly shaped peak before letting go of it with a gentle tug of his teeth when he leaned back up to pull her pants and lace down. She bit her lip before smirking up at him seductively as she pressed her thighs together, taunting him. Her breath quickened at the lustful grin he gave her in return as his hands ran up the outsides of her calves and up her thighs before pushing them apart like he was about to devour her.

"Goddamnit," He cursed under his breath as he took in her bare form underneath him. He ran his hand over her abdomen before his thumb brushed through her slick folds, smirking when her hips bucked up towards him. _She had thought about this just as much as he had._

"Just do it, _Charming_ ," She moaned out as his thumb began teasing her clit in small circles, her hips moving involuntarily at his skilled touch. Her face was flushed with arousal, lips swollen from his bruising kisses and her legs spread wide, beckoning him. His own heart was beating wildly in his chest as he pulled her hips to the edge of the table, feeling her hands come between them and tug at his boxers. He helped her get them down, freeing his erection as he stepped out of them and began rubbing his aching tip against her.

She let out a choked gasp when he took her fully, his hands on her sides of her thighs and a hint of a smile gracing his lips at the knowledge he was better endowed than her ex. "So arrogant," She smirked up at him knowingly before swallowing a moan as his thumb found her clit again, teasing it as he held still and allowed her to adjust to his size. He began moving when her body relaxed around him and her hips started to meet his thrusts. Her arm reached up to hook around his neck, making him lean over to meet her in a hungry kiss as his hands moved up under her bottom, tilting her hips towards him as he pushed deeper.

"Fuck," Regina hissed against his lips after a few moments, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she held onto it, her other arm propping her up on her elbow. She looked down between them where they were connected, watching him pump in and out of her. Her eyes fluttered close with each thrust as he began hitting her harder, reveling in each new little whimper she emitted. "Harder David," She pleaded, pushing her hand against his chest as she laid back on the table, crying out when he obliged.

Regina held tight to the edge of the table as their rhythm faltered when their movements became more desperate, biting down on her bottom lip to keep in cries that would undoubtedly wake his son in the other room. He growled when her eyes closed and back arched from the table, her red lips parting in a silent cry as he pushed her to her peak. Her legs clamped around his waist tighter, knees pressing against his ribs, pulling herself closer to him at the edge. He held her up to him as he pounded, feeling her tighten as he watched the muscles in her toned stomach constrict with each rock of her hips.

She was dripping by the time he sent her over the edge, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the table when her body spasmed. Her eyes closed, mouth opened in a silent scream as her back arched again and hips rolled when she came. He found his own release soon after, keeping himself inside of her deeply as they rode out the sensation. His hands let her bottom back down on the table gently before breathlessly leaning over her with a hand pressed to next to her head. She was panting when he lifted his gaze to look at her, a satisfied smile playing at her lips as she looked at him from heavy lidded eyes, causing David to almost laugh at his reasoning earlier. _There was no way not being with Regina could've been for the best._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry if this feels like a filler chapter, but I felt Regina's doubt should be addressed. You can't hop into bed with your now-dead-ex-arch-enemy-turned-friend's husband and not have some weird feelings. Hopefully the second part of this chapter with a pissed off Swan makes up for it (: Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming!_

* * *

David woke up to contemplative brown eyes watching him from the pillow next to his. He hadn't forgotten she was there, he'd just wondered for a second while he woke up if last night had been one of his better dreams. That is until a very naked Regina came into focus, looking at him as if she'd been up for hours already.

"Morning," His words came out in a low, sleepy grumble that made Regina's stomach flutter. "How long have you been up?" She heard him ask, but she sure as hell wasn't about to tell him. She'd probably been up for at least an hour, contemplating whether to leave without waking him or wait and see his reaction when he woke to her. She hadn't made her decision quick enough and now he was awake and looking at her for an answer, plummeting her anxiety to an all-time high.

"Not long," She mumbled, biting down on her lip as she tried to read his expression. _She should've gotten the hell out of there when she had a chance._

David stretched, running a hand over his face before he turned his head to glance at her and noticed the look on hers, "What's going on in there?" He smiled, reaching a hand out to run a hand over her hair, rubbing his thumb over her temple. She looked at him almost timidly, like a wild animal that was about to bolt.

"Do you regret what we did?" She asked suddenly, drawing a frown from him. She'd rather find out now and get the truth out in the open rather than leave and have him avoid her for weeks. It had only been seven months since Mary Margaret passed and the realization made the guilt sink her as soon as she awoke in the woman's bed that morning. How could she have seduced David knowing how lonely he'd been? After knowing how vulnerable losing love could make you? It was probably the only reason he wanted her.

"Regret sleeping with you?" David raised an eyebrow as he studied her face for a moment, "Regina, if I had I wouldn't have carried you to my bed and done it a second and a third time," He said with a grin that made her release a pent up breath.

She couldn't help but give him a half-smile in relief, "This isn't weird for you?" She prodded, biting her lip as she hinted at her insecurities, "I understand if it is. I can go. In fact, I was going to leave last night until we fell asleep, I never meant to stay."

David watched her as her mind seemed to run a mile a minute. He'd never seen the Mayor seem anything but confident and headstrong, not used to this side of her. He couldn't imagine the heartbreak she'd endured to end up so scared of vulnerability, though he knew it was more than he'd ever experienced in his lifetime.

"David?" She broke up his thoughts during her ramble when she realized he wasn't listening, making him chuckle and her frown deeper. "Oh, so this is funny to you?" She challenged.

He smirked at the instant irritation that replaced the worry on her features. Dark brows drew down over chocolate eyes, lips turning into an angry pout that accentuated her scar. "Temper, temper," He teased and couldn't help but grin, rolling onto his side and cupping her cheek to shut her up with a firm, hard kiss. "Quit thinking so much, _Your Majesty_." He added against her lips, addressing her by her former name at the glimpse of the haughty Queen rearing her head.

She smiled a little more genuinely against his lips as he pulled her towards him and came over her, settling between her legs as he kissed her slightly deeper. Her legs parted wider to accommodate him as he ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs, making her relax into his touch. "I just know that losing someone is hard and it's normal to have second thoughts when you're moving on. Not that you're moving on from Snow, I just-" _Goddamnit, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?_ She cursed herself when the words came out before she realized.

"Regina," David lifted his head to look at her, "I don't regret this. I haven't read the widow's handbook so I don't know whether I should or not, but I don't. I wanted to do this, you didn't put a spell on me," He said before grinning mischievously, "Or did you?" He jested her to lighten the mood.

"You're incorrigible," Her mouth dropped a little to argue with him before he silenced her with another kiss, deeper and warmer. She slowly relaxed, allowing her hands to run up his back, scratching her nails lightly as her legs wrapped around him. She wasn't convinced he was fully over his wife or ready to move on, but she'd accept his response for now. They were both adults and it was just sex; she'd never put so much thought into it before, so why now? He hadn't regretted it, which was what she'd most worried about, so she willed herself to stop over analyzing and enjoy the moment.

He groaned when he began rubbing himself against her, peppering her neck with slow, lazy kisses as her hands roamed his back. Her hands found his hair in a moan when he sucked on her neck just below her ear, motivating him to continue exploring her to find what else she liked. She sucked in a breath when his tongue dipped into the hollow of her collarbone as he brought a hand down between them, sliding down the flat of her stomach to her core.

"You're gorgeous," David groaned as he lifted his head from her neck to take her in for a moment when his fingers found the bundled nerves in a teasing rhythm. He saw a hint of a grin on her lips before they parted further in a breathy moan, keeping eye contact with her as he rubbed firm circles on her clit. She was already wet, nipples hard and eye dark looking up at him. She was bold and unforgiving in her pleasure as she moved her hips with his hand, her lips breaking into a naughty smile at how tense his body was becoming as he watched her. He'd never been with a woman who was so comfortable with sex and her confidence in her abilities turned him on like nothing else.

Regina moaned, gripping his shoulders firmly when his fingers ran down from her clit to probe her. She hadn't expected him to know how to please a woman so well. In her experience the better looking men never did, always getting by being handsome and never having to have any real skill to get a woman in bed. His fingers explored her fully, curling slightly as he began moving them at a faster pace. "Yes, like that," She moaned in encouragement, letting her head fall back as she gripped the sheets, moving her hips wantonly against his hand. David and his skilled hands were definitely the exception to her history with handsome men.

"Mmm, so sexy," He groaned huskily against her neck as he sucked down, his stubble scratching her deliciously as his thumb found her clit, working it in a circular motion while keeping up the thrusts with his other fingers. He heard a growling moan erupt from her throat, smirking as he felt her hips begin to jerk. He lifted his head to watch her body convulse as she fisted the sheets beneath her, muscles clenching around his fingers as he slowed their pace so she could ride it out without the intensity muffling the feeling.

"You're full of surprises, Charming," She smirked up at him breathlessly when their eyes made contact once she'd recovered, gripping his shoulders and nudging him onto his back as she straddled over him.

"Said the _Evil Queen_ ," He replied, delighting in the way she reveled in the name when used in the right setting. Her eyes flashed mischievously when he ran his hands up her thighs and over her bottom as he lifted her hips and impaled her onto his erection, delighting in the way she cried out. His gaze traveled, taking in her body as he allowed her to sit still for a moment while she overcame the sensitivity from her last orgasm and adjusted to him.

Regina pressed her hands against his strong chest, delighting in the feel of his muscles under her hands as she began rocking on him and emitting noises from both of them. He was the perfect size, not too long but thick enough to feel friction simply by grinding on him. She couldn't help but grin when she glanced at his face, seeing his eyes travel from where they were joined to her chest to her face and smirking at her when he caught her gaze. It had been a while since Robin or any man had looked at her so appreciatively and it was a good feeling.

David was in awe of her, running his hands over her bottom to help her grind harder when he saw her brow furrow in concentration. She was a vision, toned legs and thighs working over his sides, her abs becoming more visible as they flexed with each circular motion of her hips, full breasts pushed together by lean arms bracing themselves on his chest. He gave a groan when he felt her begin to shudder again, "Fuck, Regina," He growled as she dug her hips into his firmly when she came, her muscles tensing around his entire length. It was a delicious feeling that had him finding his own release inside of her as she jerked and moaned continuously.

Labored breaths were the only noise filling the apartment until a cry sounded from the upper level, making Regina's eyes widen when she realized how loud she'd been. David couldn't help but laugh, sitting up as she still straddled his lap and pulling her in for a kiss before she could say anything, "Don't worry about it."

She smiled sheepishly when he pulled away to stand and find his pants, crawling off of him to do the same, "I should get going to let Henry know I'm back before he goes to school."

"I'm sorry," He shuffled to pull his pants on, looking up at her apologetically, "Neal's usually not up this early. I know I'm not supposed to but I let him sleep with me a lot and I think that's why," It was David's turn to smile sheepishly at his admittance of his parenting faux pas.

"Don't apologize, go," She replied warmly, picking her top up from where he'd thrown it last night and pulling it on. It warmed her how attentive David was to his son as he threw on a shirt and glanced at her again, "I'll let myself out." She reassured him.

"I'll see you later," He smiled in relief that she understood, leaning down to kiss her lips once before disappearing up the loft steps. Regina slipped on her heels, running a hand through her hair before making her way out of the apartment. She was relieved she had a chance to leave before he brought Neal down, not knowing how to act around the baby now that whatever was going on between she and David had started.

She wouldn't necessarily call herself a kid person, unless it was Henry, and she didn't know how David would want her to act around his son. It was a sensitive situation, considering Neal was motherless and just who his mother had been. Regina knew she'd have no issue with treating David's son like her own if their relationship progressed, but she didn't want him to think she was trying to replace Snow. It felt disrespectful to her memory and she didn't want to overstep. She shook her head at the thoughts as she made her way down the staircase, scolding herself for even thinking this far into it. _It was just sex, Regina._

* * *

"Mom!" Henry beamed as he made his way down the staircase at Emma's after she'd let her in. She opened her arms, hugging him tightly when he threw himself at her. She swayed at the force, both of them laughing at the fact that he was as tall if not taller than her now, "Sorry, I was just worried about you."

"I love you," She chuckled, pulling back and running a hand over his hair that was still sticking up from sleep, "I just wanted to let you know I was back, now go get ready for school," She said firmly but with a smile.

"Mom said the construction on the town hall has you off work today. You sure we can't just skip and go to Granny's for burgers instead?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear in an attempt to sell his pitch.

"Skipping your education to inhale greasy food? Hm, let me think," Regina mocked playfully, "No."

"Go get ready for school kid," She heard Emma say in a more serious tone than usual, smiling at Henry as he laughed and ran back upstairs before feeling the blonde take her arm.

"What the hell-" Regina frowned, turning as Emma started dragging her towards the kitchen, "Swan you better explain yourself before I lose my temper," She jerked her arm out of Emma's grip, straightening out her sleeve in irritation before looking at her expectantly.

"Where were you last night?" Emma asked like she already knew the answer, crossing her arms in a fashion ridiculously similar to Henry when he pouted.

"At home," She frowned in disinterest with a shrug, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Bullshit," Emma rolled her eyes, coming around behind Regina and nudging her to turn and look at the mirror on the wall, "You're lucky your son didn't notice your hickey, Madam Mayor," She smiled up at Regina's reflection sarcastically, "Real classy."

Regina's mouth curved into a shocked 'o' shape as she stepped closer to the mirror, quickly brushing more of her hair in front of her shoulders in an attempt to cover the purple welt. _Damn it, David._

"You're screwing Robin again! Even after you promised you wouldn't stay there last night," Emma spoke through her teeth in a low tone so Henry wouldn't hear from upstairs. She was shooting daggers at the brunette as she watched her turn around, "But what do you do? Show up at my house with that on your neck like a horny teenager. I really thought I'd be having this talk with Henry instead of you!" She ranted wide-eyed.

"I didn't stay with Robin," Regina huffed, frowning at Emma with a look that usually made the blonde drop any subject she was yammering on about. _It didn't work this time, though._

"Oh so you screwed him but you didn't stay the night? What a milestone, Regina. Bravo!" She chided, throwing her hands in the air, "You know, I ought to have a talk with the thief myself," She gritted, her airborne hands falling to rest on her hips in typical Emma fashion.

Regina's heart lurched at the thought, "No! I mean, no. There's no need. It's really over Emma, I won't be seeing him anymore," She swallowed, looking at her hopefully to see if she'd accept that for an answer. She couldn't risk the hot tempered blonde approaching a clueless Robin and coming back to her for the truth of who it really was she was sleeping with. Regina wasn't lying, but she wasn't going to give up the full truth yet. Seeing as it involved her father, the whole truth probably wouldn't make Swan much happier right now, anyways.

"I've heard that before," Emma remarked with a raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms again, "Nope, I'm keeping an eye on you from now on until you pull your head out of your ass."

"Excuse me? I will not be babysat!" Regina's mouth fell open, the feisty side of her not being able to handle anyone talk to her in that tone.

"I'm the sheriff, what are you gonna do?" Emma shrugged more calmly, "Oh by the way, it's Wednesday. So you better go home and put some concealer on your neck and start planning dinner. Dad, Neal and I will be over at 6."

"Who do you think you are, Swan?" Her mouth gaped at the blonde, fury running through her at the younger woman's demands. _She was the bossy one, here._

"Your best friend, Mills," The blonde rolled her eyes, turning and disappearing into her kitchen. Regina huffed, the sentiment behind Emma's words making it hard for her to stay angry. She knew Swan meant well, but she still stubbornly slammed the front door on her way out. How in the hell was she going to do anything with Emma breathing down her neck? Better yet, how was she going to have David _breathing down her neck_ with his daughter watching her like a hawk? _Dinner should be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

_First, thank you for the reviews! It's so good to hear your lovely feedback and your suggestions! I will definitely keep those in mind so stay tuned. Also, I wanted to clear up something in the last chapter: Regina is most definitely good with children, but she's not as outgoing about it as someone like Mary Margaret is. She's not a 'heart on her sleeve' type of person and she tends to put up an emotionally distant front until she's close to people, and then she's as warm as can be. The part in the last chapter was simply portraying her own insecurities about how to be with Neal because she doesn't know what's going on between her and David. She knows she'll feel the maternal tug like she did with Roland, but she doesn't want David to feel like she's disrespecting his wife's memory or trying to replace her. Regina also sells herself short a lot because of her past and is hesitant to show her softer side, so the paragraph about her not considering herself a kid person is simply her own internal struggle with the situation at hand. Hope that helps you see where I'm coming from! (:_

* * *

"Your sister is grumpy," David grinned, holding Neal up and talking to him animatedly for Emma to hear, giving her a glance as they sat in Regina's den. He'd hesitated when Emma had told him they were going to Regina's for dinner again, not knowing how they'd act around each other given the night before. He ultimately gave in, Emma not letting up and wanting to see Regina anyways. Luckily the two of them had managed acting natural so far, only giving each other knowing grins when she answered the front door earlier. _Man, had she looked good._

Upon arriving, Henry had pulled them into the den, rattling off about a new comic book themed game he'd gotten for his console and demanding that they try it. Regina had returned to the kitchen to continue dinner, only coming into the den when she brought them both out a beer. He'd grinned that she'd remembered his and Emma's aversion to her wine and that she'd shopped accordingly for tonight. She liked to please the people around her, whether she'd admit it or not.

"You would be too if you were me," Emma huffed in response to his teasing, her expression softening when she looked at Neal crawling around in her father's lap.

"Hook do something?" David asked with a frown, helping his son slide down his legs in a mission to explore his new surroundings.

"No, you'd love that wouldn't you?" Emma rolled her eyes before glancing to make sure Henry wasn't near after he'd went to the dining room to finish his homework before dinner, "It's Regina."

"What are you two quarreling over now?" David laughed, watching Neal pull himself up to stand at the coffee table, his chubby cheeks breaking into a wide grin when he slapped the top of the table in accomplishment.

Emma couldn't help but smile at her brother before leaning back in the couch with a sigh, "She promised me she and Robin were over, that she wouldn't let him lead her on. But I found out she slept with him again last night," She frowned, glancing up quickly when David choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken. "Damn, you okay?"

"Fine," He coughed a little, trying to act natural as he looked at her, "Are you sure? She seemed over him the last time I uh…talked to her."

"No, she all but admitted to it. So, I'm going to keep an eye on her, make sure Henry and I keep her busy so she doesn't end up just as sad as she was a couple months ago," Emma thought back wide-eyed, "My liver can't keep up with her when she's heartbroken." She shook her head exasperatedly, both of them losing track of the crawling Neal in the midst of their conversation.

"Well, hello there," Regina smiled, looking down when she heard little hands smacking against her kitchen floor as the boy crawled towards her. She chuckled a little when he plopped down on his bottom where she was standing at the stove before grabbing at the heel of her shoe in fascination.

"What's wrong, are your daddy and sister busy being big kids?" She smiled, assuming they'd been distracted with Henry's game as she shook her head. Neal smiled up at her when she talked, his few baby teeth shining adorably. He then got onto all fours again and started pulling himself up to stand against her leg, chubby hand reaching for the edge of her dress. Her heart melted at the sight, and she found she couldn't resist reaching down and scooping him up, "I bet you're tired of daddy anyways, hmm?" She talked to him playfully as he watched her with big eyes that tugged on her emotions.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" She grinned when he reached for her necklace to play with it, "Let's get you a snack," She nodded, knowing he was at the age where he could have more solid foods. Shifting him onto her hip, she carried him over to the fruit bowl, laughing when his eyes lit up as she opened a banana and grabbed a butter knife with her free hand to cut it into smaller slices. "How's that?" She smirked, holding a piece up to his mouth making her chuckle when he opened it wide to take a bite. It had been so long since Henry was that age, she forgot how fun it was.

"There's the escape artist," David smiled, making his presence known after watching them from the archway into the kitchen. He saw Regina startle, looking up at him quickly like he'd caught her doing something illegal. "Sorry, Emma and I were talking and he disappeared on us," David laughed, coming over to the counter where they were.

"It's fine, he's no trouble," She smiled unsurely, giving Neal another piece of banana, "I think he was just a little hungry." Regina's stomach tensed at the troubled look on David's face as he watched the both of them. _She knew it, she'd overstepped._

"Regina-" He frowned a little, pressing a hand on the counter as he averted his gaze. _Oh god, here it was._ The part where he'd tell her that they had only hooked up and he preferred if she'd keep her distance with his son. Her stomach coiled in panic, forcing herself to focus on giving Neal another bite of fruit.

"Emma said you were with Robin last night," He finally blurted out, looking up at her with a skeptical expression. _Dear god, is this what this was about? Emma ranted to him about it, too?_ "Now, I know you two have history and it isn't easy letting it go. I won't be upset if something happened. You came over to my place late and…and you seemed, you know," He shifted uncomfortably, lying through his teeth when he said it wouldn't bother him, "I'd uh…just rather know now if you're still involved with him…if last night with me was just you trying to rebound…" He ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck.

"You idiot!" She hissed through her teeth, her eyes flashing red for a moment causing his own to widen. "You think I'd come to your house and hop into bed with you if there was anything still between Robin and me? What kind of woman do you take me for?" She spoke in a low heated tone as not to alert anyone else in the house or upset Neal, who was obliviously chewing on his bite of banana.

One look at her expression and David knew how stupid had been, "I didn't mean it like that, Regina. I was trying to be understanding and give you a chance to tell me. I knew I didn't have a right to be upset since we…well…you know we only...well, it's not like we're married!" He whispered exasperatedly, running a hand over his hair as everything he seemed to say irritated the red faced brunette even more.

"Nothing happened between Robin and I, you babbling moron! I let Emma think that so I wouldn't have to tell her who really gave me this!" She snapped, pulling her hair away from her neck to let him see his faint, makeup covered handiwork, "But since you think I'm the type that will hop from one bed to another, consider last night the last time I grace yours!"

"Regina," His tone was more pleading now. He hadn't meant to offend her, his insecurities over her feelings for Robin had gotten in the way of his better judgement. The night before had been so amazing that he'd convinced himself it didn't mean anything to Regina just to save himself from disappointment. "Emma said you admitted to it and I got carried away. I was expecting the worst."

"You think?" She glared at him before turning back to the stove. He could tell she was livid, with good reason, but she didn't put Neal down or hand him over. Not all hope was lost... _maybe he could smooth this over after dinner?_

"Hey, is it ready?" Emma asked as she and Henry came into the kitchen, oblivious to the conversation that had just happened. David let out a breath, looking over at his daughter and grandson a little caught off guard before trying to give a casual shrug.

"Yes," Regina managed an even tone, glancing at Neal on her hip with a smile as she turned the stove off, "Just time to put it on the table. Hm, Neal?" She didn't give a damn if David wanted her around his son or not after what he'd just said.

"Here, I'll take him off your hands," Emma nodded, frowning at the way David was staring at Regina, "What's up? You two arguing over that damn construction permit for the dwarves again?" She raised an eyebrow as Henry gave her a wide-eyed look from setting the table, both of them knowing how the Queen and Charming went neck to neck over it at the last town hall meeting.

"Yes," Regina smiled fakely in relief that she had an excuse to vent, handing Neal over before starting to take her apron off, "Your father seems to think I'm the type of Mayor who will just _give out_ construction permit _s_ to _any dwarf_ in Storybrooke," She gritted, throwing him a dirty glance to emphasize the meaning behind her words that only they understood.

David groaned a little, rolling his eyes as he pressed both hands against the counter island in frustration, "I was just telling you that _budgets are hard_ and I understood if maybe you'd given out a couple of permits without _thinking it through_. I was trying to be nice," He reiterated, throwing his hands in the air at the way she refused to see his point _. Stubborn woman_.

"Table's ready," Henry piped in, trying to diffuse the situation as Emma glanced at him in appreciation, taking a seat beside him at the table with Neal in her lap.

"It smells delicious, Regina," Emma added before the ex-rivals could throw any more barbs across the kitchen at each other.

"Thank you, Swan," Regina said without looking at her, narrowing her eyes at David instead before picking up the dish of lasagna to take it to the table, "You know, next week you should invite Killian," She gave a pleasant smile to Emma as she set the dish in the middle of the table, hearing David scoff as he made his way over to take the seat beside her. David wasn't the pirate's biggest fan, which is exactly why she'd suggested it.

Emma frowned, glancing between David and Regina refusing to acknowledge one another, "Since when do you willingly invite Killian anywhere?" She chuckled, turning her attention back to the Mayor who was scooping out servings of her dish.

"It hardly seems right to leave him out," Regina forced the words out when she handed Emma her plate, shrugging. She couldn't care less if she saw the dirty pirate, but if he made Emma happy and irritated David, she'd put seafood on the menu and reserve a special seat for him.

"Right," Emma raised an eyebrow as she took a bite, shaking her head in confusion but deciding to let it go when Henry began chatting about school to the three of them _. At least the lasagna was good._

* * *

"Hey Mom, you care if I go to Mom's tonight? I'm introducing Hook to Disney movies," Henry grinned mischievously as Emma shrugged on her jacket. The rest of the dinner had gone rather smoothly, much to everyone's surprise. Neal had fallen asleep in the middle, his head falling over on Emma's arm as she held him. Henry had suggested that they put him down for a nap in the guest room where the makeshift nursery had been for Madeline and Regina agreed. After showing David where it was and returning to the dining room, Henry had kept them on topics that the four of them could talk about without arguing. _Regina learned more about comic books than she ever thought possible._

"Sure, you know you can stay at whichever house you please Henry," Regina smiled, gathering the empty plates from the table.

"Thanks mom, love you," He smiled, coming over to kiss her on the cheek before turning to Emma, "Come on, I can't wait to see the look on his face at Peter Pan," Henry nudged his biological mother who hesitated, turning to Regina and David cleaning up.

"Go on, I'll get the dishes," David nodded in reassurance, "See you two tomorrow," He smiled and watched them make their way out the front door, plotting the jokes they were going to crack at Killian's expense later.

He turned around, seeing Regina with her back to him at the sink, running water over the dishes she'd just placed in it. She was avoiding him even though she'd calmed considerably, prompting him to make his way across the kitchen. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if she'd get mad at him for touching her before he decided to chance it.

"I'm sorry," David said quietly, stepping up behind her and running his hands up the outside of her upper arms, "I didn't mean to offend you or insinuate that you'd done anything. I guess I've just been worried that I'm getting ahead of myself here and that it was just sex for you last night, that I was a rebound after Robin…That you'll go back to him," He let out a breath, biting his lip when she turned between him and the cabinet to face him.

He braced himself for her to be angry again, but her face was softer when she looked at him, "I thought when you came in earlier that I had overstepped with Neal." _He definitely hadn't been expecting her to say that._

"How were you overstepping?" He shook his head once, looking down at her with a small frown playing at his lips, "Why would you think that?"

"For the same reason you had insecurities over Robin," She admitted, turning her gaze away from him at the vulnerability bubbling in her, "I thought maybe you'd only slept with me last night because you're lonely and missing your wife. And I didn't want you to think that I expected anything from you if that was the case."

"So you thought you should stay away from my son?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to understand as his hands found her waist.

"I didn't want you to think that I was reading too much into what we did, or that I was trying to take Snow's place," She glanced up at him and his chest constricted at the sadness in her big brown eyes, now glossed over with emotion. "I know how it looks, I tried to destroy Snow's life for years out of revenge and jealousy and now she's gone and I'm," She motioned between them unsurely, "I just didn't want to be disrespectful to her memory or what you've lost, especially after everything I've done."

David watched her intently as she spoke, hearing her unusual openness making her voice waver. He didn't even know where to begin telling her how wrong she was as he took a deep breath in preparation, "Regina, what happened between us last night wasn't just sex for me. Yes, Snow was my wife and I thought we'd be together until the end," He shook his head before looking down into her eyes, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "But things happened, things that you have to stop blaming yourself for," He added with a firm sincerity before continuing, "And I didn't know if I'd ever be ready to move on. I hadn't expected to want to ever want to, but...you understood my loss and what I was going through like no one else...and you let me see a glimpse of who you really are, deep down. It may not be the perfect time or situation, but it made me want to see where this could go. Because I saw _you_ , Regina. Not the feared _Evil Queen_ that you use to shield yourself from hurt, not the guarded Mayor who puts up a tough front to avoid loss. I saw _you_ , and I can't walk away from that."

He looked down at her sincerely, watching her process his words and swallow the lump in her throat before she could reply. "You need to know, I ended it with Robin for good before I came to your place last night. I heard him say what I'd been waiting for, what I thought I needed to heal, but realized I'd already heard it. From Henry and Emma and you," She gave him a watery smile, "You helped me see my worth…and even though I had trouble believing it at first, you proved it. With helping me redeem myself in the past few years, with protecting me in Oz, and kissing me like...like I'd forgotten a kiss should be. It made me want to see where this could lead, too. I didn't come to your place last night just to rebound or have sex, I came for you…though, the orgasms were a bonus," She added devilishly through teary eyes to deflect the touching sentiment. He grinned in response to her humor, knowing it was just a defense mechanism when she was feeling vulnerable. If it helped her feel more comfortable with sharing her feelings, he didn't mind at all.

"So we're gonna give this thing a real go?" He asked, his voice low and warm, giving her butterflies.

"Are you up for it, Charming?" She quipped, pressing herself against his front as she tilted her head back to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest with a playful grin.

"Oh, I'm more than up for it," He smirked, scooping her up from the floor suddenly and laughing at her surprised yelp, "This family just keeps getting weirder and weirder, doesn't it?" He remarked, making her giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Speaking of which, let's not tell anyone just yet. Hm?" She ran her hands into his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp gently, "Just until we get a feel for things. Let's not start World War 3 until we're sure it'll work."

"Sounds reasonable," He smiled back at her at the way she was worrying her lip, seeing the wheels turning and knowing she was already creating scenarios of what could go wrong, "Regina?"

"Hm?" She released her bottom lip from her teeth when she realized he'd caught her, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Quit overthinking," He grinned, running his hands over her butt while feeling her dress ride up her thighs as he carried her up the steps.

She smirked back at him, relaxing into his easy confidence with a sigh. He turned down the hall, navigating towards her bedroom with ease as she toyed with his hair, leaning down to brush her lips over his, "Better keep me occupied then, _hm Charming_?"


	11. Chapter 11

_AHHH thank you for the great and hilarious reviews you've been leaving. I've been a little busy this weekend, so no chance to update until now. Oh, the last update didn't bump in the archive so make sure you caught that chapter. Enjoy and review (:_

* * *

Regina moaned deeply, letting her head fall back at their languid rhythm. His hands held her hips in a firm grip, the early hour of the morning and few hours of sleep they'd had making their pace slower. She felt David's stubbled chin grazing her neck as her arms laid loosely over his shoulders, their chests grazing with each upward movement of her body.

A couple of weeks had passed since they'd decided to see each other privately and while most of their time spent together had involved their family, they'd been able to sneak to one another's homes and spend a few nights alone. Emma had kept Neal for David last night to give him a break, pleasantly surprising Regina when he text to say he'd be over once Henry was in bed.

She had to admit it was fun sneaking around and stealing kisses. It made her feel young and alive again. Almost giddy. _Almost_. Regina Mills would never be giddy for _Charming_ of all people... _would_ _she_? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind when his tongue dipped into the hollow behind her ear, moaning out when his lips sucked down on her earlobe.

"Hmm," She heard him muse against her neck as he kissed his way down, his hands moving down to her bottom to move her harder. His arms easily pumped her up and down on him as she straddled his lap on the middle of her bed, legs folded by his ribs. The angle she was sitting in made her take him deeply, reminding her just how perfectly they fit together as she took his entire length. It was a full, pleasant feeling but not overbearing like lovers she'd had before.

"What's so funny Charming?" She smirked lazily when she lifted her head back up and they were face to face, her hands finding his hair as he nipped the top of her breast before running his tongue down between them making her nipples harden more in anticipation.

"I just like that noise you make when I kiss you there," He smirked, his lips never leaving her skin as he flashed his blue eyes at her. She grinned back at him, letting out a gasp when his mouth found a peak. His grip tightened on her bottom as he sucked down, pumping her more firmly as her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and back.

"Funny, that's what you said when your head was between my thighs earlier," She replied in a husky tone, brushing her lips over his ear and grinning at the guttural sound that escaped his throat at her words, "Which is it, hm?" She hissed, running one hand down his back and digging her nails into his skin to give herself better leverage to move on him as her other hand gripped the back of his neck.

"Both," David's mouth moved back up her neck and jaw, lifting his head eventually to look her in the eye as their movements became more frantic. His lips fell into a cocky grin at her breath becoming shaky, the look on his face making her move harder. _Damn it, he was handsome_. She felt his scuplted back muscles working under her hand as she gripped it, emitting breathless moans as they worked together to increase the pace.

"Right there, _mmmm_ , don't stop," She whimpered, grasping lower on his back and harder on his neck as she pulled herself up before pushing back down on him in rhythm. "David!" She choked out when her orgasm took her by surprise, her hand on his neck running up to grip his hair as the other scratched across the expanse of his broad shoulders, chest thrusting forward towards his face when her back arched violently.

"Fuck, Regina," He growled, biting down on his lip to keep from being too loud as she pulled him over the edge. He spilled inside of her, holding her hips down on him while she rocked and jerked through the sensations. Pressing his face in her neck, he inhaled her perfume that he'd become addicted to lately as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Her chest heaved against him as she caught her breath, hand playing lazily in his hair as her head fell to the side to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You should really get going before Henry is up," She whispered, smiling a little as she made no attempt to move, "Or better yet Swan sees you drive past from my end of the neighborhood," She grinned when he lifted his face and pouted a little.

"You're really kicking me out right now?" He mocked a hurtful expression, his arms still tightly wrapped around her narrow waist. She couldn't help but grin at how cute he looked before rolling her eyes, "I let you sleep over, consider yourself lucky Nolan."

"Keep it up and you're going to spoil me," He smirked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "Think you can get out of lunch with Emma and meet me somewhere today?"

"No, I can't blow off Emma," She laughed, perking an eyebrow as she rested her elbows on his shoulders and her hands played with the back of his hair, "God knows she'd just hunt me down thinking I was with Robin." She wouldn't feel right blowing off Emma anyways, but she'd never admit that to David.

"Is that it or do you look forward to your lunches with her?" David matched her raised eyebrow teasingly, his mouth dropping open when he read through her expression, "You do! Just admit it. You're a softie, Regina Mills." He smiled up at her genuinely then, giving her a squeeze around the waist, the look in his eyes making her stomach flutter. She'd only seen one other man look at her in that way, and she'd been 17.

"I am not," She laughed, hitting his shoulder before pulling herself out of his embrace and crawling off of the bed, "Go on now, out with you," She smiled, bending down to grab his jeans and shirt before throwing them both at him. She didn't want to be off with him, but she needed to be alone to think about the way he was starting to look at her. A way that excited and terrified her at the same time. A way a stable boy once had.

"Boxers?" David grinned, catching his clothes as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her as she rolled her eyes and searched the sheets before she found them, "Here, _Charming_ ," She smirked handing them to him, still blissfully naked and aware how much he loved it. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for work now, Mayoral duties call," She added playfully, leaning down to kiss him once.

"Mom-" A loud knock on her door made them both jump, "-I'm out of toothpaste, can I borrow yours?" She heard her son ask in a sleepy voice. Thank god she'd had the good sense to lock the door last night.

Her eyes widened at David who was looking equally startled, "Closet, go!" She whispered pulling him up quickly as he scrambled to get all of his clothes. "Just a minute, Henry!" She called out in the most natural tone she could manage as she pushed David into her walk in closet and shut the door tightly.

She turned to go for the door before realizing she was still naked, turning to open the closet again, "Miss me?" David whispered as he stood there, an impish grin on his face as he held his wadded up clothes over his crotch.

"Shutup!" She hissed wideyed, grabbing her robe and throwing it on, hastily doing the ties on it as she went to the bathroom to grab her toothpaste.

"Here honey," She smiled brightly when she opened her bedroom door just enough to stick her head out and hand it to him, "I was just about to shower," She offered an excuse for the nearly closed door before he even asked. He nodded, frowning sleepily to her relief and padding back down the hall to his bathroom without question. Thank god he wasn't a morning a person, too.

She let out a breath of relief as she closed and locked her door again, going back to the walk in to open it up. David was dressed, looking up at her mischievously as he crossed his arms, "Why didn't you just poof me out of here, Madam Mayor? Still too frazzled from the mind blowing things I did to you moments ago?" He grinned.

Her mouth dropped at the nerve of him to find almost being caught by Henry funny. Half of her irritated that she had indeed been too frazzled to think of simply transporting him with her magic, "I'll poof you somewhere alright-" She started chiding him with a poke to his shoulder before he pulled her to him and shut her up with a kiss.

"I'll text you later," He smirked when he pulled back, leaning against the frame of the closet, "Go on, get rid of me," He shrugged casually, "I know you want to," He laughed as he waited.

She gave him a wicked grin, taking him in for a moment before flicking her wrist and transporting him and his truck back to his own place. Smug bastard. Smug, _adorable_ , _irresistible_ bastard.

* * *

"So I think Hook is gonna pop the question at Christmas," Emma raised an eyebrow as she shoved a fry in her mouth, looking at the brunette on the barstool beside her at Granny's.

"Really?" Regina raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of her salad as she thought about it for a moment, "And you're scared shitless, aren't you Swan?" She glanced at her knowingly. They were too much alike for her to not see the anxiety in Emma.

"I mean I love him and all but," Emma let out an exasperated breath, relieved that Regina knew how she felt and that she didn't even have to explain why, "I don't know. I've never been good at commitments. Hell, you know how many places I lived and the kind of life I had before I came here. I don't stick with anything. How am I gonna make a marriage work?"

"You love him?" Regina watched Emma purse her lips and nod in an 'of course I I do' way before she continued, "And you wanna be with him and nobody else?" She watched the blonde mull it over before nodding again, "Then you can make it work. It's only a piece of paper Emma, don't let it make you jump ship...no pun intended," She added with a grin.

"Bitch," Emma laughed, shaking her head as she reached for the salt to put on her fries, catching Regina's disapproving look at the unhealthy gesture, "Right I get you and all but...most people say getting married changes a relationship completely...adds complications you didn't have before. Was it like that for you?" She asked, noticing the brunette stiffen.

"I..." Regina paused, not quite knowing how to approach the subject, "I don't know, Leopold and I didn't have a relationship before we were married," She poked at her salad in an attempt to still seemed interested in food, even though her stomach had turned at the mention of her previous marriage.

"What?" Emma frowned, earning a brief glance from Regina who now had a somewhat haunted look on her face, "You didn't know each other?"

"Uhm, no. Not really," Regina offered up, "I don't think I should be talking about this with you, Emma. He was your grandfather and it isn't appropriate."

The Savior watched the Mayor focus on her salad, pushing it around without ever taking a bite, "But I thought you met after you saved my mom on that runaway horse."

"The day he proposed? Yes," She nodded once, avoiding her gaze, "We married shortly after."

Emma nodded grimly, knowing Daniel's murder was in between that time but deciding it was best not to mention it. "You were a teenager? Why would he want to marry a teenager?" She frowned a little more in disgust, more of a statement than a question, "Was he at least good to you?"

"Emma," Regina glanced at her in warning with a guarded expression that barely hid the pain in her eyes, "Let's just say I wouldn't know anything about a normal marriage, so I can't give you advice as to whether it changes things or not. But I do think you should stop second guessing yourself. You've grown in leaps and bounds since you came here. You've been a dependable mother to Henry, have a job, and you're sticking around. Don't sell yourself short and ruin things with Guyliner over your own insecurities."

Emma nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat at Regina's words of approval. It made her feel proud that the woman had recognized the changes she'd made and how she'd grown. "How can you be so sure? After the people I've lost, it just...you know...it freaks me out."

Regina raised a brow at the blonde's horrible articulation, though she understood exactly what she meant. It was a scary thing to fall in love again after loss, or worse, realize you're already in love and have another person to fear losing. For people like she and Emma who seemed to grow up losing everything that became dear, running was a hard instinct to ignore. "You can't be sure Emma, but not taking chances given leaves you just as lonely and unhappy. Don't let your head get in the way of your heart."

Emma nodded once, "Thanks for telling me when I'm being stupid. I like that you've found nicer ways to put it." She shrugged jokingly to lighten the mood.

"You caught that? Sugarcoating was never my forte," Regina chuckled, pulling her wallet out of her bag when Granny came over with the check.

"Don't you ever get tired of those cheese fries, girl?" The older lady teased over her glasses at Emma, slapping the check down on the counter between them, "Last night and today for lunch?" She added, making Regina blanch and turn her head slightly towards her purse.

"Great now you're gonna start scolding me on my eating habits, too?!" Emma started with her mouth agape before frowning at Granny, "Wait I didn't have fries last night Granny, Killian cooked spaghetti."

"You didn't?" Granny frowned, leaning her elbows on the edge of the bar tiredly, "Could've sworn your dad was in here last night getting a double order. Figured he was getting your dinner, too."

"Or maybe you're just getting senile, Wolf," Regina piped in with an edge to her voice that the older lady caught, looking back at her with wheels turning behind glasses. She's forgotten about the fact that David had brought them takeout they devoured near midnight when they needed the energy, Regina making David swear he'd never admit to witnessing her eat an entire serving of cheese fries.

"Perhaps," The wolf shrugged, taking the cash from Emma as the blonde stood.

"Whatever, I gotta run my breaks almost over," The sheriff laughed, thankfully not reading anything into Regina and Granny's typical snark.

"Have a good day, girl," Granny waved her off as Regina nodded goodbye, shifting irritated eyes at the wolf once she heard the door bells jingle and knew Swan had left.

"Let's see here, you just had a salad and water?" Granny prodded, pretending to be finding Reginas bill before handing it to her, "Making up for some extra calories last night?" She smirked when she earned a glare from Regina.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wolf," She snapped, glancing down at the check before handing her the appropriate change.

"Course you don't, girl," Granny murmured, an amused smile appearing more in her eyes than her mouth as she tried to keep her lips from curling, "I thought I noticed a pep in that boy's step."

"Still clueless as to what you're referring to," Regina sighed, feeling her face turn red and betray her as she stood and grabbed her coat.

"Who would've thought," Granny continued in wonderment as she processed it, "It'll cause quite a stir, girl."

"Not as much as a stir as me burning this place down if you don't keep your trap shut," Regina clipped in warning as she shrugged her coat on, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Granny only chuckled at her threat, shaking her head slightly, "Oh you don't have to worry about me, Madam Mayor. If there's any two people in this town that deserve a little happiness more, I wouldn't know who it'd be," The old woman said to Regina's surprise, a twinkle in her eye she hadn't seen the wolf have before. "So no need to huff and puff and blow my diner down, girl. I'm the only big bad wolf around these parts, anyways." She quipped, chuckling again at Regina's expression before turning and sauntering back into the kitchen. _Damn those cheese fries._


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh man, those of you who mentioned angst – don't hate me, it's coming big time. It'll get bad, then it'll get good, then worse, and then really good again. Did I mention, please don't hate me? It'll work out in the end, but to fully explore their relationship and all the aspects of it (their past, their family, & outside threats) some shit has to go down. Stay tuned for the next update, it's about to get bumpy. (; Please keep up the wonderful reviews and let me know what you think! _

* * *

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Emma raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair in the sheriff's office seeing David staring at his phone with a stupid grin on his face at his own desk. "Alright, who is it?" Her mouth dropped a little when he glanced up, quickly putting his phone to sleep and setting it down.

"Just something funny Henry sent me," David shrugged, looking innocently at his daughter before pretending to busy himself at his computer, ignoring her stare. His phone vibrated again, not being able to resist shifting his gaze to the screen to see the preview of Regina's message. He could tell it was dirty from the first three words, smirking to himself at her boldness. She was going to come over tonight after Henry had went to Emma's, so naturally she'd been sending him flirty messages all day. He knew she liked keeping him thinking about her, not like that took much effort, and he certainly didn't mind how she did so. Teasing messages and pictures from Regina Mills was not a burden, _whatsoever._

"Henry's in class," Emma pursed her lips, looking at him frankly, "Dad, are you seeing someone?" She asked, watching him glance back at her with a frown. He'd definitely been acting distracted lately, and Granny's comment had stuck in her mind. If she was being honest with herself she wouldn't know how to take it if he were dating. She'd like to think she'd be happy for him, even relieved that he was finding happiness again. Then again, the thought of him moving on from her mother so quickly made her stomach sink, despite how much she tried to ignore it.

"What? No, of course not," David managed to get out, shifting in discomfort that he had been that readable, "When would I have the chance?" He shrugged, looking at her seriously for a moment before looking away. It didn't feel good to lie to her, but he had promised Regina they'd keep it to themselves for now.

"I mean it's cool if you are," Emma frowned with a shrug, "Whatever you want to do, I was just wondering," She added, shifting her focus back down on her paperwork. It was a lie, she wasn't fine at the thought, but she couldn't be the adult daughter who threw a fit over her single father finding happiness. She was much too old for that, plus she knew what it felt like to be lonely. Still yet, she was relieved when he said he wasn't, giving her time to prepare herself for when he actually was and told her about it.

"How would you feel if I did start dating again?" David decided to ask, feeling her out as he leaned back in his own chair, being the one to watch her expressions this time.

"Look you're a grown man," Emma frowned, forcing a slight laugh at the awkward nature of the conversation, given their unusual age difference for a father and daughter relationship, "If you find someone that makes you happy, I won't have an issue with it. Just be upfront with me, you know," She shrugged. Hopefully by the time he did tell her he was dating, that statement would be true and she'd be able to face the idea without a feeling of resentment on her mother's behalf.

"Fair enough," He nodded, knowing he and Regina would have to speak about telling Emma and Henry soon. If it weren't for upsetting the Mayor, he'd have told his daughter on the spot, but he couldn't take a chance on ruining what was going on between them. Regina had been slowly opening up to him about things, showing him different layers of herself with each night they spent together. From her favorite color to the reason she didn't like a certain song that reminded her of a bad memory, David was learning it all. She was like piecing a puzzle together, but only getting a few pieces at a time to work with. He was never sure what shape or color it would be, or where the piece would fit in the picture, but it was still an essential part to see it in its entirety in the end. And he wanted to see Regina in her entirety.

* * *

Regina knocked lightly on David's apartment door later that evening, waiting for a few moments before hearing Neal crying. She smiled to herself, knowing he didn't hear her and deciding to let herself in when she found the door unlocked. Setting her bag on the table she made her way towards the sound of crying, seeing David pacing the kitchen with Neal in his arms, a tired look on his face as he tried to soothe the baby.

"Someone having trouble sleeping?" Regina asked softly, giving them a warm smile when David raised his head to notice she was there, Neal perking his head from his father's shoulder to regard her for a moment before going back to his crying.

"I'm sorry, he's usually in bed by this time," David said apologetically, rubbing circles on Neal's back, "I should've called you and told you not to come, I'm sorry Regina. I've just tried everything and he won't calm down, I got sidetracked and forgot to get a hold of you-," He rambled and Regina could tell he was stressed.

"David," She interrupted him gently, coming over to him in the kitchen and holding her hands out to take the baby, "I've been here. It's not a big deal, honestly. Let me see him."

David bit his lip, handing Neal over, "You honestly don't have to, I know this isn't what you came over for. You probably had a long day too and you didn't sign up for-"

"David," She repeated, giving him a reassuring smile as she cradled Neal in her arms, not fazed by his crying, "Go make yourself a drink and take a shower, I've got it. Go relax."

He looked at her tiredly before giving into her demand, "You're an angel," He let out a breath, running a hand over the back of her hair and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead for a long moment.

"That's a first," She smirked playfully at him, nudging him to go with her elbow before turning her attention back to the boy in her arms. She could tell Neal was only overly tired, as was his father, and judging from her personal history, a single parent and exhausted baby were a pretty terrible combination. The baby only fed off of the parent's frustrated energy, keeping them up even longer and the cycle continuing.

Regina swayed with Neal, noticing his tired eyes droop with the motion as his cries slowly tapered into whimpers and then to nothing. She hummed a tune she remembered that Henry liked, watching the baby's eyes flutter as he stared up at her. He was a beautiful child, a perfect combination of Snow and David. She felt an odd protectiveness over him, not only because he was David's son, but because he was Snow's. She'd make sure Neal was always safe from harm for the girl who used to be her step-daughter and the woman she'd come to respect.

The boy was so exhausted he was asleep in under twenty minutes with Regina's humming and rocking, face nuzzled in towards her chest as she carried him towards the loft where his nursery was. After placing him down in his crib and tucking him in, she went back down to find David, seeing the bathroom door open slightly.

She slipped in, smiling to herself at the empty bourbon glass on the edge of the bathroom sink, hearing the water running in the shower. Faintly seeing him rinsing his hair from the outline in the steamy shower glass, she unzipped her dress and let it pool before undoing her bra and pushing out of her panties. It wasn't until she slipped in the back of the shower he realized her presence, turning with a surprised grin, "He's asleep already?"

"Mhm, he was exhausted," Regina smiled stepping up to him under the shower-head, letting her hair get wet, "I remember those nights when Henry was little. It's hard doing it on your own."

"Hmm, thank you," David watched her in awe as she let the water hit her hair and face, slicking it back with her hands before looking up at him. Her complexion was void of makeup as he took in her natural beauty, amazed at how the gentle woman who had just put his son to bed could be the same one to stand here now, bold and sexy by merely being bare in front of him. He loved that she was confident in her body and her ability to turn him on, but was insecure about something as simple as letting him cuddle her after sex. It was just another intricate layer to her that captivated him even more.

"What?" She let out a chuckle, tilting her head to the side at his staring, bringing him back into the present, "See something you like, _Charming_?" She asked, her expression turning challenging and playful.

Her seductive lips curled at the corners, eyes darkening with intent that made lust rush through him as quickly as adrenaline. _This woman would be his undoing._ "Come here," He growled, cupping the back of her head as he pulled her in for a hungry kiss. She moaned in surprise at the sudden shift of his mood, tasting the bourbon on his tongue and intoxicating her senses.

Regina could tell the couple drinks he had made him a bit bolder with her, as he usually didn't start off so demanding. She felt him push her back against the cold wall of the shower, her nipples hardening against his chest as their tongues explored each other's, small moans sounding from her throat at the way his hands ran up her sides, thumbs brushing the sides of her breast.

David pulled back to look down at her, smiling at the way her lips were flushed from the kiss and her breasts taught from arousal. "You're perfect," He hissed as he glanced down her body, marveling in the way it was so responsive to his touch.

"You're buzzed," She smirked in reply, reaching down as she kept eye contact with him and gripping his length. He groaned, pressing a hand against the shower wall above her head as she began stroking him slowly, twisting her grip a little when her hand reached his tip, creating friction that made him curse under his breath.

"Fuck," He blurted out, watching her slide down the wall in front of him, coming face level with his erection. His eyes were transfixed on her every move, feeling her grip slide down to his base before plush lips enveloped his tip, causing his eyes to close briefly. Her tongue was hot and wet around him as she sucked gently before taking more of his length into her mouth, his free hand running into her black hair. He could barely believe a woman as stunning as Regina was on her knees for him in his shower, pleasing him like this.

Her left hand held onto him behind his knee to steady herself, swirling her tongue around his tip before moving slowly on his length. David groaned deeply, watching her as she gazed up when she took him further into his mouth, hot water hitting his back and coursing down his muscles. He cursed aloud again, the vision of her lust filled eyes looking up at him while her mouth wrapped around his thickness making him want to explode already.

"Regina," He groaned, pulling himself out of her mouth quickly, "Come here," He demanded when she looked up at him, pulling her up and scooping her small frame up from the floor. He didn't want to come yet. No, he wanted to come while fucking her senseless.

"Impatient?" She smirked down at the heated look on his face, reaching out to turn the water off as he wrapped her legs around his waist, stepping out and carrying her towards his bed. Her stomach coiled with arousal when he didn't even respond, his focus clear as he threw her on the bed and spread her legs before him. She hadn't seen this side of him before, all traces of goofy and tender David gone, replaced with lust and delicious intent. The sight of him made her breath quicken alone, strong arms holding her legs wide, abs taut and leading to an equally stiff erection as he crawled onto the bed.

She cried out at when his mouth enveloped her as he pressed her thighs towards her, spreading her more. "David," She gasped, feeling his tongue probe her a few times before sucking down on her clit. She fisted his hair in one hand, the other clawing at the bed sheets as he allowed her legs to lay over his shoulders, his hands pressing into the mattress as he devoured her with abandon. "Don't stop," She pleaded, her stomach tensing as she rolled her hips with the movements of his tongue. Her arousal skyrocketed with the sight of him between her legs, hell bent on making her come in his mouth.

"So good," He groaned against her clit before continuing his teasing, moving his hands back up her thighs pressing them apart again hearing her cry out. Her body tensed with her orgasm, hips jerking underneath his mouth as her own opened in a silent scream, the intensity of it stealing her ability to make sound.

"Gorgeous, Regina," David murmured in amazement as he came up over her, watching her recover from her orgasm before pushing himself inside of her, hearing her gasp at how sensitive she was. She smirked up at him before leaning up to kiss him hard, her tongue running over his lips to taste herself before brushing her tongue with his.

Her eyes closed as he pumped into her harder than he normally would with how wet her arousal had made her, taking him with ease. David watched the buildup of her second orgasm on her features, the way she troubled her bottom lip in between moans and the slight crease between her brows. She pushed her hips up against his harder, nails digging into his upper back roughly, something he'd come to know meant she was about to come. He groaned at how firmly her muscles clenched around him, seeing her mouth go to open in a scream as he pressed a hand over it to muffle the sound. Her body contracted as she came and he let himself go, coming inside of her with a groan before feeling small hands pushing at his chest panickedly.

David looked up where his hand was rested over her lips to see wide, terrified eyes looking back at him as her hands clawed at his chest. He retracted from her, quickly pulling his hand away as she scrambled out from under his body to the other side of the bed. "Regina? Did I hurt you?" He asked in shock, seeing her breathing heavily at the corner of the bed, as far as she could be away from him without being off of it.

"I'm sorry," She replied in a shaky voice as she came to her senses. Guilt flooded her at the bewildered and concerned look on his face, though she was too on edge to touch or comfort him. "I'm sorry, you didn't hurt me…it was…it was my fault." She added in between breaths.

"What happened?" David watched her as she seemingly went through an array of emotions from fear to panic to regret to embarrassment, though he was afraid if he reached out to hold her it would upset her more. "Regina?" He prodded gently, reaching for her robe, scooting more towards her and draping it around in her in an attempt to help her feel less vulnerable in the moment. "Did someone hurt you?"

His heart sank at the pain reflected in those large brown eyes, giving him the answer before she even said anything. He swallowed hard, pulling the sheets up over his lap before patting the space beside of him, "Come here," He said gently. She hesitated for a long moment before closing the space between them, tucking herself under his left arm.

"I'm sorry, it's silly I just-" Regina forced the emotions down, steeling herself, "When you put your hand…on my mouth I just…it triggered a memory."

"I'm so sorry," His stomach turned at the thought of causing her to relive something like that, pressing a kiss to her head, "Who was it?" He asked after a moment, bracing his self control to not jump up and find the bastard once she said his name.

"Leopold," She replied, her voice still slightly shaky, "It's silly, that was years ago. I shouldn't have reacted like that," Regina felt embarrassed more than anything that she'd react dramatically at the memory of something that happened to her so long ago. It was humiliating enough when it happened, but now she had to make a scene in front of David during a moment that could've been pleasant otherwise.

"It's not 'silly' Regina," David said to her surprise, pulling her into his lap to hold her more tightly as he looked at her, "Pain doesn't go away simply because time has passed, not when it comes to something like abuse."

"I was his wife, it was my duty," She shook her head, swallowing hard, "It wasn't always violent, either. Sometimes he was gentle, usually when he pretended I was his late wife," She smiled bitterly, a large tear escaping one eye and rolling down her cheek. He didn't know which emotion he felt stronger, rage at the man who'd hurt her or sadness for the child she was when it happened, knowing how young she was when she was married to him.

"You've never told anyone, have you?" He smiled weakly, brushing her tear with his thumb as he cupped the side of her face. He couldn't imagine that she'd told anyone else something like this. The state she was in was unlike any way he'd ever seen her, as if some long suppressed secrets haunting her had finally spilled out.

"No, who was there to tell?" She bit her lip, studying his expression, "Better yet, who would've cared?" She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. She'd kept the terrible secrets of her marriage to herself for years and the truth was so raw that she couldn't tell David and watch him react at the same time.

"Your father? Did he know Leopold was cruel to you?" David's arms tightened around her, leaning back in the pillows so they were laying down more. She seemed to be more comfortable talking about it if she didn't have to look at him, so he was doing his best to appease her.

"My father did the best he could," Was all Regina offered in response. She didn't have the heart to speak poorly about her father. He'd done the best he knew how for her, being the only person who actually loved her. It wasn't his fault he was powerless when it came to Cora or Leopold in protecting her.

David stared at the ceiling, his arm wrapped around her waist securely as he processed it all. The suffering she endured at such a young age made his heart threaten to break. She'd truly had everything taken from her by the time she was 18. Her first love, her happiness, her freedom, her innocence, her dignity. "Did you at least have your first time with Daniel?" He whispered, the hand of his arm wrapped around her finding hers and holding it. He at least hoped she'd had that.

"No, we never had a chance to do anything more than steal kisses. My mother kept a close eye on me," She replied, her voice more steady now than it had been. She'd calmed now, David's presence bringing her back to reality and making it easier to talk about. It actually felt like a relief to share the burden of these secrets she'd carried solely for so many years. "My first time wasn't pleasant by any means, though Leopold didn't get violent until I started resisting. In the beginning I tried to make the best out of my situation and please him. I dressed up and smiled at his jokes and warmed his bed to the best of my knowledge at the time, but it didn't make a difference. The only time he took interest in me outside of sex was for public appearances or royal balls, so I could be the pretty object filling the empty seat where a queen should be while he danced and fawned over his daughter."

"Hence me having to teach you how to dance," David replied as it all started to make sense, running his thumb over her hand gently.

"Yes," She smiled weakly though she didn't look at him, relieved he was simply listening to her rather than trying to be over-comforting. He seemed to know exactly what she needed from him in the moment. "Being ignored and used while Snow was fawned over and adored made me defiant. I began to resist him at night, sometimes backtalk him if I was feeling especially bold. He always did what he wanted to, anyways. He even confined me to the castle, telling his guards not to let me past boundaries of the grounds. I found out later he read my diary, too." She let out a bitter laugh.

David shook his head in amazement, "And yet all Snow told me was what a wonderful father and man he was," He sighed in disgust, "Why didn't you ever tell her? Help her understand why you grew so resentful?"

"Because she adored her father," She frowned, biting her bottom lip between her teeth, "He was her everything. I couldn't ruin her memory of him."

"You're a better person than I am," David raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the ceiling, hearing her chuckle beside him.

"I bet that's something you never thought you'd say to me, hm?" She asked softly, a sad smile waiting for him when he glanced at her. He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow to face her when she turned her head to look up at him.

"I mean it, though," David studied her face, "If I had gone through everything you had, I wouldn't have survived. There's no way I could've evolved from evil to good like you have, be as selfless as you are now."

"But the Evil Queen is still a part of me, David," She admitted to him as though she were warning him with a disclaimer. "The anger was the only thing I had to hold onto for so many years. When bad things happen or people I love are threatened, _she_ begs to come to the surface...To unleash her wrath once more."

"But you don't give into it," David traced her jaw line with his finger, "You channel her for good now and that's okay. To be honest we've all relied on the _Evil_ Queen in you to do things the rest of us don't have the nerve to when we've been in trouble, so don't ever feel ashamed of that part of yourself. Okay?"

Regina swallowed hard and managed a nod, looking into his eyes for a long moment. She'd never opened up that much to someone before, never spilled so many secrets. She didn't even think her supposed _soulmate_ had ever understood her in the way that David seemed to. Never had she thought she could show so much vulnerability and still feel safe at the same time. Just as the way he'd begun to look at her scared and excited her, so did the fact that he was so fully _seeing her_.


	13. Chapter 13

_I appreciate the feedback so much, you guys! It's good to know that you're still reading and liking it so far and makes me want to update sooner. As promised, here's a dose of angst. Try to understand where all of the characters are coming from! Don't hate on anyone too much, I tried to make the reactions as realistic as possible because this is a complicated situation, with a couple of especially hot headed women who don't think before they act. (; Stick with me as I work through everyone's natural reactions and emotions. Let me know what you think! xo_

* * *

"He really must've been tired," David smiled when he came back down the loft steps the next morning to the kitchen where Regina was after checking on Neal who was sleeping soundly. "He's still out."

Regina looked up from fixing herself a cup of a coffee, giving him a warm smile, "Henry always slept more when he was cutting teeth." She nodded, picking up the mug to take a test sip.

"Want breakfast?" David asked, taking in her appearance as she stood barefoot in his shirt that was a couple sizes too big for her, her panties peeking out when she turned and bent slightly to put the milk in the fridge. He shook his head, still amazed that they'd gone from enemies to this, making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist when she turned back to the counter.

"Hm, yes I have to say I worked up quite an appetite after last night," She mused, feeling his chin resting on her shoulder as she stirred her coffee absentmindedly, leaning back against his bare chest.

"Why don't you whip us up some then?" David grinned, squeezing her waist, "I heard your apple turnovers are to die for," He smirked playfully, laughing when he heard her gasp.

Regina turned in his arms, dropping her mouth in offense as she grabbed his upper arms, "Pretty bold for a simple minded Prince," She quipped, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"I'm not scared of the Evil Queen," David grinned back down at her in a challenging manner he knew she wouldn't be able to resist, "I know her weakness."

"I don't have a weakness-" She started to reply confidently, her eyes growing wider when his fingertips grazed her sides, realizing his intent, "David, no!"

"Oh, yes Regina," He laughed at her sudden shift in mood, loving the way her eyebrows were drawn down seriously to warn him. "You know you really don't scare me when you do that, I think it's cute," He grinned before starting to tickle her.

Regina yelped, jumping in his embrace as she fought his arms, "David, this isn't fair!" She pouted, doubling over in laughter as he held an arm around her waist and tickled her ribs with his free hand.

After a few seconds he was only holding purple smoke, looking up to see her across his apartment, "Says the woman who just used magic to get out of it!" She was looking at him smugly, hands on her hips in triumph and hair disheveled as she grinned. He couldn't help letting his eyes wander over her perfectly toned thighs and the little bit of cleavage that the first few undone buttons of his shirt revealed on her.

"What are you gonna do about it, Charming?" Regina taunted, seeing the way he was eyeing her. She threw her head back a little more in defiance, laughing and yipping when he suddenly bounded towards her, countering him by going around the dining table. She hadn't felt this playful in years, the circumstances of her last relationship had been so serious that she hadn't been able to do this...To run around her lover's apartment in his shirt like an idiot while he chased her in his boxers. It was adolescent, completely stupid but _unbelievably fun._

"You're about to find out," David grinned, catching the edge of his shirt she was wearing when she bounded towards the kitchen again, pulling her back towards him as she cursed him and laughed. He pulled her back against him, burying his face in her hair as he chuckled himself. "Do you give?"

"I never give, _Charming,_ " She huffed stubbornly, a grin on her lips as she braced her hands on his arms trying to keep them from her sides, "Okay, I give!" She whined when his fingertips threatened her ribs, hearing him roar again in laughter. It was a deep, warm laugh so close to her ear that it caused her to shiver.

"Did Regina Mills just admit defeat?" He smirked, turning her in his arms and running a hand into her hair, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" David teased, mocking concern.

"You're pushing your luck," Regina raised a brow again, feeling his hands run down her lower back and over her bottom, "You owe me breakfast after that."

"Mmm, I am hungry," He shrugged, smiling mischievously when he gave her butt a squeeze before lifting her up and sitting her on the edge of the counter, "Can't say I'm in the mood for food though," He grinned at her as he ran his hands up her thighs and under the edge of the shirt she hand on, stepping between her legs.

She laughed, biting down on her bottom lip as she ran her hands around his neck, "What are you craving? Maybe I could help," Regina played along, delighting in the half groan he let out before leaning down to kiss her deeply. Her hands found the back of the neck as she opened her mouth to the kiss, sighing contentedly as their tongues brushed. David's hands rested on her thighs, enjoying the buildup as they teased each other, biting lips and dueling tongues in a playful manner. Everything else drowned out as they encouraged each other with soft moans and hisses, neither one of them hearing the front door unlocking and coming open.

"What the hell?" Emma's voice rang out, the sound of things hitting the floor startling them apart as they both looked towards the door where Emma and Henry stood, groceries scattered around them.

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

David glanced at Regina unsurely before stepping back as she slid off of the counter. He saw her face turn red as she nervously tucked hair behind her ear, looking back at him as they both considered what to say. Before either of them could formulate a coherent sentence, Emma began.

"Really, David?" Emma frowned, using his first name to cut deeper as she came closer to the two of them, "Henry, go to the car."

"Henry," Regina called out, searching his expression for a hint to what he was feeling before he turned around and went back out under Emma's instruction, ignoring her call.

"All I asked for was for you to be honest with me!" Emma shouted at David, glancing between the two of them, "I specifically asked you if you were seeing someone, I gave you a chance to tell me. But you chose to lie to my face!"

"Emma, calm down, we can talk about this," David began before being cut off.

"There's nothing to talk about! You lied to me," She glared, crossing her arms, "What's gotten into you? Mom's only been gone for 8 months and you're already screwing her enemy?"

"Swan," Regina frowned defensively, "That isn't fair-"

"No, you know what's not fair? The fact that you spent your whole life going after Snow and not even a year after she dies you're playing house with her husband?" Emma spewed, seeing the hurt look on Regina's face at her words though she was too furious to stop, "You were supposed to be my friend, and you did this behind my back? Is that the only reason you've been being nice to me? To look good in his eyes?" She laughed bitterly.

"That's not true, Emma," Regina frowned, shaking her head, "I didn't mean for this to happen, neither of us did."

"Well it's certainly happened, multiple times from the looks of it," Emma replied sarcastically, looking at the both of them. The betrayal and hurt blinded her, causing her to ignore the inner voice that told her to stop and leave before she said something she regretted. She knew she wasn't being fair, but she'd put trust in both of them and they'd lied to her and kept her in the dark. Embarrassment spurred her anger, feeling like a fool for ever considering Regina to be genuine with her or to think she could have a father daughter relationship with a man barely older than her.

"Are you really so desperate that you'd sleep around with the woman who made your life miserable for years? Who destroyed our family?" Emma continued, seeing the conflicted look on David's face, "Congratulations Madam Mayor, looks like you've got your revenge on my mother," She turned to Regina, smiling sardonically, "To think I actually took your side over Robin's. No wonder you couldn't make it work with him, he didn't fit into the endgame," She spat, nodding towards David. "Henry's staying with me this week."

"Henry has nothing to do with this, you can't keep me from my son," Regina spoke up then, her face hardening at the blonde before them.

"It has everything to do with Henry!" Emma yelled, "Do you realize what that kid just witnessed? His adoptive mother and his grandfather sneaking around behind the rest of the family's backs. Like his grandmother's memory doesn't matter, like we aren't important enough to hear the truth from you two! You both deceived us and for what? Sex."

David grabbed Regina's hand, hoping to calm her when he saw her start to retort, "Emma it isn't like that. We were seeing where it led before we told you." He offered, but his daughter was having none of it.

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma rolled her eyes, "That you two miraculously like each other now? Enough to disrespect my mother's memory and sneak around in her own home and lie to your family? And Regina, weren't you heartbroken over Robin five minutes ago? Fast work. Quite a show you put on there with your heartbreak, all the while you were weaseling in to seducing a lonely man!"

David felt Regina's fist clench in his hand, giving hers a gentle squeeze in hopes she'd stay calm. "Swan I suggest you take a walk and cool off before I put you outside myself," She gritted. _Of course she said that,_ he frowned _._

Much to his surprise Emma only rolled her eyes, "Like I'd waste my magic on the likes of you. You aren't worth it," She shook her head, turning to stalk towards the door, "Henry and I got you groceries, by the way," She threw a sarcastic glance back at David before stepping over them to leave.

"The nerve of her!" Regina reeled once Swan was gone, looking to David who was still standing dumbfounded, "You couldn't have defended me at least a little bit?"

"Defend you?" David looked at Regina, shocked that she'd be coming at him after that, "Regina, she's my daughter. What did you expect me to do, escort her out?"

"I know she's your daughter, but she just dragged my character and you didn't bother to correct her at all," She frowned deeply up at him, crossing her arms, "Or do you believe what she said and just don't want to admit it?" Her anger was pushing her doubt to the surface and she couldn't let it go without saying something.

"Oh come on, now you're just being childish!" David narrowed his eyes at her throwing his hands in the air, "She's upset, Regina. She'll cool down and this will blow over. Why can't you understand that? It isn't easy for her, she just lost her mother."

Regina's mouth dropped in indignation that he would say that like she hadn't already thought of it. Like she had no empathy for Emma or understanding of loss, only proving to her more that David had had thoughts like the ones Emma had just expressed, "So you do agree with her."

"Agree with what? Stop putting words in my mouth!" He snapped, frowning deeply.

"If you didn't feel guilty about moving on from Snow with me you wouldn't of stood there and not said anything to Emma when she blamed me," She laughed bitterly, coming to the realization, "What's the matter David? Fucking me in Snow's bed making you feel guilty now that your daughter knows it happened? Or maybe you're worried about your hero reputation once everyone finds out that you're sleeping with a villain? Just admit it, a little part of you has the same doubts as Emma, if you didn't you would've defended me!"

"That's ridiculous!" David stepped up to look down at her, his own anger getting the best of him now, "If that's the case then how come you didn't say anything when she mentioned Robin? I mean one minute you were saving his daughter and the next you're in my bed. Did you really love him at all or was he just a way to get my sympathy? Or did you actually love him but you were too tempted to finally get your revenge on Snow with me?!" He said the words, realizing immediately after it was the wrong thing to say by the distant look that came over her face, but he was too angry to care, "See? Two can play this game."

Regina crossed her arms, her eyes glossing over with a bitter laugh, "Maybe we shouldn't be playing this game at all, David."

He frowned deeper, looking at her in disbelief, "Really? That's your answer to this?" He shook his head, not believing she'd result in giving up so easily only because he proved a point, "If that's how you feel, Regina."

She rolled her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip hard at the way he agreed so easily, "Hm, well what's the point? We aren't even officially together and our past is already eating us alive."

He frowned to hide the hurt at her resignation, replying only to sting her back, "Yeah well I need to repair my relationship with my daughter anyways, so this is probably for the best."

"Probably," Regina forced the word out, steeling her expression as she willed herself not to break down in front of him. Luckily Neal cried out from his crib before she crumbled under his stare.

"See you around then," David shrugged expressionlessly before brushing past her to go to his son.

"Mhm," She replied, not turning to watch him as she swallowed her emotions, bringing her hand up in a twist and enveloping herself in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

A week had passed and Regina hadn't seen anyone, not even Henry. She'd gotten up to go to her office early and left late to avoid running into anyone, not that they were looking for her. After putting on enough concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes well enough to please her, she sighed into the mirror and turned to make her way down stairs. As much as she wanted to lay in bed in her pajamas and waste away, her pride wouldn't let her. She'd be damned if she'd let David or Emma deduce her to a puddle of tears. She was a villain and villains don't have happy endings. Especially not with their written enemy's husband. These were the facts, and villains didn't _cry_ over the cold hard truth.

She frowned at the thought of Henry, running her hand along the stair railing as she made her way down. Regina could ignore the hurt caused by the Charming's for the most part, but the fact her son had obeyed Swan and stayed away stung. Of course he had to be confused and upset about the whole thing, but it bothered her that she hadn't heard from him at all. She desperately wanted to march over to Emma's and demand to see him, but she knew it would get her nowhere. She'd keep her distance from them for now, for her misery was a familiar companion. Besides, it was only natural Henry be happier at Emma's with a mother and a father figure. A semblance of a normal family, with a mother who hadn't broke his trust time and again like Regina had.

It was easier to numb herself to the situation and accept that she was written to be lonely and unhappy, rather than to think of what she could've had that had been destroyed. She knew it was never meant to be; in no fairytale had a prince and the villain lived happily ever after. However she reasoned, it still didn't make the fact that she hadn't heard from David hurt any less. Or the loneliness any less real.

Pushing the thought away, she made her way into the kitchen, busying herself with making a pot of coffee in hopes it would drown out the nausea swirling in her stomach. Making breakfast would've been the healthier option considering she hadn't been eating, but her appetite was as nonexistent as her will to fight was. She glanced around the empty kitchen after pushing the button on the coffee maker, frowning at how cold it seemed after lacking its usual activity this Wednesday. Sitting alone at her table with a glass of wine that evening was when the realization had hit her that she was back to square one.

When she had ended things with Robin she at least still had a relationship with her son and a friend in Emma. Now she had neither of those things and the loneliness that accompanied a broken heart, though she refused to admit to herself that the pain she was feeling had anything to do with David. She kept telling herself that it was a fling, that they'd both been lonely and got caught up in something that would've never worked out, anyhow. How else could she explain him not even bothering to put up a fight when she suggested they let it go?

The coffee pot jilted her from the thought, turning to grab her mug before making her way over to the table to sit down. It was still early morning yet, the street quiet as she gazed out the window and leaned back in her chair, thumb absentmindedly stroking the mug cupped in her hand. Saturday's were usually her and Henry's days to do things together when she didn't have a mountain of work, and considering she'd done nothing but work this week, she hadn't anything to keep her entertained. Nothing but her own sadness and anxious thoughts.

Regina hated that she second guessed herself over the entire thing as well. Her doubt ran rampant at how she had handled it with David. She'd lost her temper, a temper that had been agitated by his daughter, and she'd directed it at him. She'd been more hurt than anything at the fact that he didn't correct what Emma had claimed about her. Her insecurities over what David thought had gotten the best of her, clouded her judgement and caused her to lash out with her own skewed view of his neglect to defend her. Of course she understood that Emma was his daughter, and he was hesitant to harm the relationship with her that he'd worked so hard to procure.

Maybe she shouldn't have egged him on or spat out accusations at him, but she'd just wanted him to reassure her. The trouble was he'd been angry too, so his response was just as vehement. Before she'd known it they were yelling at each other and pushing each other verbally. She'd only wanted him to disagree with her when she suggested they let it go, to tell her she was crazy and kiss her. Anything to silence the anxiety in her own head over Emma's accusations. Yes, maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so hard, but it didn't change the fact that he hadn't argued with her over ending it.

* * *

Emma sat at Granny's diner alone during her lunch hour, lost in her thoughts over the current state of things. She'd made Henry stay at her home for the week and although he didn't argue, she could tell he was conflicted about staying away from Regina. On top of that, things were painfully tense at the office, forcing her to find reasons to get out and about where she wasn't faced with a brooding David. He'd been in a foul mood every day she'd seen him since the blow up in his apartment the previous weekend, though he refused to talk about it. He'd only told her she'd be happy to know that it was over between he and Regina when he came into the sheriff's department Monday, and Emma hadn't known how to respond. Eventually she'd asked why, and he only offered up that they'd had a disagreement after she'd left that day. Emma had let it go after that, walking on egg shells around him and praying it would blow over soon. She knew they'd have to discuss it eventually, but he still seemed too angry to approach.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Granny interrupted her thoughts, coming over to the bar to take her order.

"Just me for lunch today, Granny," Emma rolled her eyes slightly, looking up at the older lady. She could tell she wasn't going to stop prodding, so she busied herself with looking at the menu like she hadn't already memorized it.

Granny peered over her glasses in her true style as she contemplated silently, "You two always have lunch together. If it's not here you're picking it up and taking it to her. Somethin' happen?"

"Look, Granny, Regina and I aren't friends. We meet over lunch to discuss town business, nothing more," She shrugged, barely being able to finish the sentence at what a poor excuse it was.

She frowned when the old wolf snorted a laugh and shook her head, "What do you want to eat, girl?"

"The usual," The sheriff grumbled, her focus resting on her drink in front of her as she heard the old lady yell out to Ruby in the back.

"This wouldn't have to do with the same reason your Dad came in here earlier this week acting like Grumpy himself, would it?" Granny asked when she turned back, resulting in a frustrated groan from Emma.

"What are you talking about, Granny?" She frowned up at the wolf, not expecting her to know anything about the situation.

"You found out about David and Regina, didn't you girl?" The wolf countered, leaning on the bar across from her in her nosey fashion.

"What?" Emma's mouth dropped, "How the hell did you know?"

"Honey, when you're the only diner in town you learn a lot just by what people order," She shrugged, "When David started ordering for two and Regina jumped down my throat at me mentioning it, I kinda put two and two together."

Emma rolled her eyes, pushing the straw around in her drink, "I'm just madder at myself than anything that Regina had me so fooled. I thought we were friends."

"What makes you think this is about you, girl?" The wolf remarked, making Emma's head snap up to look at her before she continued, "Did you ever think that maybe Regina is really your friend, but she also has feelings for David?"

"But so soon after Mary Margaret?" Emma frowned, pursing her lips, "Why all the sneaking around if they didn't know it was wrong? Why the lying if they really had feelings for each other? Besides, things would be different if they'd just been honest."

Granny gave the girl a glance up and down before putting a hand on her hip, "And how'd it turn out once you knew about it?" She clucked disapprovingly, "Maybe they knew it would cause a stir and wanted to enjoy each other for a little while. They're two of the saddest souls in this town, girl. You can't fault them for finding happiness with each other."

"Yeah, well if it was so special then how come they broke it off?" She raised an eyebrow, hating that the wolf was speaking all the doubts Emma had had herself aloud.

Granny pulled her glasses down her nose, eyeing Emma more intensely, "Hm, and when did this happen?"

"After I walked in on them in David's apartment," Emma squared her shoulders, "They had a fight after I left and decided to break it off. I can't be responsible for that when I wasn't even there."

"Good lord," Granny rolled her eyes, "Is it any damn wonder? You go in there guns blazing and scare the daylights out of two people who were probably hesitant to follow their hearts in the first place. You've lost love, you should know better than to stir up insecurities in people who've had the same happen to them but are trying to move on. You did with the pirate, haven't you?"

Emma's stomach turned at Granny's words and how hard they rang true. The things she'd said to the both of them came flooding back to her, making heat appear in her cheeks. She'd ripped Regina's character to shreds, discredited every ounce of progress the woman had made and used the brunette's insecurities against her that she'd come to know from their talks. All while her father stood too dumbfounded and afraid of losing his relationship with his daughter if he spoke up.

"I just came here for lunch Granny, not a lecture," She mumbled, avoiding the woman's gaze as the guilt threatened to devour her.

"Mhm, well the lectures on the house," Granny straightened up from the bar, "But the food isn't," She added with a disapproving look before going back to the kitchen with a huff, leaving Emma to mull over what she'd said. _Damn wolf._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay first off, I want to apologize for the sloppy writing in the last chapter. I reread today and cringed at all of the mistakes – that's what late night writing gets you. (: Secondly, thank you so much for the super kind reviews. It's kind of amazing, I didn't think this fic would get so much interest. Last but not least, I'm fully aware of how cheesy it is that I keep making Granny the Buddha of Storybrooke but damn, she's the perfect character to deliver sass and wisdom when these idiots need it most. Disclaimer: It is not all fixed in this chapter, don't hate me… I'm an angst whore. Just remember, the bad times make the good times better (;_

* * *

David found his thumb looming over Regina's contact in his phone, hesitating on whether or not to call her…or text her, he didn't know which would be better. He just wanted to hear from her. It had been over two weeks and with each passing day he got more anxious. He'd missed hearing from her, missed holding her and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd destroyed their relationship beyond repair.

He hadn't intended to hurt her with the things he'd said that day…at least not with the mention of Robin. The accusation Regina hurled that he had thought the same as Emma had seemed so ridiculous to him that he was only trying to turn it around and make a point. A point that he could make ridiculous claims too, just like Regina had. He knew she had loved Robin and was genuinely heartbroken when it ended, and he knew that Regina's interest in him had nothing to do with revenge on Snow. He'd wiped away too many of Regina's tears about her regret and guilt over Mary Margaret to not know how she felt about his late wife.

He'd been so taken aback that Regina would come at him with statements like that, especially after all he'd tried to do to reassure her. David had been so careful and patient to get to know that side of Regina, he'd listened to her fears and comforted her in ways he sensed she'd needed. For her to throw Emma's claims at him like he thought they had merit had felt like a slap in the face. Had she already forgotten about all of those special moments they'd had?

Then when she suggested they end things it angered him even more, and hurt, if he was being honest. It angered him because she had taken her anger out on him; that she had made these claims and then couldn't handle it when he did the same with her. Especially when he was only trying to prove a point to how ridiculous she was being. Instead of fighting back she just suggested they ended it like it meant nothing. That was the part that hurt the most; For her to be so willing to let it go had felt like a stab in the chest.

He leaned back in his desk chair, running a tired hand through his hair as he contemplated the mess. The annoying thoughts of doubt kept creeping into his mind. Maybe Regina hadn't really wanted to end it? Maybe she was simply testing him to see what he would say? He shook his head, reminding himself that Regina was the type that would always say what she thought. It was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Hungry?" Emma asked as she came into the office, dropping a paper bag from Granny's on the desk on her way past to her own.

David raised an eyebrow, "Thanks," He muttered, leaving the bag alone as he took one last glance at Regina's contact picture before putting his phone to sleep and setting it on the desk. "So does this mean you're done being mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Emma mumbled, sitting down at her own desk before glancing at him reluctantly. She had the same bullheaded expression on her face that Snow used to have when she knew she was in the wrong.

"You're not?" He raised an eyebrow, "Could've fooled me." David shrugged, reaching for his paperwork to thumb through.

"I'm not…I'm not mad," Emma muttered, trying to work up the nerve to get out what she needed to. She hated apologizing or admitting when she'd been stupid, but she couldn't get Granny's words out of her head. "I just wish you'd told me, alright? You lied and I took it personally, like you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

David rolled his eyes once, "Emma it had nothing to do with that-"

"I know," She cut him off, a frown drawing down her features as she leaned her elbows on the desk, "Look, I just…I guess I haven't given much thought to you being with someone other than mom. I don't know it's…I know it's childish.." She fumbled over her words, trying to make sense of what she meant, "It hurt… even though I know that's not fair. And then Regina…"

"Regina is your friend, you know," David cut in then, "And I should've stopped you when you were saying those things about her. She didn't pursue me, Emma. I made the first move on her in Oz. She showed me a different side to her. We talked about a lot, including what happened to your mom and she…well, let's just say you couldn't be more far off when you accused her of doing this because she wanted revenge on your mother."

"I know, that was low," Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away from him, "I've just never had a friend like Regina...You know how hard it is to get close to her or to gain her respect… I finally felt like I had it, like we were truly friends and she wouldn't keep anything from me," She huffed, "But I get why she wouldn't tell me, it's complicated seeing as you're my Dad and all. I just…God, I don't know, I spouted off before I thought about it. I wanted to make the both of you feel the hurt I did."

"I get that," David admitted, nodding once, "It is sooner than I ever thought I'd be moving on from your mother and it doesn't mean I loved her any less. To be honest I never thought I would move on and then…I don't know, I got to know Regina and we'd been through the same things. She understood and I guess I could really see her for the first time." He sat up, finding some inner strength as his feelings came to the surface, "I don't regret it with her, Emma. I've worked hard to have a relationship with you and that's why I hesitated to correct you but…you were wrong, and I should've stuck up for Regina. Because you of all people know what kind of person she is and how far she's come, she didn't deserve it. I won't let you tear her down like that again."

Emma felt like a scolded child, knowing she deserved every bit of the lecture as she bit her lip and avoided his gaze before finally looking at him. She gave him a small nod, "I'm sorry, Dad." She hadn't missed the protective tone to his voice or the way he talked about Regina.

He nodded in response, "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"Do you think you two can fix it?" She asked. It was obvious the brunette was important to him after what he'd just said. The least Emma could do was be an adult and find a way to accept it if it meant her father would be happy.

"I don't know…I said some things," David frowned, gazing off at the thought of it, "I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for. When she suggested we break it off I agreed because I was angry. It was a mistake."

Emma stared at the way her father's expression changed when he talked about the Mayor. He looked tortured and forlorn, utterly regretful for what he'd done. It was a stark contrast to how happy he'd been just a couple weeks ago when he'd been seeing Regina without Emma's knowledge. He'd been more cheerful and vibrant than she'd seen him since Neal was first born. The realization hit Emma like a ton of bricks, "You love her, don't you?"

David's blue eyes shifted to where his daughter sat, seeing her looking at him with a knowing expression like she already was aware of the answer. He gave her a weak smile to which she nodded once and returned, both of them staying silent in mutual understanding.

* * *

Regina wrapped her coat tighter around her as she walked down the sidewalk towards Granny's diner. She'd been cooped up in her office and home for two weeks and she was going stir crazy. Not that she especially wanted to see anyone, but at this point going out was better than being trapped at home with her own thoughts. Besides, she needed to show her face in town before people started asking questions.

The bell above Granny's door rang as she pushed her way in, seeing it being rather busy much to her relief. Laughter and talking drown out the sound of the doorbell, allowing her to go in rather unnoticed as she made her way towards the back corner, taking a seat at the bar. She shrugged her coat off, laying it on the seat beside her before resting her elbows on the counter, waiting to be served by the older lady sauntering her way.

"You look pale girl, you feeling alright?" Granny asked in her usual crass manner when she made it towards the end.

"Thanks Granny, I'm fine," She replied with a sarcastic bite to her words at the woman's rudeness. _She just wanted a drink_. "I'll have a honey bourbon," She sighed.

"Sure you don't want something to eat instead? You look like a ghost and you're thin as a rail," Granny fussed, shaking her head in disapproval as she gave her an appraising glance, "I'll get you a Reuben, you need fattened up a little."

"I'm not hungry _granny_ , I just want a drink," She half groaned through her teeth at the wolf, rolling her eyes.

"After you have a bite to eat," Granny repeated, looking at her appearance for a moment in a way Regina couldn't quite comprehend. _What the hell was the old wolf thinking?_ "So I heard you and David are through," She added after a moment.

"That was nothing," Regina waved a hand as she frowned. She shifted on her seat, glancing around the diner uncomfortably at the lady's stare.

"Really? Because I've only seen someone look this way from one of two reasons, and neither are _nothing_ ," Granny perked an eyebrow, "David looks just as unhappy, you know."

"He does?" She asked as she gazed up at the wolf, asking before she realized what was coming out of her mouth. She meant to tell her she didn't care and wasn't interested in hearing about him, but that wasn't true and they both knew it.

"This seat taken?" Regina heard a familiar accent behind her paired with an equally familiar scent. Forest.

Robin sat his drink down at the bar beside Regina after spotting her from his seat with the Merry Men, getting up to come talk to her. He had had a few drinks, feeling the liquid courage as he took a seat before she'd responded. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"She's eating," Granny piped in, setting the plate down in front of Regina at the bar before disappearing again after giving Robin a warning glance.

"She's a scary old wolf isn't she?" Robin remarked, resting his forearms against the edge of the bar, satisfied in the faint smile that turned Regina's lips at his statement.

"She's not all bad," Regina gave a shrug, poking at the giant sandwich the old wolf had brought her, wondering why she'd been so insistent that she eat instead of drink.

"Suppose not," He shrugged with a slight chuckle, "You been alright Regina? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Fine, just busy with work. How's Roland and Madeline?" She forced a smile, giving him a glance.

"Great," He couldn't help the warm smile that crept up on his face at the mention of them, "Roland still asks about you, he misses you."

"Robin," Regina bit her lip in realization, looking away from him, "Don't do this, please." She saw through his small talk instantly; it had only been a ploy to make a play for her, to bait her with the mention of his son and make her miss them. A reason for them to get caught up in the moment and make another bad decision tonight.

"Regina," He said, his voice more pleading, "I just want you to talk to me. You at least owe me a conversation."

"Owe you?" Regina looked at him in shock, "What could honestly make you believe that I'm the one who owes you anything?"

"I didn't mean it like that Regina, I'm just saying you broke it off for good without so much as giving me an explanation," He reached for her hand, "You know as well as I do we both thought we were meant to get back together."

"That's where you're wrong, Robin," She frowned, shaking her head, "I don't owe you an explanation, you know what you did. It's over for a reason and I've moved on."

"Well that didn't take long," He frowned, holding her hand tighter when she tried to retract it, "Regina don't do this," His voice became more desperate, the drinks in him clouding his better judgement as he tried pulling her to him in attempt to get her to let her guard down and listen, "Just give me another chance, love."

"Robin, you're drunk," She avoided his gaze, putting her hands on his chest in an attempt to put space between them after he'd pulled her halfway off of her stool towards him. "Go back to your men. Let's not do this now."

"If not now then when, Regina? You won't give me the time of fuckin' day, you won't even text me back," He pleaded in a frustrated tone, pulling her closer despite her best efforts to push herself back. It wasn't violent of nature, but he was still ignoring her need for personal space and not taking no for an answer.

"Let her go, Robin," David's hand came to rest firmly on the shorter man's shoulder with the command. He'd come in shortly after Regina had from the looks of it, witnessing Robin making his play for her from his booth on the opposite side of the room, the Merry Men all too drunk and loud to notice David's observation.

Robin glanced up at him before letting out a bitter laugh, "Ah, it's makin' sense now isn't it? Prince Charming to the rescue. He the reason you got over me so quick Regina?" His jaw clenched, letting her go but looking at her firmly.

"You need to go home," David pulled on Robin's arm for him to stand, seeing Regina's emotions brimming behind her hard stare at the both of them.

"Easy mate," Robin threw him a glare, shrugging his arm out of David's hold, "This is between me and Regina…or is it?" He frowned, turning more towards David as his wheels turned, "Cause I seem to remember you two leaving together from here a while back? Rather cozy lookin', I must say."

"I'm telling you one last time to leave her alone and go home," David growled at Robin, starting to lose his temper. The man's possessiveness over her was quickly getting under his skin. The bastard didn't even deserve to talk to her, let alone touch her.

"Bet you'd like that if I left her be, wouldn't ya?" Robin looked at him smugly now before shrugging, "I can't blame you, she is good isn't she?"

Regina watched David's expression turn to fury as he drew his fist back, all of it happening too fast for her to do anything but watch as it made contact with Robin's jaw, knocking him backwards into the bar before slumping down to the floor. The diner became chaos, the Merry Men jumping up and grabbing David's arms to pull him away while the other half of them picked up a woozy Robin.

"That's it, all of you out!" Granny came out to the bar, "We're closin', I won't have this here!" Regina heard the old lady scolding them. She swallowed the embarrassment and anger down, slipping some money across the bar for her bill, "I'm sorry, Granny," She mumbled to the wolf as she picked up her coat. The grandmother gave her a sympathetic glance that deemed her apology unnecessary before turning back to the Merry Men, shooing them out.

Luckily Little John wasn't as drunk as the rest of them, working as a mediator between the ones wanting to fight David for Robin. He diffused the situation rather quickly, recruiting a couple of them to put Robin's arms over their shoulders and help him out of the diner.

Once most of them had made their way out, Regina walked towards the exit, wanting to get out of there and back home as fast as she could. This had been a mistake. She felt David's hand grab her arm after he'd waited back for her near the door, turning to quickly jerk it from his, "You had no right!" She snapped, frowning deeply up at him.

His eyes widened, "I was defending you, Regina," He offered quietly, looking down at her. He obviously hadn't expected that reaction from her.

"Were you? Or were you just trying to make sure Robin and I didn't talk?" She glared up at him, her emotions churning in her stomach, "I'm not yours David. You made it clear that you don't care, so you have no say who I talk to!" She snarled at him stubbornly, the hurt fueling her anger more than anything. He'd let her break it off with him and walk out without so much as an argument, so she'd be damned if he was going to act like he had any more of a say over her than Robin did.

"I wasn't trying to tell you who you could or couldn't talk to Regina, but him?! I saw where that was headed and I wanted to make sure you were okay," He looked down at her with honest blue eyes that threatened her composure, "Then when he said that about you I just…" He glanced down like a little boy in trouble, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's not your place to look after me anymore," Regina forced the words out, swallowing hard before she turned to push the diner door open and go out to her car. She saw him standing at the entrance of Granny's as she opened her door and got in, watching her go with a pained expression. She knew he had had good intentions when he cut in between she and Robin, but her pride wasn't about to let her appreciate it. He'd lost the right to be jealous or defend her honor when he said them breaking it off was 'for the best'. Regina could take care of herself and always had, she didn't need a _Prince Charming_ coming to her rescue now.

* * *

"Mom?" Regina heard her son's voice from her bedroom door the next morning, causing her to roll over in bed sleepily in hopes it wasn't just a dream. Her eyes opened to see his lanky frame standing before her with a worried look on his face.

"Mom, you okay?" He asked when she only smiled up at him. She knew she probably looked a mess, and Henry wasn't used to seeing her like that. She'd neglected to take her makeup off, had circles under her eyes and was no doubt pale from throwing up last night from the anxiety after the bar.

"I'm fine honey, just tired," She sat up, scooting over in the bed to pat the space she'd been laying on for him to sit down, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I can tell," He gave her a sheepish smile when he sat and looked at her, "You never sleep this late. Only when you're upset," He added, no doubt referencing when she broke up with Robin.

"I'm happy to see you," She smiled weakly, lifting an arm up hopefully, sighing in relief when he leaned against her side at the opening. "What made you decide to come?"

"I missed you too," Henry admitted, resting his head on her shoulder, "I was worried about you, but mom was upset with you and I didn't know what to say to either of you so I just stayed to myself."

"I'm sorry Henry," Regina kissed his hair, tightening her arm around him, "I know how confused you must be about it all…I never intended to keep anything from you, at least not permanently…"

He nodded gently against her shoulder, "So you and Grandpa actually like each other?"

"We did, yes," She nodded, biting her lip at how to approach it, "But I think our past is too heavy. It would always get in the way."

"Do you love him?" Henry looked up at her then, making her stomach do a flip at the question.

"I…" _Did she?_ Her mind raced at the answer her heart wanted to give, trying to make sense of it with her logic. She hadn't spent enough time with the man to love him. _Had she?_ For two weeks now she'd been telling herself that it was a fling, just lust that they'd both got caught up in. She'd been able to lie to herself, but lying to Henry wasn't as easy, "It's over Henry…it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," He replied incredulously, "If you love each other, then nothing should keep you apart."

"I wish it were that simple," She gave him a weak smile, her emotions eating at her empty stomach and giving her a new wave of nausea. _Bless Henry and his youthful optimism._ She hoped his logic would always stay so untainted by life.

Henry summoned a half smile before speaking again, "How about we go make pancakes?" He offered, making her smile warmly at the sentiment. It'd always been what the two of them did whenever one was feeling blue for one reason or another. The tradition began when he came home from the first grade upset over one of his friends that had been mean on the playground. Regina had calmed him and suggested they make pancakes since they were his favorite, and they spent the evening decorating them. Since then one of them would always come to suggest it whenever the other was in a sad mood.

"That sounds great sweetheart," She nodded, running a hand over his hair before he scooted to get up from the bed. She followed, her head throbbing as she pushed past the ill feeling and got up herself. Her son was finally home and she wasn't about to let how bad she felt physically from her depression keep her from enjoying the day with him.

"I think I want blueberry pancakes, do we have blueberries?" Henry chattered, making her smile as they made their way down the steps. She felt lightheaded and weak, both she could chalk up to her lack of eating lately.

"I think so," She managed, forcing herself to continue down the steps as Henry neared the bottom, despite the shaky feeling in her legs. Once she had some coffee and toast she'd be fine and she didn't want to frighten Henry for no reason by telling him how poorly she felt.

"Or maybe strawberry. Or chocolate, yeah, I think chocolate," Her son rambled as he made his way across the foyer towards the kitchen. Regina made it to the last step and onto the foyer floor as the dizziness started to take her. _At least she'd made it to the bottom_ , she thought before losing control of her muscle movement.

"Mom?" Henry turned when she didn't respond, seeing her sway as she started to collapse, "Mom!"


	15. Chapter 15

_OMG, your reviews cracked me up. Seriously, they made my day. Thank you. Andddd that's all I have for you right now in the way of author's notes because…well… I intend to mess with you some more (;_

* * *

"Henry, what did you do?!" Regina's mouth fell open in annoyance, looking at Henry at her bedside when she saw David and Emma running past the windows of her hospital room. She'd been there for a couple hours, long enough to see Dr. Whale, have blood-work done and an IV put in. It had turned out to be nothing but dehydration and stress that had made her pass out earlier, but they'd still sent her blood to the lab to make sure there were no underlying issues. Since then she'd been impatiently waiting for that _stupid doctor_ to come back and let her go, and now, as if wasting her time wasn't enough to irritate her, here came Storybrooke's police department.

"I had to tell them, Mom," Henry shrugged innocently, biting back the smile that plagued his lips when David and Emma bounded in the door.

"We got here as fast as we could," David says breathlessly, with an equally huffing Emma behind him pressing her hands on her knees as she bent over slightly. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, demanding answers as he came to Regina's bedside.

"I'm fine," She spat at him, frowning up in defiance, "I didn't ask you two to come here. I didn't even know Henry told you, just so you know."

"Well you did pass out Regina," Emma frowned, worry replacing any awkwardness between them as she piped in, standing back where Henry was.

"Has Dr. Whale seen you? What is this for?" David pointed to the IV drip before glancing her down in appraisal, looking for injuries, "Are you in pain? Why did you pass out?" He rambled, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"I'm fine," Regina drawled out in annoyance, letting her head fall back in the pillows, "Dr. Whale said I was dehydrated," She muttered, crossing her arms.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina, knowing how she'd been earlier in the year when she and Robin broke up. The sentiment, however, went unappreciated by the brunette in the bed.

"And just what does it matter to you, Ms. Swan?" Regina addressed her formally, her tone dripping with venom, "Last time I checked we weren't friends, remember?"

David bit his lip, knowing he'd get nowhere as long as Regina had Emma's presence to distract her. "Why don't you take Henry down to the cafeteria and get him a bite to eat? They've been here all morning he has to be hungry." He gave Emma a look to let her know it wasn't merely a suggestion and she seemed to catch on rather quickly.

"I'm fine-" Henry started before Emma elbowed him, "Come on, kid," She gave him a glance that he caught before they both turned to go out.

"You can go back to work now, deputy," Regina eyed him when he turned back around, her chin stuck out in defiance, "I don't know why you came."

"You know why," David frowned, reaching down and taking one of Regina's hands despite her attempt to cross them in avoidance, ""Regina, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, I just didn't know how." He could still feel his heart pounding from residual panic that he'd had since Henry had called. Even though she claimed it wasn't serious, seeing her in the bed pale and tired did nothing but reaffirm to him how stupid he'd been for letting things go this long. What if it had been serious? He wouldn't of been able to live with himself if something had happened and she didn't know how he truly felt.

"What's there to talk about, Nolan?" She avoided his gaze, looking out the window instead and pretending to focus on the happenings in the hallway. Anything to avoid those damn blue eyes.

"How stupid I was to agree with you," He watched her, holding her hand gently. He knew he'd have to say a lot more to even put a dent in her stubbornness, but he loved that trait in her all the same. "I don't want to let it go. I was angry and hurt that you'd actually think that I'd agree with Emma and what she said. I was trying to prove a point and I took it too far. And I agreed to end things when what I should've done was told you to shutup and kissed you until you let those insecurities go."

He watched her eyes shift towards him though her head stayed turned away. She was troubling her lip, a telltale sign that she was fighting her emotions. "Yes well, it's done now, there's no point in rehashing it. Emma was right about some things, it's too soon for you to be moving on from your wife, you can't be over that already, she was your true love. Besides, the people of the town would never approve and neither would Emma. It was doomed from the start."

"Well, is the Evil Queen done talking now? Because I'd like to know how Regina feels," He teased gently after seeing her wall come up, knowing she was channeling her regal armor to deflect from her true feelings. "I should've defended you and I'm sorry. I just thought you knew how I felt, I thought I'd proved to you that I understood you and that I'd never believe any of those ridiculous things Emma claimed out of anger. It's been hard building a relationship with my daughter, and after everything that happened this past year I didn't want to chance losing another person. I knew being with you could cause issues between her and I, but it was a chance I was willing to take because you're worth it."

He paused for a moment, watching Regina take it in, her expression unchanging, "I didn't argue with her that day because I was hoping she'd understand once she calmed down, and I thought you knew better than to think I'd ever agree with anything she said. When you started accusing me of it I just got angry that you'd disregard all of those moments we shared, when I got to know you and earned your trust…"

"Regardless of that, David, you need to fix your relationship with your daughter," She looked at him then, trying her best to steel her emotions and hide the hope that was creeping up inside of her at his words. "It's best that we ended it before it went any further, you even said so."

"Because I was angry, you stubborn woman," David let out a laugh in mock frustration, seeing Regina draw her brows down, utterly unamused by it. "Because I was an idiot and when you said those things I thought that maybe you really would've rather let it go than fight for us. I was hurt."

"You _Charmings_ and your _feelings_ ," Regina muttered, giving him another one of her trademark eyerolls, even though her hand was relaxing in his. "Like I said, everyone will have an opinion and even our own family doesn't fully accept it. Besides, you're too sensitive to be with me David. I don't have time to console you at every moment."

He let out a chuckle at her stings, seeing right through her façade. She was trying to irk him, to get under his skin and have him lash out again so she wouldn't have to give in to what she was feeling. "I think I've got thick enough skin to handle you, and even if I don't, I'll learn. I know you better than you think – you hurl insults when you're angry or hurt. You push people away that you want close to you," He raised an eyebrow, silently referencing them, "I can ignore that tough front you put up because I know you're a big softy on the inside," He smiled warmly despite her throwing him a glare at the mention of her being sensitive.

"Assuming you did know me, Charming, what about everyone else? What about the town of people who looked at you and Snow like the golden couple and don't particularly like me? What about your hero reputation? What about your daughter who will never accept this?" Regina remained headstrong, arguing him with any logical angle she could think of.

"I loved Snow, but she's gone, just like Daniel. They'll always be a part of our lives, but I'm ready to move on," He looked at her seriously, knowing she understood when it came to past loves, "Emma will come around, and even if she doesn't, I'll never let her disrespect you again," He said honestly, "And my hero reputation? You've saved everyone's asses in this town more than I have. I'm like a B list hero compared to you," He grinned, his hope rising with the small smile that threatened to turn the corners of her mouth despite her fighting it. "As far as the people in this town? I couldn't give a damn less about them, or any other reason you throw at me about why this wouldn't work. Because I love you, Regina."

He watched her eyes grow wide at his words, looking fully at him now as she processed what he'd said. Her lips parted as if she might reply, her throat working once but no sound coming out of it. "I don't trust easily, David," She began after a few moments, her voice wavering with emotion, "I don't fully trust you when you say you're ready to move on. I don't trust that you know what you're getting into by being with me. People close to me always get hurt or they leave. Emma finding out was just the first of many obstacles we face and you didn't fight for me then. I don't trust that you will now."

"Then let me prove it to you," David looked at her determinedly, taking her hand into both of his own, "Let me be there for you, in front of everyone. I don't want to hide how I feel about you, the whole town can watch me make a fool of myself over you for all I care."

She eyed him and he could see the wheels turning behind pretty dark eyes as she contemplated his sincerity. "What do you say, Regina Mills?"

"How could I resist an offer to see Prince Charming make a fool of himself for the Evil Queen?" She quipped after a long silence, "But I'm not making any promises." She added with a haughty, stubborn tone that only made him smile once again.

* * *

"Damn it, this game is harder than real life heroes versus villains," Emma frowned when she lost the level of the game, handing Henry back his phone later that evening in the waiting room. They'd came back up to sit after grabbing a bite to eat in the cafeteria, giving Regina time to rest as David sat by her bedside as she slept.

Henry laughed, shaking his head, "I told you! I've been on it for days," He sighed frustrated, seeing his low battery percentage before putting his phone in his pocket. "So you still mad about Grandpa and Mom?" He decided to ask, glancing at his mother unsurely.

"Kid this really isn't an appropriate conversation to be having with you," Emma raised an eyebrow, her lips pursing.

"Why not? They're my family, too," He shrugged, "He's been in there with her all afternoon, I bet they made up."

"It seems like it," Emma let out a breath, propping her feet up on the chairs opposite them.

"Does it bother you?" Henry prodded. He could tell his biological mother was still struggling with the idea, but he knew she was giving in. Neither one of his mother's dealt with change very easily.

"Well it's not exactly the most normal family dynamic, but since when is anything normal with us?" She retorted, giving an eye roll, "I'm not mad about it, kid. I've talked to your grandpa and apologized for what I said and did. I'm just not sure Regina and I are ready to have that talk yet."

"You'll get there," Henry nodded optimistically, a smile on his face.

"How can you be so sure? I was an ass," Emma's eyes widened, "I mean, big time. You know your mom isn't the type to forgive and forget."

"She does with the people she cares about," He replied with a shrug, "Don't be scared of her, she's not the _Evil Queen_ anymore," He teased, knowing she'd hate the insinuation that she was intimidated by his brunette mother.

"I'm not scared-" Her mouth dropped, hitting his shoulder playfully before they both looked up when David came out to the waiting room with a smile on his face.

"Everything good?" Henry asked quickly, straightening up in his chair.

"Everything's fine. They've got her hydrated, Dr. Whale is just in there going over her blood-work with her, but he assured me all was well before I left," David nodded, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "I couldn't stay in there though, doctor-patient confidentiality and all that stuff." He added with a wave of his hand.

"You probably don't wanna be in there to witness Mom's abuse of Dr. Whale anyways," Henry grinned before bursting out into laughter, "She was threatening him with magic when we first got here." He added, making them all chuckle.

"I know you both wanted to stay but they're releasing her later, so I thought I'd go ahead and give you two a ride home," David nodded, seeing Henry frown, "Don't worry Henry, I'll get her home and make sure she's alright."

"I'll pick up Neal from Belle's, wanna help me watch him tonight kid?" Emma glanced at Henry, David appreciating her attempt to give him the chance to be there for Regina.

"Yeah sure…Wait, I should stay with mom," Henry said, his brow creasing in worry as he glanced up at his grandfather before feeling his mother elbow him gently, "Or do you want to take care of her?" Henry gave David an approving grin at the proof that he was trying to reconcile the relationship with his mother.

"I am trying to get back in her good graces," David admitted to both of them with a weak smile, "I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

"This isn't necessary," Regina put her hands on her hips, looking up at David and hating the fact that he was so much taller than her. Without her heels on she was even less intimidating to the six foot man in front of her. "You don't have to stay over, I don't need to be babysat. Dr. Whale said I'm fine, I'm fine!" She crossed her arms, standing in front of her stairwell after they'd come in. He'd helped her check out of the hospital and drove her home in which she'd occupied her troubled mind with berating him about his driving once more.

"I don't care what Dr. Frankenstein says, I'm not leaving you alone yet," David shrugged stubbornly, crossing his own arms to mock her.

"You think just because you give me some cheesy romantic speech when I was in a hospital bed that it's going to be this easy for you to get back in _my bed_?" Regina huffed, rolling her eyes, "Think again, Charming. Because I'm not that sold on you yet."

"You thought it was romantic?" David grinned in satisfaction, her eyes narrowing in response before he continued, "I never said I wanted to sleep in your bed, _your majesty_ ," He smirked down at her bullheadedness, "I'll take the couch."

She almost laughed at the thought of the big man sleeping on a small, stylish sofa, "Well, good luck with that." She gritted in satisfaction, "I'm going to bed." She spun on her heels, starting up the stairs before he could respond.

"Goodnight, Regina," He called up, watching her from the bottom of the staircase with a satisfied smile.

She gave him a glance once she'd reached the top, seeing him still standing there, "Night," She mumbled before making her way down the hall, annoyed that he was there at all. She'd just needed some time alone to think about everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

Making her way into her bedroom, she grabbed a set of silk pajamas from her dresser before sitting down on the edge of her bed tiredly to change. She was exhausted, even after a day of rest in the hospital and hydration. Physically and mentally exhausted. Her eyes prickled with tears as she became overwhelmed with the emotions she'd been suppressing for hours. She'd only wanted to come home and be alone where she could let it out.

It had simply been too much to handle, too much to process in one day. She couldn't think everything through in the presence of anyone else. So instead of breaking down like she'd wanted to earlier, she compartmentalized and steeled her emotions, saving them for the privacy of her own home. Pulling up in her driveway had been such a relief, that was until _Prince Charming_ insisted on making camp in her living room.

She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek before chuckling once, not even knowing if she was happy or sad or what she was. Her relationship with her son was strong, he'd never been upset with her to begin with and she knew he was there for her. It comforted her to know there was at least one stability in her life. Maybe they were happy tears, after all?

Then there was _Charming_ , who'd come bounding into her room with an equally worried sheriff by his side. She couldn't help but notice the worry in her former friend's eyes and the way she chided her for not taking care of herself. It was typical Emma, and it proved that she still cared. But to be honest, Swan was the least of her worries right now.

David had apologized and explained why he'd acted the way he did. As much as Regina hated to admit it, she understood his point of view. He'd been open and honest…and even told her he loved her. Did he really know what he was getting into? She couldn't be sure. Was he capable of handling someone like her? Regina knew she wasn't an easy person to deal with at times. Still, he claimed he was up for the challenge, though she knew he'd have to do more than simply say the words before she'd believe him.

He'd said he _loved her_ and he seemed sincere, but she had to trust him in order to admit to herself that the feeling was mutual. She had to know that he was in it for the long haul before she could give herself to him fully. Regina Mills had never been one to love recklessly and now she felt she had to be even more careful. Not just because she'd had her heart broken countless times. Not only because she feared it happening again. She had to be careful, especially now, because it wasn't just her she had to worry about. There was a third party involved.

A fresh tear rolled down her face as she finished buttoning her nightshirt and fell back on her bed. _A baby?_ A baby. It didn't seem real. There was no way this should've happened, she'd went so far as to curse herself to prevent it. For so many years she'd yearned to know what it felt like, had dreamed of someday experiencing it with Robin when their relationship was new and she thought she'd found her happy ending. She even questioned whether or not the bloodwork had been accurate when Dr. Whale gave her the results. Luckily David had been gone taking Emma and Henry home and had not witnessed her tirade on the _incompetent doctor_. She supposed she did appreciate the fact that Whale had asked David to leave the room for confidentiality purposes before he gave her the news, but it still didn't mean she liked him. _Or his stupid dye job._

She ran a hand over her flat stomach, biting her lip at the combination of joy and worry that made her tears flow profusely. _It was real._ She was carrying a child. Whale had told her she was only in the beginning of the first trimester, barely four weeks along. By her calculations the baby was conceived the night she told David the most about her past, before everything had come crashing down around them.

Her mind swirled with doubt, wondering why it had happened now after all of these years. What broke the curse? She'd had unprotected sex with Robin, _her soulmate_ , plenty of times. If she'd ever thought it would be possible, shouldn't it have been then? She swallowed hard as her tears calmed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what David was doing downstairs. How would he react?

She was sure of nothing. Of the timing, of her relationship, of how anyone would react to her being pregnant. There'd barely been time for the knowledge of David and Regina's relationship to sink in for Emma and Henry, so she could only imagine what this would do. Besides, she needed David to prove himself to her before she could be secure in it. She couldn't tell anyone yet, not even him. If she did then she'd constantly wonder if his love for her was true or if it was loyalty to their child. For now she'd keep this to herself, as selfish as that may be, and desperately hope that David was telling her the truth. Hope that he loved her, that he could prove it, that they could make it work, that their children would be accepting, and that this miracle that she had always wanted would have a real family by the time she announced it's presence.

* * *

 _I had to leave the baby thing till last just to mess with y'all because you smart cookies caught on. (; Side note: I went back and forth on whether to bring a baby into the picture yet, or at all. Regina's infertility doesn't make her any less of a woman or mother. But just like women in real life who want children and are unable to conceive, Regina deserves to be able to have a child. And because this is fiction and I can make that happen for her, I'm giving her a damn baby. (: I also chose to do it sooner rather than later to give greater potential for some angst on down the road. Don't worry, there'll be love and fluff in between before I make y'all hate me again._


	16. Chapter 16

_Over 100 views and follows! THANK YOU (: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, this chapter took a minute and I'm not crazy about the outcome, but it's still progressing the story and there are better parts to come. Since you're all so great, let's have some chapters of light hearted Evil Charming bickering and fluff before we go back down to angst valley again xoxo_

* * *

Regina tapped her fingers against the surface of her mayoral desk, frowning contemplatively at the churning in her stomach. She glanced towards the corner where her trash can was, trying to swallow down the urge to be sick. _Maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could will this wave of nausea away._

"I gave up coffee for you and this is how you're treating me?" She remarked, running a hand over her stomach with a slight groan and chuckle. She'd always despised feeling sick, had used magic in the past to cure herself of whatever earthly virus or cold Henry would drag in from elementary school. As tempting as it was to cure her symptoms now, she couldn't take the risk. It was a miracle she was even pregnant to begin with and she wouldn't take the chance on her magic affecting the baby.

Though it was probable that the child would have it's own magic, a fact that did nothing to ease her anxiety. A child of her own with equal or stronger powers would be a force to reckon with. She felt an immense responsibility to raise the baby correctly, so it would never be tempted with the dark path she'd chosen earlier in life. Whether she or David worked out or not, she'd see to it that they were amicable enough to co-parent and do it the right way. The love she felt for the little nausea-creator was overwhelming already and Regina felt an onslaught of emotion to protect it; to give the baby it's best chance.

A couple of weeks had passed since her day in the hospital and already she found herself day dreaming of nursery colors, names and what the baby would look like. Would it have David's chin? Her nose? His eyes? She smiled at the thought, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that told her not to get her hopes up yet. The fear that she'd miscarry wasn't easy to ignore; she'd wanted this for so long that it didn't seem possible. The negative thoughts invaded her mind, as they always did whenever something good was happening to her. _She was always waiting for the bottom to fall out._

David had been doing exactly as he said he would, always dropping by and calling her. He'd bring her lunch and would send her flowers when he couldn't make it. They'd not spent the night together yet though; they just weren't there. Right now they were repairing the friendship they'd had, the core of their relationship that was damaged by their time apart. She knew she'd been pushing his buttons, the morning sickness was making her irritable and touchy enough without their added issues. Though he'd been nothing but pateint, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her distance from him.

"Do you ever leave this office, Madam Mayor?" David smiled, disrupting her thoughts as he appeared in the doorway of her office like she'd summoned him herself. He looked good, a black button up shirt tucked into jeans and dark wingtip shoes. She couldn't help but grin to herself at how he'd stepped up his style after her digs about his flannel. If she was being honest, she missed those stupid shirts. She'd have to make it a point to let him know she was only kidding about his taste in clothing. _That is when she wasn't being stubborn._ For now she'd enjoy his more dapper outfits.

"Not with the idiots in this town," She replied, watching him come over towards her desk and lean against it.

David grinned, bending down to kiss her head, "Want to go get dinner with me?"

"Like, go out? In public?" Regina frowned. While Henry and Emma were aware of their relationship, and of course, Granny, they still hadn't been out in public together. She was sure the town was talking about the fight between David and Robin; rumors had to be swirling, but no one would actually believe that David had really been fighting for Regina.

"Why not?" David shrugged with a confident smile, "I thought we could catch dinner at Granny's. I know it's not an ideal first date spot but… you didn't give us much option for fine dining when you cast us here," He teased, watching her roll her eyes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? The whole town will know," She sighed, looking up at him unsurely. Half of her was glad he was eager to come out with their relationship, but another part was frightened. The thought of the damage Emma had done loomed in the back of her mind…and that was only one person. What would happen when the whole town knew _Prince Charming_ _was with the Evil Quee_ n?

"That's the point," He gave a grin, extending a hand to her, "Shall we?"

She bit back a smile, glancing at his hand before putting hers in it and allowing him to help her up. David took her by surprise when he pulled her body to his and gave her a gentle kiss. It was slow and tender, making Regina relax in his embrace for a moment to savor it. He gave a sigh of contentment, tilting his head to the side as one of his hands cupped her cheek, kissing her again at different angle. A soft moan erupted from her throat, making David kiss her deeper in reaction. His left hand ran to her lower back as she pressed herself against him, their kiss intensifying when Regina slipped her tongue into his mouth to caress his own. It had been too long, _she missed him._

"Mm, you haven't even bought me dinner yet, Mills," David broke the kiss with a smirk, pulling back and reveling in the way her eyes had darkened a few shades. He wanted to take her right there on her desk, but he wouldn't. He couldn't make a move she wasn't ready for yet.

"Shutup Charming," She sniped, a flush to her cheeks that hadn't been there before. He grinned, taking his thumb to wipe the smudge of her lipstick before she returned his expression and wiped it from his own lips, "That'll teach you." She added with a mischievous smile.

"Come on," He laughed, taking her hand into his as she grabbed her purse from the desk when he pulled her along. Her resolve was lessening with each gesture he made for their relationship, becoming easier to fall into the casual affection they shared. She cursed herself at how soon she was giving into him. Anyone could stick around for a couple of weeks, it wasn't proof he was in it for the long haul. Still, she felt his pull on her emotions, found herself missing him when he wasn't around. Regina decided to let herself enjoy being around him for now, but it didn't mean she trusted him yet.

"Granny knows about us, you know," Regina glanced at him as they made their way out onto the sidewalk, starting down the street hand in hand towards the diner.

"She does?" David smiled with a brief glance her way before looking ahead, holding her hand casually...like they had done it for years.

"Mhm, the old wolf is smarter than I give her credit for, I guess," She retorted, scanning the streets, relaxing at the fact that there seemed to be no one out between the block they were on and the diner.

"You like her, admit it," David chuckled, watching Regina look around as they made their way. He'd never seen her seem so insecure and he knew she must be nervous about people's reactions. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you've got a soft spot for the old lady," He whispered playfully, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her against his side.

"You better not," She quipped, leaning into him as they neared Granny's diner.

He sensed her body tensing near his as they walked up the sidewalk to the entrance, "Relax, Regina," David stopped in front of the restaurant, turning to look down at her, "I don't care what anyone has to say about us," He ran a hand over her hair, "Since when do you?"

"I don't," She frowned quickly in defiance, looking up at him with a slight pout playing on her lips. There was that spunk he wanted to see.

"The Regina Mills I know wouldn't worry about what the idiots in this town thought," He provoked, running his hands down to rest on her waist.

"I don't!" She huffed again, her brows drawing down deeper when he laughed.

"Good, then act like it," He smirked, leaning down to kiss her once by surprise before taking her hand and leading her towards Granny's door. David caught the look of half irritation, half amusement on her face and chuckled, "You're adorable."

Regina ignored him with a smile, allowing him to open the diner door and lead them in. The bell above announced their arrival, the warm heat inside beckoning them after the chilly walk. David didn't let go of her, leading her through the restaurant as the talking seemed to cease all together as they made their way to a booth.

"What the-" They heard Grumpy guffaw at the bar where he sat with a pint of beer.

"Ey, Robin was right _look_ ," Will Scarlet said none too quietly as he nudged Little John from their table near the middle of the place.

"Granny-" Ruby's mouth dropped, bringing the older woman's attention to the pair holding hands.

"What of it, girl?" Granny shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips before she turned back around to continue filling drinks.

"This okay?" David led her to a booth near the corner where he thought she'd feel more comfortable, watching her nod and sit down, "Scoot," He smiled, watching her glance up in realization that he planned to sit beside her, moving over before he sat down. They'd both heard the comments but chose to ignore them, it was bound to happen and people would get over it soon enough.

"They're staring," She whispered, looking up at him with a cagey expression. "I think I liked it better when they ignored my existence. Or even protested it."

David chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "If anyone has a reason to be self-conscious here it's me. I'm most likely the one they're judging."

"Please, like they'd ever blame _their hero_ ," She smiled crassly, giving him an eye roll that was indicative of her calming down. If she could manage a sassy comment she wasn't too shaken. "If anything, the story will be that I put a spell on you," Regina added as she cuddled up to his side with a small chuckle.

"You certainly did," David flirted, giving her a quick peck on the lips when she glanced up at him petulantly at the line.

"David-" She glared, putting the menu up in front of them for privacy, "They're already staring, we don't need to give the a free show!" She hissed, ignoring the niggling feeling that she was being a bit dramatic about it. She felt jumpy enough being seen with him for the first time without adding PDA.

Besides, being openly affectionate didn't come naturally to her. Not that she'd had much of a chance with her romantic history. Daniel had been a secret, there was no love between she and the King, her lovers after Leopold were purely sex, and her relationship with Robin had been so brief and drama filled they hadn't had moments like this. Regina Mills didn't canoodle in restaurants. _Regina Mills had never had the chance to._

"I love you," Was David's only answer, a dopey grin coming over his face that irritated her even more. Mainly because she found him so _goddamn attractive_ and sweet, making her feel guilty for snapping at him in the first place. "What do you want to eat, Regina?" He asked, ignoring her moodiness.

"Cheese fries," She muttered without looking at him, folding the menu and tossing it back on the table with a sigh before feeling his surprised stare. "What?" She frowned defensively.

"I've just never seen you give into your cravings," David grinned before raising an eyebrow in a way that made heat grow in her belly, "At least not when it comes to food."

"Shutup," Regina warned him with an arch of her brow, seeing Granny approach their table.

"What can I get you kids to drink?" The wolf asked, a smug smile on her face as she put a hand on her hip.

"I'll take a beer," David smiled at the Wolf who gave him an approving nod. Regina envied how comfortable he could be, as well as the glance between him and the gray haired lady. They seemed to share a mutual understanding of how out of her element Regina was. She'd never been on this side of the equation, always feeling like the outsider when it came to this town. Sure, the Charmings and Swan had come around to Regina, but she never truly belonged with them. David was beloved by everyone here and _completely accepted_.

"You want wine, Regina?" David turned to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She didn't miss the hint of surprise come over the older lady's face as she looked at David before glancing at Regina for her answer.

"I think I'll just have an ice-water," She gave the wolf an uneasy look, "I've had a bit of a headache, wine would only make it worse I'm afraid," Regina offered as an excuse to David.

"Is that the reason?" The wolf snarked, looking at Regina with a pointed expression. It hit her then, that damn wolf had known she was pregnant before Regina had herself. Her lips parted a little in shock, despite trying to act somewhat normal so David wouldn't suspect. "I'll go get your drinks then," Granny added with a questioning look at Regina before turning to go back to the bar. Not only did the wolf know she was pregnant, she knew she hadn't told David yet after that.

"What's up with her?" David chuckled at the strange exchange between the two of them.

"Who knows," Regina forced a smile before changing the subject, "Where's Neal this evening?"

"With Emma," David nodded, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her upper arm.

She glanced at him in skepticism, "Did she know what you were doing?"

"Yep," He gave her a frank shrug that insinuated it was no big deal, "She knows she messed up Regina. She also knows not to say anything against you….besides, _I_ know you two miss each other."

"Me? You think _I_ miss Swan?" Regina laughed in defiance, "You're out of your mind. Not having to watch her maul hamburgers on my lunchbreak has been a relief this past month."

David only smiled at her remark, "Hm," He hummed, knowing she'd never admit it, "So do you have plans on Saturday?"

"That depends," She raised an eyebrow, "Why?" _What was Charming up to now?_

"I want to take you somewhere," He offered a vague explanation with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

She shifted in the booth, turning more towards him in curiosity. It had been years since anyone had taken the time to plan something for her, "Where?"

"It's a surprise, Regina." David told her in a tone that suggested she stop asking questions.

 _When did that ever stop her?_ "What kind of surprise?"

"Well, that kind of defeats the purpose of surprises, Ms. Mills," He gave her a playful eye roll.

Regina huffed aloud, staring him down as she wondered before giving a nod, "I suppose, but do we have to take your truck wherever we're going? We may never make it if it's very far," She sniped before grinning at his expression. He hated when she ripped his truck.

"We are, I don't think you'll want to take your car where we're going," David chuckled with a shake of his head, "You're so mean to me," He mumbled, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Alright, enough of that in my diner, this is a family place," They heard the wolf clear her throat and set their drinks in front of them, making them both laugh softly. "What are you having for dinner?"

"I'll have the spaghetti," David said as Granny picked up their menus, glancing at Regina with a grin before looking back to the older lady, "She wants cheese fries."

"And a chef salad," Regina added before biting her lip sheepishly when they both looked at her. "What?" The least she could do was eat something healthy if she was going to subject her baby to greasy carbs.

"Some combination," Granny hinted with a shrug of her brows over the rims of her glasses, turning towards the kitchen and leaving once again.

"Full of Christmas cheer isn't she?" David smiled playfully in reference to Granny, seeing Regina break into a smile, "Speaking of which, I was thinking about the holidays. I think it'd make the most sense if we all spent it together, don't you? That way Henry can have both of you present." David left out the part where he desperately didn't want to spend Christmas without her.

"You want me to spend Christmas with your daughter?" Regina raised an eyebrow, "Like the holiday isn't dreadful enough," She scoffed.

"You don't like Christmas?" David's mouth dropped in mock drama.

"Not really…not until I adopted Henry," She admitted, "He made it better, but it's still not my favorite."

"I've never met anyone who doesn't like Christmas," He shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.

"That's easy for you to say," Regina lips pursed, "You've always had family around to spend it with."

"Did you never celebrate Christmas at your home when you were younger?" David asked with a slight frown when he glanced back up at her. He knew Cora hadn't been a good mother, but surely she wouldn't have denied her daughter a holiday like this one.

"My mother's family couldn't afford to celebrate it when she was growing up, so she always hated it. She always became very on edge during this time of the year, so much that Father and I would have to walk on egg shells around her. She didn't want any signs of the season, to her it was just a reminder of her past," Regina nodded, leaning her elbow on the table to prop her chin on her hand, "Christmas was always a huge occasion in Leopold's kingdom, though."

"Were you able to enjoy it then?" David asked, leaning back in the booth to watch her speak as he rested his hand on her thigh.

"It was somewhat better than my own home growing up, but I still never felt reason to celebrate. Leopold would spend many days traveling to find the perfect gifts for his daughter," She raised an eyebrow, "I found out he had his steward send for my gifts. I suppose Christmas had meaning for Leopold and his daughter, but I was always on the outside of it."

"And when you came to Storybrooke?" David frowned. No wonder Regina didn't like the holidays, she'd never truly experienced one.

"I spent them alone until Henry," She nodded once, a warm smile spreading over her features, "I started decorating and adhering to the traditions when he came along. He made me see why it was important. As he got older I could tell something was missing, though. Henry would never complain but I would always notice the way he watched other family's during the holidays. I know he longed for a big family, for a father figure and siblings," She bit her lip, averting her gaze from David's, "So Christmas became somewhat of a sad reminder again."

"Not this year," David said in a determined tone, threading his fingers through her free hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. Each time he learned something new about her past it amazed him even more to see the person she was today. She'd been through so much, barely had even the simplest of joys life could bring.

Regina smiled at the gesture before raising her brow skeptically at him, "I bet Christmas in the Charming household is like one of those cheesy television movies, isn't it?"

"Damn straight," He gave her a goofy grin, making her laugh out loud. "Emma hates it."

"Well at least she and I will have some common ground on that," Regina bantered with a grin.

* * *

"Emma," Killian scolded, watching her hesitate stubbornly in the passenger seat after they pulled up in front of the Mayor's house, "Get yer arse in there."

"Hey, watch it," She frowned, shooting him a glare.

"Come on," He groaned, running a hand over his face, "You've been sulking around long enough over this. I know you miss her. And yer apology is way overdue."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Her mouth fell open incredulously.

"I am on yer side, love," He raised an eyebrow, reaching over to open the passenger door for her, "That's why I'm making you do this."

"You're not making me do anything," Emma retorted with a defiant air to her posture.

"I know, because you do want to make up with the Queen whether you admit it or not," He shrugged, straightening back up to lean back in the driver's seat, "But your bullheadedness won't allow you without someone here to nudge you, so…nudge, nudge," Killian winked, nodding towards the house.

She let out a breath, glancing at the large white home before nodding once, "Right, I'll text you when you should come get me," Emma got out of the vehicle before shutting the door and leaning down in the open window, "Don't leave too fast though, she might not even let me in," She smiled fakely, tapping the top of the car before turning to make her way up the path.

Emma hated how nervous she was to see the Mayor and talk to her, _well_ , more like apologize to her. She'd always prided herself in not letting anyone or anything unnerve her, but her relationship with Regina often did. She thought maybe it was because the brunette seemed to understand her so fully, knowing why she'd say or do things before she even did herself. Hopefully Regina could apply that to this situation as well, and understand where she had been coming from. _Hopefully._

The sheriff took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, hearing heels clicking on the wood floor from behind the other side of the door before it swung open. Regina looked especially intimidating today, a fitted black dress on with a thin belt around the middle and five inch pumps. The only pop of color was the red on her lips that were now pursed in distaste, her dark brows furrowing instantly. "How can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan? Are we seriously back to that again Regina?" Emma frowned, letting out a breath. _This was going to be even tougher than she thought._

"Absolutely," Regina crossed her arms and squared her shoulders at the woman on her doorstep, "Or at least that's what you insinuated last time we had a conversation. You know, when you accused me of being a liar and sleeping with your father for revenge."

Emma pursed her lips into a grim line for a moment, "That's why I'm here. I think we should talk about what happened."

"Why's that? Warning me to stay away?" She raised an eyebrow, "I don't need your approval on who I date, Miss Swan."

"Regina, please?" Emma pleaded now. She couldn't let the Mayor's barbs get to her, knowing they were just an attempt to derail her intentions and cause her to strike back. "I'm not trying to warn you to stay away. It's clear that you and Dad have, erm…feelings for each other, and I want to apologize for the things I said… but preferably not out in the cold," She crossed her arms for warmth.

Regina watched her with scrutinizing eyes for a moment before rolling them in annoyance, stepping to the side with the door for Emma to come in, "Very well, Swan, but Henry will be back from the arcade soon, so I suggest you make it quick."

"Right," Emma let out a breath, her eyes widening a little at how callous Regina was being. It was amazing the contrast when compared to their friendly banter before all of this happened. The brunette was never overly affectionate or open, but she'd been softer with Emma and her words had lacked the bite that was now back in full force.

Regina gave her a look before striding into the kitchen and busying herself with putting on her oven mitts. Emma followed, unsure of whether she was supposed to or not as she watched the Mayor open the oven and remove a pan of apple turnovers with her mitted hand, setting them on the counter. She then reached for a spatula to begin moving them off of the pan before rolling her eyes up at the blonde expectantly, "Well, are you going to speak?" Her voice startled Emma, her tone incredulous and impatient.

Emma nodded once, swallowing hard as she shoved her hands in her front pockets, "Look, you know I didn't mean any of those things I said, Regina."

"I don't?" She questioned with a perk of her eyebrows, expertly sliding one of the apple turnovers from the spatula onto the cooling rack.

"I know you, I mean, I saw you when you and Robin called it quits. I know how devastated you were and how hard you took it," She frowned, not really knowing where to start. _Damn it, she'd said quite a lot to apologize for._ "And I know that you respected Snow in the end…that this wasn't about revenge. I just…I was upset."

"So just because you get upset means that you can claim I'm a heartless wrench who seduced your lonely father? That I weaseled my way into your family just to get back at your late mother?" Regina steeled her eyes at her, her hands ceasing their movements, "And just because you show up at my house a month later to apologize, I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Regina, Dad told me that he's the one who made the first move. It was stupid of me to even say in the first place, I know that David is the last person you'd ever go for, you two aggravate the shit out of each other…so, you must have genuinely had a connection for that to change," Emma watched Regina's eyes shift slightly, though she didn't know to what nature. "As far as you weaseling into our family, that's bullshit. You're my kid's other mom. You are family. You're the best friend I never had, the one who never holds back when I need to be told I'm acting stupid."

"Someone has to," Regina remarked, rolling her eyes. "It happens quite often."

"Look, I had asked dad before if he was seeing anyone and he told me no," Emma explained, ignoring the brunette's sarcasm, "And on the other hand I was worrying about you backsliding with Robin and trying to keep you occupied so you wouldn't…and then it turns out that I was cockblocking the wrong people," Her eyes widen, "When I walked in and saw you two I just felt…betrayed…like my own dad wouldn't even tell me the truth and my own best friend didn't trust me enough to think I'd understand it."

Regina scoffed, "You're saying if I had told you, you would've understood? _Please_ , Emma."

"I'm not saying I would've, I don't know how I would've reacted," She frowned honestly, "But it just hurt that you didn't give me the chance. I thought we'd finally reached the point where we didn't keep things from each other…and I know it's different because…well…it's my dad," She shrugged awkwardly, "But it didn't make it sting any less. I just wanted you two to feel as upset as I did in that moment, so I said the things I knew would get to you the most."

"Things I told you in confidence," Regina added, the hurt shining through her expression when she locked gazes with the blonde.

"Can you ever forgive me, Regina?" Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Your father and I are still seeing each other, this isn't just a phase," Regina warned. At least she hoped it wasn't going to be a phase. Though, she was still expecting David to change his mind at any minute.

"I know," Emma nodded once, "And even though Henry won't admit it in front of me, I know he likes the idea of you and David together. You know how that kid is, true love and happiness and hope and all that stuff."

"He's so much like Snow," Regina said in agreement, shaking her head once.

"Right?" Emma said with a slight smile, seeing the brunette returning the expression. The hardness in her features were gone and her shoulders had relaxed, giving Emma hope that they were making headway.

"You think Henry really approves?" Regina asked seriously, swallowing a lump in her throat, "He's okay with David and me? I know he seemed to be, but I also know he wants to see me happy. He's been through so much and he's so mature for his age, I know that the constant shifts to his family dynamic can't be easy for him."

"Trust me, he's happy about this," Emma let out a breath, "So I figured if a teenage kid can be happy about his mom moving on, I can be happy about my dad doing the same."

"I know it's strange for you, Emma," Regina admitted, setting the spatula down and wiping her hands on the dish towel. "I never expected it to happen. Like you said, David and I always got on each other's nerves, but something happened in Oz….I really…I really do care about him," She confessed, her eyes averting to the baking mess on the counter.

"Yeah, I can tell," She replied in a confession of her own, not being able to deny the change in them she'd witnessed. "And he's the happiest I've seen him since Neal was born. I guess it kind of startled me to see him like this and it not be about my mom. I never thought he'd really move on, it was a shock."

"Trust me, it was a shock to me too," Regina muttered, letting out a breath, "That stupid fairytale book mentioned nothing about this."

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" Emma asked with a slight smirk. She could tell Regina struggled with the idea of letting herself be happy and believe that it might just work out for her and David. Regina had a habit of over-analyzing every situation and expecting the worst to happen; a quality Emma was familiar with herself.

"It just has the potential to be so good, Emma," Regina leveled with her, letting her wall down as she looked up at the sheriff, "My feelings for him grow stronger each day and at this rate it seems too good to be true. I'm just waiting for him to realize what he's doing and change his mind."

"Honestly, I don't see that happening," The younger woman admitted, taking a few steps closer to the opposite side of the kitchen island. "I think this could be it for you, Regina. You've waited long enough for some happiness, stop questioning it now that it's here."

"But how can I trust that it's not going to be ripped away?" Regina shook her head once, "It always does, in one way or another. People leave and things are destroyed. Happiness is fleeting."

"For us, yeah it has been," Emma acknowledged with a sigh, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't grab at it while we have the chance. Maybe all of the loss and loneliness is over for us? Maybe we put in our time a little earlier in life than most people?"

"I wish it were that simple," Regina admonished, a weak smile playing on her lips. "The people I love get hurt, or I hurt them. Everyone disappears eventually."

The blonde tilted her head for a moment, "You told me to stop overthinking things with Killian. That if I'm happy, to get out of my own head and stop thinking of ways it could go wrong...You told me to look at the way I've grown over the past few years and the things I've achieved. Maybe you should start doing the same. Your relationship with Henry is as strong as ever, the people in this town respect you now. You went from villain to hero, from chasing your enemies to saving your enemies. Take your own advice, don't sell yourself short and sabotage a chance at happiness over your own insecurities."

"So now you're giving me advice, Swan?" Regina perked an eyebrow, though Emma could tell she had accepted what she'd said by the hint of humor in her tone. Hopefully the brunette found some peace with the reiteration of her own words. Either way, the talk had gone better than the blonde had expected it to and she hoped their friendship was back on track. If Regina needed more reassurance when it came to accepting her own happiness, Emma intended to be around to give it to her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay so I'm gonna do a little holiday fluff and relationship mending before drama hits Storybrooke again. I hope this isn't boring you and I'm not losing your interest. Please review and let me know what you think! xoxo_

* * *

"Henry," David waved his grandson down through the open window of his truck when he came out of the school. The boy smiled and started his way towards the vehicle as David noted how tall and mature the boy looked. His voice had even changed now, and he was starting to resemble a teenager more than a boy.

"Hey, I didn't know you were picking me up today," Henry said as he approached and opened the passenger door of the truck, climbing in after throwing his backpack to the floorboard. "What's up?"

"Slow day in the office, so I thought I'd come get you," He smiled at his grandson before turning the key in the ignition, "I was thinking, since it's Wednesday, should we go to the store and pick up some things for dinner at Regina's?"

"Really?" Henry gave him a smile when he glanced up from fastening his seatbelt, "I've missed family dinner on Wednesdays."

The deputy smiled and nodded in agreement, "Your mom seemed tired when I saw her at lunch today so I thought we could try our hand at cooking tonight."

"Should we tell the dwarves to have the fire truck on standby?" Henry grinned.

"Hey! I can cook a little," David feigned hurt as he glanced at his grandson jokingly, "We'll figure it out."

"So Mom doesn't know we're having dinner?" The boy asked as David turned onto the highway, going in the direction of downtown.

"Nope, thought we could pick up groceries and Neal from Belle's and then go to your house and get started cooking," He shrugged, "Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Henry nodded with a satisfied smile, "So you and Mom are on good terms now?"

"I think so, kid. I'm taking her on a date Saturday," David smiled, thinking of his plans before giving Henry a glance, "I guess I never asked you if you were okay with this...me dating Regina."

"It was weird at first, just because I never thought you two even got along," Henry admitted with a shrug. The fact that it was his grandfather and adoptive mother didn't bother him, not with the nature of this situation. He'd dealt with more troubling family dynamics in the past, like when his mother's were fighting over him. This shift between his family members was because of love and happiness, and as the Author, Henry couldn't find it in himself to deny a happy ending. Besides, when had any relationship been conventional in Storybrooke? "But you seem really happy and mom deserves someone who will treat her well. Plus, I like having our family all together...Oh, did you know my moms talked?"

"They did?" David's eyes widened, glancing over at his grandson, "And they're both still alive?" He joked with a chuckle. Regina nor Emma had mentioned it to him, but that was typical of them. Neither one would easily admit when they were raising a white flag or letting go of a grudge.

"Yeah, I came home from the arcade the other day and they were talking in the kitchen. It seemed pretty normal, but when I got there Emma left soon after," He shrugged, "I asked if they were fighting and they said they weren't. I think they might be making up."

David let out a breath of relief, "Good, you don't know how much I hate being stuck in between those two. There both as stubborn as mules and too much alike to see eye to eye."

"Oh trust me, I have an idea," Henry rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, making them both laugh. He hadn't been anywhere but stuck in the middle of those two headstrong women for years.

"I'm glad they talked though," David nodded, making a turn when the stoplight turned green.

"Me too. Do you think I should text mom and tell her to come over for dinner? Or do you think it's too soon?" Henry suggested.

"I don't know kid, that seems like playing with fire," His grandfather glanced at him skeptically. It was one thing for Regina to talk to Emma on her own terms, but to blindsight her with an entire dinner. Well...David didn't want to be responsible for that.

"I think it'll be okay," Henry shrugged, pulling his phone from his pocket, "If they start arguing I'll tell them it's my fault and I just wanted my moms to get along," He smirked at his grandpa, "They'll give in, trust me."

David laughed at the devious look on Henry's face, "I'd be worried about your mastermind technique if you weren't doing this for a good cause."

* * *

Regina tugged at the snug fit of her dress around her midsection, frowning at the mirror in her foyer. It had aggravated her all day, and although no one could ever tell she was slightly bigger than usual, she was keenly aware. She was about seven weeks now, nearing two months, and her usually taught stomach felt like it was bloated.

She turned to the side, eyeing her waist. It was hardly noticeable, but she felt it in the way her clothes fit. Each of her outfits were tailored to perfection and she'd always worn them fitted to her waist. It was an attribute she'd liked showing off and that vanity was now coming back to bite her. If people knew she probably wouldn't be so over sensitive to her appearance, but it made her self conscious. From now on she'd just have to rely on blazers to hide her growth.

The front door startled her from her assessment when it came open, glancing up to see Henry with his arms full and David with Neal in one arm and groceries in the other. They looked proud of themselves and it almost made Regina chuckle, "What are you two up to?" She smiled, turning from the mirror, "Or should I say three?" She added when her eyes zeroed in on Neal.

"It's Wednesday," Henry smiled with a confident nod, going ahead into the kitchen to unload his arms on the counter.

"We thought we'd make dinner this time," David smiled, coming over to lean down and kiss her once. She couldn't help but give him a warm look before holding her hands out for Neal, laughing when the baby nearly dove for her arms.

"Did you hear that Neal? Your father is going to burn my house down," She cooed at the baby, making him give her a toothy grin in response. Her heart swelled for the little boy, maternal instincts kicking in as she gave him a gentle kiss on the head before looking up to see David watching her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, his eyes laced with an adoring glow towards her as he shifted the bag of groceries in his arms, making his way into the kitchen when Regina nodded and led him.

"I'm fine," She assured dismissively, watching the baby in her arms become fascinated with her necklace. Holding David's child made her anticipation for their own bubble inside of her. She couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to hold the child in a setting like this, surrounded by family happily making dinner. It was a simple scene that Regina had always dreamed of.

"We're gonna make chicken parmesan," Henry announced as he emptied the grocery bags, laying everything on the counter as if he were an expert chef already.

"Oh, really?" Regina grinned at the teenager before shifting her eyes to David who had taken a spot beside Henry at the island to organize their ingredients.

"Mhm, Chef Nolan and Mills at your service," David joked, holding his hand up to fist bump Henry.

"Don't act like them when you grow up, okay?" She told Neal to tease them, smiling at the baby who looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Does he need a nap before dinner?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt," David nodded glancing at Henry as he stepped back from the counter, "It won't take me long-"

"No, don't worry I'll put him down," Regina interrupted with a nod, "Don't destroy the kitchen while I'm gone," She smiled playfully before turning to go out.

Neal gazed up at her with his big eyes that tugged at her heart as she carried him towards the steps. They made their way up to the hallway before she stepped into the guest room. It was where they'd set up a crib and started to make a nursery for baby Madeline's unexpected arrival, but had been left unfinished. There was a dark wood crib in the room and a changing table, just enough of the essentials to take care of her smallest dinner guest.

Regina took a seat in the rocking chair near the crib, shifting Neal in her arms. Her feelings for the little boy were growing rapidly and she knew it would be easy to regard him like her own with the more time she spent with him. If things were to work out with David there would be no issue when it came to her treatment of Neal, that was one thing she was sure of.

She began rocking him as he stirred in her lap before giving into the desire to rest against her. Humming a tune she remembered Henry liking, she reveled in the feeling of the child relaxing into her embrace and finding comfort in her arms as he drifted. She'd forgotten how much she loved when Henry was this age and the feeling it brought to be a part of such a pure relationship.

Her eyes prickled with tears at the thought of doing this with her own baby and the simple happiness it would bring. A happiness she had long ago given up on. This was real, as hard as it was for her to process. Her son was downstairs, more content than she'd seen him in a long time. David had kept good on his promise to earn her trust back. She was here, in her own home, bonding with his son and reveling in the miracle that was growing inside of her. This was real, and her heart leapt at the realization that she may be slowly coming to accept it.

* * *

David made his way up the stairs about an hour later, remembering the makeshift nursery that Henry had shown him during one of their previous Wednesday night dinners. He and Henry were almost done with cooking, expecting their dish out of the oven in just a few minutes, so he'd offered to go see where Regina had been.

Turning the corner, he started to make his way into the nursery, seeing the door propped open slightly. He spotted Regina in the rocking chair, head tilted slightly and resting gently on the top of Neal's. The sleeping baby was curled against her front, head rested above her chest, just below her shoulder. David felt a warmness travel up his chest, emotion filling his throat before he swallowed it down.

He'd often worried about raising Neal without a mother figure and how it would effect him. As much as he loved his son, he wondered if a father's affection was enough. A mother's nurturing ability was not something that could be replicated and David was afraid Neal would never experience it. Seeing him and Regina so close, comfortably asleep with one another in such a familial scene made his heart ache. Half with love and half with longing. Could he really be that lucky that the woman he loved could fill that void in his son's life?

As if she sensed his presence, Regina's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see him as her vision adjusted. She glanced down at the sleeping baby in her arms before back at him, a sheepish smile coming to her face at the knowledge she'd fallen asleep as well. Their eyes connected and David knew they were both aware of the intimacy of the moment, and to his relief Regina didn't run from it. Instead she gave him a warm expression, conveying her affection for his son and her acknowledgement of the family they had the potential of sharing.

Her eyes showed no hesitancy, nothing but honest acceptance swimming in their chocolate depths. An unspoken understanding exchanged between them of their mutual desires to be a family, even with the trust issues and complications they still faced. It was a rare, open moment coming from the woman who feared vulnerability so much.

"I'm sorry, do you and Henry need help?" Regina asked, her voice low and soft from sleep. It propelled David to come closer, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips instead of answer at first.

"No, it's almost done," He gave her a warm smile, running a hand over Neal's head, "I'll move him," David said quietly, gently picking the baby up from her and laying him down in the cherry wood crib.

Regina stood, stretching the stiffness from her body and smoothing her dress down as he tucked Neal in. David turned once he was finished, exchanging a brief smile with her before motioning for her to walk ahead of him. She replied with somewhat of a shy smile that he'd come to realize was a sign of sincerity from her. When she was joking or being sarcastic, it was a grin or a smirk. When she was angry it was a bitter smile. But when she was genuine and felt vulnerable, it was a shy smile. One that made his heart constrict with love for the woman and all of her quirks.

David followed her towards the door before reaching for her hand, the desire to touch her becoming too much to resist. She looked surprised when he pulled her around but quickly softened when she saw his intent. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a firm but tender kiss, feeling her reciprocate it immediately. His arms came around her waist, pulling her against him as he felt her hands thread through his hair. They both wanted each other, had missed the intimacy; he was now very aware of the fact. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, though they both knew it had to end soon given they weren't alone in the house. Still, she allowed him to press her against the wall as their tongues danced, their breaths quickening and heartbeats thumping faster.

A soft moan escaped her throat when he deepened the kiss, her hands tightening on his neck and hair, pulling him down to her in longing. Their movements slowed, lips working at a languid pace as they brought the kiss to it's end. Noses brushed as David let his lips linger over hers for a moment before pulling back. He watched her with loving eyes a few shades darker blue than they natural were. Her own were a delicious mixture of sleepiness and arousal, her pink lips flushed from the contact.

"Dinner?" David murmured, looking down at her as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He smiled when she nodded, both of them chuckling softly at how quickly they'd lost their train of thought from the crib to the door.

"Mhm," She agreed as she reached for his hand this time, surprising him by taking the initiative before leading him out.

* * *

"Hey mom, sit," Henry smiled eagerly when David and Regina made their way into the dining room as he set the table.

"Dinner and service? Wow," Regina mused with a grin when David pulled out her seat, sitting down at the table and scooting herself in.

"I'll go get the food," David states with a smile at Henry who nodded in agreement before looking back down to his task of setting out the silverware. Regina eyed the wine on the table, wondering how she was going to explain avoiding it tonight before her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a door.

"Sorry we're late," Killian announced when he and Emma came in the front entrance, making Regina look up in surprise before fixing her gaze on Henry.

"I wanted us all to have dinner as a family," Henry offered with a sheepish smile before turning on the puppy dog eyes, making Regina roll her own when she caught onto him. Killian seemed to have the same nervous smile about the situation, obviously having to convince Emma to come. Although they'd had a good talk, the blonde and brunette were not on buddy-buddy terms yet and were stubbornly holding off on a sentimental reunion of their friendship.

"We brought dessert," Emma muttered unsurely, holding up the box with donuts from the town bakery, making Regina raise a brow.

"Lovely, set them on the side," Regina instructed with a sigh, nodding towards the side serving table against the wall before giving Henry a pointed look over his little scheme.

"Ah, you made it," David smiled as he came into the dining room with the serving dish, setting it in the middle of the table before noticing Regina's glare at her realization that he knew about this. His expression dropped instantly, trying to summon the puppy dog expression that got Henry out of so much trouble.

"How was school today, mate?" Killian tried to start conversation, taking a seat after pulling one out for Emma and rounding to sit opposite of her. David took his own between Killian and Regina, allowing Henry to take the spot between his mothers. _Poor kid._

"Good, we started our geography projects," Henry nodded, passing around the salad dish as David started serving the chicken parm, "We're researching how different cultures around the globe celebrate Christmas in their own way."

"Which realm did ye get?" Killian asked, making Regina roll her eyes in exasperation as she leaned back in her chair.

"Countries, Hook," David corrected, jumping at the chance to correct him, "Not realms."

"Hey, take it easy, they didn't teach world geography in Neverland," Emma retorted to her dad with a smile and an eye roll, making Henry laugh.

"I got Italy," Henry nodded, passing the crescent rolls to Killian as the pirate scrunched up his nose and handed them onto Emma.

"That'll be fun, kid," Emma replied as she took a roll, passing the basket onto Regina with a half smile, "Course you'll have to get help from the smart mom. I barely know our traditions, let alone other countries." Emma added, knowing one of them had to break the ice, and complimenting Regina always seemed to help.

"Well judging from this place I wouldn't say she's an ace on Christmas in this realm either," Killian shifted his eyes over the lack of decorations before feeling the heat of Regina's gaze.

"Yeah mom, we really need to decorate, Christmas isn't that far away," Henry nodded in agreement before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Maybe we could after we eat?" David suggested, giving Regina a smile as he reached for her hand under the table. "How does that sound?" He knew she was completely comfortable yet, still wearing her guarded expression that had come over her when Hook and his daughter entered.

Regina looked at David contemplatively before scanning the rest of their expressions, seeing Henry looking hopeful and Killian and Emma shrug in agreement. "Killian can help with hanging the lights, the hook comes in handy," Emma suggested, elbowing Hook who nodded and held it up his metal adorned limb as if to back up her statement.

"Aye, it does," He replied before taking a drink of his beer, he and the blonde earning a scrutinizing look from David.

Regina snorted a laugh as she relaxed a little at Emma and Hook poking fun at themselves, "If Henry wants to decorate, we can," She said, earning an eager nod from her son.

"See! I knew we could all get along," Henry piped in, smiling at all of them, "I'm proud of the progress you've all made," He added in a serious, overly mature tone. Regina's eyebrow raised, Emma's mouth dropped a little, causing them to glance at each other before the four adults erupted into laughter at the teenager who proved to me more level headed than all of them.

* * *

"They are so related, aren't they?" Emma remarked in amusement, watching Henry and David discuss where they should put what decorations in the living room and get excited over their ideas as she and Regina stood in the foyer, surrounded by the boxes of decor they'd gotten out.

Regina chuckled in agreement, glancing down when she saw Neal crawling her way furiously, an ornament hanging out of his mouth, "What did you find, Neal?" She laughed, picking the baby up from the floor and gently taking it from him before he grinned and clapped his hands around the shiny bulb. "The Charming penchant for holidays must be genetic."

"Yeah, that gene must've skipped me," Emma raised a brow, leaning against the stair railing, trying to untangle the lights that David had given her in demand for her participation.

Regina watched as David and Killian stood on step stools, hanging the garland around the top of the mantle with Henry on the floor instructing them on how to center it. "Hmm, Christmas was never my holiday either." Regina said in agreement.

"I always found it depressing before," Emma rolled her eyes, speaking more openly than she realized as she concentrated on untangling the lights, "Course most of my foster family's never cared much about it and when they did they usually had kids of their own to share it with. I was the outsider."

Regina shifted the baby in her arms who was still fascinated with the ornament, glancing at the blonde, "That's how it was for me at the kingdom. Your grandfather and mother were always so happy, wrapped up in carrying out their own traditions they'd shared with your grandmother."

Emma looked up at her then, realizing Regina had shared a piece of her past with her. It surprised her, given their difficult situation in the current, but she took it as a good sign and decided to return the effort, "I know what you mean. Maybe we can create our own family traditions now?" She shrugged.

To her relief Regina have her a nod and a half smile, accepting Emma's peace offering. They'd seemed to have forgiven and accepted each other as family in their own, unspoken way. It wasn't the typical Charming hug-it-out method, but it worked for Regina and Emma.

"Mom! Did you get the lights yet?" Henry bounded back into the foyer before laughing and rolling his eyes at the strand of lights being even more tangled than before, "Here, let me help." He said taking the opposite end as he and Emma started team work on the challenging strand.

"Uh oh, you're helping too?" David smiled as he came back in for more decorations, coming up to Regina and Neal instead, "Everything okay?" He asked quieter, looking to Regina for reassurance.

Regina glanced at his daughter and her son, laughing and jesting each other over their task before looking back to David, "It's fine," She gave him a warm smile before Neal's hand shot up as he held the ornament between David and Regina's faces, squealing in delight. _Definitely genetic_.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews, they make my day. Keep em coming! I want to know what you think xoxo_

* * *

Regina leaned back against the passenger seat of David's truck as he drove out the bumpy, gravel road. She emitted a groan at the nausea in her stomach before rolling her eyes at him, "Really David, where in the hell are we going?"

"You'll see," He smirked like a little boy with a secret, giving her an anxious glance. She knew he had taken a back road she wasn't familiar with to throw her off, and she'd been concentrating on not getting carsick too much to figure out where they were headed.

"This better be good," She softened her tone at how excited he seemed, seeing he'd put effort into this date. She supposed she could quit whining about the bumpy ride for the time being. "But we're almost there?"

He let out a laugh, "Yes, look familiar?" He asked as they came around a turn, white coral fence coming into view. _Regina knew exactly where they were_.

"The stables?" She glanced at him quickly with a questioning glance.

"I thought since we both missed riding, we could do it together," David smiled as he pulled his truck into park near the end of the stables, turning to her for her reaction.

"Oh," Regina managed to say, a mixture of emotions running through her at the thought.

"Oh?" David repeated, watching her for a moment before biting his lip in realization, "Regina I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you-" He started, knowing that horses and stables must've reminded her of Daniel.

"No David, it's fine," She smiled at him, swallowing the emotion in her throat, "I just haven't ridden in a long time."

"I know and I thought since you missed it this would be a good idea," He continued, a worried look on his face, "But I understand if this part of your life is better left in the past...I don't know, I guess I was thinking because it was something you loved so much, if we did it together it may help you enjoy it again, instead of associating it with bad memories."

Regina looked at him for a long moment, her initial panic deflated with his reasoning. He had put a lot of thought into it, given he knew her history and why riding had been so important to her but also the memories it held. He'd not only wanted to take her out, he'd wanted it to mean something for them and to help her heal.

"David, it's perfect," She gave him a reassuring nod, a warm smile curling her lips as her eyes glistened, "Really, no ones ever done anything this special for me," She added, her gaze lifting to see the stable hand bringing out two saddled horses, obviously expecting them.

David relaxed when he realized she understood his intent, returning her smile, "Shall we?" He asked, waiting for her nod before getting out of the drivers side and rounding the truck to open her door and help her out.

Considering the baby, she waved a protective spell over her abdomen in an inconspicuous movement as she let David lead her over to the horses. She was far enough along for riding to be safe, but she still wouldn't take the chance. "Thanks," She heard David address the stable hand, taking the reigns for his horse.

She stood beside him, glancing at her own mare with a feeling of anxiety. So much had happened since she'd last ridden for enjoyment. Not only did the action remind her of a time before her heart was broken by Daniel's murder, but it also symbolized a time when she'd felt trapped and unable to enjoy this freedom. By her mother, who caught her when she'd tried to ride away to escape a marriage to the king. The King, who wouldn't allow her out to ride, and eventually confined her to the castle itself. Her anger in the years after, that consumed her and stole her ability to enjoy something as pure as a relationship between a horse and rider.

"Regina?" David questioned gently, bringing her from her thoughts, "You okay?"

She didn't want to ruin their plans, but she felt hesitant to mount the horse on her own. It was a big step for her, as simple as it seemed, as many times as she'd sat in a saddle. "Can I just ride with you?" She found herself asking him in a small voice, realizing her insecurity was showing by the understanding expression he gave her.

"Of course," David smiled gently, nodding to the stable hand to take the second mare back. He then stepped into the stirrup and swung his leg over expertly before holding a hand down to Regina, "Ready?" He seemed to understand that she still wanted to do this, to face her anxiety and reclaim a joy that had been stolen from her like so many others.

Regina nodded once, putting her hand in his as he moved his foot so she could use the stirrup, though the strength of his arm lifting her as she stepped made her come to sit behind him with ease.

He turned, ensuring she was comfortable as he secured his footing in the stirrups, "Are you okay?" He smiled warmly to which she nodded again.

"Mhm," She gave him an empty smile, though he knew it was from distraction rather than distance or lack of emotion. He could tell she was overwhelmed with excitement and fear at the same time...and could that be a hint of adoration shining from her dark eyes?

"Good," David smiled again before turning back to the reigns, giving them a gentle whip against the mares shoulders to propel them into motion.

Regina wrapped her arms around David's muscular waist, pressing her front to his back and delighting in the warm comfort. She rested the side of her head between his shoulder blades, feeling his body flexing with each movement of the reigns as she stared out at the scenery. He remained silent, aware she was making sense of her feelings and allowing them to run their course.

They made their way down the riding path, into the more forest covered parts, at a leisurely pace. Regina reveled in the familiar feeling of the ride, letting herself enjoy the simplicity of it while allowing David's presence stave off the bad memories. One in particular came to mind, prompting her to share it with him instead of harboring it alone as usual. She'd never understood why someone would willingly divulge things before, but as her relationships with he and Emma and Henry evolved, she was beginning to see it was necessary in order to heal.

"My mother used to keep such a strict eye on me, she'd only approve of me riding if it was for lessons," She started, feeling David turn his head slightly to acknowledge he was listening as the horse made its way through the trail, knowing it by instinct now and requiring little instruction from him.

"I grew more defiant as I got older, and when I was 15, one night I snuck out for a ride," She hugged his waist tighter as she spoke, "I'd never felt more free, it was thrilling to be away from her critical eye. I was on my favorite horse, she and I were so comfortable with each other. She's the one I learned to ride on." A faint smile graced her lips at the thought of her beloved mare, causing David to glance back at her warmly when she paused the story.

She caught his gaze before he turned back to the trail, prompting her to continue, "I could tell my mare was as happy to be out riding as I was, so I led her to a gallop. I knew the trail like the back of my hand and so did she. We sped through the forest, it was so warm that night, a perfect night for a ride."

David smiled to himself at the way she was openly sharing her past with him without even being asked. It made him feel good, like he was indeed proving himself to her, "Did you get away with it?"

"I thought I had," Regina's tone changed, cuddling up to him more for warmth at the chill to the air. It was a mild December for Storybrooke, but still cool enough to get cold after a while if not properly bundled. "Unbeknownst to us, a limb had fallen across the path, and my mare tripped. The force sent my flying off, landing on the ground and my mare she...her leg was broken..." She swallowed hard, "I ran home in a panic and woke my parents to tell them what had happened."

"And?" David frowned at where the story was leading, reaching down to hold her small hands wrapped around him with one of his own.

"My mother led me back out to where my mare was, laying on the trail in distress. She insisted I watch while she killed her, said it was the least I could do since I was the one who made her lame; that if it hadn't been for me disobeying that she'd still be well. When we got back to our home, she then chastised me for the cut on my lip I hadn't realized I had gotten from the fall, and refused to heal it with her magic. She said she'd let it be a reminder to me of what happened whenever I defied her."

"Regina," David sighed, not even knowing how to respond to such a story. He couldn't imagine growing up with a parent so cold and harsh. No words he could ever say to her would be enough and luckily she continued before he did.

"You know what I found out later?" Regina's voice was weak and she was grateful David was turned in the opposite direction and that she didn't have to meet his eyes, "She'd woken and realized I'd snuck out that night. It was her that brought the tree limb down with magic, to teach me a lesson..."

David remained silent, stifling the anger he felt at Cora back down. How could a parent intentionally traumatize their own child in such a way? Discipline was one thing, but what her mother had done to her was abuse. It made him regard Regina's parenting abilities even more, realizing just how horrible her own childhood had been. "I'm sorry," He replied genuinely, finding himself at a loss for words again as he brought one of hands up to kiss the palm of it.

Regina had never shared the story with anyone, finding that it did make it easier to bear now that he knew, "It's in the past. Besides, the scar came to serve me well when I became the Evil Queen. It struck fear in people," She gave a slightly bitter chuckle, "If they'd only known what an innocent way I'd gotten it they wouldn't have been so intimidated."

"Is that why you never healed it yourself?" He asked.

"Partially, by the time Rumple began teaching me how to use my own magic, I'd grown bitter and angry at my mother, and life in general. I kept the scar as a reminder every time I looked in the mirror, of everyone who'd done me wrong. Then, like I said, it served it's purpose when I became the Evil Queen, and after, well I guess I'd grown accustomed to it. Here in Storybrooke, it's always been a symbol of my past when I see it, of who I was and who I've been over the years."

"A physical characteristic of how you feel and what you've been through," David said in understanding, feeling her give a gentle nod against his back. "I think it's beautiful, Regina. It encompasses you as a person; with scars, but no less beautiful because of them. I'm glad you kept it."

She felt her throat constrict with emotion at his depth of understanding. No one had ever looked at her and fully seen her the way he seemed to be able to. It was in that moment she knew she could trust him again. After all, he'd seen her at her worst, when her anger was directed at him. He knew the horrible stories, had seen the devastation she'd caused. He'd hated her at one point because of it, just like she'd hated herself. But he'd also given her another chance, had realized the potential for good within her, had encouraged it in the past years, had defended her, given her confidence, listened to her, and loved her. All of her.

"I love you," Regina choked out, her voice wavering with unshed tears at her admittance. As further proof at how well he understood her, he didn't turn back to look at her, respecting her need for privacy when she felt vulnerable. Instead he simply lifted her hand in his, placing it on his chest over his heart.

"I love you, Regina." He replied, as if he'd already known her feelings for quite some time.

* * *

"So where did they go on their date?" Henry asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he and Emma sat on her couch, watching a movie after putting Neal to bed.

"Dad took her to the stables," Emma shrugged casually, reaching for some of the popcorn from the bowl between them, "To go riding."

"Oh you mean they're not cleaning them out?" He poked fun at Emma's obvious statement, "That seems romantic."

"Shut it, kid," Emma smirked, throwing a piece at hi and making him laugh.

"So you're good with them, then?" He shrugged, watching her as she glanced back towards the television. "And you and mom are friends again?"

"I mean, Dad is the happiest I've seen him in ages and so is Regina, if she'd quit worrying and let herself be," The blonde shrugged, "I guess if he's moving on from mom with anyone, I'm glad it's her. They both deserve to be happy," Emma added seriously, giving a glance to her son. "As far as Regina and I, I think we're back on track."

"So when are you going to start calling her 'Step-Mum'?" Hook appeared in the entryway with a teasing grin, coming over to fall down on the couch beside Emma.

Emma's mouth dropped before she picked the pillow up from her lap, throwing it at the side of his head, "Too soon!"

Henry and Killian both erupted in laughter, heads falling back against the couch as Emma crossed her arms and tried not to smile, "Laugh it up, you two."

"Does this mean you're my mom and step-sister now?" Henry asked in between laughs, making Killian's own jaw drop as he guffawed again.

"This is so wrong!" Emma yelled with wide eyes before bursting into laughter herself, "We are never having this conversation again. Got it?" She glanced between the both of them as they tried to suppress their smiles with tight lips, giving her a quick nod.

"Sorry, love, couldn't resist," Killian said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Regina turned her key in the lock of her front door, giving David a glance when she pushed it open slightly. "Thank you for tonight," She turned more to him, looking up at him with a sense of urgency. He'd said he was getting out to walk her to her door, but she was secretly hoping he wouldn't leave. She'd thought her confession earlier that she loved him had reaffirmed their relationship, but he hadn't made a move yet.

David gazed down at her, returning the heated look she was beginning to give him. He thought she wanted it, thought they were to the point where they could resume this aspect of their relationship, but he wasn't entirely sure. Should he make the move? His pulse beat faster, blood rushing south at how badly he craved her. "It was my pleasure."

She bit her lip as they stared at each other for a few more moments, her gaze traveling down to his neck and shoulders. "Do you...do you want to come in-" She began to say, glancing back up to see him closing in on her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

The hint of her offer was enough to make him act on his desire, letting out a groan when she met his kiss with equal ferocity. He ran his hands over the back of her black, high waisted skinny jeans, gripping her bottom before scooping her up, feeling her legs wrap tightly around his waist in cooperation. She moaned into his mouth, increasing his urgency to get her inside as he stepped through the entryway, kicking the door shut behind him.

Regina pulled back from the kiss, scratching her nails over the base of his neck as he walked her towards the wall inside the foyer and pressed her against it. She bit her lip with a seductive grin, noting the way his bright blue eyes had darkened, relishing in the hellish desire she evoked from the usually gentle man.

David pinned her against the wall with his hips, her legs resting around his waist as he gripped her thighs to hold them up, burying his face in her neck. She whimpered at the hot, wet kisses he placed on the sensitive skin, making her head fall back against the wall as her fingers worked deftly between them at the buttons on his shirt.

"I've missed you," David whispered huskily down her ear before sucking down on the lobe, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. He then placed chaste kisses down her jaw line to the other side of her neck, nipping and kissing the places he remembered she'd liked. Her skin was flushing from arousal as he ran a hand up to the top of her blouse, pulling it down enough to expose the top of her breasts as his lips found the sensitive flesh.

"David," She whined, her hips rolling against his in need as desire ached between her thighs, beckoning him to touch her. Anything to release the tension, the increased hormones in her body intensifying the feeling.

"Hmm," His lips curled against the top of her breast, sucking down firmly as he hiked her leg higher before letting go of it, bringing the hand in between them. He felt the way her stomach tensed as his fingers touched it while he undid the button of her pants, making him harder in his own. David lifted his head to look at her as he pulled the zipper down slowly, a devilish grin on his face.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him, one hand pressed against his bare chest after undoing the buttons of his shirt to expose the muscles, her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He leaned in as he flatted his palm against her stomach, his lips recapturing her neck as his fingertips pushed past the waistband of her panties. "David," She moaned aloud as his fingers delved into her wetness, digging her fingernails into the flesh of his neck.

"You've missed me too," He groaned in observation, starting to massage small circles on her swollen sex. She began moving her hips with him anxiously, her hand on his chest running down his abs and around his side, bracing herself on him.

"More, David, please," She growled after a few minutes, breathing heavily already. His breath caught in his throat, throbbing in his pants now as he stroked her more firmly before slipping two fingers inside of her, cusping his thumb over her clit to continue the teasing as he slowly thrust the others. He'd never been more aroused by anyone, let alone by merely feeling up a fully clothed woman. Regina wasn't just any woman, though.

He lifted his lips from her neck for a moment to watch her expressions as he moved his hand at a faster pace. Her hips were writhing and jerking against his forearm and hand, her eyes closed and head arched back against the wall. A steady stream of moans and whimpers escaped her parted lips, followed by a choked moan as he felt her tense violently, her hand on his neck pulling him closer and nails of the other digging into his lower back when she came quickly.

"Let's never go this long again," David said breathlessly as he removed his hand, gripping her thighs as he turned to carry her up the stairs in urgency.

"Mm, I agree," Regina nodded in a breathless haze, gripping the back of his hair as she rested her head against the side of his, recovering from her orgasm while he bounded the steps with ease. "You're overdressed," She murmured as she regained control of her thoughts, pushing his shirt down his shoulders as he carried her into her room and laid her on the bed before shrugging out of it the rest of the way.

They both sensed the urgency between them, Regina leaning up slightly to pull her top over her head as David kicked off his jeans before gripped hers and peeling them down her legs. He groaned under his breath as he pulled her panties down, seeing the way the laced was dampened with arousal. She gave him a heated grin as she pulled the matching bra down her arms and threw it to the side, threatening to make him explode with the sight of her bare body. She leaned up more, legs spread before him as she came to a sitting position and pushed his boxers down, freeing his stiffness from the cotton confines.

David watched her with an animalistic expression, stepping out of them before pushing her back against the bed and coming over her. Their gazed locked as her arms came around his neck, his hands running up the back of her thighs, spreading them as his tip found her, thrusting into her with one fluid motion. She cried out, drawing her knees up around his sides to feel him deeper as he rocked into her.

"You feel so good, Regina," He groaned into her ear, threading his fingers through hers as he pushed her arm above her head, pinning it to the bed as he thrust. His other hand gripped the back of her thigh, pushing it higher as he drove into her with abandon. They chased completion as they quickly settled into a rhythm that drove them higher, not that it was hard to do with their mutual eagerness and beckoning moans of pleasure.

"David, I'm close," She gasped at the feeling of him throbbing and thick inside of her, his breath hitting the sensitive space between the corner of her jaw and ear as his face hovered over hers. Her free hand grasped at his back, helping pull him deeper with the motion, rocking her hips up as he pushed.

"Come for me," David beckoned, pressing his lips to her jaw, feeling her tightening around him in the beginning of her second orgasm. "Fuck," He cursed aloud at how hard her body tensed, her back arching up from the bed as she let out a sharp cry.

She moaned and whimpered, her fingers tightening around his own in the hand he held above her head, bare chest pressing up against his in a delicious friction as she writhed. Watching her come was enough for him to reach his own, the force of it making him shudder in pleasure. He let himself go, spilling inside of her as he groaned into her neck.

David lifted his head after a few moments, labored breathing the only sound in the room as he looked down at her. She held up no front, no mask, staring up at him with honest and content eyes. Things were different between them, he was sure of it. She'd accepted him into her life and seemed to be reaching out towards their chance at happiness. He hoped her opening up to him during their ride earlier had meant he'd earned her trust again, but for now he'd relish in the fact that she wasn't running from him anymore. She wasn't denying the feelings between them; she'd admitted she loved him. _That was enough right now._

* * *

David frowned, a sound from the bathroom waking him up as he sat up in Regina's bed, the sun barely beginning to rise. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the dim light, reaching for his boxers on the floor as he slid out of the bed, pulling them on before recognizing the sound.

"Regina?" He frowned in concern, walking over to the bathroom door and pushing it open slowly as it wasn't latched. She was there on her knees in her short silk robe, looking up from the toilet where she'd just finished being sick.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a soft tone, grabbing a washcloth to wet it under the sink and wring out the excess water before kneeling down beside her as she gave a weak nod.

"Fine," She forced a smile as he pressed the cool cloth to her forehead before wiping it down her face and over her mouth gently to refresh her.

"Are you done?" He asked and she gave him a nod before he reached out his arms to help her up, leading her back out to her bedroom, "Do you need to go to the doctor, is something wrong?" He frowned in concern, helping her sit down in the bed before taking a seat beside her.

"No, David, it's nothing like that," She forced a smile at him. It was time to tell him, she knew. He'd proven his words to be true, sticking around and never denouncing his love for her. He'd went out of his way to plan something special for her the evening before, showing he wanted to do more than just be with her. He wanted to help her heal, to know and love all of the parts of her. She could trust him, she knew this, but still her heart leapt at admitting the truth to him.

"Regina, you're worrying me," He watched her expression go through a series of changes and he could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. David reached for her hand, giving her a reassuring look when she glanced his way, "What is it?"

She gazed at him, the early morning sun barely lighting the room, his hair messy and his expression adorably concerned. Would he look at her differently once he knew? Was this too much, too soon? He already had a baby, how would he feel about this one? The man had been so patient and given her so much, she didn't want to overwhelm him. Of course he would be loyal to her and the child, would take care of them regardless of how he felt. The trouble was, she cared about how he felt, and his feelings and his happiness. She cared about them way too much to be able to ignore it if he wasn't ready for this type of commitment. It would break her heart all over again, even if she could logically understand where he was coming from.

"Regina," He repeated more firmly, his concern obviously building at her silence, "Talk to me."

Her words caught in her throat, anxiety rising within her. If she hadn't been sick and emptied her stomach already, she'd have to do it again. She struggled with herself and getting the words out. She could trust him, yes, but that didn't make this any less scary to admit. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _*gasp* A cliffhanger, don't hate me. How do you think David will react? (;_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for not updating for a few days. I've been so busy lately, but this fic is an escape from reality for a few hours, so I intend to keep updating. Thank you for the reviews (: I'm not sure this is a good chapter, I'm not happy with my writing and it took me forever, but here's the end result. I thought you deserved some happy moments before a four month time jump and some angst...happy holidays everyone! xoxo_

* * *

"Pregnant?" The word fell from David's lips as he stared at her for a long moment, processing the information before the hint of a confused frown furrowed his brow, "Regina, I thought you couldn't have children? Are you sure?"

She scoffed, finding his reaction so typical of a man. They really were clueless when it came to things like this. "Of course I'm sure, do you think I'd tell you something like this if I weren't?"

"I'm sorry I'm just confused," He said quickly with a shake of his head, none of it making sense. "You told me not to worry about protection, I didn't think-"

"I didn't either," She frowned, glancing down at her lap, "Back in the Enchanted Forest my mother claimed she wanted me to be happy, to have a child...I found out later she was scheming to set me up, and I feared that if I ever had a baby she would use it for her own gain, just like she did with me. So I...created a potion," She gave him a glance, a tear escaping her eye and traveling down her cheek, "To make sure I never could conceive."

David watched her with a pained expression, realizing the lengths she went to to protect someone else from being subjected to her mother's wrath, even if it meant she'd never be able to enjoy the experience of having her own child. It was so selfless to inflict pain on herself, just to ensure an innocent child wouldn't go through it. "I don't understand then...how did this happen?"

She shook her head, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, "I don't know."

"How far along are you?" He frowned in confusion.

"Two months," She let out a breath, looking down at her hands in her lap, "I found out the day I was in the hospital, we must've...conceived the night I told you about my youth and my marriage..."

"The first night you really opened up to me," David says, remembering how he felt in that moment, "That was the night I realized I was falling in love with you, Regina..."

She looked at him then, her eyes squinting slightly in scrutinization, "What are you getting at, David?" She sighed, feeling much too emotional for him to not be direct.

"When did you realize you...when did you know you were falling for me? When did you start to love me?" He rambled the questions at her intently, reaching for her hands.

She studied him for a moment, a small confused frown adorning her face, "Probably that same night...after we talked. I didn't realize it then, but that's when I knew it was becoming serious..."

"That's it," He said in realization, looking at her as if he'd just solved a puzzle before letting out a laugh.

"Are you having a breakdown or something?" She frowned at his absurd behavior and sudden shift in mood, "What are you talking about?"

"True loves kiss will break any curse," David said, earning a deeper frown from the brunette. She pressed her lips into a line as he continued, "When we fell for each other Regina, it broke the potion's magic."

"But how come it didn't work when I was with Robin? My _soulmate_?" She eyed him skeptically, "And Snow White was your one true love. That's a nice theory David, but I don't think it's true."

"Robin may have been deemed your soulmate, and you loved him, but it wasn't like what we have. Was it?" He asked her seriously. She shifted her eyes from him in a telltale motion before reconnecting with his gaze.

"It wasn't like what we have, no. But what about Snow White? You two were crazy about each other, she was your _one_ true love," She suppressed an eye roll at the irrational jealousy that the thought evoked within her, "I heard you two blabber on about it too many times."

"I don't know, I did love Snow," He began, choosing his wording carefully, aware of her emotional state, "But we were just kids when we did, so it was easy. It was the pure, first love that everyone has, like you had with Daniel...But I don't think you truly understand your capacity to love until you've lost. Until you've lived through horrible things and know how lonely it is to be without someone. It makes you love even harder when you fall again, like I have now..."

"David," Regina began with a hesitant expression before he cut her off.

"Hear me out. We've both experienced love and lost it, so we know the value of being given another chance at it. That's why I think..." He paused, swallowing hard in shock of what he was about to say. Never did he think he'd ever say something like this after his late wife, "That's why I think our love is the truest of all, Regina. It's stronger because of what we've both been through in our lives, and it's truer because we aren't perfect people. We were broken when this began and we're still scarred from our past, but we love each other anyway. That's true love in its rarest form, that's why it broke the potion's curse," He looked down at her stomach in realization as he smoothed his flattened hand over her abdomen.

"You really think so?" Her voice wavered as she glanced down at his hand, placing her own over his. Her emotions were bubbling at the surface, threatening to overflow despite her attempt at keeping it together. What he'd said made sense, it just seemed too good to be true. What she felt for David was in fact more complex than the love she held for Daniel or Robin. She supposed it did have to do with how broken they'd both been and their understanding of one another and the importance of being given a second chance. But for him to claim she was his truest love? It overwhelmed her.

"How else would you explain it?" David bit his lip for a long moment as it sank in. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to be sure you loved me," She glanced away from him, "I knew the baby would change things if you found out and I wanted to be sure of our relationship before I trapped you with a child."

"Trapped me?" David raised an eyebrow, "It takes two, Regina. Nothing about this is a trap. In fact, try keeping me away," He added playfully to lighten the mood.

She looked back at him with a weak smile, "You're sure? I know it's not the right timing and we've only gotten back on track...and Henry and Emma, they've only gotten used to the idea of us-"

"Regina," David said calmly, wrapping an a around her waist, the other coming under her thighs to slide her onto his lap, "It's not perfect timing and it's going to be interesting telling the others, but I know how much you've wanted a child of your own. I'm so happy that you'll finally get to experience it, and that I get to be the one beside you through it all." He gave her a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched her.

"How do you always know what to say, _Charming_?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically before breaking into a genuine smile at him, causing him to chuckle in relief. He knew she was coming around to the explanation and the fact that he was indeed happy about this, as much as she'd tried to resist the idea; She always did that when something seemed too good to really be happening to her.

"It's the name," He grinned in jest, leaning down to press his lips against hers before she stopped him with two of her fingers over his mouth.

"I was just sick," She offered him in explanation before he quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Not even here yet and you're already cutting in on mommy and daddy's time," David said playfully, running his hand over her abdomen again, noticing now how it was harder and slightly more rounded. Regina was trim and thin wasted, so he knew she'd start showing sooner. The thought of her heavily pregnant brought a warm feeling to his chest, drowning out any worries he may have. Sure, Neal was young and their family was still getting used to the idea of him and Regina together, but he was happy.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Regina sighed, leaning against his chest and letting her head dear on his shoulder, "Emma and I just started getting along again."

"Don't you worry about that," He murmured reassuringly, pulling her down in the bed with him as she turned and cuddled up into the curve of his body, "I can't believe this is really happening," He let out a laugh.

"We'll have two under the age of five," Regina chuckled, feeling his arm come around her waist as his body heat helped soothe the aching her lower back. "We're getting too old for this."

"You kidding? I think we look pretty good for our age," He teased with the mention of the frozen time in Storybrooke before the curse was broken, causing her to hit his hand wrapped around her playfully. David smiled, resting the side of his head against her own and giving her temple a soft kiss, "I love you so much Regina, even if children weren't an option. This is baby is a bonus," He admitted.

Regina bit her lip to control her emotions, relieved again she wasn't facing him and he didn't witness her struggle. The hormones from the pregnancy only enhanced her feelings and she had less of a say on how she'd react to things. She'd never been much of a crier, but everything was seeming to touch her or anger her to the point of tears lately. "This may seem hard to believe now, but when I was younger I always dreamed of a large family. When we'd go to the village, my mother would always look down on the kids running about, complaining that the 'peasants reproduced like rabbits'," Regina paused as they both laughed softly at the woman's crass words, "But when I'd see those children with their big families, there was so much love between them, love that we didn't have in our home."

"You're an amazing mother Regina, a natural," David said, lifting the arm that was around her to pull the covers back over them again. "And it looks like you're going to get your dream after all," He smiled, "Three kids is a big family in this world."

She smiled, running her fingers over the top of his hand wrapped around her, threading them through his own, "I need to make an appointment with Whale soon for the first ultrasound. Do you want to be there?"

"What kind of question is that?" David reprimanded in a playful tone, "Of course I do...After all, someone has to keep Dr. Whale safe," He grinned.

* * *

"Can you fit a lunch break into your busy schedule, Madam Mayor?" Regina heard a familiar blonde's voice ask, glancing up to see a leather jacket clad Swan holding takeout from Granny's. She hated to admit it to herself, but she'd missed Emma's usual lunch visits. Trying not to seem too eager, she gave her a smile and straightened up from her paperwork.

"Only if you brought me something good, Miss Swan," She countered the friendly banter, earning an eye roll from the sheriff as she made her way to her usual seat across from Regina's desk.

"You should've seen Granny, she was looking rather smug when I ordered your usual," Emma gave a laugh, setting the salad down on Regina's desk.

"That old wolf is the nosiest," Regina agreed instantly with a shake of her head, reaching for her lunch. A week had passed since she'd last seen Emma, and things were almost back to normal between them after their conversation during the decorating of Regina's home. She was grateful for it, but wasn't sure how long it would last once the blonde found out _just how_ solidified Regina and David's relationship had become.

"You know she gave me one hell of a guilt trip over you and Dad," The blonde said as she sat down in her chair and began unceremoniously unwrapping her sandwich.

"Well, I can't say you didn't deserve that," Regina retorted in a satisfied manner, a small smirk playing at her lips when the blonde squinted her eyes in disdain. She was surprised Granny had come to her defense over the entire situation. It was a nice and unfamiliar feeling to have that kind of maternal sense of approval from someone after never really receiving it from Cora.

"Yeah yeah," Emma mocked playfully, "So how'd your date with David go?" She decided to ask, using his actual name instead of calling him 'dad', hoping to make it less awkward that way.

"Are we really going to talk about this kind of stuff?" Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Come on," Emma groaned with a sigh following, "I'm trying to make this at least seem normal," She snorted, "Plus we are friends, and you'll have to listen to my relationship problems sooo…" She shrugged.

"Fine, if you wish," Regina sighed reluctantly, although she felt an odd sort of relief that Emma had approached the subject and wanted to talk about it. She'd missed having her friend to discuss things with, even if she'd never admit it.

"Well?" Emma leaned back, mouth full of her sandwich as she quirked her brows expectantly.

"It went really well," Regina offered, unsure of where to begin, "We went to the stables to ride…"

"The stables?" The blonde repeated, leaning in slightly more interested, "Why'd he take you there?" She frowned, obviously considering how it may have brought up bad memories for the mayor.

"We'd talked once about how we both missed riding," Regina said, a small but warm smile playing at her lips, "And he knew it had been lost to me because of painful memories. He wanted to take me so that maybe we could replace them with more pleasant ones…"

Emma mulled it over for a few moments before nodding once, "So did it work?"

Regina chuckled a little before nodding once, "It was nice," She replied, leaving it at that, though Emma recognized the warm sentiment behind the words. This conversation was about as close to gushing as Regina got, though she could tell the brunette was smitten. It had been even more obvious when they'd had dinner the week before. Even though David and Regina had been trying to keep it low key for everyone else's comfort, Emma caught the looks they gave each other and the subtle support her father gave Regina. It was odd to see them like that, but sweet at the same time.

"So Henry was talking to me about Christmas," Emma changed the subject before sighing, "He's insisting that we all spend it together."

"Him too? David said that," Regina arched a brow as they both realized David and Henry were in it together.

"Interesting," Emma rolled her eyes before letting out a chuckle, "Should we humor them? I mean they do love the holiday, and that way we'd both get to spend it with Henry."

"Hm, I'll serve dinner on Christmas Eve," Regina nodded in compliance, "Then you and Killian could come back over Christmas Morning to watch Henry and Neal open presents from _Santa_?"

"Sounds good. So am I in charge of breakfast in the morning, then?" Emma smirked at the brunette's suspicious expression, "Donuts it is."

* * *

David watched amused as Regina eyed Dr. Whale in irritation, "I don't have all day, Frankenstein," She huffed at the man's incompetence. She knew nothing about modern medicine, but still tried to tell him how to do his job and hurry him along, "Tell me, you actually get paid for this?" She waved a hand towards the ultrasound machine, "My magic could tell me more than this hunk of metal is."

"Regina," David chuckled, "It just takes a few moments to find the baby's heartbeat when it's this early on," He explained, earning a grateful look from Whale. He knew Regina was nervous about this first appointment, most likely expecting the worst to have already happened so she wouldn't be let down. She'd been quiet that morning ever since David had come back from dropping Neal off at Belle's, and now he suspected she was taking out her frustrations on the bleached blonde doctor who was an easy target.

Regina gave David a pointed look before glancing back to the screen, "This is a waste of time. I told you your tests were wrong," She clipped as the doctor continued to rub the ultrasound monitor over her abdomen in search of the heartbeat.

"Oh, really?" Whale remarked when an image appeared on the machine as he reached to turn up the sound.

The muffled thumping of a heartbeat filled the room, making Regina's head turn quickly to look at the screen in disbelief. David swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked himself, holding her hand tighter within his. He glanced back at her after a few moments, seeing her brown eyes brimmed with tears as she still took in the baby's form on the screen, seemingly unaware of anything else in the room. Her throat worked but no sound came out, a tear escaping down her cheek bringing her out of her thoughts as she quickly worked to swipe it.

"That's it? It looks like an egg," She mumbled, attempting to be sarcastic to deflect the attention from her emotions and David knew it was only because she wasn't comfortable crying in front of Dr. Whale.

"A very healthy egg. Everything seems to be progressing nicely," Whale ignored her remark, eyes on the screen as he studied the image and listened to the heartbeat, "Looks like you'll be due in July. I'll print a couple of pictures for you," He nodded, pressing a few things on the machine before nodding once to David before he went out to give them some time.

David smiled at her when she caught his gaze, seeing her own expression still filled with wonderment. He could tell she honestly hadn't been expecting to find anything, had convinced herself that this was all a mistake and that she wasn't actually pregnant or had already miscarried. She seemed to work through an array of emotions as he watched her, making his chest constrict when he thought about how lucky he was. Lucky that he got to know her in all her forms, lucky that he was the one she'd chosen, lucky that he got to share this special experience with her. He didn't know which made him happier, the thought of a child with her or watching her have what she never thought she could.

"Will you allow yourself to enjoy this now?" David asked, reaching for the towel the nurse had left to clean the gel from Regina's abdomen.

"I'm just not…not used to things working out and this is so.." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat as David pulled her top back down after getting her free of the gel, "I'm just waiting for something to go wrong…"

"Quit borrowing trouble," He replied, helping her sit up on the exam table as he stood, "Everything will work out, Regina," He smiled, tilting her chin up to him before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

* * *

A couple days had passed and Christmas Eve was upon them as Regina stood in her kitchen, preparing dinner for later that day. She'd woken up with no morning sickness and felt relatively good, which put her in a pleasant mood. A peaceful calm seemed to rest inside of her which was something she hadn't allowed herself to enjoy for years. She usually always expected the worst, tried to stay one step ahead of anything that may go wrong, but for once she was ignoring that instinct. After all, wasn't Christmas a time to be thankful for what she had? And she had quite a lot to be thankful for this year.

"Hey, when's Grandpa and Neal coming over?" Henry asked as he came into the kitchen, seeing Regina had started preparing dinner as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"They should be over soon, he said he'd come over early to help," She smiled with a nod, turning to put a casserole in the oven.

"Are they staying the night?" Henry asked curiously, watching her turn back to him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, I thought about asking him to," She raised an eyebrow, "But I haven't mentioned it yet, since you'd be here. I didn't know how you'd feel…"

Henry shrugged with a confused expression, "Why doesn't he and Neal just move in? The loft doesn't even have a real room for Neal, and since you and Grandpa are together it just makes sense," He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think?"

Regina looked at him rather shocked, wondering just when he'd matured to this point without her even realizing it. Henry was constantly surprising her with his wisdom and ability to know what seemed best for everyone. "I suppose it does," She mulled it over, biting at her bottom lip. She had thought about David moving in, but pushed it aside given how soon it was. She reasoned it would happen slowly, once everyone became more comfortable with their relationship, and especially with the baby coming. "You really think I should ask him to move in?" She eyed her son skeptically.

"Why not?" He questioned again, "Everyone knows about you two now, and mom is cool with it," Henry added with a raised brow, "I think you should."

"And you'd be okay with that?" Regina wiped her hands on a dish towel before picking up a spoon to stir the sauce on the stove.

"Uh, _yeah_ ," She heard him say like it was the most foolish question in the world, making her lips turn into a smile even though her back was to him briefly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Regina let out a soft laugh, turning back to him with warm adoration, "I love you, Henry."

* * *

"Who would've thought they'd get more fun out of it than Neal is?" Regina grinned, leaning back in David's arms after dinner was over as they sat on the sofa, watching Emma, Killian and Henry put together the train set they'd bought for the little boy. Emma and Henry were working furiously on putting the tracks together while Killian cursed the train cars he tried to link while muttering something along the lines of 'I told you we should've bought him the ship instead' though they paid him no mind.

"And Neal couldn't care less," David added as they both laughed, watching the baby play with the discarded bows and wrapping paper. "Do you think ours will be a boy or a girl?" David whispered closer to her ear, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

Regina gave a glance to the others who still weren't paying them any mind before giving David with a smile, "I don't know, which would you prefer?"

"I don't mind," He replied honestly before smirking at her, "It's going to be cute either way."

"Hm, that is if it takes after me," Regina teased, watching him mock hurt before pressing a kiss to his cheek and laughing. "I don't mind either, you know. Just as long as it's healthy and happy."

"We should tell them all soon, what about tomorrow?" David suggested, glancing back at the trio who had now gotten the train running around the winding track. "They can't get too mad tomorrow, it is Christmas after all."

"This is Emma we're talking about," Regina raised an eyebrow at him, smiling when she caught sight of Neal pulling himself up on the coffee table before toddling towards them with unsteady baby steps. "Look at you walking," She cooed, leaning forward to pull the baby up onto the couch with them, "You know, you're going to have trouble with him climbing the stairs in your loft soon without a proper room for him…"

"I know," David let out a breath, reaching out to run a hand over his son's head as he sat in Regina's lap, "He's starting to get better at walking, I'll need to get a baby gate soon."

"Or you could just move in here?" Regina suggested without looking at him, instead playing a silent game of patty-cake with Neal's hands, making him grin, "I have room."

"What?" David questioned, not thinking he heard her correctly, "Regina…"

"It was just a suggestion, Charming," She glanced up at him from his son, a small frown playing at her lips, "No need to panic. I just thought with you know what coming-"

"You really want us to?" David asked her more seriously, ignoring her trying to backtrack. He wasn't panicking at all, he was only surprised she'd asked him in such a casual manner.

She gave him a small nod as an unsure smile appeared on her face before turning back to Neal who had slowly come to rest against her front, his head sleepily lying on her chest. David's heart skipped a beat at the thought of this being a nightly routine for them. The woman he loved in his arms and his son falling asleep in her lap. "I'd love to, Regina," He said after he collected his thoughts, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her hair.

She didn't acknowledge him, instead wrapping her arms around Neal and humming a soft tune to him in a soothing manner, showing her contentedness in her own emotionally shy way. David couldn't believe how much had happened in just months, how his hopelessness had turned to happiness because of a woman he'd never imagined he'd come to love. The turn of events was completely unexpected and he was still in awe of them; moving on from Snow was something he'd never imagined would happen, let alone falling deeper and harder for someone he'd once hated. And now, his entire family was under one roof for the evening, enjoying each other's company and celebrating the holiday together. He could almost understand why Regina was waiting for something bad to happen. _Everything was perfect._

* * *

Emma jolted awake, sitting up straight in the bed as she breathed heavily in a panic, body sticky with sweat. The morning light shone through the window, relief filling her as she realized that it was Christmas morning, and the moment previous had only been a bad dream.

"What the? Emma?" Killian asked in a fog, feeling her sudden movement. He sat up once his eyes adjusted to the light, watching her, "Bad dream, love?"

"It was so strange," She looked at him with startled eyes, "Killian, I've never had a dream feel so real," She admitted with a swallow as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, it wasn't," He reassured her, running his hand over her hair, "You're shaking. What was it about?" He frowned.

She hesitated before glancing up at him, "I'd woken up hearing a noise from outside, you were...you were still here asleep, so I made my way downstairs," She frowned, "It was all clear so I...I went outside to see and I heard it coming from the shed. I heard a laugh...the voice was familiar," Emma swallowed the knot forming in her throat, "When I opened the door to the shed my...my mom was there and she...she was surrounded by the dream catchers I used when I was the dark one..."

Hook thought about it for a moment as he watched her, "What happened then?"

"She just looked at me, but her eyes were different. There was something strange about them I...I don't know," She tucked her head into the curve of his neck for comfort, "It felt so real, I can't explain it."

"You don't have to, it's okay love," He murmured, holding onto her tightly, "I'm here."

Emma gave a gentle nod, though her frown remained. She couldn't figure out what something like that would've meant. Was it simply a bad dream or perhaps her own intuition trying to tell her something? She let out a breath before speaking again, pushing the dream to the back of her mind, "We should probably get up and start getting ready to head to Regina's before Henry wakes up."

"Hm, you're right," She felt his breath tickle her ear slightly as he ran his hand down her arm to her left one, smiling when he ran his thumb over the engagement ring on her finger, "We going to break the news to them today?"

"I don't know..." She hesitated for a moment before hearing him groan, "Killian it's Christmas, what if Henry isn't okay with it? What if my Dad gets pissed? I mean he is kind of old fashioned, and you didn't even ask him permission."

"Emma, I am not asking a man the same age as me for permission to propose to you," He simply laughed with a shake of his head as he sat up and got out of their bed, "Besides, you're just saying all this so you can avoid all of the mushy congratulations that make you cringe," He smirked, pulling his shirt over his head.

She watched him with eyes squinted in annoyance at the way he saw right through her excuses, "You're pretty smart for a pirate," She grumbled with a smirk, sitting up in the bed herself and stretching, "I guess I'll keep you around."

* * *

"Hmm, I feel like we just got to sleep an hour ago," David groaned when he felt Regina peppering him awake with kisses, smiling despite how tired he felt.

"Maybe 'cause we did," She laughed, sliding her leg over his waist as she moved over top of him, "Maybe next time we shouldn't buy your son toys we have to assemble."

He grinned a little at her movements, running his hands up the sides of her thighs and over her bottom under her short nightgown, feeling that she'd slipped her panties off before waking him up.

"Merry Christmas, Charming," She smirked down at him, watching the realization come over his features and his eyes darken in lust.

"Merry Christmas, _indeed,_ " He grinned before rolling them over quickly watching her smirk in a realization of her own, "I like waking up with you," He murmured, leaning down to kiss her slowly before dragging his lips down over her neck and chest, hearing her sigh in appreciation as her head fell back in her pillow.

She drew her legs up to his sides as he kissed over the top of her breasts, watching him as he made quick work of pushing her slip of a nightgown up around her waist. His fingertips traced down the insides of her thighs slowly as he gazed at her, their eyed connecting for a moment as he teased the soft skin there. She bit her bottom lip as he scooted down in the bed a little, her hand coming up to grip the top of his hair, guiding it down where she needed him. They both groaned at the contact when his tongue dipped into her folds slowly.

"Mmm, David," She whimpered, lifting up on one elbow as her other hand remained in his hair, watching him as he devoured her with expert strokes. He alternated between licking and sucking on her clit, making her lips part in heavy breathing. David knew exactly what she liked by now, nipping delightfully as he held the back of her thighs right above where her knees bent, slowly pushing them apart more. Her stomach tightened as he wound her up, starting to roll her hips when he sped up the pace of his tongue, creating a friction that made her begin to emit choked moans. Soon she fell back onto her back once more, both hands reaching for his hair in a push and pull motion at her orgasm quickly approaching. David lifted his gaze up to watch her writhe as he continued teasing her bundle of nerves, watching her back arch from the bed and her hands push his mouth from her when she came, turning her head into the pillow to muffle her sounds.

He held her thighs apart as she bucked her hips, reveling in the view as her hands fell to the bed to grip the sheets while she shuddered through the feelings. Watching her come made him throb in his boxers, painfully hard as he stood on his knees to push them down, seeing her look up at him with heavy lidded eyes when his erection was freed from his pants. He cursed under his breath when she ran her hands under the top of her nightgown, massaging her own breasts. He didn't fool with taking it off of her, finding it more erotic to watch her tease them behind the silky material. He'd pushed his boxers down just enough, gripping his own base as he began to rub against her slowly, "You're so wet," He whispered huskily before pushing himself inside of her with a swift movement. He felt her hands leave her breasts and travel down his back to lower back, digging her nails in and pulling his hips closer to hers.

"You feel so good," She moaned breathlessly, looking up at him as he lifted his gaze to watch her when he began to thrust, their bodies pressed tightly together, barely leaving her with his deep movements. He groaned as her hands traveled back up to his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck as he rolled them onto their sides, pulling her leg up over his hip. Regina let out a gasp at the new angle, feeling his arm lay under the side of her head and curl around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him in a hungry kiss as he continued to push into her, his free hand coming down to her lower back, securing her hips tightly to his. It was heated, close and intense, small but deep movements bringing them both closer to the edge. He felt her begin to contract around him after a while, holding her body as it convulsed against his own. Her second orgasm milked his first from him as he let go inside of her, moaning into her mouth in release.

* * *

"So, we have an announcement to make," Emma began when Killian nudged her knee with his own under the table. Regina and David sat across from them, having gotten up in time to make a pot of coffee and welcome the other couple into their home before Henry and Neal had woken up. They'd allowed the boys to open presents before retiring to the dining room to eat a breakfast of assorted donuts that Emma had brought, much to Regina's chagrin. However, she was exhausted from last night and this morning's activies, so she didn't protest the junk food.

"What is it?" Henry perked, asking the question with a mouth half full of chocolate creme, earning an eye roll from Regina at his manners that mimicked his blonde mother in the moment.

"Killian proposed last night," She held up her left hand to show them all the ring, causing Hook to beam beside of her and Henry to cheer, despite his mouthful.

"Do I get to be in the wedding?" The boy asked quickly, earning a scoff from his mother.

"There's not going to be a big wedding, kid. Trust me, just something simple," Emma replied as Hook shot her a glance.

"Hold on, I bought the rock, don't I have a little say as to how we tie the knot?" He began, prompting Regina to cut in before the young couple could start to bicker.

"Congratulations," She gave Emma a warm smile before managing the same to Killian for a brief moment. The pirate was growing on her; he seemed to be behaving himself lately and treating the blonde beside him rather well. Regina had initially been concerned he'd go back to his old ways, or be a bad influence on Henry, but Killian was transforming into somewhat of a family man from what she could tell. She glanced at David who remained quiet, arching an eyebrow as they all waited for him to say something while he busied himself with feeding a spoon of baby food to Neal in his high chair.

"Nobody can be too mad on Christmas, can they?" Regina whispered when she leaned into him, taking his hand under the table as she repeated his own words he'd said the night before. She smirked when she pulled back and could tell he was inwardly groaning in frustration at the point she made with the simple quote.

"Emma, are you sure-" He began before Regina squeezed his hand in warning. She knew David's animosity for the pirate had lessened, and they even got along when he was in a good mood. As long as Killian kept treating his daughter well, Regina knew David would come to accept and even like his son-in-law.

"In the spirit of announcements," Regina cleared her throat, changing the subject before it went south. She felt David look at her in surprise at her initiative, her words piquing his interest. She didn't know what propelled her to tell them in the moment, perhaps it was the holiday spirit...or maybe she had finally come to terms with the chance at happiness before her. Either way, she felt the need to be honest with them all and share her joy, "David and I...we're expecting."

"Expecting what?" Killian asked after a moment of silence, glancing to Emma who's mouth had nearly hit the table and then to Henry, who's eyes had grown wide with excitement.

"But Regina, I thought you couldn't-" Emma looked at her in confusion, silently referencing her infertility issues. Regina had told Emma about the potion during one of their talks about Henry and why she adopted him, which had obviously left the blonde unable to piece the current statement together.

Henry's eyes shifted to all of them as Regina glanced at David who gave her a reassuring smile and thread his fingers through her own, "This is awesome!" Her son chirped, dropping the rest of his donut to his plate, suddenly disinterested in the sugar.

"What am I missing here, mates?" Killian looked around cluelessly, earning an eye roll and chuckle from David.

"A baby, you idiot," Emma let out a breath, crossing her arms as she tried to piece it together, "But Regina, you said you weren't able to have children."

"Don't you get it?" Henry piped in to his blonde mother before Regina could respond, "True love breaks any curse," He said, a wide smile splaying across his boyish features.

Emma's gaze caught Regina's, her expression softening at their son's words. They both knew Henry didn't know why Regina was unable to have children, she'd only told him it hadn't worked out that way for her. He didn't know the painful truth about the potion, as he was too young to know. Still yet, his optimistic outlook and youthful wisdom allowed him to explain it in a way that was simple and true, despite not knowing all of the details.

"I guess you're right, kid," Emma said after a moment, regarding him with a warm smile before meeting Regina and David's gazes.

"Congrats," Killian added, nodding at David who returned an accepting smile and nod. Both of the men understood the way Emma and Regina worked. Emma's simple agreement with Henry and acknowledgement of the sentiment towards Regina meant that she accepted it. Neither of the women were too fond of words or open affection, but they'd just shared a moment nonetheless.

"Yeah, what he said," Emma added with a small smile towards the brunette, seeming genuinely happy for her friend. Regina returned the warm gaze, feeling her eyes brim with emotions of joy and relief. No, neither one of them had ever regarded the holiday with anticipation or fond memories, but this Christmas was certainly the beginning of new traditions.


	20. Chapter 20

_Wowwww Chapter 20, I didn't think this fic would be this long. Thank you all for still reading and reviewing!_

 _And so it begins...Don't hate me. Let me know what y'all think xoxo_

* * *

"Regina, honey," David laughed under his breath as he stood in the doorway of their room with their morning coffee, regular in one hand and her decaf in the other as he watched her fighting the zipper of her dress in the mirror, "I don't think you can wear that one anymore."

Her eyes snapped up at him in the reflection, instantly letting him know that was the wrong thing to say to her. Their chocolate depths narrowed considerably as he shifted, bracing himself for the wrath of her temper that was aligned with a very short fuse these days. She was six months along now, her belly rounding out considerably and deeming most of her clothes unfitting. He'd tried to get her to order maternity clothing, but she was being stubborn and found fault with everything he suggested. She was a vain little thing, and her growing belly was not something she adjusted to easily.

"Yes, I can, I just can't reach it by myself," She gritted, "Quit standing there judging and come help me!"

He sighed, setting the coffees down on their dresser before making his way over to stand behind her at the mirror, "I'm not judging you, Regina. I just think it's time you give up on regular clothing and buy some maternity pieces."

"I will not wear those stretchable monstrosities, David," She gasped as if he'd suggested to the queen she wear peasant clothing itself. "Are you saying I need to? Do you think I'm fat now?" She glared at him in the mirror as he attempted to zip the back of her dress, looking at her hesitantly as it still gaped widely around her waist where her stomach protruded.

"Take a deep breath," He raised an eyebrow at her in warning, "You're being irrational, I never called you fat."

"Oh! Now I'm irrational because I want to wear my own clothes and not some god awful maternity tent?!" She snapped, throwing her hands into the air before storming over to her closet. He stood still, watching her tantrum lose momentum as she grabbed articles of clothing off hangers and threw them on the floor. She was losing steam, thank goodness. _At least nothing had been burned this time._

"Oh fuck this," She huffed, twirling a hand in the air and erupting in purple smoke, David seeing her clad in a sleek, fitted black sweater dress when the clouds dissipated. She turned sideways and sighed at herself in the mirror before turning back to look at him with a pout on her lips, "I'm sorry," She offered, shifting her eyes to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him.

He let out a chuckle at her sudden guilt over the way she'd lost her temper, finding it amusing how she could go from fiery evil queen to softhearted Regina even faster than usual with the elevated pregnancy emotions. "You look gorgeous," David said as he closed the distance between them, leaning down to kiss her for a long moment.

"You don't have to say that," She sighed when he pulled away, "I feel like such a bitch. I'm snapping at you one minute then making you comfort me the next. I say I'm happy about this baby but I'm complaining when I get bigger, I'm so selfish. What kind of mother am I going to be?" She looked up at him with watery brown eyes. _Oh god_ , _she was extra emotional this morning. They were going to be late for work again._

"Regina, it's completely normal," He wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, "Your body is going through a lot right now. You are and will be an amazing mother, Regina. In fact, I swear Neal looked disappointed this morning when I got him out of his crib instead of you," He added to lighten the mood, seeing a smile threatening to curl her lips.

"Did you already take him to Belle's?" She nodded with a sigh, pulling away from him to slip on a pair of heels, making David frown at the height of them. _Anothe_ r thing she was being stubborn over.

"Yeah I knew you were in the shower and running late, otherwise I would've brought him in to say bye for the day," David nodded, tuning to his own side of the bed to grab his belt and finish getting ready for work, "You need anything before I head to the station?"

"I don't think so, thank you," She glanced at him with an apologetic expression for how she'd just acted, "Don't forget we're meeting everyone for dinner at Granny's tonight."

"I'll meet you there," David nodded, clasping his belt and putting his gun on his hip, "See you this evening," He smiled with a tap of his hand on the doorframe as he went out, stopping for a moment to glance at her, "Love you."

"I don't know why," She said playfully with a roll of her eyes before smiling when he wouldn't go unless she said it back, his tall frame still lingering in the doorway, "Love you, too." She shook her head, watching him leave with a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

David smiled to himself after pulling into a parking spot in town and checking his phone, seeing Regina had text him to say they were all at the diner already. They'd resorted to having their Wednesday night family dinner's at Granny's now that her pregnancy was further along, even though she insisted she could still cook. He wouldn't have it though, not after she insists on still wearing those damn high heels and working a full day at her office. He sure as hell wasn't letting her come home and prepare a full meal for six people.

He looked forward to weekly gatherings with his entire family, reveling in having them all in one place. Emma was busy with planning a wedding ceremony for later in the summer, after suggesting she wait until Regina had the baby so they could all enjoy it fully. Henry was increasingly involved with school and his friends, and a certain dark haired girl who he couldn't seem to stop texting. David knew their friendship was turning into a first love, which was a source of contention for Regina, having to accept that her 'little boy' was a full blown teenager.

Putting his phone back into his pocket he got out of his truck, making his way down the sidewalk towards the diner until he caught a glance of someone pass across the alley behind it. He couldn't ignore the way goosebumps had broken out on his arms at the build of the person and the color of their hair and complexion. He'd only seen a glance of them, but it was enough to give him chills.

He felt an uneasy gnawing in the pit of his stomach, his intuition telling him that something wasn't just right as he put a hand over his gun holstered to his waist. Starting down the ally he heard a laugh that made him swallow hard, causing him to walk faster. _What in the hell was happening?_ Rounding the back corner of the building he came to a dead stop, his heart thumping in his ears, feeling light headed.

"David," Snow turned to him in a sing-songy voice, a bright but empty smile appearing over her features, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed as she bounded towards him. He took a step back, fear creeping through him. This couldn't be real, he'd watched her die. They'd buried her a over a year ago now.

She latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek in her typical, cheerful manner, "I know you must be confused, David," She whispered, pulling back to look up at him.

He stared down at her in utter shock, trying to process this, wondering if he'd been in an accident and was in a coma, or simply dreaming. Anything to explain why his dead wife was now in front of him. He could feel her against him, her cool hands cusping the back of his neck. She looked and felt exactly like Snow White, but something was off. David swallowed hard, watching her for a few moments as she looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. They were different, darker and without the sparkle that they usually carried. "This isn't real," David muttered, pushing her back from him gently and running a hand over his face, closing his eyes in hopes when he opened him she would be gone.

"I am real, David," She assured him, putting a hand back on his arm and causing his eyes to fly open again, "I came back for you, I saw what was going on here and I just couldn't take it," Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I don't understand you're...you're dead," He said with a frown, beginning to tremble slightly as the panic crept up in him. Something definitely wasn't right. She looked exactly like his late wife, sounded exactly like her, but something was off. She was gone. He watched Snow's mouth turn into a pout before her eyes glinted darker as she seemed to realize his suspicions.

"This could've been so much more pleasant, David," She sighed, a dream-catcher similar to the ones he'd seen in Emma's shed appearing in her hand before everything went black.

* * *

"Here, appetizer on me," Granny said with a grin as she set the plate of cheese fries in front of Regina, swatting Emma's hand away when she reached to take one, "They're for the pregnant lady, girl." She chided the blonde with a hand on her hip.

Emma's mouth dropped, causing Regina to chuckle and slide the plate towards the middle of the table for the both of them, "Thank you Granny, but I can share."

"Well that's a first," The older lady jested over glasses before clucking her way back to the counter, making them both laugh.

The diner was full and noisy, as most of the town people had made their way out for dinner. Regina glanced around, marveling in the way they had come to accept her as one of their own. She remembered when her mere presence struck fear and hatred into the hearts of these people, and now they treated her like she was an old friend. She'd never been one for all of the hope and forgiveness crap, but these people had found their way into her heart. Of course, she always went back and forth with Grumpy, but it lacked the bite that it had before. He respected her now, she could tell, and even though they still argued about those damn potholes, it was less vicious. Robin and the Merry Men had even kept a respectful distance, spending most of their time on the outskirts of Storybrooke at their camp, and being cordial when they came to town.

"I think Neal wants one," Emma mused at the little boy chattering away in his own baby language from the high chair beside Regina's own seat. She laughed, taking a fry and cutting it into pieces for Neal before putting them on his tray. She'd picked him up from Belle's on her way to the diner, she and David taking turns on who got him each day, and today had been hers. She looked forward to seeing him and had missed her usual goodbye kiss to him that morning, so she'd been extra eager to pick him up, even leaving her office twenty minutes early to do so.

"Charming still not here?" Killian asked as he made his way back from the jukebox where he had been helping Henry pick songs, sliding a seat out beside Emma's and sitting down, "Aye mate," He grinned, roughing up Neal's hair, causing the baby to grin.

"Not yet," Emma smiled, "What's the matter? Did Henry no longer need your assistance?" She asked, glancing over to see Henry and a girl giggling at the jukebox.

"That he didn't," Killian mused with a grin, "That lass walked up and I no longer existed," He chuckled as Regina turned her head to see who they were talking about, her eyes squinting in slight disapproval at Henry and the girl flirting.

"Henry is too young to start dating already," Regina said when she turned back to Emma and Killian, "Can we all agree on that?"

"Listen with my track record, I can't very well go preaching to Henry that he's too young," The blonde raised a brow at her, "I did have him when I was 18."

"And weren't ye sneaking around with your stable boy as a teen?" Killian questioned Regina.

"Not until I was 17, I'll have you know," She narrowed her eyes at the pirate, "And it was perfectly innocent," She glanced him up and down once with disdain, "I won't have my son acting like a young Hook, I know how you were."

Killian let out a laugh when Emma nudged him to stop egging Regina on, "I'm just saying, the kid likes the girl, let's not give him a rough time," He said, waving the white flag with his words.

"But boundaries and rules are still important," Regina countered, looking at Emma who agreed with a nod.

"Aye, ye know you might not be the best one to be preaching responsibility to the lad," Hook couldn't help but add with a nod towards Regina's baby bump, "With yer little Charming bun in the oven there," He grinned, teasing Regina though she found no humor in it.

"What's this? Parenting advice from the One-Handed Wonder?" Regina crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the sheriff when she laughed at the both of them.

"Couldn't resist that one, _Queen,_ " Killian offered in apology with a smile that made the brunette roll her eyes again.

"There's Dad coming, finally," Emma nodded towards the door seeing David through the window on the diner path, causing a smile to replace Regina's irritated expression.

Granny's door burst open with a little more gusto than normal, bells jingling loudly and making most in the diner glance up. David stood in the doorway breathlessly, scanning the restaurant with a cagey expression, as if he didn't know what was going on. Worried frowns found both Regina and Emma's faces as they shared an unknowing glance before looking back to him as he stood, still yet to say anything.

An uneasy feeling crept up in Regina as she pushed her chair back, standing up from the table, "David, we're over here," She waved as she made her way over to him, reaching for his hand as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek in hopes of calming him down. Panic rose in her as he jerked away before her lips made contact, removing his hand from her own like she was crazy for attempting to touch him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, a bewildered expression playing on his face, "Why are you all just sitting here?" David glanced around, addressing the dwarves at the table nearest him and the rest of the townspeople, "You know, you have some nerve showing up here," He turned his attention back to Regina, glaring down at her.

She swallowed hard, her mind reeling, "David, what's gotten into you?" She whispered, reaching for him again only to make him recoil once more, "What's happened?"

"What's gotten into me?" He let out a laugh with wide eyes, throwing his hands in the air in an obvious state of frustration, "Who the hell do you think you are Madam Mayor? What have you done to everyone to make them suddenly forget the curse that just had them rioting at your door yesterday?" David spoke vehemently, every trace of love and adoration that had been in his eyes this morning replaced with coldness and hatred.

"Dad," Emma stepped forward then, trying to intervene on the scene unfolding in front of half of the town. Henry followed before Killian put a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to stay back and let his mothers handle this.

"Emma!" David's eyes widened, his expression a combination of shock and relief at the same time, "How did you get back? Where's Mary Margaret?"

Emma exchanged a worried look with Regina before stepping up to David, "Dad, what do you think is going on?"

"Where is Snow?! Did she not make it back?" Anguish gripped his features as he searched Emma's with questions, "I just had the hat this morning, I was trying to find a way to get the two of you back!"

"He's talking about when I opened the portal with the Mad Hatter's hat and you were pulled in and Snow followed," Regina explained in a low voice, trying to keep the conversation as private as possible regardless of the onlookers. Her stomach turned at the realization of the time David thought he was currently in, remembering the look in his eyes. It was over three years ago, when the curse had broken and everyone had just found out Regina had cursed them to Storybrooke. Everyone still hated her, in David's mind, as did he. Especially now, since he thought it had just happened and that Regina was responsible for Snow still being missing.

"Dad, that was years ago," Emma tried explaining to him as she put a hand on his arm, "Please calm down and we can explain everything," She nodded, giving a glance to Regina who stood by quietly, her face pale.

"What are you talking about?! She just had me strapped to a goddamn wall!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Regina before looking at the people in the diner, "You all know what she did why are you just sitting here? You were trying to burn her at the stake two days ago! Now where is Mary Margaret?!" His frustration grew as he looked around, not understanding the confused expressions and pitying glances the people were giving towards the Evil Queen, who stood there in silence.

"Dad, I don't know what has happened but you seemed to have lost years of your memories," Emma attempted again, "That happened over three years ago, a lot has changed since then. Mom is...mom is gone," She swallowed hard at how her father's expression sank in despair as he ran his hands through his hair, glancing over at Regina who hung her head, "You're with Regina now and that's your baby," She said firmly, looking him in the eyes honestly when he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Emma desperately hoped that telling him this would jog some sort of memory, though she had no clue what they were dealing with.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" David breathed heavily, looking towards Regina, his eyes widening when his gaze met her protruding baby bump, "I would never be with that woman!" He yelled, his face red with fury and eyes distraught.

"David, it's me," Regina stepped forward then as her emotions got the best of her, tears streaming down her cheeks when she looked up at him pleadingly, "She's telling you the truth," She reached for his hand in desperation, pressing it to her bump.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped at her, pulling his hand away quickly, glancing her up and down with a bewildered look, obviously wondering how her appearance could change so much. David began walking backwards towards the door of the diner, his face contorted with desperate confusion as he tried to make sense of it all. His eyes wandered one last time over the diner, seeing the Evil Queen standing solemnly with a hurt look of rejection, Emma's grim expression, Henry and the rest of the townspeople staring at him with pained looks. He turned suddenly, storming out of the diner, prompting Regina to try to follow.

"Regina, no," Emma stepped forward, catching her arm gently, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Whatever happened to him, it took his memories, as far as he's concerned you're still the Evil Queen," She bit her lip at the pained look on the brunette's face, "I'll go try to talk to him and find out what happened, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," She looked at her in earnest before glancing back as Granny stepped forward.

"I've got her, girl, go on," The wolf nodded, coming up beside Regina and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll get her home safe."

"Mom, let me go with you, he'll believe us better if it's coming from both of us," Henry insisted, running to catch up with Emma who gave him a hesitant look before nodding once. They both disappeared through the diner door, leaving nothing but the sound of the bells ringing with the movement and a broken Regina, oblivious to everything around her except the familiar feeling of heartbreak.


	21. Chapter 21

_Love hearing your feedback ;) thank you xoxo_

* * *

David paced the floor, trying to make sense of everything that had happened since he found himself in the alley alone. The last thing he'd remembered was leaving Regina's house after heatedly telling her that if she had to use magic to keep Henry, then she didn't really have him. Then he woke up behind Granny's with a pounding headache and no one around. What in the hell was going on? Those people were all just sitting around, with the Evil Queen present, acting like nothing was wrong. Emma somehow back after being dragged through the magical hat by that creature, but she claimed Mary Margaret was still gone? Had Regina cursed them all? Were they under some kind of spell that made them oblivious to the damage she'd caused? To the fact that Snow White was missing?

He walked around the apartment he shared with Mary Margaret, noticing how things were slightly different. There was a high chair, for instance, sitting near the dining room table. The place was rather bare, as if nobody had been here for a while, but there were still some things left behind. Upon further inspection of his loft, he found it painted a pastel blue, a baby mobile still hanging from the ceiling. Did he have another child? If Emma was telling him the truth and he had lost three years worth of memories, what in the hell had happened in the meantime? Was Snow really gone? Had he really moved on with the Evil Queen? No, that was impossible, he hated her.

Making his way swiftly back down the steps of the loft he began to scour for clues, anything that could give him an answer to what had happened to him. This had to be a dream, or some kind of alternate reality. Someone was messing with him, this couldn't be his real life. His heart leapt when he picked up a framed picture, seeing he and Mary Margaret in a hospital bed, she with a baby in her arms that was unmistakably theirs. He dropped the frame, falling down into the chair nearest him, hanging his head as he propped his elbows on his knees, hands in the back of his hair. He was breaking down, losing his mind. _This wasn't possible._

He heard the apartment door come open as he looked up, tears welling in his eyes, hoping to see Mary Margaret there, praying that this was all some weird dream she was about to wake him from. Instead he saw his daughter and his grandson, the boy looking to have grown a good five inches taller than he was according to David's memory. He shook his head in disbelief, running a hand over his face, "Emma, just tell me what's going on," He said brokenly, his voice wavering.

Emma swallowed hard as she approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder as she took a seat next to him. His shoulders sagged, his eyes red with tears and a distraught, heartbroken expression mired his otherwise pleasant face. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"What's happened to me? To this town?" David questioned with a pained expression, "To your mother?" None of it made sense.

Her face turned grim as she gave a glance to her son who stood back in the kitchen, observing them solemnly, "We don't know what happened to you, but, it seems like you've lost the last three years," She began, looking at David weakly, wishing she could comfort him in some way, "We were all waiting for you for our usual family dinner...Regina, Henry, Killian, Neal and I..." She specified when his face drew down in further confusion.

"Neal? Killian?" He shook his head quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat, "The Mayor?"

"You and mom, you had a son, Neal," Emma began, watching her father press his face into his hands as he tried to process everything, "Killian is Captain Hook...we're getting married this summer and...Regina," She took a deep breath, "You've been with her for a while now...you're expecting a baby together in July."

"This is insane," David looked up, his eyes brimming with fresh tears, "Your mother? What happened to her?" He asked, his voice cutting in anguish at the realization that Snow was indeed gone like Emma had said earlier. Emma watched as he dissolved in front of her, as if hearing the news of his wife's death for the first time. It was heartbreaking to watch him experience it all over again.

"We were all battling the dark forces, Killian and I...We were the dark ones," Emma glanced uneasily at Henry who gave her a nod of encouragement as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, "Regina was trying to free us of the darkness, so she conjured the underworld, was going to do a transport spell to move the darkness into her mother and vanquish it into the underworld once and for all...And mom, she...she was responsible for Cora's death so when Cora was summoned she attacked her. We tried to stop her but, Cora drained the life from her before we could do anything."

"So Regina was responsible?" David choked out angrily, his body shaking now as his tears came more freely, "And now you're telling me that she's pregnant with my child!?" He yelled in frustration, rocking himself forward as he grabbed the sides of his head in confusion.

"Mom's death isn't on Regina, she was trying to save us all," Emma frowned firmly, "She told Snow to stay away, but she didn't listen. Regina even nearly drained her own magic trying to fight Cora when it happened. She's redeemed herself over and over again, Dad, and you can't say anything like that in front of her because...coming from you, it will break her heart," She said seriously.

"Since when do we care about Regina's heart? She never cared about any of ours! Your mother is dead, Emma!" David shook his head in frustration, having a hard time matching his emotions to the logic Emma was speaking, given the lack of time he'd had to process all of these changes compared to everyone who had lived it and remembered it.

"She is, but you moved on. About seven months after her death you went on a mission to Oz to help Regina save Robin's daughter," She watched him look at her cluelessly, not being aware of Robin's significance or even his daughter's existence, "When you came back you said something had changed, we didn't know it yet," She motioned between she and Henry, "You two were seeing each other secretly and it grew to be serious. I was angry when I found out and it caused problems between the two of you, but you worked to earn her trust back. You love her, a lot, you two even live together now, with Neal."

"And my son, where is he now?" David gritted, not understanding how Emma could be telling him the truth about Regina. He still felt his hatred for her vividly, the memory of the day before when she'd had him pinned to the wall with magical vines coming from the wallpaper, squeezing the life out of him until Henry and Ruby had shown up in the room. They were enemies, and now she was having his child?

"With Regina at your house," Emma let out a breath, seeing him stand up quickly, "Dad?"

"You let her take him home?! The Evil Queen has my son?" He yelled, his anger and confusion blinding his better judgement, "Did you forget what she did to you Emma? We had to give you up just so you'd be safe. And now you've let her take him?" He felt a sense of urgency to protect the son he didn't even know from the Queen's hands.

"Grandpa, my mom isn't evil anymore," Henry traveled the distance between them with a sense of purpose, looking at him firmly, "You can't go over there like this right now, you'll only hurt her and she doesn't deserve that. She loves you," He stepped up to David, as if to prove he'd have to get through him first to get to Regina.

"We're going to find out what happened to your memories," Emma stood as well, looking at David in earnest, "I promise. For now you should come stay with Hook and I, so we can make sure whoever did this to you doesn't do something worse," She let out a breath.

"And Neal, you'll get my son?" David demanded, running a hand through his hair in his frazzled state.

"We'll get Neal," Emma bit her lip, knowing how it'd hurt Regina to take him, but hoping she'd understand that David needed to see the boy. Maybe it would even help jog his memory. Still, she was worried about her friend, not knowing how much heartbreak the woman could take.

* * *

"There there," Granny ran a hand over Regina's soft hair that was much longer now than she'd ever seen the mayor wear it. It made her look more youthful and carefree, happy, as she had been before this evening. Her heart broke for the young woman who she'd helped into the large, empty home and onto her sofa where she'd collapsed in tears. She'd never seen Regina so broken, her defenses completely down and accepting the older woman's efforts. Granny didn't usual comfort in such a manner, especially with Regina, but this situation was an exception.

"Neal?" Regina questioned, drawing in a shaky breath and staring off towards the fireplace from her position on the couch. Granny sat on the edge, running a hand over her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Killian put him to bed girl, he's upstairs asleep," The older lady nodded, watching the brunette acknowledge her statement with a slight nod in return. Her usually warm eyes were empty and puffy, devoid of emotion though Granny knew she still felt the pain.

"Did you see the look in his eyes, Granny?" Regina whispered, her eyes shifting to look up at the woman comforting her, "He hates me," She added, her words barely audible before she turned her head away again.

"He doesn't really, Regina," Granny smiled weakly, pushing the hair from her face, "He's just lost his memories, that's all. Emma will find out why and everything will get back to normal, girl. Don't you worry and don't you stress, you've got more than yourself to consider," She added, running a hand over Regina's bump in reminder. Normally she'd never be this hands on with the Mayor, but right now all walls were down and Regina seemed like a young girl who needed a mother's comfort. That was something that was obvious, _even to an old wolf._

 _"_ What if he never gets them back? We can't replay time, he hasn't seen the ways I've tried to redeem myself," Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, "All he'll have is stories, but they won't mean anything if he hasn't experienced it. If someone told you three years ago that I was a different person, that I'd changed and that you shouldn't hate me all of a sudden, would you've?" Regina spoke in a sullen tone, her gaze drifting as she stared into space.

"Anyone who sees you now knows you've changed," Granny said, resting her hand on Regina's side in a comforting manner, "If he doesn't get his memories back, he'll still come around when he sees it for himself. He fell in love with you once, he can do it again. You can't lose hope now, not with this little one depending on you."

"I was waiting for this," Regina smiled bitterly before biting down on her lower lip.

"For something bad to happen?" The wolf watched the brunette give a weak nod before letting out a breath, "Girl, bad things are always going to happen, you'd know better than anyone. Hold onto the things that you still have," She gave the young woman a gentle smile, taking her hand in her own and running it over her bump, making Regina feel it for herself, "That's the most important thing."

She watched as fresh tears welled in Regina's eyes, spilling down her rounded cheeks and onto the sofa pillow she rested her head on. "Let's get you to bed," Granny suggested, standing up from the edge of the couch and offering a hand down to the mayor who took it after a few moments and sat up herself. "Go change into something comfortable, I'll bring you some tea and toast up," The older lady directed, leading Regina towards the staircase before she could protest. Regina turned to look at the wolf, managing a weak smile in thanks as the older lady nodded in reciprocation, watching the brunette ascend the stairs slowly, as if the life was draining from her.

Granny shook her head, watching her make it to the top and disappear into her room before going to find Regina's kitchen. She'd only been in the home a couple of times, but it was neat and organized, allowing the wolf to find what she needed to make the tea rather quickly. She filled the kettle, a picture of David and Regina on the fridge catching her view and making her shake her head. After all that one had been through, now she had to watch the man she loved regard her in such a way. It had to be devastating for her to be reminded of her past and who she'd been by someone who meant so much to her.

She found a mug in the cupboard as she waited for the kettle to heat the water on the stove, remembering back to the Enchanted Forest and what she knew about Regina at the time. Living out in the woods in her cottage, she'd only go to the village about once a month. She'd heard during one of her trips that the King was taking a new bride. During another visit she'd even unknowingly spotted the new Queen, not realizing it until her memory came back in Storybrooke and she found out the mayor was the same young girl she'd seen, dressed in peasant clothing and talking to a blonde fairy over a meal. Back then she hadn't known what she looked like, only that Leopold had remarried a girl barely older than his daughter. It was a rather common practice for men back then to marry younger brides, but Granny had still felt sorrow for the her.

Granny had known of Regina's mother, Cora, and how power hungry she had been. From what she'd learned over the years it was Cora who forced her into the marriage with Leopold, though she wasn't surprised. She couldn't imagine what a beautiful, eighteen year old girl would want with the King anyhow. Granny _had_ seen him, and even from a distance there was no appeal there. It had been great news throughout the kingdom when Queen Eva died, tales of the King's loneliness and grief being spread from one villager to the next. It was common knowledge that he never got over his first wife, so Granny couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman she didn't know back then, regardless of how privileged being the new queen might have made her. Nobody deserved to be a replacement, and money and status meant nothing if you weren't loved.

Though, it hadn't been until the happenings in Storybrooke the past couple of years that she heard Regina's life story fully, but in bits and pieces. In some ways from Regina, from overhearing the other's talk, or when something bad had happened in the town and parts of her past with Cora or Snow had come to the surface. Little by little she'd pieced Regina's painful story together, her empathy for the woman growing along with it. Regina was far too young to have experienced so much loss, betrayal and loneliness. Witnessing the death of a fiance, an abusive mother, a controlling husband old enough to be her father...Those were things most people only experienced one of, all considered tragedies that one would suffer the remnants of for the rest of their life...and here Regina had lived through it all, had hardened because of it, turned evil and chased revenge, but still had the capacity to love and transform back to the good person she once was. _She just wished the girl would get a break._

The kettle whistled, bringing her from her thoughts as she turned the fire out from under the stove and poured the hot water into the mug with the teabag. Adding a nip of sugar and honey before picking it up from the counter, Granny made her way to the foyer and up the stairs to take it to the woman. She saw the light at the end of the hall, knowing it must be Regina's room as she padded her way towards it, "Regina?" She called out in a tone much softer than the one she'd usually use between them.

She heard no answer before quietly making her way into the room and seeing the brunette curled in the middle of her large bed, already asleep. Pregnancy was exhausting enough, and it didn't surprise her that she'd crashed so quickly after the emotional evening she'd had. Granny sat the tea on Regina's nightstand quietly before leaning over the bed, pulling the covers up over her small figure. She hadn't gained much weight with her pregnancy, just a sweet, rounded belly that the brunette now hugged with her arm. The older lady smiled a little, happy that Regina was able to experience something she'd seen her yearn for so much. Sharing Henry had been an adjustment for the mayor, along with coming to care for Roland and having to part with him, and watching Robin share a child with her sister. Finally, Regina would experience it for herself and have a child that no one could ever take from her.

Carefully she tucked her in, noting that the brunette had changed into a flannel button up that looked painfully similar to one Granny thought she'd seen David wear just a few days ago. Her heart ached for her as she straightened up, deciding she'd stick around for a while to make sure Regina rested. God knows what the girl would do if she woke up and got it in her mind that she was going to fix this for herself. Granny couldn't allow her to put herself in danger, and someone should be here in case Regina gets too upset again. Yes, she'd just stick around. _Someone needed to_.

* * *

"Hey love," Killian straightened up from leaning against their kitchen counter when Emma came in after showing David to the guest room, "How'd it go this evening?" He asked, giving her a weak smile as he watched her shrug off her jacket. He'd kept out of view in the kitchen when he'd heard Emma and David come in, knowing his presence in David's daughter's life would just be another awkward and overwhelming aspect of this the man probably didn't want to face tonight. Killian couldn't say he especially wanted to either, getting David to like him the first time around was hard enough.

"About as good as it can go breaking the news to your dad that your mom is dead and he's now with someone he thinks is his enemy," Emma sighed, opening the fridge door after throwing her jacket over the counter, grabbing a beer from the shelf.

"I'm guessing none of the talking helped bring any of his memories back?" Killian pressed his lips into a line, watching Emma twist the top off and take a sip from the bottle.

She swallowed and gave him a nod, "He's so upset, he's demanding to get Neal from Regina, but I told him not until the morning, that it was too late to go barging in now."

"You did?" Killian asked, his expression seeming somewhat surprised, making Emma frown.

"Well yeah, Neal has lived with Regina for months, she's basically been a mother to him for a half a year now. I'm not going to go rip him away from her in the middle of the night," She ran a hand through her hair tiredly, "Regina doesn't deserve that...How was she when you took her home?"

"Quiet. Neal fell asleep on the ride there, so I tucked him in 'is crib while Granny saw to Regina," Killian nodded, "When I came back down I saw a glimpse of her. She didn't look good, Swan. I've never seen the Queen like that," He said, his voice slightly quieter in contemplation of the broken state he'd witnessed the usually strong woman in.

"I need to fix this as soon as possible," Emma sat her beer down and pressed her hands to the counter behind her before lifting herself up to sit on it, "But I don't even know where to begin. Dad doesn't remember anything that happened, just says he remembers waking up in the alley."

"We'll start there tomorrow, then," Killian replied with a nod, "You have any idea who would be after Regina or David now?" He asked, watching her eyes squint in thought.

"No idea. Cora's dead, Regina banished Zelena to Oz," She mumbled more to herself than to Killian as she mentally ran through the checklist before rolling her eyes, "But who knows how many other people she pissed off in her Evil Queen days. Or maybe it's someone who isn't happy about Dad being with her? I don't know, I don't even have a lead. I'm just going to treat this like any other investigation," She sighed, "We'll start at the scene of the crime, see if we can find anything and go from there. Maybe after a few days Dad will start to remember something that will help," She added with a hopeful shrug.

"Maybe ye could talk to the Crocodile," Hook raised a brow, not entirely pleased at the thought but finding it useful, nonetheless, "He definitely owes us one, maybe he has an idea what could've caused it."

"Maybe," Emma's eyes narrowed at the thought of Rumple, taking another swig from her beer before setting it down on the counter beside her, "Dealing with him always comes with a price, though." _She'd learned that the hard way._

"Aye, that it does," He nodded in agreement, knowing all too well how underhanded the pawnshop owner could be, and it had nothing to do with dealing antiques. "We should get to bed love and get a good nights sleep. We'll figure out where to start in the morning," He stepped towards her, offering a hand for her as she took it and slipped down from the counter onto her own feet.

"Thanks for taking care of Regina and Neal tonight," Emma gave him a small smile as he led her out of the kitchen, towards the staircase. It amazed her how much he'd evolved since they'd first met, though she knew he had the potential to do good in him all along.

"That's what family is for," He replied before smirking, "Or so I've heard," He teased, giving her a pat on the bottom as she started up the steps in front of him.

* * *

Regina woke to the pounding in her head, grimacing at the light shining through her bedroom window. Her heart dropped when her eyes opened, seeing the empty space beside of her where David had been just a day before. _So, it hadn't been a nightmare._ She missed him already, the familiar ache of loneliness weighing heavy on her chest as she rolled onto her back. She felt the baby stir, bringing her hands down over her rounded stomach to the movement, a tear forming in the corner of her eye at her desire to share the moment with David.

Realizing she had to face the day whether she felt up to it or not, she forced herself into a sitting position. She'd been in shock last night, trying to process everything that had happened and the imminent pain it had caused, but now she needed to think it through. Laying in bed and crying, having everyone see her as weak, would serve no purpose at all. The thought of the eyes that looked upon her with pity in the diner last night made her cringe. Everyone felt sorry for her, they'd seen her at her happiest and then watched her world crumble. Embarrassment made her determined to pull herself together, hating the fact that everyone was aware of the state she was currently in. Sure, some of the people of the town may genuinely care, but she knew there were some that secretly reveled in her downfall and seeing her broken.

No, she wasn't going to give anyone that satisfaction. She'd steel her emotions and focus her attention on trying to figure out what had happened to David. They'd find a way to reverse it, they had to. She'd save her despair for the privacy of her own home and put up a strong front for everyone else. At least she'd attempt to. Her emotions were constantly on edge it seemed, the pregnancy making her feel more out of control than she ever had. God, had she really been so upset that she'd let Granny comfort her last night? She groaned at the thought as she scooted to the edge of the bed, reaching for her robe to shrug on over David's button up that she was wearing. She supposed she'd have to thank the old wolf at some point.

Her thoughts drifted back to David as she made her way out of their bedroom and down the hall, peaking her head into Henry's room on the way and smiling weakly when she saw him asleep in bed. He'd apparently had Emma drop him off last night after she'd already went to sleep. It warmed her that she at least had his support, his protectiveness over her giving her a little piece of comfort. She left him asleep, taking a few steps further before checking in on Neal in his room on the opposite side of the hall. Her heart constricted when she pushed the door open more, seeing Neal sitting in his crib, awake already and playing with one of his stuffed animals. He smiled and gave a small squeal when he saw her, his chubby arms reaching for the slats of the crib to pull himself up as she made her way across the room. She scooped him up, planting a kiss on his head before securing him on her hip, "Good morning, sweetheart." She murmured, holding him closely to her chest for a moment before making her way back into the hall.

Who would've tried to hurt them like this? It worried her that David was the target. Whomever did this knew that the way to hurt her wasn't with her directly, but to target the ones she loved. To hurt her family was to hurt her. She troubled her lip as she carried Neal down the steps, the baby cuddling against her shoulder, sleepily awaiting her to take him to the kitchen and make him breakfast, per their usual routine. To Regina's surprise, breakfast was already out on the counter. A plate of pancakes, bowl of assorted fruit and basket of muffins sat on display as she walked closer. She shifted Neal more on her right hip, smiling weakly when she picked up a note. _'I didn't cook this for nothing. Eat something, girl. Granny.'_

"So the old dog has tricks," Regina muttered, seeing Neal lift his head to look at her and give her a smile. _Sweet boy._ He had no idea what was going on. He probably wasn't even sure who she was to him, and now his father didn't have memory of him existing. She loved him like her own at this point, even if David didn't get his memories back, she'd make sure that she was in Neal's life.

Making a small plate for them to share with one hand and picking it up, she made her way into the dining room, "Ready for breakfast?" She smiled at the boy, sitting him in the high chair after putting their plate down. Her bump made coordinating it all more difficult, but she didn't mind, pulling his highchair closer to her when she sat down herself. He gave her a toothy grin as he reached for one of the strawberries she put on his tray, bringing it to his mouth with an uncoordinated hand, opening it wider in order to make his target as he took a bite. She laughed at the show, though it almost hurt to take joy in it. This was one of the simple pleasures in her life that wouldn't be much longer, waking up to Neal smiling in his crib and feeding him breakfast. If she and Emma couldn't find help for David, it could be lost to her all together. She'd only see Neal on play dates or when his father came to pick up his younger sibling. _She had to find a way to fix this before it came to that._


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for the wait everyone, busy busy couple of days with family. Here's more angst, surely you're tired of all the merriment by now ;) thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! xoxo_

* * *

Emma led the way, much to Hook's chagrin, as they walked down the alley near Granny's. It was late morning and they'd already taken the time to have breakfast with David and talk to him some more about the way things were currently. Emma could tell her father was having trouble processing so much information, let alone having it actually sink in. He seemed to be operating in a constant state of confusion, functioning only for his sense of duty to take care of the son he'd never met.

"You think any of that about he and Regina sunk in this morning?" Killian asked as they wandered around the empty alley, looking for any signs of what had happened there.

Emma frowned, sighing as she scanned their surroundings, "Who knows? I mean he barely has a grip of what year he's in, let alone his current relationship status. I'm hoping we can fix this before we have to do much more explaining."

"Ye think it was a good idea to let him go to Regina's by himself to get Neal?" Killian questioned, his brow raising skeptically as he knelt to look at the tracks in the road. They looked too small to be David's, but who knows who'd been through here since the night before.

She let out a groan and an eye roll, throwing him a glance that he answered with a mockingly innocent expression, "I called Regina this morning. Told her we planned to check out the scene today," Emma explained as she rounded the corner behind Granny's, "I convinced her to stay home and do some research on spells and magic that could've caused this. I told her Dad would be coming for Neal and I offered to come with him, but she said she'd rather it just be him."

She gave a shrug, understanding Regina's need for privacy in this situation. She was undoubtedly feeling vulnerable and not wanting anyone else to witness the current state of things between she and David. Emma knew that the scene in the diner had humiliated Regina, even though it shouldn't have. It wasn't her fault, or David's, but for that to unfold in front of the whole town had to be embarrassing for such a private person as her friend.

Killian nodded as he followed, his hand coming out to stop Emma before she took another step, "Swan," He motioned before crouching down to pick up a feather from the ground, bringing it back up as he twisted it in front of their faces, "This look familiar?"

"That's a feather from one of my dream catchers," Emma's mouth parted in confusion as she looked at the thin string hanging from the end of the feather. She recognized the material instantly, she'd certainly crafted enough of them. "Killian, my dream. You remember?" Her voice sounded more urgent as the memory of it flooded back.

"The one with your mum?" He nodded with a frown, "You reckon it was a premonition?"

"But she's gone, and even if she could come back why would she do this?" Emma shook her head, "The dream was months ago..."

"Call me crazy, but I'd imagine Snow would be a bit perturbed at David and Regina playing house," He gave her a weak smile, not knowing what else it could be. He knew it was hard enough for Emma dealing with her mother being gone, but holding this responsibility to fix things and having to look at it with a level head was another challenge in itself.

"You think my mom is back?" She swallowed hard at the possibility, trying hard not to get her hopes up, "That doesn't seem like the answer...I know her, she'd want dad to be happy. I can't see her doing something like this. And if she was angry about it, why wouldn't she target Regina?" She shook her head, staring at the feather in thought, "It doesn't make sense."

"Is it even possible for her to come back?" Killian frowned deeper, "Summoning the dead is no easy feat, look how long it took Regina with Cora, and she's one of the most powerful magic wielders around," He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly in thought, "Then again, crazier things 'ave happened in this town."

"Yeah but Regina was summoning the Underworld," Emma reasoned, leaning back against the back of Granny's building, "Would Mom even have gone there? She was good. Plus, we don't even know if this was her, it could've just been a dream and we're reading too much into a stupid feather," She added with a frown, "I need to tell Regina about it, see what she thinks. She's got more experience with this type of thing than me."

* * *

David took a deep breath as he made his way up Regina's path. It felt like just yesterday he had stormed in her home and demanded she tell him if the Enchanted Forest still existed, but apparently that day was over three years ago. Emma had tried filling him in on some of the things that had happened over the past few years during breakfast, but right now it was hard for David to process it all. He was grieving over Snow, to him it felt like they hadn't even had a chance. The spell had been broken, they realized who they were to each other and now he'd woken up and she was gone...and he was living with her enemy.

His mind reeled over everything, not being able to match his emotions with his logic. He just wished he could wake up from this and it all be a bad dream. Emma had said that he truly loved Regina, and while he found it hard to believe, he was going to try to approach her carefully. After all, she was carrying his child. That fact still hasn't sunk in. How did he move on from Snow so quickly? It didn't seem like him.

David knocked on Regina's front door a couple of times before shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't even recognize his clothing these days, though he couldn't deny that he seemed to have upgraded. Was that the Evil Queen's doing?

"David," The door came open, the subject of his thoughts standing in the threshold. Her tone was softer than he'd remembered as he looked down at her, inches shorter thanks to her being barefooted. He saw her hopeful smile fade when she caught him taking in her appearance slightly confused. He'd never seen Regina in casual clothing, let alone a button up shirt covered with a half tied robe, her rounded belly causing the sash to come undone.

She crossed her arms, suddenly self conscious in front of the man whose child she carried. He was looking at her like he'd never seen her that way before and she suddenly felt vulnerable, like she was on display to a stranger. "Can I help you?" She managed to say, trying to keep her composure.

David watched as the Mayor's eyes change with emotion as he tried to figure out what they were. Were those tears welling in her eyes? "I'm here for my son," He gave an uncomfortable shrug, seeing her nod once and bite her bottom lip, stepping to the side to let him in.

"G'na, g'na," A baby looking to be around 18 months came toddling in, his bright blue eyes glued to Regina as he tried to say her name. David watched as the child's unsteady steps took him to Regina before tugging at the hem of her robe, "Up, up," He demanded.

Regina smiled warmly at the baby, leaning down to pick him up out of habit before realizing this was anything but normal. She lifted her gaze to David who still stood near the door, watching the two of them with an unreadable expression. This was the first time for him that he'd seen his son, let alone seen her with him. "This is Neal," She forced a smile, turning the baby towards him, seeing him squeal and reach at the sight of his father.

David felt instant love for the child, recognizing Snow's and his own features in the baby as he reached to take him, "Hello, Neal," He cooed, smiling at his son as he took him in. He chuckled in amazement at his son in his arms before feeling Regina's gaze, lifting to meet it with his own. She looked sad, and maybe even a little fearful as she watched the two of them.

"I'll go pack him a bag," Regina offered when David caught her watching them, squaring her shoulders and trying to steel her emotions. She wouldn't get upset in front of him, not now. To him, it was three years ago and he despised her. It made it confusing for Regina to know how to act. Half of her waned to embrace him and plead for him to remember, but the other half of her remembered the way he recoiled from her touch in the diner. She wouldn't embarrass herself again, she'd respect his space and the fact that to him she was still the enemy. As much as it hurt, she'd try to understand.

David watched as she ascended the stairs without looking back at them, seeing her disappear into the hall. He glanced at his son in his arms watching her. Neal seemed to be rather attached to her. Who would've thought? The Evil Queen treating his son like her own. He let out a breath as he took the opportunity to look around, wandering into the living room.

There was something warmer about the house now, like it was actually lived in. A few of Neal's toys were scattered throughout, a baby blanket on the back of the sofa and pictures on the mantle. He walked closer to view what was in the frames, seeing one adorable picture of Neal in what looked to be Regina's backyard. Henry's more recent school picture was in the next frame, shocking David at how much the boy had grown. His breath caught at the third, finding a picture of he and Regina in an embrace. It looked to have been around Christmas time from the decorations, David's arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and he was kissing her cheek. She was smiling widely, her hands resting over his arms as someone had obviously snapped the picture while they were unaware.

He'd never seen such a genuine smile on the Mayor's face, her expression full of love and warmth. David noticed his hands rested on her abdomen and wondered if that's when he'd found out about the baby? He didn't know when he had, or how they'd come to be. He was curious, but it didn't feel like the right time to get into things. He needed a moment to process and be with his son. Maybe after he got a better understanding of the last three years he could approach the Queen about it. The picture of them did indicate he loved her as much as Emma and Henry claimed he did. Trouble was, he didn't know her now, not like he must've before whatever happened to him.

His eyes found his son who had laid his head on his shoulder, his heart feeling full at the piece of Snow he still had in the boy. It made the idea of losing his wife hurt a little less. He knew the rest of them had already worked through Mary Margaret's passing, but it still felt fresh to him. Just a few days ago did they realize who they were and reunite, in his mind.

"Here's his bag," Regina interrupted his thoughts when she came in, rolling a small suitcase and looking to be a little out of breath after maneuvering the case down the stairs despite her rounded belly. He had to admit she looked beautiful, her hair was a couple inches past her shoulders, much longer than it had been before. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her face looking fresh and youthful, glowing even. Her figure wasn't as thin as it had been, but he found it more appealing this way. Her breasts were fuller, her stomach rounded with the baby and her thighs slightly thicker. She looked more approachable this way, and he could understand where he would've found her attractive. It was far from the icequeen aesthetic he remembered.

"Here, I'll take that," He hurried to take the suitcase out of her hands, forcing a smile at her, "Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome," She nodded once, crossing her arms over her chest to try and seem less insecure. The thought of saying goodbye to Neal made her want to crumble. Sure, she'd see him around but it wouldn't be the same, and who knew for how long this would go on for...or if it would ever get back to normal. The thought of being apart from both of them was enough to make her facade threaten to collapse.

"I uh, I'm sorry for how I reacted in the diner," David offered, noticing Neal was now asleep against his shoulder as he held the suitcase in his free hand. He watched Regina's eyes well with tears, making it hard for him to hold to his feeling of hatred for her. This wasn't the Regina he knew, she was different to his memory. She wasn't fighting him or throwing bitter barbs. He found himself feeing guilty for this, which confused him even more.

"You didn't know," She offered, her voice cracking on the last couple of syllables before she swallowed hard in an attempt to keep herself under control. His harsh words in the restaurant had been one thing, but him being kind to her in this situation was entirely another. A tear escaped down her cheek as she quickly swiped it with the back of her hand, cursing herself for breaking in front of him, "Neals usually asleep by 8pm, he likes to be rocked," She offered, her eyes shifting to the baby as she bit her lip, holding herself back from touching him.

David found it bizarre that the Queen was standing before him in tears, telling him how his son preferred to be put to sleep. _They'd actually been a family._ He watched her avoid his gaze as she ran a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. David knew he should leave, but he felt guilty for simply walking out. If all this was real and they had been in love, it wasn't fair to break up their family simply because he couldn't remember. He knew this, but he couldn't force himself to feel or remember things that he couldn't. "How are you feeling?" He asked, biting his bottom lip as he nodded towards her bump, mentioning her pregnancy.

"Fine, we're fine," Regina replied, her voice gravelly. She shifted on her bare feet in a telltale motion that suggested she was uncomfortable and wished him to leave. He was uncomfortable too, but neither staying nor leaving felt like the answer.

"That's good," David said, instantly feeling foolish at what an empty response it was, "Well, if you need anything," He offered, seeing her acknowledge it with a small nod before he turned to make his way towards the door, "Thank you for taking care of him," He glanced back at her, seeing tears falling freely now but her posture remained stoic.

"My pleasure," She forced an empty smile before biting down on her bottom lip, watching David look at her hesitantly before going out the door, Neal in one arm and his suitcase in the other. Just like that, she was alone again in the big house that had just been full of life and love. Henry would be back, sure, but her heart still ached for the two members of her family that had just left indefinitely.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry brought Regina out of her trance when he came down the steps of her vault and rounded the corner. She was in the floor, her multiple trunks open and books stacked around her. "What you up to?"

"Henry," She smiled weakly, looking up from the large, old looking book in her lap, "Just doing some research," She let out a breath, gazing back down at the pile in defeat.

She'd gone to her vault for solace after David and Neal left, deciding to focus her energy on figuring out just what had happened. So far she'd been unable to figure out anything. There didn't seem to be any residual traces of magic on David that she could feel earlier, so she didn't think it was a spell. Whoever did this to David must've used some sort of artifact to conduct the magic. Her theories all seemed to hit dead ends and she was becoming frustrated. Being almost seven months pregnant and stressed didn't help matters either, she was far from the top of her game. Thankfully Emma and Killian were on this, and she was supposed to meet with them tomorrow to discuss any progress. Regina usually hated accepting help, but David was more important to her than her pride.

"Find anything useful?" Henry returned her same half hearted smile, sitting down beside her and picking up one of the old magic books. He thumbed through it, not having any clue what the symbols and writing meant. The Author may be his new title, but these books definitely weren't his subject of expertise.

"Nothing yet," Regina sighed, closing the one in her lap and setting it back in the trunk, "I'm hoping Emma and Killian found something today that will help, because I've contributed nothing."

"Yes you have," Henry looked at her, watching her raise a brow and turn her gaze on him skeptically before he continued, "You managed to stick to doing research, keeping the baby out of danger instead of charging though town demanding answers and burning things down like I know you wanted to. That took restraint," He grinned playfully, earning an eye roll.

"You have no idea just how much," She admitted with a groan, resting her head back against the wall tiredly, "I feel worthless, I don't want to use my magic for fear of it effecting the baby, but I don't even know for sure that it would. Whoever did this is probably sitting back and laughing at how helpless I am, and that definitely makes me want to burn things," She gritted.

"Mom is on it, don't worry," Henry replied seriously, wrapping his arm around Regina's shoulders to her surprise, pulling her against him in a comforting manner. She glanced up at him, giving him a brief but warm smile at just how grown up he seemed. "We'll figure it out together, I know we will."

Regina leaned against him, accepting his comfort and resting her head on his shoulder that was higher than hers now, "Thank you Henry. I love you so much," She patted his knee, letting out a sigh as she relaxed, becoming aware at just how tired her body was.

"I love you too, Mom," He nodded, resting the side of his head against the top of hers, "And so does David, he just doesn't know it. True love breaks any curse, remember?"

"Hm," Regina mused at the irony of the situation, "But what do you do when the curse is not being able to remember true love?"

"That's where we have work to do. I know you're up to it," Henry nudged her playfully, "You can't resist a challenge, Mom."

She chuckled a little at his light hearted jest, knowing he was trying to lift her spirits and keep her optimistic about it. His comfort lightened the weight on her shoulders and she smiled at how lucky she felt to have him in her corner, "What do you say we make pancakes for dinner tonight?" She mentioned, referring to their tradition.

A small, knowing smile graced Henry's lips and he squeezed her shoulder gently at the sentiment, "Pancakes have never sounded better."


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm sorry this took a bit, I've been so busy! Please review and let me know if you're still reading! xoxo_

* * *

Her nails dug into the skin of his chest as she rode him harder, moaning at the heat building in her abdomen. David was tense underneath her, his sculpted body feeling as deliciously firm as he was inside of her, giving her a solid foundation as she ground their hips. They had been going at it for hours and her movements were getting sloppy, her rhythm faltering with fatigue and how over-sensitive she was from the orgasms before.

David's hands ran over her bottom, gripping it firmly as he leaned up, abs flexing with ease, bringing him into a sitting position as his mouth found one of her nipples. She gasped aloud, rolling herself on him harder, sliding her hands over his back to get more leverage as she brought herself midway up his erection before thrusting back down, evoking groans from both of them.

He teased her nipple with his tongue as she rode him, making a string of curses and choked moans of his name come out of her as she bounded toward her peak. She was wound tightly, the burning sensation igniting rapidly as she felt her body preparing to explode. He brought a hand down between them, his thumb beginning to tease her clit in slow circles, making her jerk and whimper at his touch.

"David I'm-" Regina started to say, feeling herself on the verge of coming before being jolted awake by a pounding downstairs. _God damnit_. Her eyes adjusted to the daylight and she felt her silk pajamas sticking to her sweaty skin from the dream. She let out a groan as the knocking on her door continued. _Could Emma's timing be any worse?_

She scooted to the edge of the bed, feeling how tender her breasts were from the pregnancy, undoubtedly having added to the eroticism of the dream. The throbbing between her legs ached for attention, leaving her irritable at the interruption as reality set in. Being on top of David and on the verge of an earth shattering orgasm was much more pleasant than her current situation; an empty bed and a pregnancy making her a horny, emotional mess.

"I'm coming Swan!" She yelled, though not in the way she wanted to be, as she left her room and started for the stairs. Her body was much too hot to put a robe on over her pajamas and she didn't care about her hair at this point, running a hand through it half-heartedly. If Emma had only been twenty seconds later, Regina may have been greeting her in a much more amiable mood.

"Must you really break down my door with your thumping?" She sniped when she swung open her front door, narrowing her eyes at the sheriff who stood with her fist up, ready to knock again.

Emma gave her an apologetic smile before dropping her hand and shrugging once, "Sorry, but you weren't at your office so I was kinda worried. We were gonna meet there this morning and talk, remember?"

"I remember, I just overslept," Regina waved a dismissive hand at Emma before turning and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the blonde to walk herself in and shut the door.

"You feeling all right?" Swan asked as she followed the brunette in, watching her fumble around to make a cup of tea.

"I'm fine," Regina gritted with an unamused glance towards her as she put her mug in the machine and pressed the button.

"Hey I like it when you don't have on heels," The blonde joked, standing an inch or two taller than the mayor who was barefooted. Catching another humorless glance from the woman with bed hair, she stepped back, sitting down on the stool, "Not a morning person are we?" She jested, "C'mon Regina, I know it's tough but we don't have to be at each other on top of everything else."

"Forgive me for not greeting you with a smile and a curtsy, Swan," Regina dead panned with an eye roll, picking up her mug when the light flashed on the machine and swirling the tea bag around, "But you woke me from a particularly pleasant dream that I'd like to have finished." _That will shut her up._

"Oh, ew," Emma frowned with a raise of her hand, "I'm done with this conversation, we can get down to business now," She let out a breath with a wide eyed quirk of her brows.

"Good," Regina couldn't help the smug grin that appeared behind her mug when she lifted it to her mouth to take a sip, "Did you and Killian find anything of use to us yesterday?"

"Well, we found something but I don't know if it means anything," Emma's lips pursed, leaning her elbows on the island in front of her as the brunette stood, bottom against the opposite counter, resting her mug of tea over the rounded top of her bump.

"Well? Go on Swan," Regina prodded, feeling irritable not only at the fact that Emma woke her, but that she was seen by yet another person in her disheveled, pajama clad state.

"Around Christmas I had a dream," Swan began with a frown, "I didn't put much thought into it because it was so bizarre, so I eventually forgot about it. But I wondered at the time if it was a premonition..."

"...And was it?" Regina shrugged impatiently, waiting for the sheriff to get to the point.

"I don't know, in the dream I found my mother surrounded by dream catchers. She smiled and laughed, and it looked and sounded just like her, but her eyes were completely different," She frowned, watching Regina take in the information without giving any readable reaction, "Yesterday when Killian and I were looking behind the restaurant, we found a feather from one of my dream catchers. I know it's mine because it's the same thread I used when I was the Dark One."

Regina's brows creased in thought as her eyes shifted from Emma's, staring into space as she mulled it over. What in the hell was she getting at? "Emma, do you think this is your mother coming back for some sort of revenge?" She raised a brow, glancing back at her skeptically.

"I don't know, it's the only sense I could make out of it," She groaned in response, recognizing her own doubt mirrored in Regina's expression, "Do you think it's just some strange coincidence that the feather showed up in the area dad said he woke up in? After I had that dream?"

"Emma, you and I both know that your mother wouldn't do that to David, even if she somehow came back and was angry about us," She eyed the blonde seriously, "And even if someone did resurrect or summon your mother somehow, it's not going to really be her. I told you how Daniel was when Whale brought him back," She swallowed hard at the memory, desperately hoping that wasn't the case for Snow. David and Emma didn't need to see her in that condition, no one should have to see a loved one like that.

"So you don't think it's really my mother, then?" Emma reiterated with a nod, seeing Regina return it. She needed absolution from that possibility in order to continue. The case would be easier to think about if she didn't have that nagging hope that Snow would somehow show up alive and well, and Regina understood that.

"No, Emma. I'm sorry. If it's her, it won't fully be her," Regina said in a softer tone, all sense of irritation she had earlier gone, "Do you have any idea who would've been able to get access to one of your dream catchers?"

"No, I destroyed them all after we defeated the darkness," Emma looked at her honestly, "They've been gone for a year now."

Regina bit her bottom lip, her emotions rising and making tears well in her eyes. It seemed so hopeless, no leads or ideas for them to follow. There was no starting point in sight, and definitely no end point. She just wanted her family back, preferably before she had the baby. Her hands found her stomach as she momentarily forgot about Emma's presence, relying on the child within her to give her a little bit of comfort. It was what kept her determined not to fall back into the darkness and give up on her future. It wasn't just her happy ending she was fighting for now.

"We'll figure it out Regina," Emma looked at her knowingly, catching the brunettes teary gaze, "It may not seem like it right now but we'll keep looking. Maybe Gold will know something we can use?" She shrugged, evoking a frown from her friend at the mention of Rumplestiltskin.

"You really want to ask Gold for help?" Regina gritted with a reluctant glance, "He probably did this," She scoffed, not really believing it. No, Gold's attacks were much more sophisticated.

"Right now we have nothing to go on," Swan let out a breath, "And he owes us all one for screwing us around last year, don't you think? We can talk to him, see if he has any idea what caused this or if he seems in on it," She added with a frown.

"What makes you think Rumple is just going to help us?" Regina shook her head, "Everything comes at a price with him. Trust me, I've dealt with him long enough."

"We'll take Henry along," Emma shrugged, seeing the immediate disagreement as Regina opened her mouth to protest, "Hear me out. We take Henry, between the two of us we can keep him safe if any argument ensues. You and I both know Rumple cares about what his grandson thinks of him," She raised a brow, "We can use that to our advantage, keep Rumple playing straight with us."

"I don't like that idea," The brunette grumbled, turning to put her mug in the sink, "Deep down Rumple only cares about himself...and maybe Belle. But if you think taking Henry along will get information out of him then," She lifted a hand in agreement, turning back to Emma.

"Like Henry will let us go without him anyways," Emma shrugged with a laugh, "All right, why don't you go get dressed? We can talk more over lunch at Granny's."

Regina groaned at the thought, knowing she had to face the people in town at some point, but not looking forward to it, "Must you always be such a pain in my ass, Swan?" She grumbled as she made her way around the counter, not being able to help complaining just a little bit at Emma's orders.

She chuckled, watching Regina walking with a hand on her back, remembering that stage of the pregnancy all too well. Everything was getting bigger and more uncomfortable, energy drained faster and emotions were all over the place. She had to get her friend out of this house and try to keep her spirits up. "Hurry up Preggo, I'll get you cheese fries."

* * *

"Is Swan not here?" Killian asked, poking his head into the Sheriff's office, seeing David sitting at his desk.

"No, she went to talk to Regina then text me saying they were going to lunch," He shrugged, holding up his iPhone and frowning at the fact he still didn't know how to use it. He didn't understand why he'd gotten a new one in the first place, his flip phone had been _just fine._

 _"_ Ah, glad to see they're back to normal then," Hook nodded with a half smirk, "Alright mate, see you at dinner," He nodded, turning to go before David stopped him with a question.

"Normal? So Emma and Regina are friends?" He raised a brow curiously, having gotten that impression over the past couple of days but not knowing to what extent.

Hook turned back around, surprised at David approaching him of all people. David wasn't his biggest fan with his memories, let alone at the point they were at now. He supposed David not knowing currently about him working with Cora for a brief spell was partially to thank for that. "Aye, the past couple of years you all have worked together to keep the town safe and sort of...took Regina in," He shrugged, casually stepping further into the office, "You all considered her family, and when Snow died it brought Emma and Regina closer. They were having lunch every day, well..till."

"Until what?" David shrugged, leaning back in his desk chair. He didn't understand why he was here, he didn't know the first thing about being a deputy without the on the job training he'd apparently gotten the last couple of years.

"Well until she walked in on you and Regina at yer loft apartment," Killian admitted with a slight smirk, not being able but to find some humor in the fact that he was telling David about his love life. He relaxed a little, the usual tension between them not there with David's lack of knowledge of their history and his preoccupation with his situation with Regina.

"She walked in on us?" David's eyes widened, "What happened then?"

Hook leaned on Emma's desk across from him, half sitting on it before he gave a shrug of his shoulders and sighed, "Well...She and Regina had some words, she was angry because you two kept it from her. Then you and Regina supposedly fought after cause ye didn't stick up for her when Emma said all that shite," He summarized it in his own way, "Then Regina ended up passing out cause of the baby, but ye didn't know it was because of the baby yet, but ye begged her for another chance."

"I begged Regina to give me a chance?" The deputy eyed him incredulously, running a hand over his jaw and chin.

"Aye, you were smitten," He nodded with a raised brow, "Trust me, we were all just as shocked. Regina didn't trust that ye were ready to move on from Snow, but you proved yourself to her. Then I suppose you found out about the baby. Ye were practically living at her house anyways, but you moved in after that. Round Christmas time."

"It's just hard to believe, to me we were enemies the other day," David admitted, looking at Hook with a confused expression, "She does seem different, though." He glanced down towards his desk, remembering the way she cried when he left the other day and the way she treated Neal.

"You think?" Killian scoffed with a shake of his head, "I worked for her back in the Enchanted Forest, gods was she evil, and that's coming from me," He gave Charming knowing glance before continuing, "But she has changed. You two were right happy, and she loves your Neal. Even Emma came around to you two being together."

David remained silent for a moment, considering what the pirate had told him. He still didn't understand just what had made him fall for Regina. Sure, he found her attractive now, but looks weren't everything. The last time he'd had a conversation with her before he'd woken up with no memories, she'd been cold and vengeful, threatening him that when she got Henry or her magic back that he'd better watch out. Even if she had changed over the years, he found it hard to believe he could move on just seven months after Snow's death. Wasn't she supposed to be his one true love?

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Gold tried stealing the dark magic from you and Killian a year ago and you think he's going to help us in some way?" David eyed them all with doubt, standing with his arms crossed in Emma's kitchen. A week had passed since he'd woken with no memory, and they'd made no headway on how to get it back. He knew this was taxing on everyone, making him angry at himself for not being any help.

"Do you have a better idea, Charming?" Regina rolled her eyes at him, crossing her own arms in defiance, giving him a glimpse of the sassy Regina Mills he was familiar with.

"Killian and I have looked everywhere and we haven't been able to find any more clues. We have nothing to go on right now," Emma cut in, leaning her hands against the counter, "I think it's the right thing to do."

"He does owe us one," Killian nodded in agreement, standing beside Emma supportively.

"And you want to use Henry in this ruse to soften him up?" David reiterated in a tone that suggested he found fault with their plan.

"We're trying to get your memories back, David," Regina said with a frown, her tone dropping low, "Or do you not want them?" She was tired and growing more and more impatient with his resistance. How could he stand there and look at her and resist utilizing one of their last options of making any headway on finding out the cause of this? It hurt her, spurning her anger and lessening her ability to understand where he was coming from.

"That's absurd, of course I want to know what the hell has happened to me the past three years," David spat back at her, equally frustrated. They were quickly falling back into their old pattern of irritating each other and the bickering that followed. After what Emma had just told him Gold had done a year ago, he didn't know why any of them would want to ask him for help. He wanted his memories back, yes, but he wanted to ensure that his family stayed out of harms way more.

"What so you can figure out where you went wrong?" Regina jabbed with a fake smile at him, seeing him roll his eyes. She found a weird comfort in the familiarity of bickering with him. Throwing barbs at each other now felt a lot more therapeutic than him being uncomfortable and kind to her. _At least this was real._

 _"_ You guys, this isn't helping matters any," Emma cut in, glancing between the two of them, "We're all going to go talk to Gold and see if he can help in any way. All right?"

"Fine, but the second things get heated we're leaving," David said firmly, looking at the three of them, "And Killian stays here with Henry and Neal."

"I thought we were taking the lad?" Killian frowned, glancing at Emma for reassurance.

"He's right, we can't bring Henry into this," Regina agreed, much to David's surprise, "I don't trust Gold, and if we have to do some underhanded dealing in order to get information from him, I don't want my son witnessing it."

The sherriff eyed them both before looking at Killian and giving him a nod of approval, "We'll be back soon."

"Good luck," The pirate replied, implying with his tone that the luck was for more than just their dealing with Gold.

Emma glanced at the two lovers, staring each other down with looks of irritation before replying, "Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure, dearies?" Gold gave a smug grin as the three of them made their way into his pawnshop, sitting behind the counter detailing one of his antiques.

"You know why we're here," Regina hissed, assuming the lead as she approached the counter.

"Ahh, yes. I heard rumors about this little predicament," Rumple's eyes glittered with amusement as he looked at David, "My my, is someone having trouble remembering whose bed they're supposed to be in?"

"Cut the crap Rumple," Emma put a hand on his counter, "Can you help us find out who did this or not?"

"I see your step-mummy is rubbing off on you," He jested, setting down his cleaning rag before eyeing all of them, "And just why should I help the likes of you three?"

"You owe me-" The sheriff growled, losing her patience before the brunette cut her off.

"Because you're Henry's other grandfather, and this affects him as much as it does me or Emma," Regina reasoned, keeping a steeled expression against the man who used to be her mentor, "All we need to know is what we're dealing with."

Rumple watched Regina in amusement before letting out a breath, "I suppose I could help an old friend. Even if you did jump ship and join the hero team," He added, his gaze shifting over Emma and David. "So, have you found any clues? Any residual traces of magic on him?"

"No, but I did find this in the alley behind Granny's, where it happened," Emma said, pulling the feather from her pocket and sliding it across the counter to him.

"And the significance of this?" Rumple picked up the feather, spinning it between his thumb and forefinger in examination.

"It's from one of my dreamcatchers I made when I was the Dark One," The blonde frowned, "And I had a dream that I found my mother in the shed with them, except it didn't seem like it was really her."

"You think your mother is back?" David asked quickly, turning to Emma, not missing the way Regina's gaze shifted to the floor at his eagerness.

"Don't get your hopes up, deary," Rumple grinned, his eyes shifting from Regina's dejected state and back to David, "Your beloved wife isn't back. Bringing back the dead comes at a price, and even if their bodies come back, it won't be them entirely. Just ask Regina, her Danny boy was quite the monster."

David glanced toward Regina, seeing her glare at Rumple, "That's enough," He said firmly, causing the amusement to slip from the older man's features, "If it isn't really Snow that's back, then who?"

"Someone using her body as a vessel," He replied simply, throwing the feather back onto the counter, "Maybe not your mummy.." Gold pointed towards Emma before shifting his finger to Regina, "...but yours?"

"Cora?" Emma frowned, looking at Regina, "But didn't you two make up before she died? Why would she do this to you, Regina?"

Regina shook her head, "When did my mother ever need a reason to ruin my life?" She sighed, shifting her attention to Rumple, "You have strong enough magic to use a locator spell and see where my mother is and how she made it out of the underworld." Gold had failed in his attempt to steal the Dark One title from Emma and Killian, but his plan had been successful enough to gain his dark magic back.

"I taught you well," Gold smiled, pushing himself up from the stool and grabbing his cane as he made his way over to where his white globe rested on the shelf, "But first, I'll need something of Cora's."

"And then you'll locate her?" Regina narrowed her eyes at him, seeing his expression shift from David to her and then her bump. His eyes seemed to lose the evil glint for a moment before he nodded.

"You'll want to keep an eye out, if Cora is indeed in our world then she's probably listening in on this very conversation," Rumple warned, his jesting ceased as he looked at Regina more seriously, "She's the Dark One now, after all. All seeing, all hearing."

"I have some of my mother's things in my vault," Regina nodded, ignoring Rumple's warning. She may have been scared of her mother during her time on earth, but it had warn off now. She was more angry at her than anything, not knowing why she'd try to continue ruining her life from the grave, even after she'd apologized for the havoc she'd brought her daughter.

"Gold's right, you shouldn't be going anywhere alone, let alone at night," Emma shook her head, "At least wait until the morning?"

"Fine," She gritted with an eye roll, "We'll be back," Regina addressed Gold before turning to go, hearing Emma and David following her.

She felt a hand on her elbow after making her way outside, turning around to look up in surprise at it being David who stopped her. He glanced at Emma who continued to her car, getting in the drivers seat before looking back at Regina as they stood on the sidewalk, "Look if Gold is right and it is Cora, I don't think you and Henry should be living alone."

"Don't be absurd, I have magic I can defend myself and Henry," She shrugged before raising an eyebrow, "Besides, whats it to you? It's not like we're together. You'd never be with the _Evil Queen_." She mocked his own words, bitterness and hurt lingering in her dark eyes.

"I don't doubt that you can defend yourself," David said seriously, "But Neal and I will come back to your place. I don't like the idea of you there alone in your condition." He knew how contradicting he sounded, not truly knowing her but still wanting to protect her. He was responsible for the child she was carrying, and whether they were together or not, she was it's mother and that made her safety important to him as well.

"You don't have to do this, David," Regina rolled her eyes, "I absolve you of whatever duty you're feeling here."

"Regina," He shook his head in frustration, "This is about more than me and you, here. We need to stick together to figure this out and to keep our child safe. Got it?"

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" She stuck her chin out in defiance, glaring up at him with a snarl of her scarred lip that made adrenaline run through him.

"I think I'm the father of your child," David said, his tone was calm now which made her even angrier, "And I'm coming back to the home that we shared while you're in danger."

She growled in frustration, "How I ever found you remotely attractive is beyond me!" She sniped before turning to stalk towards Emma's car.

"It's the name," He cracked, not being able to hold back from egging her on some more. Everyone else had been treating him like he was made of glass, and Regina's temper was an exciting change of pace. He watched her regard his comment with her hand on the car door, not knowing it reminded her of a moment they'd shared months ago. _'How do you always know what to say, Charming?_ ' _It's the name._

A frown came to her lips then before she opened the door and pushed up the front seat, "The backseat awaits, _Nolan_."


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews. It's so good to know you're still reading! Sorry again for the wait on this. My new job leaves me little time during the week to be creative, but I'll try to always update on the weekend xoxo_

* * *

"Careful," David said when they entered the tomb, putting a hand under Regina's elbow when she approached the stairs down to her vault. She tensed under his touch, her dark eyes shifting up at him in an annoyed manner.

It was late morning, and even though she looked tired, she'd insisted they get a decent start on the day. The night before had been awkward when Emma dropped them off at Regina's, both of them unsure how to act. David slept in the guest room, walking on eggshells around the brunette who seemed to prickle at any interaction. Neal had stayed with Emma and Killian since it had been so late, which was probably for the best given how tense it was in the Mills household.

"I'm pregnant David, not stupid," She sniped, tugging her elbow from his hand before stomping down the stone stairs in front of him. He followed, keeping an eye on her steps. He didn't know why any pregnant woman would still insist on wearing heels as high as hers.

"Excuse me," David gritted with an eye roll, glancing back out at the cemetery through the tomb door before descending the stairs behind her. "Your mothers things are down here?" He questioned with a skeptic tone. Regina was a little odd, yes, but keeping a shrine to her mother in the basement of a vault? Strange.

"Must you always ask stupid questions?" She huffed, making her way over the dark antique rug that laid over the floor of her vault. It was decorated rather nicely, vintage items, old books and spell ingredients adorning every surface and shelf. David got the feeling there was many layers to Regina that he didn't know just from the feel of the room.

"What's this?" David walked around, picking up a bottle with a strange looking liquid inside.

"Don't touch that," She frowned in disapproval, the scar on her lip more prominent with the slight pout to them from her irritation. Regina turned back to the chest when he sat the glass vial down, starting to open the ornate wooden trunk that belonged to Cora. She'd kept a few things of her mother's to remember her by, and of course, in case she ever needed them for magical reasons to defend herself. Sadly it had turned out for the latter.

"Here," David saw her straining to lift the lid, stepping over to pull it up with ease, "Don't be too stubborn to ask for help, Regina."

"Oh, so now you want to help me?" She perked an eyebrow at him in defiance. Her emotions were in turmoil inside of her, wanting to hate him one moment and kiss him the next. She missed his touch and the way he used to look at her. It had once made her uncomfortable how vulnerable he could make her feel with one of those looks, but she longed for it now. To be so close to someone and be able to rely on them for love and strength was something she'd taken for granted when they were together. It wasn't something she'd been able to share with many people and now was a time that she needed it most.

"Can we not do this?" He shook his head in exasperation, "Look you think it's fun for me not having my memories? Not knowing where I stand with anyone or how I should be acting? The least we can do is not bite each other's heads off."

"Always so sensitive," She grumbled with an eye roll before lowering down to her knees, her bump pressing against the front of the trunk as she picked up one of Cora's pendant necklaces. "This should do for Rumple's magic."

David nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "You really think Rumple will be able to locate Snow...er, Cora? Whoever the hell it is."

Regina stood from her kneeling position and nodded, "If it is my mother using Snows body as a vessel, Rumple's globe will be able to tell us where in the hell she is. Then I can confront her."

"Confront her? Regina what about the baby?" David frowned, his eyes shifting to her rounded stomach.

She shifted on her heels, fisting the necklace in her hand, "That's the whole point of finding her, is it not? I'm going to end this with my mother once and for all. And to think I actually grieved for her when she died," Regina let out a bitter chuckle under her breath, her gaze finding the necklace in her hand.

"I'm sorry," David said quietly, seeing the pain in the brunette's expression. She had clearly changed, that much he knew. He'd been too blinded by rage before to really notice her feelings, and now that she didn't bury them as deeply made them easier to see.

She gave a slight shake of her head before looking up at him, "We should get going, the sooner we get this to Rumple-"

"The sooner you'll find me?" A cheerful voice sounded from the doorway of the vault, bringing both of their attention quickly to the raven haired woman standing there. Snow gave them a charming smile, though her eyes remained demonic.

"Snow," David replied breathlessly, standing frozen as Regina put a hand out in front of him so he wouldn't approach her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Regina steeled her expression, the glint in Snow's eyes leaving no doubt in Regina that this wasn't Mary Margaret. She couldn't deny the way the sight of her still clenched her heart, though, and as much as it hurt her to acknowledge, she knew this was hard for David. Seeing Snow White's appearance was haunting.

"What's the matter, Regina? Is Prince Charming not all he's cracked up to be?" She smirked at her, making Regina coil in response.

"Why did you do this?" She hissed back at her, glancing at David who was pale now. He obviously recognized that this wasn't his wife, no matter that she looked like her.

"Did you really think that David Nolan was your happy ending, Regina? After all you've done to others, the way you lived your life, did you really think that he would love you?" Snow raised a brow, stepping towards them slowly. Regina felt emotion rise in her throat when David stepped closer to her, putting himself halfway in front of her and their child to guard them from Snow.

"What do you want from us, Cora?" David gritted, his voice low and warning.

"Cora?" Snow gave a chuckle, "You all really are clueless aren't you?" She shook her head, a green glow starting to emanate from her frame as she brought her hands up, playfully showing off her magic as Regina's eyes grew wide. "What's the saying, sis? Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice, shame on you?" Zelena's voice came from Snow's throat, startling them both with a loud cackle.

"You bitch!" Regina growled, starting for her before David grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Who the hell is it?" He glanced between the two of them, feeling the anger in Regina's small frame.

"My sister," She hissed, glancing up at him with eyes so dark his blood ran cold. Regina was obviously not close to her sister.

"See when you contained me to my castle in Oz, I had plenty of time to brood and study ways that I could get back at you with out actually being here," Zelena smiled smugly, the sound of her voice coming from Snow's body making it hard to process it all, "I watched you and David getting cozy from afar with my crystal ball, and after a while I mastered a conjuring and transporting spell since it couldn't actually be _me_ totravelto Storybrooke _._ Then I thought, what would be more appropriate than using Snow as a vessel?" Zelena cackled again, "Oh it's just too good. You see initially I was just going to come back as her, similar to the Marian thing, you _remember_ that one don't you sis?" She grinned, "But then I saw how foolishly in love David was with you and I knew that the only way to make him see you as you really are was to remind him of the past."

Her eyes sparkled with malice, turning a light shade of green, "And then I remembered I snatched up one of these handy little things the night Emma had me chained in her basement," She grinned, making the dream catcher appear in her hands, "It all came together so brilliantly, don't you think?"

"Give him his memories back Zelena, so help me," Regina glared at her sister, feeling David's protective arm around her.

"Not when I'm enjoying your misery this much," Zelena shook her head with a cocky smile.

"David let me handle this," Regina glanced at him before procuring fireballs in her hands, "Give me the dream catcher now!" She yelled at her sister, hurling one ball of fire towards her.

"Not until you get a taste of your own medicine, sis," Zelena cackled, enveloping in a cloud of green smoke before the vault shook violently, causing Regina to stumble.

David lost his balance, reaching out for Regina to pull her into his arms before he fell backwards, ensuring that she landed on him, "Are you okay?" He looked up at her once they'd landed and the shaking had stopped, putting a hand on her bump. She'd landed sideways on him, lifting herself up gently as she nodded.

"I'm fine, are you? Did you hit your head?" She frowned worriedly, forgetting for a moment the situation between them as she slipped her hand beneath his head to feel as he raised into a sitting position. Regina was sideways on his lap, too preoccupied with the bump on his head to notice their nearness as she ran a magic hand over the back of his scalp, healing the knot that had formed. "Thank you for catching me."

"Of course," David nodded, feeling the pain from his head dissolve with the touch of her small hand. He looked up at her for a moment, swallowing hard at her nearness.

Regina looked into his eyes, seeing intimacy and confusion mixed in the blue depths, "We should go, make sure Emma and Henry are okay," She swallowed when David nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder to lift herself up. The warmness in his expression had startled her, being so familiar and reminiscent of the way he'd looked at her before he lost his memories. His hands came to her hips, helping her find her footing before standing up behind her. She walked for the stairs to the vault, turning the corner to look up and find nothing but darkness from the upstairs. She brought a hand up to open the doors with her magic, hearing David stop behind her.

"What's wrong?" David frowned, watching her huff and wring her fists again when the opening above them didn't budge.

"She contained us here," Regina said quietly, feeling her sisters magic counteracting her own. "Like I did to her in Oz."

"For how long?" David watched her turn and walk back into her vault, sinking into the small antique sofa on the far wall, "Regina?" He watched her shoulders sag.

"I don't know," She looked up at him helplessly, her eyes glistening over with tears, "Henry and Neal and Emma, they're out there, and I can't protect them," Her voice choked.

David made his way over to the sofa, sitting down on the edge and resting a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Emma will take care of them Regina. I know she will. We just need to find a way out of here."

"Zelena is right though, I didn't deserve what I had. I've been waiting for this," She ran a hand over her face, looking away from him.

"What did we do to Zelena in Oz?" He asked, not knowing how to approach what had apparently happened between them there.

"I contained her there to that world. She had taken Robin's baby there-" She glanced up at David's confusion, realizing she'd have to explain more, "When I was with Robin she...came back as his dead wife, so Robin left with her thinking it was Marian," Regina admitted, looking down at her hands as she spoke, "When I went to get him and tell him it was Zelena, it was too late he'd...they were having a baby together. I tried to make it work with him, but we couldn't I-"

"I'm sorry, Regina," David watched her speaking, his heart sinking at how tortured she seemed. He may have hated her just days ago, but even through that he could see how lonely she was. The way she held tight to Henry and didn't want to share him with Emma was proof that she had no one else, and didn't want to be alone again.

"We went to get their daughter back in Oz and I used a containment spell to make sure she could physically never come back here but," She gave a weak shrug, "I never imagined her using someone else's body to. The lengths she'll go to for revenge is further than even I would. When she lets us out of here, David...the baby...I," She choked up again.

"Don't worry about that Regina, we'll find a way to keep us all safe," He reassured her, though he didn't know how they would. All he knew is he would die trying.

* * *

"Where are Mom and Grandpa?" Henry frowned, pulling the curtains back to look out Emma's living room window, "They were supposed to be here hours ago."

"I don't know kid," Emma frowned, swallowing the unsettling feeling she had as she paced with Neal in her arms, trying to get him to go to sleep. It was just getting dark, the late evening making her worry about the whereabouts of her father and Regina.

"And Killian? He was supposed to be back from the docks by now, too," Henry worried his bottom lip, looking at his mother whose expression mirrored his own.

"I've tried calling him a million times," Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for responses again before signing at the lack thereof. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Killian would've been back by now, only going to the docks to ask some of the shipmates if they'd noticed any unusual activity at night. She couldn't go look for him, or David and Regina, and leave Henry and Neal by themselves with Cora out and about. She couldn't take Henry and Neal with her in the middle of the night and potentially put them in danger, either.

"Mom hasn't responded either," Her son sat down on the couch, tossing his phone beside him, "This isn't like her. Someone has them or somethings happened, she barely leaves my side when stuff like this happens."

"I know, but I'm sure she and David are all right," Emma replied seriously, "Whoever is doing this wants to mess with them, if they wanted to hurt them they already would've by now."

"I hope so," The boy agreed with a nod.

* * *

"Hey, you've exhausted yourself enough for one day," David interrupted Regina's reading, taking the ancient spell book from her hands and shutting it. She'd been researching ways to fight her sisters spell for hours now to no avail.

"What else do we have to do down here?" She sighed from her seat on the rug, watching him set the book back on the shelf.

David gave a shrug before sitting down beside of her, resting his back against the wall, "Why don't you tell me about us?"

"Us?" She looked at him hesitantly, their gazes locking for a moment.

"How we came to be together?" David nodded once, "Otherwise you'll just have to sit here and listen to my stomach growl." He added, earning a chuckle from her that gave him a satisfying feeling.

"Well...I guess it started one night Emma and I had had a bit too much to drink at granny's. Robin was there and we'd just broken up and you'd stopped in to get your takeout," Regina glanced at him, "You didn't come out much since Snow and we didn't really see you. But that night you came over, and insisted you take me home so I wouldn't end up back at Robins. I suppose Emma had informed you how weak I was when it came to him," She sighed.

"So you were still in love with him?" David asked, watching her as he listened.

"I thought I was, but I was more lonely than anything. Robin kept playing on my feelings, we couldn't make it work together but he'd keep me close enough that I wouldn't find anyone else. Until Emma started hounding me to cut ties with him," She rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile, "But you took me home that night and I was nice to you, which was rare. Then you started finding reasons to show up at my office," She smirked a little when her eyes found his.

"I started dropping by?" David chuckled, shaking his head, "Hey take it easy on me though, I haven't courted in how many years? I'm rusty."

"Courted?" She flashed an amused grin his way, making his heart skip a beat at the beauty she was when she let her guard down, "I'd hardly call what we did courting. Anyways, one day Robin showed up when his child and Zelena disappeared and blamed me. You were there and you stood up for me. You ended up following me to Oz to find the baby...we talked about a lot of things...Snow White, my past," She shrugged almost self consciously, "Before we left you had to wash in the Truth Pond to rid yourself of Zelena's spell and..."

"And what?" He raised an eyebrow in interest, watching her intently now. Her posture had relaxed, leaning back against the wall beside of him.

Her face heated at his gaze and what she was about to admit before she continued, "You told me I was captivating and you kissed me."

"Bold," He remarked with a half grin, "What happened then?"

"I said we should get back, opened the portal and we left," She chuckled, "You startled me...I didn't know what to do and I was still a mess over Robin. But when we got back, Robin started to apologize to me and say everything I'd wanted to hear from him, but then I realized I'd already gotten what I needed from Emma and Henry and...well you."

"Your majesty," David mocked flattery before smiling, "So how did you win me back after rejecting me? I hope I made you work for it."

"Actually," Her eyebrow raised, "I came to your apartment and told you Robin and I were finished and we..."

"What?...Oh," David's mouth opened slightly, though his interest didn't fade. He looked at her lips as his expression changed. Regina noted how he'd seemingly become more comfortable around her, as if the intimacy of their touch before had reminded him of what they'd once shared. "So I was easy for you then."

Regina laughed at his comment, a rosy tint to her cheeks, "Very much so," She admitted, glancing down at her lap.

David pondered it all for a moment, seeing the flush to her face and the almost shy nature of her, "I really wish I could remember Regina. From what everyone's told me we were really happy," He said softly, "I'm sorry I've been distant, I've just been trying to wrap my head around it all."

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize. If it was me in your shoes I know I'd be a terror, you've handled it well," She glanced at him then, "I just wish I knew how to fix it."

"I was thinking... There's something we haven't tried yet," David watched her eyes search his.

"What?" Her brow raised in curiosity.

"True loves kiss is supposed to break any curse," He suggested.

"You don't even remember loving me David, how would that work?" She frowned.

"Love is in your heart Regina, not your memories," He raised an eyebrow, seeing her swallow hard as her eyes shifted to his lips and back up at him. "What do you say?"

Her eyes met his again before she gave a gentle nod, "Uh..okay," She replied, her voice barely audible.

David bit his bottom lip slightly before reaching out, cupping her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilting it up as he leaned in. He looked at her full lips, devoid of her usual dark lipstick. They were a soft pink, accented by the exotic scar adorning the top one. He smelled her perfume as he came near before their lips met. His pressed against hers, his senses stirring at the soft and feminine plushness of her mouth. Adrenaline ran through him as his hand found the back of her neck, hearing her sigh softly into the kiss. His heart constructed at the contact, as if he was reunited with the other half of himself. He felt the love he had for her awaken inside of his chest, his heart thumping as he pulled back after a moment and stared at her bewildered.

"Did it work, do you remember?" Regina asked him urgently searching his expression, her lips flushed and eyes hopeful.

His throat worked but he couldn't speak yet, the overwhelming feelings he had for her hitting him all at once, "...I...I don't have my memories back but I...I know I love you," He looked at her face as if seeing it for the first time, "I love you so much Regina. I know that much."

She gasped slightly in relief, "David," She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he threw herself into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him as she pressed her face into his neck, "I've missed you so much, I love you, too."

Regina brought her hand down to rest on his chest over his heart as David brought his own to rest on here before replying, "I don't remember how or when, but I'm in love with you Regina. If all else fails, we can make new memories."

She lifted her head to look down at him tearfully, "True loves kiss worked to awaken what you felt in your heart. You must not have gained your memories back because they're trapped in the dream catcher and not a curse, so we'll still have to get that back before you know the how or whens," She breathed heavily, overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

He ran a hand over her hair, "I can't wait for you to tell me all about the how and whens in the meantime," He smiled warmly, pressing his forehead to hers.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry for the wait. I'm gonna wrap up the drama for this one in this chapter and the next, but there will be a few more chapters of fluff if you all wish to see it! Thanks for reading xoxo_

* * *

"Killian! Where the hell have you been?" Emma let out a breath of relief when the sound of the front door opening woke her from where she'd dozed off on the couch. She could tell by the dim light outside that it was early morning, her forehead creasing in concern at the whereabouts of her fiancé all night, "What happened?"

"It's Zelena," He muttered, shutting and locking the door, as if a deadbolt would offer some sort of protection against an evil sorceress.

"She's back? But how?" Emma sat up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the fog the few hours of sleep had her in.

"I don't know but she made a mess of the docks, searching the town for Regina and David," He frowned, coming over to sit down beside Emma with a look of hesitant concern, "Love, she's come back using your mum as a vessel. She looks just like Snow but…it's not her. She must've been the one to steal your dad's memories."

"In revenge against Regina?" Emma frowned deeper in understanding, rising from the sofa and bounding towards the front door, magic buzzing from the palms of her hands. She raised them towards the entry way, enacting a barrier protection spell over their home. "How did you get away?"

"I was trapped by wreckage in the bunker of my ship until some of my mates managed to clear it away," He nodded, taking the satchel he was wearing from over his head and opening the flap, "Look what we found, you reckon she left this behind?" He asked, pulling the dream catcher from the bag.

"Oh my god," Emma took it from his hands, feeling the presence of David's memories radiating within the netting of the dreamcatcher, "Zelena wouldn't have left this behind if she still needed it, Killian. She must be planning to hurt Dad and Regina."

"They're still not back?" It was Killian's turn to frown, searching Emma's expression as she formed line with her lips and gave a grim shake of her head. "Do you think she's already found them?"

"I don't know, but I've gotta find out," Emma stood again, "You stay here with Henry and Neal."

"Emma no," Killian stood as well, placing himself between her and the door, "I can't let you do that. Zelena's out for blood, this could be a trap."

"What so I'm just supposed to stay here and wait it out? Dad and Regina need me," She argued, feeling torn between going to see if she could help and staying here to protect her son and younger sibling.

"Regina is powerful, Emma, and she and David are together," Killian reasoned with a serious look, "Odds are they've found a safe place, locked themselves up in the vault or something. I can't let you go out there alone looking for them. Not after I've seen the destruction that witch caused."

* * *

Regina woke up with her head on David's lap and a large, warm hand resting on her bump. He was behind her, sitting up with his back leaned against the wall. She realized she must have fallen asleep on him earlier in the midst of their conversation, where she'd been telling him the story of their relationship. Her body ached from sleeping on the floor, but she felt warm and protected as she glanced down at his arm draped over her side, his hand cupping the curve of her rounded stomach.

"How are you feeling?" His voice, deep and raspy from sleep sounded like music to her ears. The warmth to his tone that she'd missed so much was back again and it made her feel like everything would be all right.

"I'm okay," She smiled sleepily, starting to lift herself up with his help, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep."

"Don't apologize, you needed it," David replied with an equally tired smile, helping her sit up straight, "How's baby feeling?" He asked, his eyes falling to her rounded belly, warmth flooding through him at the thought.

"Active this morning, they must be hungry," Regina smiled, taking his hand and pressing it to her to feel the child moving.

"So we hadn't found out if it was a boy or a girl yet?" David glanced up at her curiously.

"Not yet," She shook her head with a smile, "We could have, but we hadn't decided whether or not we wanted to know yet. We kept quarreling about it."

He chuckled a little before hearing a pounding on the tomb door above them and the muffled voice of the sheriff, "It's Emma." He said as he and Regina looked at each other urgently.

David stood, extending his hands to Regina to help her up from the floor before they made their way to the tomb stairs, climbing them to the second level, "Swan, are you all right?" Regina yelled through the door, turning her head to press her ear towards the opening.

"I'm fine, are you guys okay?" Emma frowned, "Ow, damn it," She frowned when she tried to break the containment spell, "Regina I think we can overpower Zelena's spell if we put our magic together."

Regina glanced at David, noticing his brows draw down in a frown, "Just be careful, if it feels like to much please stop," He said seriously, knowing she'd do what needed to be done regardless of if he wanted her to or not.

"I will," She said reassuringly before turning back to the door, "Okay Swan, I'm ready," She nodded, procuring purple magic from her palms that connected with Emma's white magic, both of them wielding their power from opposite sides of the door. After a few moments of concentration, a flash of light swept over the room, chasing remnants of Zelena's spell away from the tomb.

"Oh thank god," Emma said after swinging the doors open, wrapping an arm around both of their necks, making Regina's eyes widen at Emma's unusual touchy behavior. "Killian's at the house with Neal and Henry. I couldn't leave them until this morning, Killian didn't want me out by myself in the dark with your crazy sister running around." The blonde pulled back, rambling in relief to the both of them.

"That was a good call on the pirate's part," Regina raised an eyebrow, pressing her hands to her back tiredly.

"Everyone's okay though?" David nodded, seeing Regina prodding at her back, stepping closer to her to press his hand to the small of it and massage gently.

"Yeah, everyone's...fine," Emma managed to say, glancing between the two of them, "You're kidding me. You already have your memories back? So risking my life to get here with this wasn't necessary?" She half joked, pulling the dream catcher out of her bag.

"Swan, how in the hell did you get that?" Regina exclaimed, snatching it from her hands.

"I guess greenie planned on letting you two rot in there," Emma raised an eyebrow, "She didn't bank on me saving the day and getting you out, though," She quipped before raising an eyebrow at David, "But seriously do you have your memories back? You guys hated each other two days ago."

"Not my memories, but I know how I feel about Regina," David smiled, seeing Regina's eyes cast away from the both of them, knowing she was unsure of how to act when someone was so direct about their feelings. "Care to do me the honors?" He smiled, turning Regina back to him by her arm gently.

"What? Oh, right," She glanced down at the dream catcher before back up at him, her face blushing at how flustered she seemed by his mere proclamation of feelings for her, "This may hurt a little," She admitted with a small and gentle smile, the warmth in her eyes making the scar on her lip lose it's edge.

"I'm ready," David nodded, glancing at Emma who stood watching before looking back at Regina with a smile. She held the dream catcher up, enacting it with her magic as the memories began to flood back to David in a tunnel of gold-yellow light. He tensed as his mind absorbed the memories, Regina and Emma watching him closely for any sign of overwhelming pain.

When it finished transferring the memories, David stared at Regina, his eyes glossing with unshed tears as he looked at her and then down to her rounded stomach, swallowing the emotion that rose in his throat, "Regina," He said, barely above a whisper as he stepped up to her, making her drop the dream catcher as he grabbed her face, kissing her deeply.

Regina forgot Emma's presence, kissing him back for a long moment before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, hearing him whisper words of love into her ear, muffled by the emotion they were both feeling. The blonde watched the couple embrace, the love so evident between them in the desperate way they clung to each other. She noticed Regina remembering that she was there, pulling back after a few moments and throwing an embarrassed glance her way.

"I have to say, witnessing Prince Charming and the Queen reunite and actually being happy about it is one twist to the fairytale I didn't see coming," Emma joked, an amused smile tugging at her lips. David chuckled, seeing Regina smile shyly and tuck her hair behind her ear. It was unusual to see her with her guard down, knowing she'd usually reply with something sassy towards Emma. He adored seeing the soft side of her and that she was comfortable enough with them to show her vulnerability.

However, he knew she wasn't entirely comfortable with it, so he pulled her back to him, taking the attention off of her as Emma began walking towards her car that was parked a ways away to give them a moment alone, "Well I, for one, am a fan of this fairytale's alternate ending," He said, smiling down at Regina before capturing her lips in another slow kiss.

* * *

"Mom! You're okay," Henry exclaimed when he came into her house later that day, seeing her and David cuddled on the couch. "And David, you remember!" He smiled brighter, falling down between them.

"Henry," Regina smiled, pulling him into a tight hug, "How did you get here?" She asked, kissing his head in her usual motherly way. She didn't care if he was a teenager now, he'd always be her little boy.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea if we all stuck together, at least until Zelena is gone," Henry nodded towards Killian and Emma coming through the front door with Neal and a few bags.

"Of course," Regina smiled warmly at them all coming in. In the past, the sight of Emma and the pirate would've warranted an eye roll or a smug remark from her, but everything had changed. They were welcome here, and she preferred that everyone she cared about was under her roof where she could keep them safe.

"Sorry to invite ourselves but… your sister is batshit," Emma raised an eyebrow laughing as they came in, handing Neal to David when she made her way into the den.

"There's my boy," David smiled, hugging his squirming son to him, "Dada!" Neal gave a toothy grin as Killian and Emma sat down in the chairs opposite them.

"So your majesty, you got dinner on the stove or what?" Killian jested, earning a laugh and nudge in the ribs from his fiance.

"I slept on a concrete floor last night, if anyone is cooking it's you and Miss Swan," Regina chuckled, her voice earning an interested look from Neal who turned her way.

He squealed in recognition of Regina, reaching out over Henry towards her with his hands, "Mm-...Ma ma!" He exclaimed, earning a wide eyed look from Regina. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she looked at David unsurely, her heart constricting with love for the baby. She hadn't expected that, not knowing how the child had even learned the word unless it was from observing Henry.

"Well go on, you heard him. He wants you," David smiled gently at her, nodding in reassurance that he was okay with it. He knew Regina was holding back out of respect, seeing all eyes on her. She would be the only mother Neal would know, and while he would tell his son about Snow when he was old enough to understand, David was grateful that Regina was there to fulfill that role in Neal's life.

Regina smiled tearfully as she took Neal into her lap, seeing him grin in awe as his hands went for her necklace. Her gaze met Emma's, noting her warm gaze of approval before she let out a breath of relief and looked to Neal again, cooing at the baby. Regina's heart swelled with love for the people in the room, realizing she had the family she never thought was possible.

* * *

The house was quiet, Killian and Emma retiring to the guest room downstairs. Henry was happily in his own room again and fast asleep, as was Neal in his nursery. Emma and Regina had combined magic to enact a barrier protection spell over the home to keep out Zelena and whatever she had planned for them out. The Mills home was fuller than it had ever been, in more ways than one.

"It's good to have you back," Regina whispered in between slow, languid kisses as she and David cocooned themselves under her covers, relishing in being close with one another. He gave her a warm smile at her words, brushing their noses together as he pulled down the shoulder of her nightgown, leaning his head in to press soft kisses to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you with anything I said," David said, lifting his head to look at her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"It wasn't your fault, it's okay," She looked at him seriously, running a hand up his chest and resting it over his heart, "You know, I've never been this happy," She admitted, looking at him with her full brown eyes displaying her emotion.

"Me too," David smiled at her, running his hand in soothing circles over the small of her back underneath her top, "You know I dreamt of you even when I didn't have my memories...you were younger, in your bed chamber at Leopold's castle. I didn't understand it, but you looked so…sad. I found a way into the castle and I took you away from all of it…"

Regina watched him as he relayed the dream, tracing his jawline with her fingertip, "You know what that means, don't you?" She smiled as she continued tracing the lines of his face, studying every feature.

"What's that?" He replied, pulling her as close to him as her bump would allow.

"You saved me from my past," She watched his brows furrow in confusion, "For years I never believed I could have this. I didn't feel like I deserved it, or that I could find anyone who understands me. But you do, we've hated each other and we've loved each other and everything in between. You know what I'm capable of, what I've done, what I've been through, and you chose me anyways…"

"I always will," He replied, leaning into kiss her deeply. Regina moaned softly into his mouth, feeling the urgency in his kiss igniting her own. She wasn't holding back any part of her with David, vowing then to never put up a wall when it came to him. She'd taken for granted what it meant to truly have a partner in him before all of this and she'd never do it again.

Their kiss grew deeper as Regina slid a leg over his, moving herself ontop of him, "I'm not too heavy am I?" She smiled sheepishly against his lips, causing him to chuckle in response.

"You're beautiful," He responded, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her down for another long kiss as he ran his free hand up her thigh under her nightgown. Their tongues dueled slowly, taking their time with one another. This time was different than any of the ones before and they were both aware, savoring one another and the love between them.

He brought his other hand down to grip the edge of her nightie, bringing it over her head to find her bare underneath. She gave him another shy smile, indicative of how self-conscious she felt over her the way her body had changed. David only groaned softly, deciding to show her instead of tell her just how much he loved it still. He leaned up slightly as his lips found one of her breasts, kissing over the fullness of it before his tongue found the peak.

Her hands found his hair as she straddled his lap, moaning under her breath as she watched him suck down on one of her sensitive buds before moving his mouth to the other, teasing it in a way that made her throb between her legs. Her body was much more sensitive than it ever was, making everything he did feel amplified.

David ran his hands over her bottom, noting how it was a little rounder than it was before. She was more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her, with soft full curves and longer hair. The strength and endurance of her body, carrying their child and keeping it safe through all of the stress she'd been under had him in awe, making him want to cherish every inch of her. His lips left her nipple as he kissed back up over her chest to her mouth where she responded with fervor.

He groaned when her bare chest touched his, her full breasts pushing against his skin, nipples hard in proof of her arousal. She began rocking her hips on his lap as they kissed, emitting a growl from him at the dampness he felt through his boxers. Bringing a hand down between them, he found her clit with his fingers, teasing the sensitive bud as her gasp broke their kiss. She pressed her forehead to his, locking eyes with him as he stroked circles over the bundle of nerves, her breath catching in her throat.

"So perfect," He whispered, his lips finding her neck again as his fingers drove her higher, feeling the way she was rocking more anxiously, moving herself against his hand, "Tell me what you want, Regina," He beckoned over her ear, slipping his fingers inside of her heat.

"David," She moaned, reaching down and gripping the edge of his boxers, "I want you," She said in a pleading tone that made him rigid. He helped her get his boxers down and off of his legs before gripping her hips, bringing her over him. Regina reached down to steady him underneath her before sinking down on his length, choking moans from deep within both of their throats.

Blue eyes locked with brown as Regina's right hand came around his neck, gripping the back of his hair, her left coming up to grip his right bicep. Her lips parted in heavy breaths as she began to move slowly on him, feeling him helping lift her hips as she ground to a rhythm that pleased them both. Regina brought her lips to his shoulder and neck, kissing and biting over the skin and stubble, feeling his muscles flexing under her touch. She'd missed his body and the strong feeling of it under her as she rode him, the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress, his thick hardness filling her completely.

David's hands found her bottom again, helping her move on his length, feeling her wet heat enveloping him, bringing him closer to the edge. He watched her head fall back as she began to move faster on him, her eyes closed and full lips parted. Her breasts, now larger from pregnancy, bounced softly with each thrust of her hips, the rosy peaks hard with arousal. He'd never seen anyone look more erotic and beautiful at the same time as he watched her lose herself in pleasure.

Regina gasped when she felt David's thumb find her clit again, teasing it in time with their movements. She dug her nails into his arm and scalp, emitting a groan from him as she used her grip for leverage to move harder and faster, feeling herself rapidly reaching her peak. Heat pooled in her belly, her whimpers becoming constant, "Right there, baby," She moaned, pressing her chest into his again as she rested the side of her head against his own. Their movements became shorter and harder, both of his hands coming to her hips to push into her more deeply.

"Come for me, Regina," He murmured near her ear, hearing her choked moans next to his own. She tensed around him, her body arching against his as she came, her scream muffled into his neck. He allowed himself to spill inside of her with a choked groan, his hand coming up to the back of her hair and his other arm wrapping around her waist, holding her tightly to him as their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. _He'd choose her every time._


	26. Chapter 26

_once again, I suck with how long it takes me to update now. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it xoxo_

* * *

 _"_ Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Emma grinned a little when Regina half-waddled into the kitchen in early morning, pressing her hands to her lower back and frowning tiredly. "I remember that part well. Henry used to be so active at night I could barely sleep."

A tired smile appeared on Regina's face at the mention of Henry. Before, a statement like that would've bothered her, thinking of Emma carrying her son, but now she was able to experience it herself and she was secure with her position in Henry's life. Reaching for a mug for her decaffeinated coffee, she glanced up at the blonde, "Was it a hard pregnancy?"

"Not really, other than how hyper he was," She nodded, hopping up onto the edge of the counter, earning a disapproving glance from Regina as she did so. "Course I was 18, everything's easier when you're young."

"You calling me old?" Regina perked an eyebrow from behind her coffee mug, taking a sip, "Where's everyone else? Did I really sleep that late?" She glanced around at how quiet it was in the house.

"Neal's in his playpen, Killian, Dad and Henry went to make rounds in town and make sure everyone was okay," Emma nodded once, watching the pregnant woman shift her weight onto the kitchen stool, settling to sit on it and lean on the counter. "Still no idea where your sister might be?"

Regina rolled her eyes, scoffing once, "Probably just waiting until we're all comfortable to strike. You actually let Henry go with them?"

"Regina, he's 14 going on 40. Do you really think he was going to let Dad and Killian go without him?" Emma laughed in amusement, "Besides, you know how headstrong he is. Don't know where he got that from," She implied with a smirk at the brunette.

"Ha!" Regina laughed, arching her eyebrow, "You're the one to talk, Swan."

"Hey you're the one who raised him," Emma prodded playfully, "Ready to do it all over again?"

"Hm, I hope so," Regina let out a deep breath, looking down at her coffee as she ran a finger around the edge anxiously.

"I thought you were excited?" She studied the Mayor for a moment, sensing that there was some underlying worries she hadn't admitted yet. Of course, getting Regina to open up was no easy feat. One that would only happen if she was in the sharing mood, "Regina?"

"Of course I am, I never thought this would happen for me and with someone like David.." She forced a weak smile, "I just can't help but have my mother's voice in the back of my head. What if I end up just like her? What if this child...what if it has powers? What if my influence leads it down the wrong path like my mother's did me?"

Emma frowned deeply at her friend, "You're nothing like your mother, Regina. Remember how you changed for Henry? If this baby has magic it'll have you to teach you how to use it for good. You never had anyone like that Regina, your mother tried to control you to secure her own status and Rumple's guidance was just as selfish. Your kid is going to have you looking out for it's best interest. Plus it's half Charming, so it's probably going to have a hero complex," She added with a grin to lighten the conversation.

Regina gave her a small smile, "I just don't want to fail this baby, or David or Henry. With Zelena out there I feel like I already have, without me in everyone's lives, no one would be in danger. Everyone I'm close to becomes targets because of things I've done in my past. I can't help but feel like it's because I don't deserve what I have now after the evil I committed."

"This may sound stupid coming from me, but I kinda understand where you're coming from," Emma admitted, setting her coffee cup in the sink beside her, "I think about what I went through in all of those foster homes, and the things I did when I was a teenager. Then I look at the life I have now with this great kid and a fiance, and I wonder why I have it all? I mean I gave Henry up and now I get to be in his life...it doesn't seem right."

"I drank a potion to make myself barren," Regina raised an eyebrow in understanding, "I destroyed entire villages and broke up families during my reign. Now anytime something good happens to me I wait for it to be taken away, and I know I deserve that...I get it...but now what worries me more is the safety of my child. Not only from myself but...do you know how many enemies I have? I mean, what do you think Zelena's revenge on me entails? This baby isn't even born yet and it's already in harms way."

"Yeah well this kid has plenty of people looking out for it," Emma looked at Regina seriously, "You're not alone anymore Regina, you don't have to bear the burden all by yourself anymore. Remember that."

* * *

"Hey Granny," David smiled, making his way into the diner after he had split up from Killian and Henry to check on her, seeing her wiping down the counter. "Everything okay here? No Zelena sighting?"

"All clear," She half smiled, looking at him over her glasses, "It's good to have you back Charming. How's that girl of yours?"

"Good...tired," He smiled warmly at the mention of Regina, taking a seat on one of the red stools at the bar, "But they're both healthy."

"I'm glad you finally quit foolin' around and got your memories back," Granny teased with a wink, handing him the menu as if he hadn't already memorized it, "I'll put in an order of cheese fries for you to take home for the Mayor. Once this Zelena mess is over you tell Regina she better come see me. I've missed having someone to quarrel with."

"Will do," He grinned at the older lady, appreciating the way she had become maternal towards Regina in their own unique way. He knew Granny and Regina mutually loved each other, Granny having given her advice and comforted her through some rough times, though neither one of them would openly admit it. Regardless, he was aware of the bond between them and he was grateful that Regina had a motherly figure in her life. Even if she was an adult, he knew she still needed it.

"When are you going to marry that girl?" Granny prodded him, leaning on the counter and smirking at him being taken aback by her question.

"I guess I hadn't thought that far with everything going on..." David admitted sheepishly, looking at the older lady, "Plus I never thought Regina would be interested in marriage... She hasn't had the best experience with it."

"All the more reason to change that, you fool," The wolf chided with a roll of her eyes, "If you really think that that girl, _the future mother of your child_ , doesn't want you to make her your wife, then you're slower than I thought _Charming_."

"Hey take it easy," David's eyes widened, "I haven't exactly been myself lately and everything happened so fast between us...You really think she'd want to get married?"

Granny let out an exasperated breath like she couldn't believe she had to explain it to him, "Think about it, boy. The only true love Regina had before you was with the stable boy," The wolf's tone softened at the sensitive matter, "She's never gotten to experience a wedding or a true marriage, at least not one she wanted to be in. She was forced into a sham and had all of those firsts taken from her. Regina may put up a brave face now and scoff at romantic notions, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want them. She's just never been treated the way she should, the way you need to treat her now. Don't make her ask for it, you idiot."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," David bit his lip, realizing that Regina was experiencing a lot of firsts when it came to him. Sure, she'd experienced love with Daniel, but that had been ripped away. She had a relationship with Robin, but he betrayed her and played with her feelings. Regina had actually never experienced a healthy relationship with a man in her adult life. She acted disinterested in romance and tradition because she'd never received it herself.

He swallowed hard when he recalled the time Regina had brought him back to life with half of Snow's heart. In the midst of his embrace with Snow, he'd glanced up to see Regina watching them with a longing expression. At the time he hadn't known what it meant, he'd thought her too heartless then to give it any thought. He knew now how much she'd craved that kind of connection with someone. In fact, it was the root of her destruction. Daniel being taken from her and her grief and loneliness over it had spurred her revenge into motion. She'd never experienced marrying someone she loved, the special feeling of a true wedding night, the ritual of waking up every morning in someone's arms, of having someone to tell everything to, someone to come home to, or sharing a child with someone she loved. Regina had never known these feelings before, so David had to do this right.

"Well, cheese fries are a good start," Granny broke his thoughts, coming back to the counter with a to-go bag, "On the house."

David looked up at her determinedly, giving her a serious nod, "Thank you Granny, for your advice...and the fries," He smiled genuinely as he stood up, grabbing the brown paper bag.

"Don't make me bring it up again, Charming."

* * *

"Does it feel like an alien in there?" Henry's eyes widened, holding his hand on Regina's bump when she showed him where the baby was moving. He brought his hand back quickly when he felt a kick, "That's so weird. Cool, but weird!"

Regina laughed at her son, "Are you excited for this baby, Henry?" She asked more seriously, wanting to know exactly how she felt about it.

"Yeah, of course I am," He smiled at her before biting his lip, glancing from her stomach up at her but staying silent.

"Henry, what is it?" She raised an eyebrow, running a hand over his hair as they sat on the couch. A classic movie was on the television, per their old ritual on a Sunday night. Almost a week had gone by since the incident in the vault and things were starting to seem normal again.

"I know things are going to change once the baby is here and...I mean, I'm happy for you and Grandpa, I really am," His eyes shifted down to his lap, fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of his shirt.

"But?" Regina prodded gently, watching her teenage son struggling with his emotions. It was a byproduct of the awkward phase he was in, wanting to act like an adult but still being a kid in so many ways.

"I guess I just...Mom and Killian are getting married and will probably start their own family and...you and Grandpa and the baby will be so happy," He mumbled, acting like it pained him to say it aloud, "I just wonder where I'm going to fit into the picture soon..."

"Henry..." Regina said in surprise, pulling him into her arms as much as her bump would allow, pressing her lips to his hair and hearing him groan a little at her affection, "You always fit into the picture. It wouldn't be the same with out you. You're my first baby," She smiled warmly, "I remember when I brought you home I was so intimidated by you. You were this perfect little creature but I couldn't seem to make you happy."

"You couldn't?" He looked up at her, his doubt replaced with curiosity.

"No, you were crying constantly," She smiled at him, resting her forehead against the side of his, "I thought as long as I had fed you and changed you that you should be happy. It took me a while to realize that what you really needed was affection and love. You taught me how to love again, Henry. How to open myself up and bond with someone again. You taught me how to be a mother. So I really need you in the picture, okay? Because you make me a better person."

"I don't know about all of that," He smiled sheepishly before laying his head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you're getting your happy ending, Mom."

"I couldn't of done it without you, Henry."

* * *

"You know if we just asked the doctor during the ultrasound we wouldn't have to be doing a gender neutral nursery," David grinned through the bars of the crib at Regina as they sat in the floor of the old guest room, putting the baby's furniture together.

"You said you didn't want to know!" Regina's mouth dropped with a laugh, keeping the side of the nursery straight as he finished screwing the last bolts into it.

"Did I? I don't remember," He joked playfully, giving her a grin before looking back to his task at hand, tightening the bolt into the crib, "You'd think they'd make these things a little easier to put together."

"I could just use my magic and finish it?" She offered again, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we agreed we were going to do this the old fashioned way," He chided softly, looking at her with a firm but slightly amused expression at her continuous offers to use her magic to make the job easier, "You're not getting out of this."

"But can't I use my magic to do the hard things like this? Then we'll have more time to do the fun things like shopping for baby clothes," She grinned widely at him on the other side through the slats of the crib.

"Do we really have to go shopping? Why can't you just magic the baby a wardrobe?" He asked just to goad her, laughing when her lips turned into a pout.

"My back hurts, I'm tired," She sighed, though David could see through her tactics. She was avoiding eye contact with him and he knew she was using her pregnancy as an excuse to get out of putting the crib together. He couldn't help but grin at her, pushing the crib to the side before laughing as he cupped her face, bringing her in for a kiss as he came up on his knees closer to her.

"Does it really?" He smirked playfully against her lips, feeling her smile against his as he kissed her again slowly.

"Hmm, not so much anymore," She quipped as she ran a hand up into his hair, leaning back slowly pulling him with her, "I think it was just from putting that thing together," She continued the act, making him chuckle.

"I love you," He grinned, laying her down on the floor as he came over her, their kisses slow and lazy, enjoying the feeling of each other. Her hands ran up his back under his shirt, pushing it up as they continued at the languid pace, his lips moving down her jaw to her neck, making her sigh softly. He held one hand on the floor near her head to hold his weight, the other running up her thigh pushing her sweater dress up, his fingers brushing gentle circles on her sensitive skin.

"Show me," She challenged with a seductive smile up at him, making him grin devilishly in response. His blood ran hot at her words, amazed at how the woman could take him from adoration to lust in sheer seconds. He didn't care if she'd always win the battle of wills between them if this was how it ended.

"Mmm," She moaned softly in encouragement when his lips brushed over her breasts as he pushed her dress the rest of the way up her thighs, fingers hooking on each side of her panties to bring them down. Regina lifted her hips up to allow him to pull them down, her breath quickening when he made no attempt to undo his own pants, realizing his intent. She bit her lip as he spread her legs, her sex aching already in anticipation as he ran his hands down her upper thighs, bending down between them. A choked moan escaped from her throat when she felt his hot, wet tongue slide over her, her hips jerking a little at the contact.

"You taste so good," He groaned, his mouth covering her more fully as he gripped her thighs with his arms, holding her still. She began to move her hips involuntarily against his mouth, moaning aloud when his tongue probed her.

"David," She whimpered, her hands coming down to his hair as she pushed herself up to him eagerly. He alternated between thrusting his tongue and sucking on her clit, making her already aching sex throb violently. Her breath quickened, senses heightened as she ground her hips with the movements of his mouth, her eyes closing and brows creasing in pleasure. She'd never felt secure enough with someone to allow something so intimate, but with David it felt natural.

"Mmm," David groaned at her responses, moving his tongue faster over her feeling her hips beginning to jerk and tense at her approaching orgasm. She cried out loudly when she reached her peak after a short while, thighs tense and hips arching from the floor towards his face. David kissed her intimately, making her whimper at the intensity before he trailed his lips up her thigh, "You're so beautiful."

Regina gazed up at him as he crawled back over her, leaning up to kiss him hungrily, having no words of response. Her hands found his belt, fingers undoing it nimbly along with the button on his jeans. He kissed her back with fervor, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, feeling her push his pants and boxers down enough to free him, already thick and hard with arousal. Their was no time for foreplay, both of them anxious to be one as he positioned himself and sank into her heat, emitting moans from both of them.

Their movements became heated and frantic as he thrust deeply, bringing his length nearly out of her before pushing back in with deliberate force. Regina's head fell back, leaving her neck exposed for him as he quickly began peppering it with wet kisses. Her nails found the skin of his back under his shirt, crying out when he began hitting her harder, their hips grinding in urgency. She convulsed underneath him when her second orgasm washed over her, deeper and longer in nature. He groaned against the crook of her neck as he followed her, releasing inside of her with choked calling of her name.

"See?" Regina whispered breathlessly, her hands playing in the back of his hair as he leaned over her, catching his breath, "You should've let me use my magic and we could've got to this sooner."


	27. Chapter 27

_let me know what you think :) xoxo_

 _a little time jump below...sorry for the wait!_

* * *

"Grandpa, why did you really have me come into town with you?" Henry raised an eyebrow as they hopped into David's truck, shutting the passenger door, "Because I know you know where the ice cream aisle in the supermarket is, you've made enough trips for mom's cravings this month."

David grinned at the thought of Regina at home pouting, ordering he and Henry around in a queenly manner. She was only a couple of weeks away from her due date now and growing increasingly uncomfortable, her swollen belly making her tired and cranky for the most part. He'd learned to simply humor her moods, knowing she was spoiling for an argument, anything to get her mind off of how miserably pregnant she was. He couldn't help but find it cute and sometimes even funny, seeing her waddling around and even knocking stuff over with her bump. It wasn't that he didn't feel badly for how she felt or didn't try to help her, but the baby was becoming a reality and he only grew more excited with each adorable little fumble she made.

"I needed your opinion on something," He nodded, pulling out onto the street in his truck and heading in the direction of downtown Storybrooke, "Luckily Regina's cravings gave us a reason to get out of the house."

"Let's hope for everyone's sake the market has rocky road today," Henry glanced at his grandpa with wide eyes, "Last time she threatened to burn it down if they didn't keep it in stock."

Charming laughed, giving a shake of his head, "She's been in rare form, that's for sure. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something...I know everything is changing for our family rather quickly with Emma and Killian's wedding soon and the baby coming."

"Yeah I suppose," Henry replied, his gaze turning curious.

"Now that things are settling down and I don't think Zelena is a threat anymore, I was thinking of making your mom and mine's relationship a little more official," David glanced at his grandson, hoping the boy would be understanding. Henry had grown up overnight it seemed, being more mature than most in their family. He seemed to have an unusual wisdom for his years and David was counting on it.

"You're going to propose?" The boy broke into a wide grin to David's relief, "I knew it."

David smiled, "You did? How did you catch on? And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, of course," He shrugged, "I knew you'd probably want to get married for the baby's sake anyways, but I know how much you love my mom. It was only a matter of time."

"I'm glad you like the idea," David said as he pulled into the vacant parking spot in front of the jeweler's store, "I had a ring sized, I want your opinion on it. You up for that?"

Henry smiled wider, glancing towards the store window before looking back at him, "You know I am."

* * *

"Knock knock," Granny announced herself as she made her way into Regina's home, making her way into the kitchen seeing Regina barefoot, spooning peanut butter out of a jar with a spoon. She had her mouth open in mid bite before closing it quickly at the site of the older woman, a frown crinkling her pretty features.

"What are you doing here?" She huffs embarassedly, putting the spoon back down in the jar quickly and setting it on the counter.

"That's no way to greet an old lady," Granny humored her, setting the grocery bags in her arms down, "Sit down, girl. I'm going to make dinner for you all."

"You don't have to do that," Regina started to protest before seeing the old wolf look over her glasses with an expression that let her know she need not argue, "Thanks," She grumbled, sitting down on one of the stools with a grunt.

"I bet you're ready for that baby to be here aren't you?" Granny smiled as she observed Regina moving rather slowly, "Did you take any birthin' classes?"

"Granny I think I'm old enough to know how it works," Regina chuckled, diverting her eyes from the older lady as if she was trying to hide her anxiety over it all.

"It's perfectly natural to be nervous Regina," Granny said in a softer tone as she busied herself with unpacking the grocery bags, "Every woman is with her first baby."

"I guess I never had much guidance in this area," Regina let out a breath, leaning in with her elbows on the counter to give her back a rest, "My mother never talked about anything of this nature with me. And while I'm more than old enough to have figured it all out by now I just...I guess I've never really spoken with someone...well...a mother about all of this."

Granny glanced up at her with a knowing glance, a hint of a warm smile coming to her features as she came over and put a hand on Regina's, "You're going to be fine, girl. And so is your baby. I'll tell you all you need to know."

Regina looked up at the older woman rather sheepishly, looking younger than Granny had ever seen her in that moment, "Like what, Granny?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you it won't be difficult, it'll be hell," She advised frankly, "But I've never met anyone tougher than you Regina. You'll be fine, and you'll have David's support. When the doctor puts that baby in your arms, everything else is drown out. It'll be worth it."

The brunette nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Granny, would you be at the hospital for the birth...In case I need you?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Granny replied without hesitation, giving her hand a gentle squeeze that brought a small smile to Regina's watery expression.

* * *

"That was nice of Granny to come fix us dinner," David smiled at Regina as he got up from the table, starting to pick up there dishes after Henry had left for Emma's. Neal had fallen asleep early that evening, exhausted from a day of chasing around his new toy Regina had enchanted to keep him entertained.

David had found it fascinating to watch her play with the child with magic through the toy, having the stuffed animal raise in the air and skitter away from Neal when he'd giggle and try to catch it. Before he wouldn't have wanted Neal around magic, not fully understanding it and seeing more bad from it than good. Being with Regina had changed that, and he trusted her. Their baby would most likely have powers and David couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he wouldn't be able to share it with them. At least he would get to watch.

"She has her moments," Regina agreed, starting to get up from her chair to help him.

"Stay put, I've got this," He said leaning down to kiss her head as he picked up her plate and glass to take into the kitchen.

"You know if you keep spoiling me now I'm going to expect this when the baby is born," She smirked, following him with a few more plates as they casually took their places beside each other at the sink.

"I don't mind helping out with household chores, you know," David replied as he found the right temperature for the dish water, "What kind of old fashioned chump do you take me for?"

"Well to be fair I have seen you wielding a sword on horseback," She quipped, watching him wash a dish before handing it to her to dry. It was a method they'd perfected in recent evenings, wanting to be near each other after the drama that had kept them apart. Even a task as simple as washing dishes was a good excuse.

"True, but we both know you wear the pants in this house," He replied with a grin, tapping her nose with a soapy hand, leaving a bit of foam on her. He marveled in the way her eyes sparked with mischief when she realized what he did; he'd never tire of seeing her so full of life.

"What are you, five years old?" She laughed, hitting his arm with her dish towel playfully.

"I forgot the Queen doesn't believe in fun," He mocked her with a sassy tone before grinning at her testy expression. David, however, only took it as a challenge, scooping more suds from the sink and swiping it over her face, evoking a gasp from her pouted lips.

He watched her teeter between amusement and anger, the former luckily winning out as she let out a laugh and reached for the sprayer from the sink with a speed he hadn't seen for months. She extended the sprayer from its confine, holding it up at him like it was a loaded pistol with a impish expression as he raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"Regina!" His eyes grew wide as he was hit by a stream of water to the face, not expecting her to go that far, "Oh it's on," He smirked, spitting at the water hitting him as he turned to the side and grabbed her in his arms, making her yelp playfully in protest.

"Not so funny now is it?" He grinned as he pulled her into a bear hug, soaking her with his own wet clothing as the sprayer shot up in the air during their struggle, soaking them more. They were laughing hysterically by this point, Regina leaning her back against his chest, hands resting on his arm that was wrapped around the top of her shoulders and chest gently.

He reached out, turning the water off with his free hand before pulling her around to face him. Her hair was wet and mussed, face glistening with water and clothes sticking to her body as she looked up at him with youthful eyes. David knew he was seeing the girl that Daniel had years ago, a carefree young woman whose bright inner light had yet to be dimmed. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be the one to bring that light back out.

"David?" Regina said his name curiously at his lost-in-thought expression, her brows creasing in confusion when he let go of her and reached into his pocket. Her eyes traveled down to his jeans where he pulled out a small box, her mouth dropping open partly as he bent down on one knee.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time; I thought I'd plan a romantic dinner or take you away somewhere," David began, looking up at her with an almost nervous expression as he poured his heart out to her, "But this...seeing you so carefree and happy, in our home, with our future ahead of us. Being able to make you laugh and play with me like a child...being best friends but wanting each other so much at the same time...and being able to fight like hell and make up like crazy. That's what I love about you, about us...This is the perfect moment Regina. Will you marry me?"

Regina looked down at him on one knee, his Adam's apple bobbing dangerously low as he swallowed and waited for her response with wide eyes. She was particularly evil for making him wait, but she loved the feeling...loved that he was looking at her like his whole life was on the line; like he wouldn't be able to survive without her if she said no. No one had looked at her in that way before, not even Daniel. They were much too young and naive, but she and David? They'd been through hell and back. He knew every part of her, the good and evil sides, her villainous past and her acts of heroism, her strengths and her weaknesses. He knew the type of person she'd been before, knew the lows she'd sunk to, but still looked at her like she was someone he couldn't lose.

"Yes," She choked out, her voice low and raspy as his mouth broke into a wide smile, "Yes, I'll marry you."

David let out a laugh, blinking back his own tears as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I love you," He murmured against her ear, placing small kisses over her cheek and hair. It wasn't at all what he'd pictured, but it was the perfect moment.

* * *

"Regina you're almost nine months pregnant, you really shouldn't be here," Emma chided, watching the brunette arrange flowers in a vase in she and Hook's living room.

"I'm making flower arrangements for your wedding, not running a marathon Swan," Regina wise-cracked, letting out a little laugh as she picked up another rose to trim. It was a hot summer day and Emma's wedding was only a night away, leaving too much for them to do for Regina to sit at home.

"Just don't over do it, I don't need you going into labor during my wedding vows," Emma teased, sitting down across froM her to arrange her own vase at the coffee table, "Thanks for helping, though. I know it's probably the last thing you feel like doing right now."

"Actually it was a good excuse to get out of the house, David has been my shadow lately. He won't even let me pick up a laundry basket," She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, "It's sweet but I needed him out of my hair for a while."

Emma chuckled, glancing down at Regina's flower arrangement, "You're so good at that-" She began before her eyes grew wide, "Holy shit, is that what I think it is?" She asked, her gaze locked on Regina's ring.

"What?" Regina looked up quickly before following Emma's line of sight, realizing she'd forgotten to take the ring off this morning. "Oh, uhm..." D _amn it, why had David insisted on distracting her with kisses and wandering hands?_

"Dad proposed? Regina why didn't you tell me?" A shocked smile spread across Emma's face, causing the brunette to let out a breath of relief, "It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Regina glanced down at the impressive ruby stone, a warm smile adorning her face at the meaning behind it, "We weren't going to announce it until after your wedding. I didn't want to take away from your big day."

"Are you kidding? This is great news," Emma shook her head before raising an eyebrow mischievously, "Just to be clear I am not calling you my Step-Mom."

"Really, Swan?" Regina rolled her eyes, biting back a grin.

"The ring is beautiful, I've never seen a ruby used as an engagement ring...why'd he pick that?" She watched the brunette curiously, seeing her shift her eyes back to the ring.

"He said it was unique and reminded him of me," Regina admitted, meeting her gaze for a second before glancing down to study it as she recalled his explanation later that night, "That the color red symbolizes love, passion, anger, strength, sensitivity, courage...and that every time I look at the ring it should be a reminder that he loves everything about me..." She added, glancing up hesitantly at Emma, a warm blush to her face from opening up about something so private.

"That's beautiful," Emma smiled sincerely at Regina before rolling her eyes, "And I thought Killian was romantic," She joked, making them both laugh. "So when are you thinking you'll be married?"

"We haven't decided, I definitely want to wait until after the baby is born," Regina smiled, busying herself once again with the flower arrangement, "I refuse to be the size of Little John in my wedding photos," She quipped, making them burst into laughter once again.

"Well, just so you know I'll be here to help with anything you need," The blonde nodded once, "If you want to do a big wedding, I'll repay the favor," She smiled.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she put the last tulip in the flower arrangement, "I'm holding you to that, Miss Swan."


	28. Chapter 28

_let me know if you're still reading xxx_

* * *

"They look so happy, don't they?" Regina smiled tiredly, leaning her head on David's shoulder as they sat at the wedding reception, watching Hook and Emma slow dance, oblivious to the people around them on the dance floor. It had turned out to be a beautiful evening, the wedding taking place at the park gazebo around sunset and the reception not far from it, underneath a canopy that Emma and Regina had fashioned with their magic. The decorations were a mixture of gold and creme colors, flowers and and foliage twisting around every archway. The breeze was warm but comfortable, the canopy lit with lanterns that gave off a cozy ambiance while their family and loved ones celebrated.

"Thank you, Regina," David said in reply, making her lift her head to look up at him. His arm was wrapped around her, hand resting on the side of her baby bump as they cuddled in their dimly lit corner, overlooking the festivities. Both of them were content observing, enjoying the presence of one another in the moment.

"What are you thanking me for?" A hint of a smile played on her lips at the question, not expecting that response at all. His blue eyes were warm and full of love, making her heart constrict at the depth of emotion she saw in them. She would never tire of looking into his eyes and seeing that connection she'd yearned for her whole life. Being so completely tethered to someone was never something she thought she'd have for herself, never thought herself capable of opening her heart in this way.

"You don't think I've seen the way you've helped Emma with the wedding? You're nearly at your due date and yet you made sure every little detail was seen to," David glanced around in wonderment, "I mean look at this place...I'm so grateful for you," He said, pressing his lips to her forehead as she closed her eyes to savor the simple affection.

"It was nothing," She bit her lip to keep her smile at bay, shifting her eyes to look up at him as he let go of her to stand slowly. He looked handsome in his suit, a dark gray color with a black undershirt that complimented her classic, black fitted dress. He made her proud to be by his side, aware of the pair they made after everyone had complimented them that evening.

David grinned at her, reaching out his hand, "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked formally, laughing softly at her slight eye roll. She couldn't help but find his efforts adorable, even if her back and feet were tired from the day's activities. She knew he'd asked her to make her feel special, given her history with being forgotten at events such as this. For that alone, she couldn't bring herself to turn him down.

"I'm not sure how good of a dance partner I'll be," Regina smiled as he helped her up, leading her towards the platform of the gazebo where the dancing was. His arms came around her securely, pulling her up against him gently as much as the baby would allow.

"From what I remember you're a natural," He replied with reference to their moment in Camelot as he pressed the side of his head to hers, wrapping one arm around her as the other took her hand to begin their two step, "This will be us soon. Have you thought of what kind of wedding you'd like?"

"Not really..." She admitted, resting the side of her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music. She felt a low chuckle in his chest and his breath in her hair as he nuzzled his face in it.

"I see how you are," He said playfully, resting his chin on her head.

"It's not that I'm not excited," She replied, feeling more comfortable that she didn't have to look at him while saying it, "I just didn't think you'd want a wedding like that. I know you did it with Snow and I wasn't sure if you'd feel right doing it again..."

"Hmm, you're right, I have done the whole big wedding before with Snow," He agreed, pausing for a moment as they moved in the comforting rhythm of the slow dance, "And you've had a big wedding before, but it wasn't what you wanted. We're getting married because we want to be together and our weddings before? Those weren't for us. I want a day for us, I want you to experience what a wedding day is supposed to feel like," He lifted his head to look down at her. Her eyes filled with a mixture of pain and healing as she recalled the past, yet felt David's intent for her future. Everything he did was for her, taking into consideration her past while giving her what she needed in the present.

"You two realize the song is over, right?" Henry's voice brought them back to the present as they lifted their heads to see the teenage boy grinning from ear to ear, holding Neal who was dozing sleepily, head nodding toward Henry's shoulder slowly, "Granny said she'd keep Neal tonight," He added, glancing back to the older lady coming up beside them.

"Are you sure, Granny?" David smiled at her when she came over, throwing her cardigan over her shoulder to free up her hands, reaching for Neal from Henry's arms.

"Of course I am," She cooed at Neal as his head fell against her shoulder in defeat of the sleep that beckoned him, "I haven't seen him as much lately, and you two deserve a night off," She winked at them, "Go on Neal, tell them goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Regina smiled, running a hand over Neal's locks as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. His warm eyes reached hers, a hint of a smile playing at his lips as David leaned in to do the same.

"Goodnight Neal," He smiled before wrapping an arm around Regina's waist, "Thanks Granny."

"Don't mention it," The old wolf waved it off, "You coming boy? I could use some help with the all-you-can-eat pancake special at the diner in the morning," Granny raised an eyebrow at Henry, "Wanna make a quick buck to feed that comic book habit of yours?"

Henry's eyebrow piqued in interest as he glanced at Regina for approval, seeing her smile and give a slight nod, "Are my pancakes included?" He grinned as Granny muttered under her breath in mock irritation.

"Come on you little con artist," She clucked, leading the way out with a sleeping Neal on her shoulder.

"Night Mom, night Grandpa!" Henry smiled at them both before following her quickly.

"Who would've thought we'd ever trust an old wolf to babysit for us?" David smirked as he ran his hand down Regina's arm, taking her hand in his.

"Well this is Storybrooke, our options are limited," She replied with a grin.

"You must be tired, I'll go get the truck and pull it around while you say your goodbyes," David smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before heading out of the canopy.

Regina glanced over the remaining party members, the most of them being the younger crowd who had indulged a bit too much in the open refreshment stand. Killian's friends, a mixture of shipmates and a few familiar looking Merry Men cheered each other on to finish their pints. Near the floor Emma, Belle and a few others still laughed and danced, their faces flushed from a mixture of champagne and exertion. She'd never seen Emma carefree enough to let loose in this manner and she was happy for the new bride that she was able to.

"Regina, where have you been?" Emma exclaimed when she saw the brunette headed her way, turning to gather her dress and make her way from the floor, "I've been waiting to bust a move with you all night," She smirked, wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders in a tomboyish fashion that contrasted ironically with the white lace dress and flowery veil she wore.

"Swan if i danced in this condition I'd be busting more than a move," Regina quipped with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at the inebriated sheriff whose eyes were heavy from the alcohol, "Your dad and I are just heading home. I wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Hey...thanks," Emma's expression sobered a little, bringing her arm down to face her friend more, "I couldn't of done this without you...and as much as I wanted my mom to be here, having you made it all okay," She admitted, her emotions closer to the surface from the long day and countless champagne toasts.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning in to give Emma a brief hug, "My pleasure, Swan," She said with a nod as she pulled away, exchanging a warm look with her before turning to go find David. She smiled to herself on her way out of the reception, thinking at how far they'd all come. She had her son, a child on the way, a fiance, a step son and a best friend. She had a family.

* * *

Regina woke up to gentle kicks to her lower abdomen, running a hand down her bump to where she felt it, "Easy on mommy, it's early," She mumbled with a sleepy smile, feeling David stirring behind her, his hand moving from her hip to come down over where her own lay.

"Good morning," He half whispered near her ear, his nose nuzzling in her hair and his voice low and raspy from sleep. Warmth flooded her at his nearness, despite the fact that she was heavily pregnant and as tired now as she was when she went to bed.

She signed contentedly before replying, "Good morning," She smiled as she guided his hand towards the baby kicking, reveling in sharing the experience with him. One she never thought possible.

"Oh that's definitely a girl," David grinned when he felt the movement, "A little, impatient Regina who can't wait to get out. She already has a temper." His heart swelled at the thought of a baby girl with dark hair and a smile like her mother's.

"How can you be so sure?" She chuckled, turning in the bed to face him, bump pressed against his firm stomach, "I think it's a boy, that seems to be what I'm meant to raise."

"I think it's a girl," David laughed softly, "A mini you, who will go rounds with her mother and most likely be the death of me when she's a teenager."

"Two of me? I wouldn't wish that on anyone," She joked, leaning in to kiss him once, "Besides, I wouldn't know what to do with a little girl."

"We'll find out soon enough," He smiled back at her, running an arm around her as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck, "You know what they say helps induce labor, right?"

"Hm, what's that?" She played along with a coy grin, her hand finding the back of his hair as he nibbled along her neck and earlobe, making her breath quicken.

"Well..." He smirked before biting down gently on her lobe as his hand ran up her inner thigh, a frustrated groan rumbling from him when his cellphone started ringing from the nightstand, "Damn it."

Regina chuckled, seeing him glance up at her as if asking permission to ignore it, "It's probably Henry, you should answer it. They're probably ready to come home."

David pouted, rolling over onto his other side and grabbing his phone, "Hello? Yeah, okay, I'll be there soon, bye." He answered in short replies that let Regina know she was right in her assumption, watching him put his phone back on the nightstand, "Our kids have perfect timing, don't they?" He chuckled as he got up and went over to their closet, grabbing a pair of jeans to shrug on.

"We should do something fun with the boys today, we've been so busy with Emma and Killian's wedding plans, we haven't done much with them lately," Regina pondered, sitting up in the bed slowly running a hand through her hair with a yawn.

"Go take a bath, I'll pick up the kids and some breakfast while you get ready and then we'll take them to the park," David nodded as he pulled on a shirt, making his way over to kiss her head once on his way out, "Be right back."

She nodded and smiled as she watched him go, letting out a breath as she stretched her arms above her head before tucking her hair behind her ears. Her back ached already and she knew it would be a long day ahead. Scooting towards the edge of the bed, she decided to get up and indeed follow David's advice in starting the morning off with a relaxing soak. The cool wooden floors felt delightful on her feet as she stood to make her way towards the bathroom. A day at the park was what everyone needed, Neal could toddle around the playground while David coached Henry on his fencing and Regina could enjoy some fresh air and her family's company on the park bench.

Mid-way to the bathroom and thinking of what she could pack in a picnic for lunch, her breath caught in her throat at the sharp pain seizing her lower back and abdomen. Her hand instinctively reached out for the edge of the bed to steady herself as she tried to stay calm and breath, willing the pain to pass. It could simply be a pulled muscle, maybe she over did it yesterday with the wedding? Her mind began to create scenarios in her head as another sharp pain gripped her, erasing all optimism that it was anything minor.

The third wave of stabbing made made her cry out as she grasped the bed cover, sinking down to the floor beside the bed, leaning her shoulder against it as she cradled her stomach in pain. Something was horribly wrong, that much she was sure of. Tears welled in her eyes, not from her own pain, but when she glanced down, seeing the dark red pool spreading across the floor, knowing the source of it. Her head began to swim as an overwhelming sense of fear mixed with the blinding pain overtook her.

She summoned her lucidness as much as she could, bringing her hands up over her stomach in an attempt to muster a protection spell for the baby. Her magic faltered on her fingertips and drained what small bit of consciousness she did have. The room spun as she tried desperately to stay coherent despite the sudden darkening. _David would be back soon, everything would be all right. He'll be back soon._ She comforted herself with this, realizing she had no more control over the situation. H _e would be back soon_ , she told herself again as everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

_I love hearing back from you all, it motivates me to write more. I'm so glad you're still interested despite my terrible time lapses in between updates. xoxo_

 _ps lemme know how much you all hate me for this chapter_

 _pss sorry for the first posting of this chapter, my edits hadn't saved. It should be fixed now :|_

* * *

Regina woke up to a crushing pain in her abdomen, her eyes opening slowly as a groan escaped her lips. It was cold and damp wherever she was, feeling the air cool on her sweaty skin as her eyes adjusted.

She didn't know how long she'd been out for but she did know the labor pains hadn't stopped, nor had the bleeding. She felt her night dress sticky with blood as she took in her surroundings, realizing she was in a basement.

Her breath caught in her throat and dread filled her when she tried to lift her hands, feeling cuffs on her wrist that restrained her to the crude wooden table she was laying on. It was all too familiar, bringing back memories of the last time she was held captive and tortured.

Her mind raced with possibilities of who would have her here and why. She had hundreds, hell, thousands of enemies. Her heart beat faster as she considered just how many parents and children she'd torn apart back in the Enchanted Forest, how many lives she'd ruined.

This was what she had been dreading most since finding out she was pregnant; the payback. She was a fool to think that she could ever live without looking over her shoulder for former enemies. Another contraction wracked her body and she let out a loud cry as her back arched from the table, taut with pain. Tears began to well in her eyes at the hopelessness she felt, hearing what sounded like the basement door opening and boots clicking on wooden steps, nearing her.

"Now now, sis," Zelena's voice sounded from across the room, "You knew this day was coming, there's no need to fuss."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked breathlessly, struggling against the restraints to her wrists, "My child is innocent." She should've known that her sister would not let their feud go. Regina knew what she herself was capable of when she was evil, wrapped up in revenge and jealousy. And Zelena? She wasn't just evil, she was wicked.

"As is mine. You know, the one you stole from me," Zelena hissed as she made her way towards her sister, "Did you think I was going to forget about that? That you stole my baby? That just because breaking you and Robin up wasn't enough to ruin you that I'd let you and Prince Charming live happily ever after?" She laughed bitterly, peering down at her with Snow White's big eyes before going over to the work bench nearby.

Regina's blood ran cold as she heard the sound of meta instruments clinking and a blade being unsheathed. She tried in vain to summon magic in her palms while Zelena had her back to her. Nothing came out, she was too weak having lost so much blood in her condition. Another contraction came over her as she stiffened and bit her lip, drawing blood as she attempted to stifle the scream, not wanting to give her sister the satisfaction.

"I have to say, this is what I've been waiting for since that day in Oz," Zelena marveled as she turned and made her way towards the table, watching her sister writhing in pain, "All of those nights I stayed up plotting a way to get back here, conjuring that spell to use Snow as a vessel," She sighed as she inspected the blade in her hand with a hint of a smile, "Knowing that this day would come motivated me. It almost made looking like Snow White worth it," She motioned towards Snow's body with an evil cackle.

"What about your daughter?" Regina gritted, looking up at her with bated breath as she fought the urge to cry out, "Shouldn't you of put that energy towards getting her back instead of getting back at me?"

"My daughter? Oh, she is quite lovely but to be honest she's better off with Robin, she's no use to me," Zelena set the blade down beside Regina's head, "Poor little thing wasn't born with magic, she's a commoner. But this baby..." Her eyes lit up as she brought her hand over Regina's bump, "I can feel the magic vibrating through this one already. Nicely done, sis. Mum would be so proud."

Regina's mouth opened to scream as another pain hit her, the intensity so high that no sound came out as she rode out the contraction, "Zelena, the baby's coming," She choked out, having no time to continue the conversation with her.

Zelena grinned manically as she rounded the table, pulling the sleeves up on her dress, "Who knew becoming an auntie could be so exciting?" She sneered, pushing Regina's blood stained dress up her legs.

Regina swallowed hard at the despair welling inside of her, "I don't care what you do to me Zelena, but if something is wrong with the baby you have to save it."

"Oh don't worry, nothing is wrong with this precious little angel," She smiled wickedly, pulling Regina's underwear down her legs, "I put a protection spell on it hours ago, you're the one losing blood. All right now Sis, push while you're still alive, this will be much messier if you're dead."

* * *

"Dad you have to calm down and think," Emma put a hand on David's shoulder as he paced his and Regina's bedroom, near hysterics after calling Emma and Killian when he'd gotten home to find the scene.

Blood stained the wooden floor at the foot of their bed but no footprints surrounded it, as if Regina had disappeared in thin air. He'd only been gone about twenty minutes picking up Henry and Neal, and upon return had come upstairs to see if she was ready for their day at the park.

It took all he had to fight the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of what might have happened to Regina and the baby when he walked in to see the mess. He'd yelled out her name, bursting through every room upstairs for any sign of her. Henry came bounding up the stairs with Neal in tow, coming upon the sight in Regina and David's room before his grandpa could stop him.

David had barely been able to vocalize to Emma over the phone that Regina was gone, his voice becoming choked up in panic. Emma and Killian had come over immediately, as Henry took Neal downstairs to keep him occupied. Henry was shaken and rightly so, but felt a sense of duty to keep Neal away from the emotional situation at hand.

"Dad think, did anything strange happen this morning? Was she acting funny?" Emma swallowed hard in an attempt to keep her voice steady, trying to be strong for the both of them, though she was just as upset as he was. Killian inspected the room for clues silently, looking for anything that may help them.

"She was fine, just tired," David says bewildered, stopping his pacing to look at Emma as he ran a restless hand through his hair, "I suggested she have a bath while I got the boys and we were going to go to the park. Nothing was wrong with her!"

"There's no tracks from the blood, she had to of poofed herself out of here," Emma shifted her eyes to Killian to see if he agreed, trying to approach this rationally without letting her emotions cloud her judgement.

"If something was wrong why would she disappear then?" Killian raised an eyebrow, straightening up from inspecting the drying blood on the floor, "Has anyone called the hospital? Maybe she's there."

"Maybe," Emma nodded biting her lip as she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and tossed it to Killian.

"I'll do that now," He replied as he caught it, excusing himself from the room to make the call.

"Let's hope she's there but if she isn't, do you have any idea why she'd disappear? Who would she go to for help?" Emma nudged David towards the bed for him to sit down.

"I don't think she would've just left," David frowned, struggling to make sense of it, "She knew I was coming right back." He let out a breath, leaning his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands, "We need to get search parties together immediately. Someone else did this, Emma."

"Someone with the power to make them both vanish without tracks," Emma swallowed hard as the realization sank in her chest, "Do you think this is what Zelena was waiting for?"

David looked up, mirroring the panic in her expression with his own, "Call Granny and everyone else, get search parties to start looking while we go out to Zelena's old house." He said, jumping up with authority as he grabbed gun from the drawer of the nightstand. It was time he did what he should have months ago.

* * *

"That's it Regina, push," Zelena's voice encouraged as Regina screamed out when another wave of pain gripped her, causing her body to arch from the rough table. She was trying so hard to keep from pushing. Anything to keep from delivering the baby into her sisters arms. Despite her efforts, her body betrayed her, contraction after contraction bringing her closer, moving the baby further down.

Pressure and pain made her feel light headed as she bit down on her lip, feeling the urge to push again. Zelena pressed her knees apart, keeping a firm hold on them to allow Regina to bare down into the push, screaming when the baby's head surfaced.

"It's almost here," Zelena's eyes sparkled with evil delight, reaching down to grip the baby's shoulders.

"If you hurt my baby, I'll kill you," Regina ground out through clenched teeth as firmly as her voice would allow her before gasping for breath and pushing again.

"Yes, yes!" The wicked witch's eyes grew wide as Regina cried out at the sense of release, feeling the baby slide the rest of the way out after pushing past the shoulders, "Oh Regina, she's beautiful," Zelena's voice sing songed as she cradled the crying child, wrapping her up in her shawl, "And so powerful..." She murmured.

A girl, Regina was a mother to a baby girl. Her head swam as she tried to fight the desire to pass out, knowing this very well might be the only moments she'd get to spend with her sweet baby.

"Let me see her," Regina demanded, trying to sound strong despite her legs falling back down to the table weakly and being unable to lift her head. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart, physically hurting at the sound of her child crying and not being able to hold her, "Please, Zelena, at least let me see her," She pleaded desperately. A glance at her baby meant more than her pride ever would. She didn't care if she had to beg her enemy for the chance.

"She's magnificent," Zelena mumbled as if she'd just won a prize, rounding the table as she cradled the baby, moving her arms gently to try to comfort her. As she neared Regina, the baby's crying quieted, the newborn moving around as if she could sense her mother's presence.

"Oh my god," Regina choked out, emotion and love overwhelming her as Zelena turned the baby in her arms so she could see her. The baby girl squirmed at the sound of her voice, making Regina half laugh, half cry in awe of her. She was the perfect mixture of she and David, a full head of black hair, straight button nose and full pouty lips. "Hello darling," Regina whispered, reaching her hand up to take her small one in her fingers, "I love you," She managed with tears rolling freely now, feeling it was important to say given it might be the only moment she could.

Zelena's presence faded away for a moment as Regina took her in, memorizing every single detail. She was small but healthy, curious little eyes under long lashes peering around the room. David's eyes. Regina had never felt more in love in her life than when looking at her. The feeling was unimaginable, almost as much as the reality of their situation. Her sister brought her back to the present as she began impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well I do say, this is almost as much time as I had with my baby before she was taken from me. I think I've been fair," Zelena pulled the child back tightly against her, taking steps back as Regina's hand fell weakly back to the table.

"No Zelena, please," Regina began to cry, her breaths coming harder and shorter as her head grew lighter, "Please," She cried, staring at her baby in another's arms. Her body felt like lead, refusing to move when she tried to reach for her in vain.

"Say goodbye to mummy," She heard Zelena snicker to the child before seeing nothing but green smoke envelope them both. Her body immediately shook with sobs, head falling back against the table as her heart shattered and her will to live crumbled. Her sister had plotted this months, this was her ultimate revenge and it had been immaculately planned. Regina could no longer fight the sickening feeling that Zelena had indeed won.

Her baby was gone; her reason to keep fighting. The weakness continued to spread throughout her body until she was numb, feeling cold and nothing else. Her head fell to the side, vision going black as she welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

"Regina!" David burst through the front door of Zelena's old farm house, pointing his gun ahead of him as he scanned the room, Emma right behind him. His heart pounded in his ears in fear of what he might've found, half relieved that he didn't find her and half scared that he hadn't.

"I'll check the upstairs," Emma nodded pulling her gun from her belt as she crept up the creaky excuse of a stairwell. David nodded, making his way around the downstairs. Nothing seemed out of place or like anyone had even been there in months.

He rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room, peering around the doorway to find it as empty as the last room. His anxiety grew with each passing moment that he didn't know where his fiancé and baby were. If something had happened to them, he'd never forgive himself and he'd never recover, that much he was sure of.

David made his way down the hallway dividing the living room, kitchen and bathroom, his heart stopping when he approached the basement door, finding it wide open. He bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time as he made his way into the musty, dimly lit room.

"Regina!" His knees buckled when his eyes found her, threatening to collapse underneath him. He took in her pale form lying motionless on the rough cut table, arms and legs strapped down. Blood soaked her entire night shirt and legs, pooling at the floor. He sobbed aloud when he noticed her once fully protruded stomach noticeably smaller, closing the distance between them.

Her face was ghostly white, bite marks and dried blood on her bottom lip where she'd tried not to cry out. He began to shake as he imagined the pain she must've endured to not notice she was hurting herself in such a way. He'd never seen her look so frail, a shadow of who she was just this morning. _Until he wasn't there to protect her..._

"Regina, baby wake up," He cried, cupping her head in his hands trying to get her to come to. "You can't leave me, wake up," He sobbed, leaning his head down to her chest frantically to listen for a heart beat. He heard nothing but the sound of his own throbbing violently in his ears. Grabbing one of the sharp scalpels that had been discarded on the table beside her, he began cutting her loose from the ties in his hysterics.

"Dad what is-" Emma's voice rang out as she ran down the stairs after hearing his cries, "Oh my god!"

"I can't hear her heartbeat, check her pulse," David replied desperately when he noticed Emma's presence, hastily pulling the straps from Regina's ankles.

Emma swallowed hard at the sight of Regina, quickly pressing two fingers against the artery in her neck, "I found it!" Her eyes widened looking up at David who rounded the table quickly, "It's weak, we have to get her to the hospital now!"

David nodded, scooping Regina's lifeless frame off of the table in his arms, trying to keep his tears at bay. He had to get her help, he had to regain some composure if he was going to get her to the hospital before it was too late.

"Dad, the baby? Where is it?" Emma questioned uncertainly, watching David's eyes shift from Regina to her slowly, meeting her with the same look.

"I don't know," He choked out following Emma towards the basement steps, holding onto Regina tightly while trying not to jar her too much, "But if we don't get her to the hospital we lose them both."


	30. Chapter 30

_more angst...let me know what you think xoxo_

* * *

The bright lights of the emergency room glared off of the team of doctors in white coats as David's heart pounded in his ears, making him feel lightheaded. He stood by helplessly as he watched them rushing to give Regina blood after how much she'd lost. He tried to focus on what they were saying but the voices seemed to swarm in between glances of her lifeless body on the table before them.

He felt sick. He felt angry. He felt scared. Even heartbroken. He was torn in each direction, wanting to be with Regina but feeling like he was losing time to find their baby. Or where to even start. His head throbbed, chest ached, stomach churned. They'd barely allowed him into the room with her, one of the male nurses had even started to deny him entry when he chased after her crash cart. David had pushed past him, though, and was quickly forgotten as they all worked to save her.

"Is she going to make it?" He asked, seemingly ignored as he stood them, "Is she?!" He yelled louder, running his hands through his hair in frustration, feeling like he was about to lose it.

"We're doing everything we can," Whale said over his shoulder at David with a grim expression before turning back, "She's lost a lot of blood, it looks like she hemmoraged when she gave birth." He then muttered orders to his nurses who responded immediately to prep Regina to be examined.

"Sir you'll have to step out now," A nurse addressed him reluctantly, gently taking David's arm when he found he couldn't even reply. His eyes never left Regina as the nurse escorted him out of the room until the door was shut. He tried catching his breath through the anxiety as he leaned against the wall beside the door, sinking down it to sit and wait.

"David," Henry ran down the hallway breathlessly, skidding to a stop near him. "My mom? Is she okay?" He fell down onto his knees in front of him, tears in his eyes. Granny had brought him to the hospital when Killian called to let them know they'd found Regina, Emma explaining to him in the waiting room before he'd took off running down the hall.

David lifted his head from where it hung with his arms braced on his knees, hands in his hair. He looked up to lock gazes with Henry, seeing his own desperation reflected in Regina's sons eyes. Words caught in his throat when he tried to reply, not knowing what to say.

"Grandpa?" Henry swallowed hard as tears started to roll down his face.

"I don't know, Henry," David choked out, pulling his grandson against him into a tight hug as they both broke down over the woman on the other side of the wall.

* * *

Hours passed and the day had turned into night, though Emma hadn't stopped since they got Regina to the hospital. After she'd secured David and Henry there to keep watch over the Mayor, she had returned to her search for her baby. She tore through Zelena's house mercilessly, emptying every cabinet and drawer she could find, kicking down every door. Something had to be here, some clue of what Zelena had done with the child.

Emma steeled her emotions, suppressing them with every kick to every cabinet door and swipe of every counter top. Who knew where Zelena had gone? Did she somehow have the last magic bean to allow her to escape back to Oz? Was she hiding somewhere in their realm?

The sheriff bit her lip brutally hard as she hit the wall beside her with the side of her fist, trying to keep her tears at bay. The image of Regina's limp body in her father's arms on the way to the hospital burned in her mind. Something about seeing her friend, the strongest woman she knew so weak and drained, shook her to her core.

What would they do if they lost her? It made her stomach sink and a sob threaten to escape from her mouth. Everyone would fall apart in her absence. She was the rock in their strange little family, the one they all turned to for guidance. Not to mention that just when Regina had found happiness, when she was about to have everything she'd ever wanted, it was yet again taken from her in a cruel, barbaric way.

"Hey, hey," She heard Killian's soft voice coming up behind her, stopping her fist from making contact with the wall again as she turned and latched onto him.

"I can't lose her Killian," Emma broke, her feelings coming to the surface at the touch of his comforting embrace, "She's my best friend, we can't lose her. When we found her she was so close to death even I couldn't save her," She sobbed into his neck, feeling his hand come up to cup the back of her head as he held her tightly.

"You can't give up Emma, you know she's a fighter," Killian murmured near her ear, "Regina will pull through and we'll find that babe. I spoke with David a little bit ago and she's stable, she hasn't woken up yet but she's stable," He reassured her, though he couldn't promise her much more. Regina's body was weak and had been through a lot of trauma and blood loss, as well as emotional distress.

"We've gotta find out where Zelena went," Emma straightened up, wiping her face as she tried to regain composure, "If Regina wakes up and knows her baby is still missing...Killian I don't know if she'll want to get better," She said, swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat as fresh tears welled in her eyes at the thought.

"We'll find the child, love," He cupped her face, "Let's keep looking."

* * *

David felt Regina's hand move in his own, waking him from where he'd fallen asleep at her bedside. He was sitting in the chair, arms and head leaning on the bed when he'd drifted off from exhaustion and worry.

The doctors had her stabilized, the hemmorage stopped, and Whale had told David that it was up to Regina now to wake up. He hadn't left her side since they'd let him back in the room. She was cleaned up, the bloody nightgown gone and replaced with a hospital gown, IVs and monitors on her arms and chest instead. Her lip was purple and bruised from her bite marks, her eyes opening when he lifted his gaze to her.

He watched her wake up as her eyes shifted over the room tiredly, registering where she was. She looked down where his hand held hers before her gaze found his. He could tell the second she remembered what had happened, watching the heartbreak play out on her features. Her brow creased slightly, brown eyes glossed with tears and bruised bottom lip held in her teeth.

"Where is she David?" She whispered, her voice gravely and hoarse as the tears took her ability to speak plainly, large drops rolling down her cheeks almost instantly, "Did you find her?"

"No," He choked out himself, holding her hand tightly, "I brought you here. Emma and Hook are looking for the baby...Regina what happened?" He wiped his eyes quickly before taking her hand in both of his, watching her struggle to find words.

"My sister...she started my labor," She shifted her head to the side, not being able to look at him, "When I woke up we were in her basement and I..I had our baby, and then she took her," A silent sob wracked her weak body as David stood from the chair, gently sitting on the bed and laying down beside her. He took her into her arms, allowing her to bury her face in his neck as she cried, his own tears falling down his face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," He murmured brokenly into her hair, his hand on the back of her head cradling her to him, "I'm sorry Regina." The guilt he felt for letting them be in harms way threatened to consume him, sheer anguish eating away at him. The thought of his child being away from them, being ripped away from Regina, it was all too much.

"I couldn't protect her David, I was powerless," She sobbed, frail body shaking in his arms, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't baby, it isn't," He whispered, closing his eyes to try to be strong for her. They had to stop talking about the baby like they'd never see it again; he had to change the subject. His heart skipped a beat when he realized how she'd addressed their child, "It was a girl?" He smiled weakly as he asked, "What is she like Regina?" Wonderment swirled through him at the idea of having a daughter with this woman, though the underlying pain of reality remained.

"She's so beautiful," Regina lifted her face, her eyes puffy but full of love as she spoke of their little bundle, "Dark hair and your eyes," She swallowed hard, a weak smile playing on her lips, "I've never seen anything so perfect."

David studied Regina for a long moment, picturing in his mind what their precious daughter looked like. He was right after all, it was a girl. "We'll find her," He said firmly with a serious expression, "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I failed her already," Regina's head bowed in shame, "My magic...it wouldn't work," She whispered as she ran her hand down over her abdomen to try to heal herself, glancing up at him when nothing happened, "It's gone," She said sullenly, "I can't even heal myself to go find her. How am I supposed to take her back from my sister?"

David looked at her for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I'm having Emma come and try to heal you, and then we're going to find our baby together." He said firmly, allowing no room for doubt.

The door came open then as Henry bolted in with a loud whisper of, "Mom!" As he made his way over after peeking in the window of the room to see she was awake, "I was so worried." His tall and lanky frame came to hover over her in a beautifully concerned manner.

"Henry," Regina smiled with tears steaming down her face, holding her arms up for him as he leaned in to give her a gentle hug. Twelve hours ago she thought she may never see her son again, wouldn't get to watch him grow up. He held onto her in the hug for a long moment, "I'm fine sweetie, I'll be fine," She murmured as she kissed his head before he straightened up.

"Emma's on her way," David nodded as he put his phone back into his pocket after the brief phone call, "Are you ready to find your little sister?" He asked, looking up at Henry who instantly put on a brave face.

"Yes, I know she's okay, I can feel it. Don't worry mom, we'll find her," He turned an earnest look to Regina who wiped her eyes in response before he added, "Family always finds each other."


	31. Chapter 31

_thank you for the reviews. sorry for the long wait. let me know if you're still interested! xoxo_

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

"What are you doing still up?" David asked tiredly after waking up in their bed, finding her side vacant. He'd went downstairs, seeing the light coming from her study as he made his way in, running a hand through his bed hair. It was beginning to seem like their new routine, sleeping in the bed by himself until he'd wake up and try to convince her to rest.

Regina looked up from where she sat at her desk in her pajamas, tired eyes squinting a little to pull him into focus after concentrating so hard on what was before her. She was exhausted, David could tell by the circles under her eyes. Eyes that used to be so full of love and life, now lacking the sparkle and warmth that used to make his heart constrict.

"I'm just going over this map of Storybrooke again to make sure we've covered all the land here," She averted her gaze back down to the map before her, marked with scribbles of where they'd searched and any important details. Between them and the search parties of the townspeople, they'd covered every inch of the town and surrounding forest. Twice. There were no traces of their baby in Storybrooke and it was driving both of them crazy, each day passing chipping away at the hope they had left.

"Regina, honey," He bit his lip as he made his way towards her, rounding her desk and catching the warning shift of her eyes when she glanced up at him briefly before looking back to her map. She knew it was coming before he even opened his mouth, "We've covered everything here. Zelena has obviously taken her to another realm."

"I'm just making sure we've really checked everywhere before we focus on other worlds," She replied without looking at him, her voice on edge and her shoulders visibly tensing. Regina had been extra venomous these past two weeks, and while David understood, everyone was once again scared of her and she held back nothing, snapping at people left and right. "I apologize if I can't just give up on our daughter to get eight hours of sleep," She added, lifting her chin to look up at him as he sat on the edge of her desk.

David took a deep breath, suppressing his urge to bite back. He was just as worried and stressed as Regina, so much so that by the time midnight rolled around he was beyond exhaustion and consumed by the allure of sleep. It was the only time he was not sick with worry about his child, the rest of the hours in his day spent searching for his daughter and brainstorming. Regina, however, was fueled by the anxiety, staying up until the wee hours obsessing over every detail that she'd already been over before. They coped differently and it made the urge to get a dig back at her hard to swallow when she egged him on.

"That's not fair, Regina," He started calmly, reaching down to put his hand over hers to stop her from her work for a moment to listen to him, "We've done everything we can for the day. You have to take care of yourself, your body went through so much just two weeks ago," He explained with a pleading expression, holding his breath that this wouldn't set her off.

She met his gaze with her own tense expression, pulling her hand from under his, "So just because we don't think our baby is in Storybrooke I should just give up for now?" Her arms crossed, jaw tensed. She was pushing him, which irritated him even more. He understood the frustration and desperation she was feeling, but couldn't understand why she felt they needed to take it out on each other.

"We're asking Rumple to do the locator spell tomorrow, Regina," He frowned, lips pursing as he lost his patience, "That will show us what realm she's in so we can go there. We can't waste what little supply of magic beans we have to carelessly jump realms."

"We should've already been to Oz, we shouldn't have spent so much time here!" She snapped, standing up from her chair as she threw her pen down to her desk, "Our baby is out there, God knows what she's going through with Zelena! And you're telling me to just go to bed?!"

"Damn it Regina!" His temper flared, standing up from sitting on the edge of her desk to face her, "I'm going through the same thing as you are right now! Don't talk to me like I don't understand!"

"Then how can you be so calm?!" She half yelled, half cried, tears welling in her eyes as her face flushed with anger, "I can't eat or sleep, I can't do anything without thinking of her and then you come in here and tell me to stop trying!" She slapped a hand against his chest, barely making him budge, instead making his eyes narrow.

"I told you to rest, stop putting words in my mouth," He glared at her, all of the anger and anxiety surfacing in him at her beckoning, "Do you not realize that this is the third child I've had taken from me?!" He yelled, seeing an instant shift in her expression, like she hadn't realized that through her own grief, "I'm doubting myself as a man, as a father, a protector. I've failed three children now and their mothers! I'm worried sick about her, I'm heartbroken for myself and for you! And you have the audacity to accuse me of not caring?" He said the last part through gritted teeth, his face in hers by this point.

A long pause filled the air as her expression changed from anger to indifference, "Maybe you're right," Regina replied dully, as if she'd already mentally checked out of the argument, "It's late and we are dealing with Gold tomorrow, we should sleep," She shrugged before turning to walk away from him, leaving him seething.

He didn't know how she could just shut off her emotions like that and it infuriated him that she would work him up and leave mid-argument, like it didn't matter to her. David knew it was her way of raising the white flag in surrender when she realized she'd gone too far, but he hated her inability to admit when she was wrong or try to mend situations. Her haughty, Evil Queen persona was back in full force and she acted as if she were too good to apologize and too unbothered to even finish a fight with him.

She left the study and ascended the stairs slowly without looking back to see if he was coming. He bit his lip in frustration as he watched her go, trying to breath deeply and shake off the anger. Out of all of the times for them to stop getting along, for them to revert to the way they were before, did it have to be now? Now, when they needed each other the most.

* * *

Regina felt the stiff silence between them on their way down the sidewalk to Granny's diner the next morning. She knew it was her fault; knew she had picked a fight for no reason. He carried Neal, barely acknowledging her existence as they made their way to meet up with Emma, Killian and Henry to plan what was next. It had been a quiet morning in their household, adhering to their usual routine of waking up with the help of coffee and getting ready for a day of searching while minimal words were exchanged between them.

She'd tried to retain some shred of normalcy for Henry and Neal's sake, but that was nearly impossible with the hours of their day devoted to finding the baby. Her heart was torn in a million directions. Not knowing where her newborn was made her physically ill, anxious and desperate. Any second she didn't spend looking for her made Regina's self loathing skyrocket. Henry and Neal still needed her as well, but how could she be the mother she should to them when she couldn't even focus? And David, who was nothing but supportive, was who she constantly took her frustration out on.

She walked a few steps behind him, seeing Neal looking over his father's wide shoulders at her with a small smile. He was just a toddler but he still seemed to know something was wrong, his usual wide grin not having appeared lately. Regina wished she could summon some magic to play with him and his toys once again, but she didn't have that in her either. Her powers had vanished as quickly as Zelena and her baby had, leaving her feeling worthless and vulnerable.

"You coming?" David's gruff question brought her out of her thoughts as he stood holding the diner door for her with one hand, Neal in the other. She realized she was still at the bottom of the steps, glancing down before back up at him as she nodded once and proceeded into the restaurant. Instantly she felt the townspeople look up at her with a hint of caution in their eyes, and she supposed she deserved it. Since her daughter's disappearance she'd been ordering people around, publicly reprimanding people in the search parties if they weren't performing to her standards. Just like she was the Evil Queen again.

"Hey, over here," Henry waved them over when he saw them come in, having spent the night at Killian and Emma's. The sight of her son still warmed her heart but it was only a tinge of the feelings he used to evoke in her. It was hard to feel anything but pain lately, dull and aching. She just wasn't herself.

"Good morning," She forced a smile as she leaned down to kiss Henry's head before sitting down beside him in the corner booth, Emma and Killian scooting around to the opposite side and David taking the seat at the corner of the table with Neal.

"Sorry we're late. I had to get Neal ready," David mumbled, obviously still in a mood from the night before and this morning, which hadn't made things better. She knew he was referring to the fact that she wasn't as hands on with Neal right now, but she couldn't help it. Holding a child physically hurt her heart, reminding her of her baby being ripped away. She couldn't handle intimacy with anyone right now, especially a baby, without the threat of her weak composure crumbling.

Regina threw him a narrowed glance at the meaning behind his words before feeling Emma's eyes clock the tension between them. She bit back her retort, not needing to bring attention to the animosity, already not knowing what to do with it herself.

Luckily Swan got the hint not to ask, steering the conversation before it could take a turn for the worse, "So we were thinking, after Rumple finds out what realm the baby is in, Killian and I would travel with you. Henry we need you to stay here with Granny and look after Neal, I know you want to be where the action is but this is what we need," Emma gave Henry a knowing glance not to argue that Regina caught and was grateful for. She wouldn't be able to focus on what they needed to do in Oz if she was worried about Henry's safety.

Henry glanced at Regina before looking back to Emma and nodding in agreement, "I understand."

"Thanks kid," Killian said as he reached out and roughed up Henry's hair, attempting to lighten the mood and earning a forced smile from his step-son.

"So I spoke with Gold already," Emma began, looking across the table to Regina, "He agreed to do the locator spell."

"Just like that?" David cut in, looking up from where he was securing Neal in the high chair.

"More like at what price?" The brunette gritted her teeth slightly as she shared a knowing look with the Savior. Rumple never helped anyone unless it benefited him in some way, and she wasn't about to leverage her child's future on trusting someone like him. He'd scorned everyone one too many times.

"Trust me, I wondered the same thing," She replied with a patient nod, as if she knew Regina would want the facts, "It turns out that the idea of Zelena being in possession of one the most 'powerful children of magic' unnerves even Rumple himself," Emma rolled her eyes, "He knows what your baby will someday be capable of and he doesn't want Zelena influencing that."

"So he is looking out for himself," Regina let out a breath, a frown reaching her lips when she had to reach out and physically stir her coffee with the spoon. She used to be able to simply swirl her finger and set the spoon in motion. It was another small, annoying reminder of the absence of her magic and how helpless it made her feel.

"At least its working in our favor though," David muttered, glancing at Regina. She didn't look up at him, feeling his eyes on her and hearing the disapproval in his tone. He was acting like a typical Charming through this all, demanding that no one lose hope and trying to look on the bright side. She had tried to remain level headed, but her true nature won out in the end. She was angry and brooding and while the feeling wasn't pleasant, at least it was familiar.

* * *

"If I'm going to do this Deary, I need something belonging to the child," Gold looked at Regina in a matter of fact way as she, David, Emma and Killian watched him set the white globe onto the counter of his pawn shop. They'd left Henry and Neal in the care of Granny, knowing that they could be gone for quite some time if they had to travel realms. It had been a hesitant goodbye on all of their parts, afraid of leaving Henry void of all the parents he'd ever known and Neal, who'd already lost his mother.

"What would I have of my baby's? I didn't even get to hold her," Regina glared at Gold, hating the fact that she was at his mercy, that she appeared so vulnerable in front of everyone. She was used to being the person they came to, the powerful one with the ability to handle any circumstance. But now, now she was the one who needed help, the one who couldn't even protect her own child.

"Very well," Rumple gave an irritated sigh as he reached under the counter to pull a push pin from the voodoo-looking doll on the shelf below, "I'll need to see Mum and Dad's finger," He said before shifting his gaze to Regina's hand outstretched and David hesitating in confusion for a moment before lifting his own to the counter top.

"We don't have anything belonging to the baby but our blood," She explained to David quietly as he nodded and Rumple's gaze shifted between the two of them. She watched unfazed as Gold proceeded to push the end of the stick pin into her finger, catching the droplet of blood in a small glass vial before he did the same with David, mixing the droplets. He then gave the white globe a spin with one hand as he poured the droplets from the vial onto the point of the sphere.

Regina's heart stopped as they watched the blood spread over the globe like water, feeling David's hand reach down between their sides and clasp her own. The globe spun faster as the blood spread over, seeming to be taking shape of unique continents, unlike anything they'd ever seen. The four of them watched Rumple as he concentrated on making an image out on the spinning globe, paying them no mind. It started to slow down and Regina could feel her heart beating rapidly, her worst fears of where her baby was ravaging her mind, threatening her tears to spill.

Gold used his hands to make the slowly moving globe stop in it's place and Regina felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her as she waited for him to say something. He finally shifted his eyes back up at them after interpreting the map on the globe, turning it to point with his finger where a glowing red dot was, "She's alive and well..." He began as Regina let out a quiet sob of relief, feeling David's arm come around her waist for support to hold her up.

Rumple looked back down at the globe in discretion at her outburst and even Regina noticed. He of all people knew how much she feared appearing vulnerable, and even if she did dislike him, at least he showed her the courtesy of looking away.

"Did Zelena take her back to Oz?" Emma asked urgently from where she stood beside Killian a few feet away.

"Oh no deary, Zelena is much too smart for that," Rumple shook his head slowly, "No she knew that would be the first place you'd look. Zelena and your wee little sister are in the Enchanted Forest," He said as his gaze returned to Regina, "In the Evil Queen's castle."

"Then she's not that smart," Regina gritted through her teeth, looking to David as she reached into her pocket and pulled one of the magic beans out. A sense of urgent anger and renewed determination coursed through her at the revelation that her child was alive.

"Regina shouldn't we get a game plan first?" She heard the blonde ask as she turned on her heels and marched for the door of the pawn shop, slinging it open with a loud bang as she made her way outside. Regina heard them followed but she didn't care, she'd go by herself if she had to. She'd get her child back if it was the very last thing she did.

"I'm not waiting for anything," She hissed as she flipped the bean in the air, a tornado cloud of purple smoke beginning to formulate as the portal opened, "I may not be much of a threat here but the Enchanted Forest? _MY_ kingdom? There I'm the _Evil_ Queen, and that bitch has _no idea_ who she's messing with."

Emma exchanged a wide eyed glance with Hook, as if she was surprised to see Regina's former ego come to life again. Finally she swallowed hard and shrugged after Killian gave her a reassuring nod, "Okay, if you say so...We're in."

Regina glanced to David as the portal swirled in full force, seeing him looking at her in a way that seemed oddly similar to awe. To her surprise he didn't argue or hold a trace of the resentment he had earlier, instead stepping up to her and taking her hand, threading his fingers through her own. His eyes met hers, communicating a sense of trust and support in their blue depths that fueled her confidence as he spoke, "Ready when you are, Your Majesty."


	32. Chapter 32

_the end of your misery is near :) i made this one a little longer so let me know what you think xoxo_

* * *

 _"_ Where in the hell did we end up?" Emma groaned, rolling onto her side to see Hook sprawled across the ground next to her as she lifted into a sitting position, trying to make her head quit spinning. Killian groaned, running a hand over his face in acknowledgement of the rough trip through the portal.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" David said with a small smile when he saw Regina lift her head from his chest, their bodies entangled in one another's. She was ontop of him, one arm under his back, legs intertwined. Her forehead creased in discomfort as she sat up, "You okay?" He asked, running a hand over her thigh as she rose from him.

"I'm fine," She mumbled without looking at him, averting her gaze. He could tell she was trying not to be rude and to stay focused on the task at hand. He didn't take it personally, they didn't have time to delve into the tension between them right now, it was all about their child. He sat up as he took her hands to help her find her footing before getting up after her, dusting off his clothes.

"You two all right?" David glanced over to see Emma and Killian doing the same a couple yards away from them. He took a moment to survey their surroundings as he found the view of the sky to be covered mostly by trees, sensing that they were deep in the woods, "Looks like Sherwood Forest, don't you think?" He sighed, rolling the sleeves of his button up up his forearms at the mugginess of the still air.

"I'd say so," Regina replied as she looked up, studying the area in vague agreement.

"Is that close to your castle?" Emma asked as she and Hook closed the distance between the couples, "How far are we?"

David glanced at Regina while he calculated in his head the time it may take them to reach Regina's lair, "Probably a day and a half from there."

Without hesitatuon, the brunette took off in the direction they needed to go, "It's this way," She muttered over her shoulder as she stalked, all traces of Storybrooke Regina gone and the Evil Queen in full force.

"Do we have a plan?" Emma glanced at David and Killian warily as they all started to follow her, dodging branches and fallen trees in their path, "Call me crazy, but I don't think it's a great idea to just run up on your sister..."

"I'm thinking," Regina huffed, glancing back at them but continuing down the path, "But we may as well get started. I can multitask, you know."

"I know that, I'm just saying without your..." Emma started to reply before hesitating on the sensitive subject.

"Without my what?" Regina stopped, twirling around to face her, "Without my magic? Go on Swan, spit it out. You think I'm helpless."

"That's not what I was saying-" Emma started as David and Killian stood to the sides observing nervously. The Evil Queen was in full tilt, and anyone who didn't know what she was going through would think Regina had completely reverted back to her old ways. The three of them knew better, however, Regina was only channeling her alter ego to do good...to get her child back.

"You didn't have to," Regina spat back with a malevolent look before turning her back to Swan and continuing stalking through the forest, "I said I'll think of something," Her words were sharp and biting, warning no one to keep pressing her on the issue.

David walked behind her a few feet back, sensing her need for space and to cool off. He had faith in her that she would find a way to defeat Zelena, with or without magic. Hell, if he got close enough to the Wicked Witch, he'd do it himself. Zelena had been terrorizing Regina and putting them all in danger for too long, this was the last straw. She'd had multiple chances to change, chances that none of them, including Robin, should've given her in the first place.

Regina boiled on the inside. With rage. With insecurity. With fear. She was trying desperately to hold it together and not show the mixture of emotions that here tumbling inside of her, threatening her to lash out or cry, either one. She stayed ahead of the three of them, purposely walking a little faster just so she would be left alone. As soon as she'd found out where her daughter was, she came without plans. Now she needed time and space to think of how they could outwit Zelena, with only one person in the group able to wield magic.

She glanced down at her hands as she walked, a twinge of helplessness creeping up inside of her. Regina felt like she had before she'd been started lessons with Rumple. Vulnerable and at the mercy of a wicked woman, with no way to defend herself. She kept telling herself that she could do this fueled on anger and determination alone, but a little magic wouldn't hurt. David seemed to have blind faith in her, which helped, but also worried her. What if she couldn't pull through? What if they failed at getting their child back? Would he ever forgive her? She knew she could never forgive herself.

* * *

Killian made his way from their camp beside the stream to gather firewood, venturing into the more wooded area. They'd walked all day and into the evening, Regina finally agreeing to stop when it got too dark for them to maintain direction. David and Emma had began to discuss how they could approach Regina's old castle and the best strategy to take when they arrived, as Regina had mumbled an excuse to wander off by herself for a while. David had started to follow her but Emma gave him a look that advised he let her be.

It amused Killian at times how close Emma and Regina were. They'd gone from sworn enemies to unspoken best friends, co-parenting Henry and sharing their entire family. They seemed to understand each other in a way that even he and David didn't, at times. He supposed it was because they were so similar. Tough on the outside to protect the big hearts they harbored on the inside.

He kicked at a few logs, gathering some dry branches on his way before coming upon the Queen some distance away from him. She was staring at her hands intently, as if waiting for fireballs to come blazing from them like they used to. He could tell she was concentrating hard, her brow furrowed in desperation as she tried to force magic. They began to shake when nothing happened, her stern expression breaking into one of helplessness as he spotted a tear roll down her cheek.

Killian tried stepping more behind the tree at the realization that he'd caught the Queen in a private moment, one that she'd rip him for if she knew he had seen. It was too late, though, when the crunch of a twig under his foot gave him away. Her head snapped up, dark eyes narrowing in on him. He let out a breath as he stepped out into the opening, figuring he may as well own up to having seen her.

"Trying to get your magic back, eh?" He asked casually, dropping some of the sticks he had under his arm.

"Don't even think about mocking me right now, Pirate," Regina snarled her lip in her infamous Evil manner, "Unless you want that hook somewhere else on your being," She threatened, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand as she tried to remain composed.

"Like I'd dare make fun of the Evil Queen," He smirked, closing the distance between them, "You'd better get back to camp before the David and Emma find out you're out here trying to channel your former self."

"After how I've been acting lately how could they not know that," Regina raised an eyebrow with a sigh. The guilt at how she'd been treating everyone began to eat at her, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Damn conscious, _she'd never have had this problem before._

"Aye, you've been under a lot of stress," Killian agreed as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk, taking another swig of his rum, "And what they don't understand is that when times were tough, anger was all you had to hang on to. It's only natural that that side of us surfaces, it's how we cope," He addressed the matter casually as not to irritate the Queen by talking about something so personal.

He noticed Regina caving slowly, frowning as she took a seat beside him and jerked the rum flask from his hand to take a large gulp. She grimaced when she swallowed before replying, "It used to be easier before..."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, pretending to be uninterested so the Queen would continue as he took the flask back when she offered it up.

"To be evil, to not care when I do horrid things," She muttered, pressing her hands into the log they sat on, leaning forward slightly, "It used to be easier when I didn't have people that I cared about, when I didn't have anyone who cared about me. I could destroy whatever or whomever I wanted without consequence. After all, the only person I was putting in danger was myself, and no one would dare cross me in those days..." She frowned as the thought of the power she used to wield threatened to seduce her again.

Killian nodded in understanding, "It's hard to be wreckless when you have people depending on you, innit?"

"I shouldn't have come here without a plan," Her voice was low and gravelly, almost as if she was admitting defeat. Killian wasn't sure why it unnerved him to witness her in such a state, but it did. They were similar, both hero-turned-villains, who struggled with self worth and forgiving themselves, "I not only put myself in danger, I put David and Emma and well...you all in danger..." She let out a deep breath, "I just thought once I got here I'd know what to do, that for some reason my magic would come back once I was in my old element."

"You reckon it's because you've changed since the days of your dark reign, Your Majesty?" Killian leaned back against a branch that stuck up from the log they sat on, taking another swig of his rum, "Your heart is no longer dark and heavy with vengeance. Surely that has some effect on your brand...maybe you should keep that in mind when you're trying to get your magic back."

She raised her head as she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, looking at him though her eyes were lost in thought. He knew he had gotten the wheels turning and so he stood, "G'night Your Majesty," He said, doubting she heard him until she gave a faint nod, her mind still elsewhere. Killian hoped this helped her, he needed her to pull through. Not just for Emma and her family, but for himself. Because if changing from hero to villain meant that Regina was only a shadow of her former self, what would it mean for him?

* * *

The day was cool and crisp in the Enchanted Forest, though the constant movement kept their bodies heated from the elements. Regina led them once again, insisting on being in the front, her focused manner demanding space without her having to say a word. David walked just a few feet behind, giving her enough distance to feel like she was in control while still being on guard for her.

He noticed she seemed a bit more like herself today, her determination stronger. He studied her as she walked, seeing her flexing her hands every now and then, as if they were numb or cramping. She seemed to know the exact direction that they needed to go without any help of trails or a compass, _not that they had one,_ but she appeared to be going from instinct. David wondered if she could sense where their child was, feeling the primal energy emanating from her. Her pace had even increased the closer they got.

Emma and Killian traveled a good distance back from them, as David could hear them faintly carrying on a quiet conversation. He knew they were all nervous, not completely comforted by the plan they'd put together that morning. Regina had wanted to storm the castle, her anger getting the best of her, and they'd spent the majority of the morning trying to talk her out of it. At one point she'd even wanted to go by herself and offer her life to Zelena in exchange for her giving the baby to them.

David had been so angry at her he'd wanted to shake her. As much as he understood wanting to give your life for your child, the thought of not growing old with Regina sent a sense of urgency through him. He hated what her sister had done to them, to their second chance at happiness and to their baby. She'd taken Regina's chance at experiencing have a child of her very own. She'd stolen two weeks of precious bonding time they should've had with their little girl. David refused to let Regina even consider giving Zelena anything else, let alone her own life.

Instead they'd planned a way to get into Regina's old castle by the secret tunnels she'd informed them of. The advantage they had was that Regina knew her castle better than anyone. She knew every hidden passage, every trick door and every dark corner that one could hide in. She'd described the castle from top to bottom in detail, her confidence seemingly growing as she instructed where each of them would go once they got there. They were to split up and close in on Zelena from all four corners of the castle, clearing each room until they found the baby and her sister.

He heard her sharp intake of breath ahead of him, jerking him from his thoughts in an alarmed manner. David saw she had stopped in their path, coming up behind her and placing his hand on the small of her back, "Regina, what is it?" His heart leapt at the way she was staring at her hand.

"I..." She continued to stare at her hands, trembling a little, "I can feel her David," She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at him with eyes full of tears, "She's alive."

"And so is your magic," David looked down in awe as her hands glowed for a brief moment, a beautiful, soft lavender color. No longer dark purple, but as if someone had mixed plum and white cream, creating a beautiful soft lilac. He bit his lip as he watched Regina become visibly reassured with herself. Her shoulders straightened, her chin lifting a little. She looked beautiful and vibrant. The woman he loved was still in there, scratching at the surface and about to make a grand appearance.

"What's going on?" Emma asked breathlessly as she and Killian jogged to catch up with them, "Regina?"

The brunette failed to respond, still too awestruck at the feeling of her magic slowly beginning to pulsate in her veins again. She turned slightly, looking up at Emma and then Killian, an appreciative look in her eyes as a fireball procured in her hands. Instead of red fire it was white, with streaks of lavender wisping in the flames.

"Your magic is back," Emma's eyes widened, "And it's light magic..."

"I...I've used light magic before when we got Neal back from Zelena but..." Regina replied, trying to make sense of it herself, "I didn't know it was still inside of me."

"Having the baby changed you," Emma looked at her knowingly, "It just does, trust me. That's probably why you lost your magic when she was taken..."

"You were trying to channel dark magic, Your Majesty," Killian raised an eyebrow in reference to their conversation the day before, "But it looks like you have a new brand of it."

"We can discuss how this came to be later," Regina looked up, eyes wild with determination, "Let's go see what it's capable of."

* * *

"Looks like mummy and daddy will be here soon little one," Zelena cooed to the baby with a wicked grin as she laid her in her basket, "Just in time for the show. Auntie Zelena has been waiting for this for days now."

The baby whimpered quietly as Zelena carried her basket from the window towards the table in the middle of the room, "Yes, your mummy is quite dense," She chuckled as she sat the basket down with plop, "Thinking I wouldn't have my pets watching for her arrival. Does she take me for a fool?" She grinned, tickling the babies nose.

The baby squirmed under her touch, almost as if she knew who Zelena was. Little brat was just like her mother. She even looked like her, except for those bright blue eyes that belonged to Prince Charming.

She'd been a whiney thing, crying at all hours and keeping the maids up at night. Zelena had put her in the room furthest from her own just so she wouldn't be tempted to poof the squalling beast back to Storybrooke and miss all the fun.

Zelena heard the commotion downstairs in the great hall, heard her soldiers swords clashing and loud crashes. She calmly began gathering her potions, not being able to stop from smiling.

Regina and David and the two other idiots were downstairs, fighting their way to get to her, thinking they were about to get their child back. Thinking that they'd gotten the best of her again. It was just too good, exacting revenge on Regina in her own beloved castle.

She gathered her needed ingredients, pouring them into a vial. This curse would break her sister's heart forever, and Zelena could finally be at peace. She'd have her revenge, the thing she wanted most. Regina would be miserable. This wasn't just a breakup or a bump in the road for Regina, this was her child's life. This heartache would last forever.

Getting rid of this crying animal would not only help her finally break Regina, but it sure wouldn't hurt anything to prevent this powerful little sorceress from growing up and realizing the power she contained. Zelena shuddered at the idea of what the mini-Regina was capable of; A product of true love, giving her light magic and her mother's genes giving her the capacity for dark magic.

Yes, Zelena was preemptively taking care of a future threat by mixing this potion, swirling it in the glass with triumphant flair. She didn't even jump when the door burst open, continuing about her task as she lifted the vial to look at it in the light, "Perfect," She purred with a smile before shifting her gaze to the four imbeciles coming at her from all directions.

"Step away from our baby," David growled at her, pulling his sword from his hip in one fluid motion.

"And deny her Auntie Zelena's special treat? I think not," Zelena smirked with confidence, giving the vial a shake, keeping her finger over the top of it, "One little drop should take care of a bugger her size."

"Make one more move, I dare you," Regina snarled, her eyes dark as her motherly instincts roared inside of her. She approached the table, hands glowing with white lavender fire, undoubtedly hotter and stronger than what she used to produce. _Bloody_ _baby had only strengthened Regina's light magic._ Zelena hadn't counted on that.

Emma and Killian closed in on the sides of Zelena as Regina and David approached the table in the middle of the room. The wicked witch shifted her gaze from one side of the room to the other. Turning the vial in her hand with her forefinger over the opening, she got a droplet on her finger before throwing it across the room as a distraction, lifting her other hand to freeze them all in their tracks as she brought her poison coated finger down to the babes lips with a manic grin on her own.

She could feel Regina's frozen gaze watching her and felt nothing but bliss. To be stopped in her tracks, unable to do nothing but watch as her child was destroyed...the idea made euphoria bubble in her chest as she brought a finger to push against the infant's lips.

It was then a loud noise and jar vibrated her being, making her miss the baby's mouth as she felt her body being thrown back against the wall behind her. Regina charged towards her, hand outstretched with an electric lavender charge jetting from it to Zelena's being.

With Regina pinning Zelena to the wall, Emma rushed to grab the baby's basket as Killian swiped the table with his hook, clearing all of the glass vials, deeming them useless as they broke and spilled on the floor.

"That all you got?" Zelena choked out with a grin before using her own magic to break Regina's hold on her, swooping down and tumbling on the floor with her. David charged towards them with his sword but they disappeared in a green puff of smoke. He glanced at Emma and Killian with the baby, confused faces mirroring his own as to where they might've gone.

A loud crashing noise from downstairs gave them their answer, prompting David to take off running down the hall and for the steps. The castle was mostly black and dimly lit, making it hard for him to make out his direction. He took two at a time as he bounded down the large curved staircase with his sword in hand.

When he made it to the bottom he saw the sisters dueling with magic, throwing each other across the room and hurling objects at one another. Regina's lip was bloodied and hair mussed, the ferocity in her eyes reminiscent of when that anger was towards he and Snow many years ago.

"Enough is enough, Zelena," Regina gritted breathlessly, holding her hands up in defense as the green witch recovered from another hit against a wall.

"What's the matter sis? Getting tired?" Zelena hurled a green bolt towards her, causing Regina to fly back into the table and chairs.

"Regina!" David yelled, running towards her before he was catapulted into the air, lingering for a few seconds before Zelena cast him back down with a thud, knocking him unconscious.

"Not tired, just pissed off," The Evil Queen glowered as she transported herself with a light purple puff, reappearing in front of Zelena, her glowing hand cusping her sister's green neck, "This ends today."

"As long as we're both alive, this isn't over," Zelena hissed with what little breath she had.

"Don't make me kill you Zelena," Regina steeled, a war raging inside of her. She didn't want to kill, she was afraid to give into her desire again and take the life of her own sister. She'd worked hard to rehabilitate herself, and she didn't want to play with the dark side, but she needed Zelena to be gone...To be out of their lives forever.

"Like you could, look at you now, you're weak," She spoke in choppy breaths, managing to sneer down at Regina as she held her up from the floor with her magic, grip tightening on her throat, "And as long as I'm alive I promise you, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

Zelena's eyes shifted with wicked intuition towards the top of the stairs where Emma and Killian stood with the baby basket, causing Regina to turn her head in fear of what was behind her. Her sister took the moment to thrust Regina backwards, rolling on the cold stone floor from the burst of green magic.

The wicked witch ascended into the air in the direction of the staircase, malicious eyes locked on Regina's baby. Emma and Killian started to run, making Zelena cackle at their poor attempt before she felt a hand latch onto the train of her dress.

Regina waved her fist, causing Zelena to smack to the ground with a hard thud, "Get up," She spat as she stood tiredly, both of them weakened from the amount of force and magic they'd both used, "Get up so I can finish you," She growled.

Zelena glared as she picked herself up from the ground, brushing off her dress, "You won't kill me Regina, your heart is good now, and you're scared that if you kill me you'll slip back to the dark side," She taunted as they stood a few feet away from each other.

"Good thing I'm not," Regina heard David's voice from behind Zelena, causing the wicked witch to turn suddenly to attack him, instead impaling herself on his sword. His eyes were an icy blue as he watched the surprise flash across Zelena's features as she glanced down at the sword in her chest.

Regina's eyes widened at the tip of the blade pushing through her sister's back as David gave it a healthy shove, ensuring the job complete. She watched his hard expression fade as Zelena evaporated in smoke, the green dust of her remnants falling to the ground between them.

"You did it," Regina whispered, looking at David in shock as his sword clacked against the floor at their feet.

"Regina..." David looked at her cautiously, not knowing how she'd feel. He had just killed her sister, without her permission, "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head as her eyes glossed over with tears, "No, David, you did it. What Robin never did...what I didn't want to do. You did it to protect me...to protect us," She swallowed hard, glancing towards Emma and Killian coming down the steps with the baby basket, "No ones ever protected me this way..."

"Come here," David pulled her against him, hugging her tightly as he pressed his lips to her hair.

They held onto one another until the sound of a whimper broke them apart, looking up to see Emma standing near them with the baby basket. Regina's heart started beating faster, looking at David who's mouth had broken into a happy smile, watery eyes matching her own.

"It's time we meet our little girl," David said as he turned to scoop the squirming baby into his arms, turning to Regina with teary eyes full of awe for their baby. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let out an emotional chuckle as she and David looked at each other in amazement before their gaze returned to the tiny, dark haired baby girl.

The baby's head turned towards Regina at the sound of her voice, whimpering more in response. David lifted the baby towards her as she stared hesitantly, a hint of insecurity in her eyes.

"She wants her mother," He encouraged Regina gently, giving her a warm look of reassurance when she glanced up at him. Slowly she took the child into her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as a smile graced her features. Her heart threatened to explode with love and relief, holding the baby to her and feeling complete.

The child instantly quieted in her mother's arms, nuzzling her face against Regina's chest for comfort. They were bonded, regardless of the two weeks they had been apart. David smiled like a fool at how natural they looked together, leaning in to kiss Regina's head as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling them closer to him. It wasn't a storybook happy ending, but their family was safe.


	33. Chapter 33

_So, I posted this chapter previously and a few people thought that David was out of character for leaving Neal behind in Storybrooke, so I revised it a little. I don't want it to seem like David or Regina have forgotten about their sons, that's not the case. Plus if you're watching the current episodes of the show, it's not so out of character for David, lol. Please let me know what you think of the direction. I'd say you've had enough angst, so here's some happier stuff xoxo_

* * *

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked with a warm smile as she leaned over David's shoulder where he sat holding the baby. They'd ended up resting in one of the dens near the great hall of Regina's castle for several hours, fawning over the new child. The room was dimly lit, mostly dark colors and a little drafty, but they were all too relieved to notice.

Regina smiled as she leaned against David's side, resting her head on his shoulder while they watched the baby sleep, "Make sure you support her head," She cautioned with a serious glance at Emma as she took the baby from David's arms.

"I've held a baby before, Regina," Emma rolled her eyes with an amused smirk at Regina's protective nature as she sat down on the black fainting chair nearby and began cooing over the newborn.

"Just do as I say Swan," Regina replied in a tired but humorous manner as David brought his free arm around her, cuddling her into his side. Emma only answered her with an unladylike snort, side tracked with taking in her new sister as Killian came to stand behind her and look too.

"Easy mama bear," David teased with a peck to her temple, "How are you feeling? You took a couple good blows," He frowned as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Nothing I can't handle," Regina gave a reassuring smile before wincing at her busted lip cracking a bit from the movement. She had a small cut above her right eyebrow as well, making David reach his other hand to gently run the pad of his thumb over the skin near it.

"I wish I could heal it for you," He said genuinely as he examined her face for any more wounds, "I'm so proud of you, the way you fought for our daughter...you're so strong, Regina," He spoke quietly to keep the conversation just between them, sensitive to her need for privacy with emotionally charged moments like this.

Surprisingly she didn't avert her gaze, instead looking back at him with honest, expressive eyes full of warmth and appreciation of his words. She ran a hand up to cup the side of his cheek, seemingly forgetting about the other couple in the room as she leaned in to kiss him gently for a long moment. It was soft but firm and with purpose, the love they shared refusing to go unnoticed at the contact of their lips stirring both of them.

"Thank you," She replied softly when she pulled away, her expression full of unspoken words that he simply nodded in reply to, knowing they'd talk more when they were alone. He loved that she no longer was shutting him out, he finally felt he was behind that wall she put up with her instead of waiting on the other side.

"Not to rush your little date or anything happening over there mates, but don't you say it's time we get back to Storybrooke?" Killian brought them back to the present with his question, a half smirk on his face when they turned their heads to look at him.

"We should get back to Henry and Neal," Regina agreed, glancing at David again as he gave a nod, "Henry's probably worried sick."

"You still have the magic beans?" David asked Killian before raising an eyebrow, "Who would've thought we'd ever trust him with those?" He quipped, making the pirate roll his eyes as he pulled the satchel from his pocket.

"Aye," He said turning it upside down as Emma held out her hand to catch them, frowning when only one came out.

"We only have one left," Emma stated, looking to Regina warily as she shifted the baby in her arms gently not to wake her, "Call me crazy, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea to use it."

"What? You mean stay here?" David frowned, "Zelena is dead, we can go home now. I have to get back to Neal, he's already lost one parent."

"And we will get back to Henry and Neal, but we have to do it the right way. We have to do what's best for everyone. They're safe with Granny and Belle watching over them while we figure this out," Emma said, earning a stern gaze from her father which she matched, "Seriously dad, I miss them and worry as much as you do, but with our track record of having to save our kids from evil in other realms, we can't exactly use up the last bean we have that allows us to."

"...She's right," Regina spoke up, looking at Emma knowingly, "That's the last magic bean we have, it may be the only one that exists. We can't take a chance on giving up the last thing that gives us the ability to travel realms. What if something bad happens again and we need to?" Regina's stomach sank at the idea of being away from Henry or Neal any longer, but Emma had a point.

"Then what do we do?" Killian scratched his temple with a sigh, "Stay here forever?"

"Plant it and grow more," Regina rolled her eyes, her irritation growing at his stupidity on top of her own sadness at the thought of their family being separated for any longer, "But thanks for the dramatic flair, Guyliner."

"And how long does it take to harvest magic beans?" David asked hesitantly, almost as if he didn't really want to know. He hated being separated from his son and grandson. He felt torn in both directions, felt needed in both realms and felt like he was failing all of them. Logically, he couldn't use the last magic bean with a good conscious, not without exhausting all other options. They'd had Henry taken from them to Neverland and two children stolen to Oz. If he took the shortcut and used the last bean to get back home, he'd be living in constant fear of helplessness, should someone from another realm come for his family again.

"You would know better than me, you're the bean farmer," Regina quipped with an arch of her dark eyebrow, referencing when the Charmings had attempted to grow more beans and travel back to the Enchanted Forest without her.

David scoffed at her dig, "Sorry to disappoint you, your majesty, but we didn't exactly harvest that crop. You surely remember that?" He dead panned back to her, the dry banter familiar for them in tough situations like this.

She sighed, a hint of testiness in her eyes, "If we do it correctly and protect them from the elements, it could take about a month. Longer if we don't."

"A month here?" Killian asked incredulously with wide eyes, "No offense, Queen, but your castle isn't the most hospitable place in the Enchanted Forest."

"And what would you suggest Hook? Sleeping on straw in the back of the brothels you used to frequent?" Regina snapped back at the pirate, not missing the instant look of disapproval he received from Emma. No one talked poorly about Regina's beloved castle. Even if it was the harbor of her darkest times, it was still her home and the only solace she had for a very long time.

"This should be fun," The pirate glanced at Emma for her to speak up, quickly sighing in defeat at the look she gave him.

"Well we may as well scope this place out for any threats and then make ourselves at home for the night," David nodded in conclusion, a slight frown playing on his lips, "Its been a long day."

* * *

Regina found the sunrise seeping through the curtains of her former bedroom when the baby's whimpers woke her. She lifted up in her bed gently as not to disturb David, who slept adorably messy next to her.

"Good morning my love," She whispered with a warm smile, feeling her heart threaten to burst when the baby looked up at her with wide blue eyes and a hint of a smile. Regina scooped her up gently from the bassinet she'd fashioned with magic to place beside their bed before leaning back against her own headboard.

The baby quieted in the comfort of her mother's arms as Regina cuddled her against her, though she still squirmed and padded against Regina's breast with her head, "Are you hungry?" She cooed softly, motherly instincts kicking.

A slight insecurity rushed through her at the thought of feeding her. With Henry it has obviously been bottles, and she didn't know much about breastfeeding. It didn't take a genius she knew, but she wanted everything to be perfect for her little girl. She didn't want to fail her in any way.

She glanced over to make sure David was still asleep, not wanting him to witness it if she couldn't do it. He'd had three children, compared to her adoption of Henry, and suddenly she felt like an amateur all over again. While she didn't love Henry any less than she did her baby, the experiences were vastly different, and this felt new to her.

"Mommy's trying," She murmured to the baby as she squirmed. Regina reached her free hand to pull the tie of the vintage style shift she wore loose, parting the fabric. She'd forgotten how comfortable the old style of undergarments from this time could be. Much to her relief her breasts still felt heavy with milk as she exposed one, thankful she was still producing after two weeks.

Shifting the baby more into the bend of her left elbow, she lifted her up, helping her find her way. Instinctually her daughter latched on, causing Regina to wince slightly at the tenderness. She held her breath as she watched her for a moment, seeing the child start nursing and relax comfortably in her arms at the feeling of being fed.

Tears came to Regina's eyes at the intimacy of the moment as it finally sank in that she had her baby back, that everything would be all right. She had a daughter that came from her, one she shared with a man she loved. Everything she thought would never happen for her was in nestled in her arms.

She lifted her head after watching her daughter for a few minutes, absorbing her surroundings. It felt surreal to be back in her dark castle, the home to her darkest times, experiencing such a happy moment. She pictured herself as the Evil Queen, recalling the lonely nights she'd paced this dark room, with nothing but hatred to keep her company.

To ruin Snow White was what she claimed she wanted above all back then. She had compartmentalized the emotional trauma she'd experienced and focused on getting revenge instead. It was merely a distraction from her own mind, a way to stifle the loneliness. She'd committed evil and horrendous acts, but it was mostly for show. Regina had made a vow to herself after the tragedy of her youth that she would never allow herself to be vulnerable again. From that, the Evil Queen was born.

"Why didn't you wake me?" David's deep, sleepy voice made her lift her head to turn to look at him. A warm smile spread across his stubbled face when he awoke enough to take in the sight before him, "Good morning, my girls," He said quietly as he scooted over towards them, wrapping an arm around Regina and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to bother you," Regina replied with a smile, looking back down to the baby, "We need to name her, you know."

"Hm, did you have anything in mind?" David asked, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder as he reached down to play with their daughter's hand, marveling at how petite and delicate she was.

"It has to have meaning," Regina pondered, watching as the baby fell asleep while nursing, smiling a little as she gently pulled the top of her shirt back over with David's help. "She's special."

"Of course she is," He agreed, running a finger over the baby's cheek, his pride swelling when the infant gave a hint of a smile in her sleep from the gesture.

"No, I mean it," Regina turned her head to look at him, "Having her changed my magic, David. It made it permanently light."

"Why do you think it did that?" He watched her curiously.

"She's powerful," Regina nodded once, lifting the baby onto her shoulder to lay while she gently patted her back after her feeding, "Look," She smiled as she lifted her hand from the baby, showing David the energy from their magic glowing between her hand and the child's back. It was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it, but no less incredible to him.

"Your magic is the same violet color..." David said in awe as he watched them, amazed that he could call such magnificent beings his family.

"Her magic is a different brand, it comes from me but her power perfected it," Regina explained, "She's the product of true love, which gives her the light magic, but she has the capability to do dark magic as well...from me," She frowned, obviously troubled at the thought, "The light and dark magic potential combined...its unlike anything I've experienced... Well until last night when I realized I had it..."

David nodded, taking it all in, "Giving birth to her must've lifted the last bit of darkness you carried in your heart," He said, beginning to understand. Regina was no saint, but she'd evolved and so had her heart.

Regina gave a tearful nod and a small smile in return, "That's why when I tried to channel my dark magic to defeat Zelena it didn't work. I no longer have the hate or vengeance in my heart to produce it. But I do have my past, which is why I think my light magic is tainted with the light purple..."

"Violet," David stated, turning his head slightly to look at Regina next to him. She met his gaze knowingly, a thoughtful smile playing on her lips as she considered it.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Regina cooed, running her hand over the baby's head gently as she slept. The child squirmed with a hint of a smile at her mother's touch, making them both laugh softly.

"I think that's a yes," David broke into a wide grin, pressing his lips to Regina's cheek with a gentle kiss, "She's perfect."

The brunette nodded with watery eyes, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, "I just wish Henry and Neal were here to meet her. I just want our family to be together, to know that we're all safe."

"Me too," David hummed, resting his forehead on the side of hers as he held her, "But we're doing the right thing, and we'll be together in the end and safer because of it."

* * *

"Do you think they know how ridiculous they look right now?" Emma glanced at Regina with a smirk as she perched in the kitchen window of the castle, watching David and Killian on the grounds behind it, clearing the land for a garden.

Regina grinned from behind Violet's head, pressing her lips to kiss her as she stood to come over next to Emma, "How long until you think they start arguing?" She asked in reply, watching David talking with his hands as he tried to explain to Killian what they were doing. She could tell by his tense shoulders alone that he was already frustrated.

"At least dad has some experience farming," Emma shook her head, laughing when Killian had to shed his leather jacket because of the heat, "Hook doesn't know which end of a shovel is up. You know we could just do it with our magic?" The blonde offered with a distracted smile when she reached to pull the blanket back and see Violet.

"I wish that were an option," Regina sighed with a half smile when she glanced down at the baby making wide eyes at Emma, "But they can't be curated with magic, the process has to be organic to ensure them working properly. Trust me, you don't want to see where you end up with a manufactured magic bean," Regina shuddered a little, "Besides we have to have something to keep us busy here."

"You're worried about Henry and Neal too, aren't you?" Swan sighed as she pulled out one of the dark oak stools from the long table in the kitchen and plopped down on one.

"Of course I am," Regina frowned, biting on her bottom lip as she repositioned Violet against her shoulder, gently swaying to lull her back to sleep. "I wish we could let them know we're okay and that we're coming back to them."

"We did it in Neverland, can't we come up with something similar here?" Emma leaned back in the chair.

"But we were all in the same realm when we did that, getting a message across realms is a tad bit more complicated," Regina mumbled, lost in thought.

"Right," Emma drummed her fingers over the rough table top, "Don't you have a whole library of magic books here? I'm sure you have some creepy den where you kee them. Surely we can do some research and find a way."

Regina shifted her eyes towards Emma contemplatively, "The library is on the second floor...and it's not _creepy_." She emphasized the word, mocking Emma.

"Right, we'll get on that as soon as we scrounge up something to eat," Emma nodded, glancing around the crude kitchen, "You know for a lavish castle, this kitchen is pretty medieval. You actually ate in here?"

"Of course not," The brunette gave an eye roll at how clueless Emma Swan was when it came to etiquette, "I ate my meals in the great hall dining room, this is where the help cooked it," Regina gave a shrug before narrowing her eyes at the incredulous look the woman gave her, "What?"

"Have you ever even been in here?" Emma asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes as she took in the sight of Regina, standing regal and polished in a rather plain, stone room with rough wooden furniture.

"Of course I have," Regina rolled her eyes, "I'd come down here at night and make turnovers when I couldn't sleep." _She'd leave out the nights she'd spent perfecting her poison apple recipe for now._

"What I wouldn't do for an apple turnover right now," Emma groaned, leaning back in her chair, "What are we going to do about food? Should we magic some pizza?"

"This isn't spring break," Regina arched an eyebrow, "We can't survive on pizza and rum," She turned, waving a hand over the wall space behind her, "We can cook."

With another motion of her hand, the shelves were now lined with bags of flour, sugar, spices and wooden bowls and utensils. Dust that had lined the wood counter tops and shelves seemingly evaporated into the air, and the leftover ash in the fireplace floated out of the open window with the guidance of Regina's magic.

"Us in the kitchen while Dad and Killian are working?" Emma smirked, shaking her head, "Really Regina, I never took you for a domestic type."

"Will you cut it out Swan? I'm trying to make the best of it here," She shrugged with a glance her way before making bowls of fruit and a vase of flowers appear on the table. Emma watched her friend hold her child in one arm naturally while the other one worked to revamp the kitchen, adding small touches to make it feel like home.

"Hey, go for it," Emma held up her hands in defeat as Regina ignored her, continuing what seemed to be an impromptu renovation of her dark castle. The brunette disappeared through the archway that led into the main part of the castle and Emma let her go alone. She sensed coming back here was beginning to be therapeutic for Regina, and her interest in making the dark castle feel like home only proved it.


	34. Chapter 34

_three whole reviews on the last chapter, and not so many views. you all losing interest or did my last chapter not alert y'all? haha, well i'm gonna continue anyways because i'd like to explore regina in her old element. for those of you still reading, let me know what you think and give me some ideas of what you'd like to see. thank youuuu :) xoxo_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since making the tough decision to harvest another crop before returning to Storybrooke. The outside of the dark castle was beginning to look kept again, David and Killian clearing the land of weeds and wild foliage to make space to plant. Emma and Regina had busied themselves in the Queen's former library, researching ways to communicate to everyone back home. When daylight faded, the rest of the hours of their days were spent together, having dinner and socializing in the den that Regina had brightened up with homey touches.

In ways it was nice to be back to a much simpler lifestyle, with no modern conveniences to cure their boredom. Regina found herself brushing up on her magic, discovering spells and books she'd long forgotten. During moments alone she even experimented with her new brand, testing it out and exploring her capabilities. Of course, throughout this all she kept her daughter near, and while she was overjoyed to have so much time to focus on her new baby, every expression or coo Violet made seemed to remind her of Henry and Neal. It made homesickness swirl inside of her, melancholy threatening to consume her, but ultimately motivating her to find a way to get through to them.

"Have you really read all of these?" Emma asked from her stoop at the top of the library ladder, dusting off some ancient spell books near the upper shelves of the wall length bookcase.

"What else did I have to do back then besides brood?" Regina gave a good humored eye roll, glancing up at the blonde, "Magic didn't come as easily for me as it did for you. I had to work at it, and what better way than knowing as much about it as you can?" She shrugged, gaze shifting back down to the table in the middle of the room where she had a larger book open, skimming the pages.

A gentle breeze blew through the open windows of the castle's library, the day warm and sunny. Green lawn and trees were the scenery outside, contrasting with the room they were in, making it feel cozy but well lit. Violet slept in a basket on the table beside a stack of books, the sight of her near comforting Regina. Swan grabbed a few more dusty pieces of literature before climbing back down the steps, bringing them over and setting them on the table across from the former queen.

"Whoa, look at this one," Emma's brow raised, the glow of her hand against the cover of the book drawing Regina's attention to it, "Where did this come from?"

A hopeful feeling crept up in Regina's throat as her eyes registered on the cover, "It's one of Rumples...I didn't even realize I still had that," Her brows furrowed in interest as she came around the table while Emma opened the first few pages, "If this is what I think it is...Swan, we may have something here."

"Seriously?" Emma watched as Regina thumbed through the pages, leaning her hands against the edge of the table as she watched the queen at work, "A way to talk to Henry?"

"Better," The brunette grabbed the book from the table with both hands, carrying it over to some of the furniture still covered with white sheets. Closing the book with a finger in it to save her page, she tucked it under one arm as she jerked the sheet from a long mirror with her free hand, "Rumple gave me this mirror when I was trying to get rid of my mother. It's a portal, but I've only used it to cast my mother to Wonderland."

"And how is this going to help us see Henry and Neal?" Emma frowned curiously as she walked over closer to it, reaching out to touch the mirror seeing it ripple under her fingertips.

"Because it's a magical mirror," Regina shifted her eyes to Emma, brow raised disapprovingly that she hadn't pieced it together yet. _She'd taught her better than that_. "Remember when you used your magic to see in it? I think together we'd be strong enough to see them, to use it like the pocket mirror we used to see Henry in Neverland."

"If this is a portal then why can't we just use this to get home?" The blonde's mouth gaped at the idea, earning another signature eye roll from Regina.

"Storybrooke didn't exist when Rumple made this mirror," Regina shook her head, "You can't travel through a mirror to a place that didn't exist when this mirror was enchanted." She laid the open book down on a stand near the mirror, ingraining the spell into her memory before placing her hand against the mirror, "Come on Swan, you too."

"What are we doing?" Emma let out a breath as she joined her, placing her hand next to hers.

"Concentrate on Henry and Neal, concentrate on that emotion and the magic will find them," Regina coached, watching Emma close her eyes in concentration before looking at the mirror herself and doing the same. Magic glowed from their hands, lavender energy from Regina and white from Emma radiated into the mirror, causing the ripple effect to spread across it's surface. Regina bit down on her lip, forcing more energy towards the reflective surface as the blonde's eyes shut tighter, following suit. Suddenly a familiar sound assaulted their ears, making them open their eyes. Gasps emitted from both of them when the sight of Regina's home came into view.

"We're there!" Emma blurted out excitedly, glancing at Regina as it came into focus. Henry sat on the bed reading a comic book while Neal played in the floor with his train, "Henry!" She called out, causing him to lift his head quickly and glance towards his bedroom door.

"Henry, over here!" Regina called out through watery eyes, drawing his attention to the full length mirror in the corner of his room. Everything was as it had been back then, and she was beyond relieved to see them both well.

"Moms?" Henry's eyes grew wide when he realized where their voices were coming from, seeing them in the reflection of his mirror, "Moms, are you okay?" He bounded towards them, crossing the room in a few steps with his long, lanky frame.

"Mmm...mom!" Neal sounded out with a squeal, dropping his blocks as he crawled into a standing position and toddled towards the mirror.

"We're fine," Regina laughed at the sight of them, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, "We're at my castle, Henry. We miss you both terribly, but we're making sure we have a safe supply of magic beans before we travel back."

"The baby, is she okay?" Henry asked quickly with a look of disbelief as he caught Neal with his hand when the toddler came up beside him, reaching for the mirror.

Regina smiled through tears at Neal reaching for her, "Hey baby," She cooed, "Yes, she's perfect," She answered Henry, quickly glancing up at him, "Stay right here and let me get her."

"I miss you kid," Emma smiled as Regina straightened up to go get Violet from her basket, "But we're okay. How is everything there-"

"Mm-mom!" Neal interrupted with another squeal, diving towards the mirror when Regina turned away, trying to follow her. Henry's hold on him had loosened during his conversation with his mothers, causing him to fumble when Neal lunged their way. Neal's hands caused ripples on the mirror as they began to come through the portal, causing Emma's eyes to grow large at him appearing on her side.

"Neal!" Henry called out, stumbling forward in an attempt to grab him and keep from falling through.

Regina, hearing the commotion, turned around quickly, her mouth dropping at the sight of Emma on her back on the floor with Neal in her arms, and Henry stumbling to the ground beside them. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the surprise of it taking her off guard as she ran towards them, "Henry," She laughed, hugging him tightly as he managed to sit up from his fall, hugging her back.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work with Storybrooke," Emma laughed, sitting up with Neal in her arms watching the baby clap when he saw Regina near him.

"You can't travel to a realm that doesn't exist for the mirror, but apparently you can travel from it," Regina smiled as Neal toddled to her and threw himself in her arms, "I missed you too," She murmured, kissing his chubby cheeks and making him giggle as Henry embraced Emma. Regina watched them all for a moment, not crazy about the fact that they were exposed to the uncertainties of realm travel, but they were all together at last and for that she was grateful.

A small cry brought all of their attention to the basket on the table as Regina raised an eyebrow at the boys' curious expressions, "Someone must be hungry," She grinned at their captivation as they all stood and brushed themselves off.

"Hey why don't we go find David and Killian while your mom feeds her and you can meet her in a minute?" Emma helped, nudging Henry who agreed with a quick nod and a smile at the idea of seeing his grandfather and step-dad. "C'mon Neal," She scooped the toddler up as the three of them made their way out, Regina running a hand over the little boys hair on their way past before going to Violet.

"Did you have a good nap?" She cooed at the baby whose whimpering stopped at the nearness of her, gazing up with bright blue eyes, "Let's get your belly full and then go meet your brothers, how does that sound?"

* * *

"Grandpa!" Henry called out when Emma led them out the back entrance of the castle. David lifted his head quickly at the familiar voice, a look of disbelief on his sweaty face that was much tanner now from working in the sun the past weeks.

"Henry? Neal?" His mouth gaped, wiping the sweat from his brow with the bottom of his shirt before throwing his shovel to the side and striding towards them, "How did you get here?" He asked in disbelief as Henry threw his arms around him and hugged him hard.

"Moms used a magic mirror to talk with us and Neal went through it," Henry laughed a little as he pulled back and David roughed up his hair before taking Neal from Emma quickly, hugging the toddler and kissing his head.

"Da!" Neal let out a muffled squeal, causing David to chuckle and loosen his grip on the boy, "I've missed you both so much," He says, holding his son on his hip with one arm, pulling Henry back up against his free side.

"I'm gonna go get Killian," Emma said with a smile before starting off towards the barn near the forest edge. The sun was getting low in the sky, the makings of a pink and purple sunset beginning to appear on the horizon. The air was warm but the breeze blew gently, making them unaware of the queen approaching with the princess in her arms.

"I've got someone who'd like to meet her brothers," Regina's voice came from behind them, making them turn towards the castle. She made her way down the path to where they were, holding a bundle against her shoulder with a smile. The evening sun shone against her hair, an auburn glow emanating from her locks, making David's breath quicken. Her skin was a few shades darker from more time spent outside in the past weeks with no sunscreen. She was void of makeup, her hair longer and her curves slightly thicker from the little extra baby weight she still carried. David was reminded just how long it'd been since he'd had her to himself.

Henry pulled away from David then as Regina neared them, coming to her side instead to peer into the bundled linen wrapped around his infant sister, "She looks just like you Mom," He gave a wide grin at her before looking back down to the baby, causing Regina's eyes to well with tears. She'd worried how Henry would feel with not one but two younger siblings taking some of the attention that used to be all his. His life had changed so much and it had weighed heavily on her mind. To see him so happy at the sight of his new sister warmed and relieved her.

"Look Neal," David smiled as he directed the toddlers attention to the baby who squirmed and looked up at them all with wide eyes from Regina's cradling arms. Neal leaned over David's arms that held him, watching the baby curiously for a few moments, as if he wasn't sure about her.

"Whats her name?" Henry asked, playing with the small fist that Violet put in the air in an attempt to stretch.

"Violet," Regina murmured warmly as Neal reached his hand down, pulling the baby's blanket away from her to get a better look. His eyes widened and his two teeth glistened when he squealed in approval.

"Bee bee," The toddler proclaimed with a proud grin that made Regina and David's gazes lock as they all laughed.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Henry said in awe as Regina led him down the second story hall of the castle, "I can't believe I'm actually getting to see what life was like back then...er..back now?" He raised an eyebrow at what to call it, making his mother grin and shake her head.

"Don't get used to it, as soon as we get enough of a bean harvest to be safe, we're going to Storybrooke," She said, wrapping an arm around her teenage son's shoulders. Violet had fallen asleep on her lap during dinner and Regina had put her in her crib in their room. David had taken Neal to their room as well, spending some time with his toddler while trying to get him down for the night.

"But it's so cool here," He protested, his eyes wandering the tall ceilings and candle aubras high on the walls, giving them a dim light to travel by.

"You think that now but there are no video games in this world," She smirked, messing up his hair and noting how she had to raise her arm to do so, as he was almost taller than her now. _Where had her little boy gone?_

"Okay, I need this room!" His eyes widened when he broke away from her and peered into one of the rooms on the east wing of the castle, seeing a balcony attached to it. His attention was immediately drawn to the large knight's armor standing in the corner with an elaborate sword attached. A large part of the walls were lined with books and old figurines of horses and noblemen, accented with an antique looking desk near a fireplace.

"This one? You're sure?" She laughed at his enthusiasm as he nodded and proceeded to explore all of the vintage decor he already loved. The room oddly fit him, after all it had once been his grandfather Henry's. Regina had barely been in this room since he'd passed, leaving all of his things as he'd had them, though since then a few things had appeared like the knight's armor and some odds and ends undoubtedly left by her former guardsmen. It was perfect for her son and his love for history, though.

"It's perfect," Henry nodded, absentmindedly spinning a globe that creaked on it's axle from lack of use for years.

"It was your grandfather's room," Regina half smiled, using her magic to light the multiple lamps around the room, giving him some extra light.

"Grandpa Henry's?" Her son smiled in acknowledgement, glancing the space over again as if it made sense to him why he'd liked it so much.

"Mhm," She dusted off a few books on the desk, chuckling at her father's glasses laying not far from them, "He was always reading and writing, he had a great imagination. You remind me of him in that way," Her gaze met Henry's and she gave him a warm expression that he seemed to understand.

"I'm glad I got to see this place," Henry said, looking at his mother with eyes much wiser than a teenager's should be, "It's a part of you. A part of us," He shrugged, his words simple but searing Regina's heart in the best possible way.

"I missed you so much," She closed the distance between them, pulling him into her arms, "I'm glad you got to see it too. I know I should be scolding you for coming through that mirror but I can't even be cross with you," She chuckled through watery eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Don't stay up too late reading, okay?"

"Okay Mom," He gave her a charming grin that hindered his agreement useless.

"I mean it," She arched an eyebrow, trying to be firm as she waved a hand towards the wall the balcony attached to, putting up a protection spell just in case. The castle was big and she didn't mind the extra assurance that he'd be fine, even if Emma and Killian's room was on the other end of the hall.

"Goodnight," Henry shook his head with a smirk as he sat down at the desk to start exploring his grandfather's things.

Regina watched him for a moment, "Goodnight Henry," She said with a contented sigh before turning to go.

* * *

David laid Neal down gently on the fainting couch on the other side of the bedroom, not far from Violet's own crib. He felt whole again, having his family under one roof. Tucking the child in with a soft blanket Regina had laid over the back of the couch, he then grabbed a few decorative pillows to put on the outer edge so the toddler could not roll out of the makeshift bed.

He knew Regina would fashion a nursery for the boy soon, but tonight he didn't mind having him close. David kissed his son's head gently before going over to the crib, ensuring Violet was still asleep and safe. Regina had taken Henry to find which room he wanted to be his own, giving him some time with his own son and she with hers. He'd relished in the feeling of Neal falling asleep in his arms once again after having yearned for it every night they were apart.

David crossed the room back towards the side with their bed and dresser near, a long mirror in the corner. The room was very Regina, dark with warm accents. The bed farme was dark oak, almost black in color. The bed was plush, and rather comfortable for one from this time. Cold stone laid under his feet, dressed with a large dark red rug covering most of the floor. Dark furniture with pops of the same red color and some purple accents filled the remaining large space. Since they'd been here, Regina had lightened it up a bit, ridding it of the black curtains that hung over the windows, blocking any sunlight. He'd been rather shocked when he'd seen the castle the first day, for it was as dark as he'd imagined. Everything seemed bleak, and the thought of what her life was like when she was here made him hurt for her.

At the same time it warmed him, seeing how she'd changed the castle with brighter touches, adding color and letting sunlight in. She'd even put flowers in a vase over the fireplace mantles and added rich paintings to the walls. It amazed him how she could do all of this with imagination and magic, further proof of that beautiful mind of hers. He pulled his shirt over his head with a hint of a smile on his lips, feeling truly content for the first time in a long time. He rubbed the back of his neck, stretching his back muscles by moving his arms a little to work out the stiffness. These days had reminded him just how long it had been since he'd truly performed manual labor.

He shucked his pants off, pulling back the covers and crawling into bed with a groan, stretching out as he waited for Regina. She appeared only a few moments later, coming into the room and shutting the door quietly behind her. Only a few candles lit the room, one near their bedside and another near the mantle where Violet and Neal were nearby. David scooted to his side of the bed, pulling the sheet back for her as he laid back and watched her. She shed her robe, hanging it up on the old fashioned hook on the back of the door. She wore only a thin shift, making his groin tighten when she came towards him, seeing the dark nipples of her full breasts through the nearly see-through fabric.

"I thought you'd be out too," Regina whispered with a smile as she crawled into bed beside him, spreading the sheet over them. David wasted no time pulling her up against him, making them both smile in appreciation at the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly against one another, with nothing between them but the fabric she was wearing. It had been a long time since they'd been this close; no baby bump preventing them from being torso to torso, chest to chest.

"I had some incentive to stay up," He gave her a smirk that made heat grow in her belly, feeling his hand come down her her bottom and to the back of her thigh, pulling it up over his hip as they laid on their sides facing each other. She leaned in instinctively, their lips meeting in a firm and needy kiss. Her right hand came up to cup the back of his neck, her other running over his side, shifting herself on top of him as he rolled onto his back.

"I've missed this," Regina breathed heavily against his lips before kissing him hungrier, their tongues invading each others mouths anxiously. Heat grew between them like a rapid wildfire devouring their skin as it came in contact with one another's, thanks to the shifting of the fabric she wore. She began to rock her hips on his slowly, biting down on his bottom lip as his hands came under her dress to grip her ass, pushing and pulling her against him harder. His erection sprang to life between her thighs, making them both stifle groans. This wasn't the plan, to make love with the children on the other side of the room, but neither one of them could seem to stop.

"You're going to have to be quiet," David grinned as he ran a hand into the back of her hair, pulling her head up firmly but gently, making her eyes grow a few shades darker with desire. His other hand pulled her shift up enough to cup one of her breasts, massaging it with his palm, making her mewl softly into his neck when she leaned down to kiss over his.

"We shouldn't be doing this," She groaned quietly into his skin, grinding her hips harder, her wetness soaking his shorts where his erection pressed against her.

"I want you now," David rolled her onto her back, pushing her shift around her waist and ignoring her suggestion. Regina crossed an arm over her eyes and bit her lip in attempt to keep her mouth shut when he slipped his fingers down between them, stroking her sensitive bud in a teasing circular motion, "I know you want it too," He whispered with a smirk on his lips, watching her trying to control herself as her hips rolled involuntarily under his touch, giving her away.

Their breathing was ragged as he dipped his hand into his shorts to pull himself out, pressing one hand above her head as he gripped himself and began to rub his tip against her entrance. She was slick and hot, more than ready for him. Her arm came from over her face as she gripped his hair with both hands, bringing him down to her for a hungry kiss. He pushed his tip inside of her slowly, not wanting to be too sudden with it being the first time since she gave birth. Both of them groaned into each other's mouth at the sensation, Regina pushing her hips up to envelope more of his length in her heat.

"Da da," A tired, pouty little voice sounded from the other side of the room, bringing them both to an immediate halt.

David turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing just the top of his son's head as he sat on the fainting couch. He wasn't able to see all of him for the tall foot board on the bed, but he was sure the little boy was awake and sitting up in a sleepy daze. Luckily the dim light and tall foot board of the bed blocked any view his son might have, not that he would understand anyways.

He sighed, pressing his forehead against Regina's for a moment to regain control as he slipped himself from her, "This is the worst form of torture I've ever endured," He smirked, though completely genuine, as he glanced down at her naked torso between them, cursing under his breath.

"Another time," She smiled, leaning up to kiss him once again, "I'll get him," She sat up as he rolled over to sit on his side of the bed, covering his lap with a pillow.

"I'm coming honey," Regina said quietly, careful not to wake Violet as well as she came over to pick up the boy from his bed. His head wobbled and eventually laid on her shoulder tiredly as she carried him back to the bed.

"Mm-mom," Neal cooed into her neck as she got into bed with him, cuddling the boy to her front as she laid down. She smiled up at David who returned a warm expression at the sight of his son in her arms. He was sure this wouldn't be the last time their children would cut in on their alone time, but he couldn't find it in him to even be frustrated. He'd be sure to have Regina to himself soon, but right now his family being reunited was quite enough for one night.


	35. Chapter 35

_well, the inspiration is flowing and i actually have a weekend to myself, so I've continued writing. here's some long awaited smut for your sunday reading pleasure ;) xoxo_

* * *

David woke to an uncomfortable position, finding himself on the outermost part of his bed. Neal was sprawled out in front of him, stirring gently in what looked to be a dream. Regina laid on the other side of the toddler with Violet cradled in one arm, undoubtedly falling asleep after her midnight feeding. It had become routine, waking up to find their youngest children in bed with them over the past week. He knew Neal was most likely being clingy because of their time apart, but he still craved time alone with the brunette on the opposite side of his son.

He noticed Regina's nightshirt gaping a little at the top, exposing the swell of her breasts. They were larger and fuller from the baby, often showcased in the dresses she wore that were now a bit snug for her in the chest. David made himself look away from her before he started to throb, reminding himself of the two tiny humans in between them.

It had been almost a week since their moment the night of Henry and Neal's arrival, when David vowed he would find a moment alone with her and finish what they started. The trouble was that they never were. Neal clung to Regina's skirts, following her around incessantly, and in the moments he was being entertained by Henry, Violet always seemed to be needing fed. Not to mention there was work to be done outside that kept him otherwise engaged with Killian, which did nothing to ease his irritation. It was clear the pirate's skills were limited to the ocean, as he had no experience working land.

The sun started to peak through the windows, prompting David to remove himself from the bed gently as to not disturb his sleeping family. He grabbed his pants, pulling them up his legs before picking a clean shirt from the drawer he carefully slid open. He smiled to himself at the fact that Regina had fashioned him a wardrobe with her magic. She'd provided him with jeans and multiple flannel shirts that she used to pick on him for. Her own style had been more relaxed, either jeans or looser dresses than what she would've worn in Storybrooke. Her appearance had softened somewhat but was no less stylish. He shook his head with a smirk, thinking of how vain she still was. He'd caught her many times tugging at her clothing here in the mirror, undoubtedly cursing the extra pounds she still carried. She was hardly any bigger and still considered slim. Her stomach was smooth and flat, but her thighs were thicker, breasts larger and her bottom more round. He'd spent plenty of stolen moments studying her curvier figure and praying he'd be able to explore it soon.

He glanced towards the window again, letting out a quiet sigh at the impatience of mother nature. He should get outside and get to work before the sun became unbearably hot, then he'd come in for brunch. Regina fussed at him continuously for skipping breakfast, though skipping breakfast was often worth it if it meant you could get a large part of your daily work done before the sweltering part of the day. _But what would his Queen know of that?_ He mused, the corners of his mouth twitching at the thought.

* * *

"I thought I smelled something to eat," Killian announced as he came into the kitchen area around lunch time after coming in from working and washing up in the lavatory. Emma and Henry were sitting at the crude kitchen work table where they often laid out lunch, using the dining hall for dinner most of the time.

"Cinnamon pancakes," Henry raised an eyebrow with a satisfied grin before shoveling another bite in.

"Little late in the day for those, aye?" The pirate chuckled, pulling out a seat beside Emma who was holding a wide eyed Violet in her arms, "Where's everyone?" He asked, giving the baby a smile and a gently tug on her balled up fist.

"Regina took Neal to put him down for a nap, he's been a terror. You should've seen the look of relief on Granny's face when I talked with her through the mirror this morning. I don't know if it was because she knew they were safe or that she didn't have to keep up with Neal anymore," Emma smirked, "He's into everything. I half expected the Evil Queen to make an appearance when he knocked two bags of flower off of the pantry shelf and played in it."

"That little lad either has some nerve or he hasn't quite realized who he's dealing with," Killian smirked at the idea of the mischievous toddler keeping Regina on her toes.

"They're going to have their hands full with Neal," The blonde replied in agreement, lifting Violet up to face her as the baby gave a smile, "But at least it will prepare them for when this little spitfire is older." She grinned, rubbing noses with the baby and laughing when she cooed.

"Aye, mini Regina there will turn David's hair gray as a teen," Killian smiled, biting his lip at the sight of Emma playing with the child.

"You know," Henry said casually, scooting his chair back as he stood and picked up his plate, "You're all lucky I'm so sensible," He grinned at them both before carrying his dishes over to the wash basin, "I'm going up to the library."

Killian and Emma chuckled as the blonde nodded, "You know he's right, the worst thing Henry does it stay up half the night reading and eat breakfast at noon."

The pirate grinned as he hooked a piece of bread, dropping it on his plate before reaching for the sandwich makings, "Yeah, should we thank Regina for that? Cause I know the lad didn't get that from you," He teased, leaning over to kiss her cheek when her mouth gaped in mock offense.

"Do you hear how he's talking to me, Vi?" Emma sat the baby on the table in front of her, supporting her back and head to allow her to sit up and face them. Violet cooed again, her big blue eyes shifting from the pirate to Emma as she studied both of them. Her black hair had gotten thicker and she'd filled out, plump little cheeks appearing when the corners of her pouty lips tugged into a smile.

"I'm just joking with you, love," Killian grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich, watching the sisters interacting before swallowing his bite, "Imagine what a terror a lad of our own would be like?" He suggested, deciding to plant the seed and see how Emma would react.

"Now that is the definition of asking for trouble," Emma laughed without giving it much thought or taking the idea seriously, not noticing the way Hook forced a smile and turned back to his lunch, "Where's dad anyways?"

"Still out there cursing the plow, a strap broke on it and he's determined to get it fixed before he comes in," Killian rolled his eyes, "You know how he is, reliving his glory days of the farm and whatnot."

Emma chuckled, "Regina already fussed over him skipping breakfast, he's pushing his luck lately."

"Aye, I'm sensing a bit o'frustration between the both of them," Killian raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Maybe we should keep an eye on the little ones so they can have some alone time? He'd be a hell of a lot nicer to work with."

"First of all, ew," Emma shuddered, "But I gotta admit you have a point there. Regina's about as tense as-"

"Where is David?" Regina interrupted their conversation on her way into the kitchen, making them both startle. Luckily her focus was elsewhere, not having paid attention to what they were talking about.

"He's erm...still workin', your majesty," Killian said, diverting his eyes back to his plate as he continued to eat his lunch. Emma watched Regina stalk over towards the window near the wash basin where she busied herself with attempting to wash the dishes.

"Neal asleep?" Emma asked casually, trying to feel out Regina's intense mood. She could tell the brunette was trying to keep up appearances, though her stature was rigid and her aggravation could not be hidden due to her furrowed brow giving it away.

"Yes," She grated, keeping her eyes focused outside, hands fumbling with the dirty dishes as she grabbed a wash rag to start cleaning them, "You know he's been out there since sunrise," She stated, obviously trying to mask the irritation as she glanced towards Emma, "He's probably in need of water, I'm going to take him some," She nodded, absentmindedly drying her hands on a dish towel before grabbing the bucket from the counter and storming out.

* * *

Regina spotted David as she made her way over the small slope of the hill, working on some ancient piece of machinery in front of the barn. He was shirtless and sweaty, which only heightened her frustration. His arms and shoulders were bulkier due to weeks of outdoor labor; she noticed it every time she was around him. It made her wonder what it would feel like to have those muscular arms pinning her down, gripping her hips and... _Damn it, Regina, pull it together._

Anger bubbled inside of her, though she couldn't quit pinpoint the source as she marched down the slope, water sloshing out of the drinking bucket she'd used as an excuse to be alone with him. She wanted to throttle him, though she wasn't exactly sure why. He was hard at work, doing what needed to be done and denying himself the luxury of an hour long lunch in the cool air of the castle unlike Hook. She couldn't be irritated at him for that, _could she?_

Though a part of her was, a very selfish, needy part of her. She'd put Neal down for a nap because she expected David to be coming in for lunch after skipping breakfast. Emma was even watching Violet, and Regina knew Henry would busy himself with the library or exploring hidden parts of the castle. Still, David had not shown, and Regina's tension only grew. She'd watched him from the window earlier while attempting to cook, the flexing of his back muscles while working causing her to toss a few burnt pancakes into the trash before Emma noticed.

"Do you plan on working yourself to death or would you at least stop for a drink of water?" Regina sniped as she approached him, causing him to straighten up and look at her rather surprised. He had been concentrating on his work and obviously had not seen her coming. She swallowed hard as he wiped his hands on his pants, her attention drawn down the the v of the muscles in his lower abdomen. _It had been too long since she'd ground her hips against those._

"I must've lost track of time," He managed a wary smile at her as he approached, undoubtedly sensing her stiffness. She outstretched the bucked towards him, remembering in the instant that she'd forgotten to bring a cup or any kind of ladle for him to drink from in her haste to get down here and spoil for a fight. She cursed herself mentally, heat growing in her cheeks at how obvious she must've seemed to Emma and Killian, spurning her frustration higher.

"Did you really or were you just trying to avoid me?" Regina spat. That wasn't fair, and she knew it, but she wanted a reaction from him. She wanted him to feel just as aggravated as she was, and luckily it didn't take much goading.

"What the hell?" His expression changed quickly as he took the bucket from her, too surprised to even take a drink from it, "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't help but notice you've used every excuse to avoid me," She cocked her hands on her hips to try and seem more intimidating, "What's the matter _Charming_? Not attracted to me anymore?" She let her wild imagination do the talking, her subconscious coming to the surface. Logically, she was aware that it was their circumstances that drew his attention elsewhere, but right now she was too irrational, frustrated and horny to keep from spouting off.

"That's ridiculous," He hissed back at her, taking a step towards her though it didn't intimidate her at all, "I've been working my ass off out here, besides when do I ever get the chance to touch you? We're never alone. If we were I'd have fucked this attitude right out of you already," He narrowed his eyes down at her. _Now you're on the right track, Charming._

"We're alone now," Regina shrugged, looking up at him with dark, suggestive eyes. Water splashed over their legs, causing her to jump from her heightened sensitivity when he dropped the bucket at her words. He grabbed her hips, pulling her against him before cupping her ass and picking her up from the ground as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"See, if you want it you should try harder," She egged him on spitefully, a hint of the Evil Queen surfacing in her frustration.

"Regina?" He glared, carrying her behind the barn where no one could see them and falling to his knees, laying her underneath him as she looked up at him to continue, "Shut up," He added, watching her eyes narrow, yet a satisfied smile played at her lips as he unbuckled his pants. His breath hitched as she hiked up the dress she was wearing, exposing the curves of her thighs and her naked bottom half. He allowed her hands to take over undoing his pants, feeling her push them down over his hips in one swift motion, allowing him to spring to life.

Regina moaned at the feeling of him rock hard against her inner thigh, digging her nails into his hips as she drew her knees up to his sides, giving him easier access to her. David groaned as his erection shifted against her heat, coating him in her wetness as she ground her hips against him wantonly. He pushed her dress up over her chest, his mouth devouring the rounded mounds of flesh, flattening his tongue to run over each nipple. She gasped at the sensitivity of her breasts, the sensation of the pad of his tongue shooting bolts of electricity through her body, making her throb between her legs in anticipation.

"Just fuck me, Charming," She moaned, pulling him up by his hair, attacking his lips with her own as he buried himself inside of her with one fluid motion, causing them both to moan out loud. She had ached for him so long that she felt no discomfort, her slickness soaking them both.

"Fuck," David bit down on her neck, trying to regain his composure as he held still for a moment, "You're so sexy," He whispered in a deep, hoarse voice near her ear as he ran his hands up her thighs and underneath her bottom, gripping the supple flesh and pulling her up against him tightly. She shuddered at the feeling of him buried between her legs, his breath tickling her ear and the weight of his chest on hers.

"Mmm, move baby, please," She begged him, the words coming out of her mouth with no control as she ran her hands down, gripping his ass and pulling him deeper inside of her. She cried out when he started to thrust, bringing one forearm to brace himself on the ground above her head as his other hand still gripped her bottom, keeping her tightly to him as he jerked inside of her.

Her breathing was ragged and in time with her moans and whimpers as her head fell back. Sharp nails scratched the expanse of David's back as her soft legs curled up against his sides, making him grunt in appreciation at how open she was for him. She let out a cry when her orgasm took her by surprise, her hips writing underneath him, causing him to groan when her muscles clenched around his hardness.

"Already? You did want it didn't you?" He smirked as her eyes clamped shut and her brows furrowed, riding the wave of her orgasm out underneath him as he continued to thrust inside of her. He didn't allow her much time to recover, for he was painfully hard and in need of release. She felt his arm come underneath her back, making her eyes open as he lifted her up into a sitting position. She straddled his waist as he sat on his knees, running his hands down to grip her ass.

"Mmm," She moaned with a delirious smile, still high from how hard she'd just come around him, though it didn't take her long to wrap an arm around his neck and join him in grinding on his erection. He was deliciously hard still yet, filling her completely and making their slower movements just as effective as his hard thrusts.

"You're dripping," David groaned, tense with concentration as he sat back on his haunches, moving her faster in her sitting position. Her legs were extended behind him, stomach tightening at the new angle of penetration. He cursed under his breath at her mewling, seeing her head fall back and her heavy lidded eyes flutter as she began to tense once again. The look on her face helped him reach his own peak as her lips parted and no sound came out, feeling her come violently around him, chest jutting forward towards him as her back arched. The movement caused her thighs to open wider, feeling himself push deeper as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly down on him while he came. David groaned into her neck as her hips squirmed from over sensitivity, hearing her whimper loudly in half-hearted protest.

He collapsed onto his back when they both finished, causing her to land atop him in a heap of heavy breathing. Both of them remained silent for a few moments as they came down from their high. Regina's head laid on his chest, suddenly disturbed by the chuckle he let out, causing her to raise and look down at him with a confused smile. He let out a longer laugh at her complete mood change after their tryst, causing her smile to turn into an embarrassed one as she caught on to what he was so amused over. She'd picked a fight with him in hopes it would lead to sex; her own roundabout way of letting him know she needed his attention.

"I love you," He mused, picking up her hand and kissing her palm with an adoring smile, "But next time just tell me, okay?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, still laying on top of him, "I didn't know how...I was waiting for you to. You've had children with a partner before, so I thought if you wanted to, you'd know when to slip away or make time for us. With Henry it was just me and him, I never had a partner to consider..." She admitted, searing his heart with her vulnerability.

"Neal really has to start sleeping in his nursery," David chuckled, bringing her head down to him and kissing it gently, "Either that or you're going to have to bring me water everyday," He grinned, rubbing his nose against hers.

"That I can do, Charming."


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you for the reviews on the last couple of chapters. It's good to know you're still reading! By the way, please check out the new story I posted, Back To Black. It's not OQ or EC, it's a different idea that will be full of angst and smut, and I'd like to see where it goes if there is interest. :) Now enjoy some EC smutty fluff for your Sunday reading pleasure. xoxo_

* * *

Regina walked through the corridor of the castle with Violet laying against her shoulder, softly patting the baby's back on her way. It became routine for her to check every entry way and room after nightfall when everyone was getting ready for bed, making sure her home was secure.

On her way up the rounded staircase, she noticed one of the windows open. The moon was bright tonight, though storm clouds covered up the stars as they made their way across the night sky. The moonlight glistened over the crop in the field, shining off of the small bean sprouts that began to surface.

Everything seemed to be going as planned. Killian and David worked tirelessly on the new crop, doing everything by the book. As long as they didn't experience any harsh weather and were able to protect the land from outsiders, Regina expected them to be able to harvest and travel home in less than a month's time.

The thought of leaving was bittersweet for Regina. Since coming back she'd renovated the castle and turned it into a home. She had a house full of loved ones, something she never thought the walls of this place would see. It was a stark contrast to the loneliness she'd experienced here before.

Though, it would be safer for her family in Storybrooke. In this realm she was feared, even hated. While they were somewhat secluded from danger in the privacy of the castle, with the people of this realm unaware of their presence, she didn't want to stay too long. If they were discovered and something happened to put her family in danger again, she'd never forgive herself.

Closing the shutters with her free hand, she smiled as Violet nuzzled her small face into Regina's neck. She'd drifted to sleep on her mother's shoulder during their nightly chores. David had taken Neal to the nursery Regina had created for him earlier that day, in an attempt to get him sleeping in his own crib again.

She was sure Emma and Killian were already in bed asleep...or whatever they were doing. While Regina wouldn't change Neal or Violet for the world, she and David had never gotten to experience the time early on in a relationship where you could stay wrapped up in one another, like Emma and Killian were now. In many ways, she and David had had to put that on hold because of what happened, not to mention their focus then became about their children. Though she found that in their cherished moments alone, they still made each other giddy and she was thankful that the rocky beginning their relationship had hadn't made them lose their spark.

She made her way to the second story and padded down the hall quietly in bare feet. Peering in on Henry she saw him asleep on his bed, an open book laying on his chest. He had grown so much, he was as tall as her now, but still in the slim and lanky teenager phase. His frame suggested he would grow to be taller than her and a decent sized man. It made her heart thump a few beats faster at the thought of him growing up. It seemed like just yesterday he was Violet's size and teaching her what motherhood was all about.

Next she made her way over to Neal's room. She'd used dark wood for the crib and other furniture, accenting it with a flannel printed crib blanket and pillows. She'd placed stuffed animals around the room, and one of Snow's childhood favorites in the corner of his crib. No one knew but Regina where that teddy had come from, and she'd never admit that she'd kept one of Snow White's childhood toys for sentimental reasons during her reign as the Evil Queen. The truth was she'd loved Snow, deep down, throughout it all.

Neal was already asleep in his crib, his face illuminated by the small lamp mounted to the wall near him. His features resembled David's for the most part, except his large eyes and darker hair that were undoubtedly Snow's. Regina felt comforted by the fact that she could still hold a piece of her departed friend close, and it was an honor to help raise him.

While Neal was old enough for his own room, Regina still kept Violet in a bassinet in she and David's. Her baby required a couple feedings during the night and it was easier to have her close. She felt her daughter limp with deep sleep as she carried her into their room, gently shutting the door behind her.

David wasn't in the main part of her bed chamber, but she could hear him in the bathroom connected to the room. She laid her daughter in the crib, tucking her swaddling around her and kissing the baby's soft hair. The infant gave a hint of a smile in her sleep, warming Regina's heart as she straightened and made her way over towards the bed.

She stripped down to her shift and scooped up her clothes to drop in the hamper on her way to the bathroom to wash up before bed. Pushing open the heavy wooden door, she made her way in where she heard the sound of pouring water. The corners of her mouth tugged into a surprised smile when she saw David glance up, steam rising behind him from the large tub in the middle of the room.

"There you are," He smiled, setting the wooden bucket down near the tub, wiping his hands on his boxers to dry them. She bit her lip, eyes traveling over his toned body, bronzed from the sun and bare except for the shorts.

"What's this?" Regina shook her head at the bathtub full of water and the room lit by the soft glow of a few antique lamps. The bathroom was far from the conveniences of modern plumbing, therefore drawing a bath had consisted of David making multiple trips up the servant stairs after heating buckets of water to fill the basin.

"Emma said Neal had been quite a handful today while I was working outside, I thought you may want to relax," He shrugged, coming over to her and reaching out for the tie on her shift.

Their gazes met as he pulled the string loose from the tie, a slight smile playing on his lips when he noticed the heated change of her expression. She loved that he sensed what she was feeling. He seemed to read from her eyes every thought that she had.

"Join me?" She suggested with a slight tilt of her head, seeing his blue eyes darken a few shades. She could tell his good intentions hadn't been self serving by the way his breath visually quickened at the thought. He'd done this for her simply for her own comfort, not expecting anything in return. It only made her want him more because of it.

"Violet?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he pulled the string of her shift completely undone, letting the fabric part between her breasts.

"She fell asleep while I carried her up," Regina nodded before biting down on her bottom lip, parting the fabric even more and letting the shift billow on its way down to pool at her feet. She watched his eyes travel down her body, hovering just a second more at her breasts and hips than the rest.

It made her smile somewhat self consciously, knowing she was thicker than she used to be after the baby. Her stomach had smoothed out back to normal, but her breasts, hips and bottom were rounder than she'd ever let them be. David's eyes returned to her own, seeming to notice the slight insecurity she was feeling.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you when I know this is what's under your clothes?" He half groaned, lifting his hands to her hips before sliding them around the curves, gripping her bottom and pulling her closer, "You've never looked sexier," He admitted and she believed him due to the hoarse, low tone to his voice.

She smirked playfully up at him when his words made her insecurity dissipate, reaching out to hook her fingers on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. She glanced down as she did so, watching the strong lines of his groin area appear as she pulled the fabric down. He was more muscular than he'd ever been and it made her stomach swirl with arousal, soft throbbing beginning between her legs.

He surprised her by picking her up with ease and stepping out of his boxers when they reached his feet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his as he carried her over to the tub, her hands gripping his upper arms as he swung one leg over the side and then the other. He grinned at her as he began to lower them both in the water, a bit splashing out when he finally sat down all of the way.

She sat straddling his lap as David reached down to her delicate wrist, removing the one modern convenience she couldn't do without. He smiled as he took the hair band, putting it halfway on his own hand before reaching to begin pulling her hair up. His hands were gentle and made her scalp tingle, causing goosebumps to spread over her arms and her nipples harden. David threaded his fingers through her hair until he had it gathered at the top of her head, wrapping the band around it until it was secured in a loose, messy bun.

"Hmm," He murmured when he looked her over again, satisfied with his job, "Adorable," He muttered with a grin as he leaned in, beginning to kiss at her neck slowly. She let out a whimper of appreciation as the stimulation of his mouth devouring her neck and the hot water on her skin mixed deliciously.

Tilting her head to the side to give him easier access, she moaned when his hands squeezed her bottom and he sucked down on her earlobe. She ran her own hands up his arms and over his shoulders to his back, scratching her nails and making him groan in appreciation. She felt him hardening underneath her as she began slowly grinding her hips on him, creating a wave in the water that rocked up and lapped at her breasts.

One of David's hands followed suit, running from her bottom up over her hip and cupping her left breast, massaging his thumb over her nipple. Regina let out a slightly louder moan, lifting her head and gripping the back of his hair, pulling him from her neck. She smiled at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him at a leisurely pace.

"I love you," Regina murmured against his mouth without hesitation, her free hand traveling down his chest and stomach, exploring the hard muscles. She never imagined she would be this comfortable expressing her feelings with a man again after Robin's betrayal. But that felt like a lifetime ago, and her connection with David was entirely their own.

"I love that you can say it first now," He replied before kissing her harder and deeper, scooting towards the middle of the tub so she could wrap her legs around his back tighter. Regina practically growled at the feeling of his erection pressing against her, arching her back and pushing her breasts against his chest. They both moaned at the friction before Regina gasped as David's fingers found their way between them, teasing her clit with expert strokes.

She moaned as his fingers stroked and circled the bundle of nerves, her hand grasping the back of his neck as her other pressed against her chest. Regina braced herself as he pushed his fingers inside of her slowly, starting to grind her hips on his fingers as he curled them, evoking a guttural moan from her.

The storm outside seemed to grow in intensity, paralleling their arousal. It rained harder on the roof, the wind creating a faint howling in the distance where the thunder struck, approaching them. Regina closed her eyes as her nails dug into his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck as her focus became riding David's hand harder.

She could feel his gaze on her even with her eyes closed, knew he was watching her intently, felt his free hand on her lower back spurning her on, helping her move harder. He liked to watch her come before he took her, he'd told her it aroused him like nothing else. The end result was always worth it for both of them, she was more than ready and he was hard enough to last as long as she needed him to.

She lifted her head to lock gazes with him, her mouth gaped and breathing heavily, making a devilish grin appear on his face. She smiled back at him before a strangled moan cut it short, her eyes closing as a quiet but bright flash of lightning illuminated the room. His grin quickly faded, his expression growing heated when her orgasm made her body tense, muscles clenching his fingers firmly enough to make him groan.

Her stomach contracted with the waves of her release as he slipped his fingers from her body, gripping himself and positioning underneath her. Her eyes opened under heavier lids, watching him in all seriousness as she lowered herself on his erection. David's head fell back against the edge of the tub, his hands running up to the rounded curves where her hips met her bottom, allowing her to sit still on him for a moment while he watched her.

Regina smiled warmly at his look of utter appreciation as his eyes scanned her body as much as the water would allow. She pressed her hands against his chest at his reclined angle, tucking her legs under her thighs as she sat on him, beginning to grind her hips. The water moved, threatening to splash over the sides at their slow but momentous rhythm.

She liked taking the lead to please him, leaning down and running her hands over his shoulders and neck, kissing over the skin of his chest. She ran a tongue over his nipple as she rocked her hips, feeling his own jerk underneath her in reaction.

"You feel so good," She purred against his skin before biting down on the rounded outer edge of his chest muscle, hearing his breath hitch as his grip tightened on her bottom. Regina straightened up then to watch him, one hand gripping his side and the other clenching the back of the tub beside his head to leverage her movements. She rocked harder, moaning under her breath as she did the work to build them both up.

The water now splashed freely over the lip of the tub, though neither one of them cared at this point. Flashes of lightning lit their faces from time to time, allowing them to see each other more clearly, thunder vibrating their beings. Regina whimpered as her body threatened to come sooner than she wanted it to, though she couldn't help chasing the feeling.

Her other hand came up to grip the edge of the tub as well, allowing her move harder and rougher. The room was filled with the sounds of thunder that was considerably closer, and heavy breathing mixed with choked moans from both of them.

David thrust his hips upwards as he watched her, squeezing her ass and pulling her down firmly on him at the same time. Her eyes fluttered closed at her impending explosion, arms stiffening as the grinding of her hips became sloppy and anxious near the peak of her orgasm. She cried out as her body contracted around him and her head fell back, causing David to let out a deep moan as he found his own release, hips jerking and jolting them where they were connected.

When she lifted her gaze she saw his lazy smile and relaxed posture, boosting her confidence at how thoroughly she could please him. She relaxed against him, laying her chest on his and nuzzling her face in his neck.

"We should really be more careful," He said, his voice still low and hoarse from arousal as his hands reached for the soap and cloth on the wider edge of the tub.

"What do you mean?" She smiled against his skin, feeling his hands at work behind her lathering up the washcloth before running it over her back.

"You just had Violet," He replied, washing her gently with the cloth, lathering her arms and chest as she sat up to allow him easier access, "You've got enough to handle right now without adding another Mills-Nolan to the family just yet," He smiled at her.

"Hmm you're right, I want you to myself as much as I can have you for a while," She said playfully as she helped him rinse her off before taking the cloth to wash him.

"I have to admit I've enjoyed our time here," He stated as he watched her do the same to him, making her smile again.

"I was just thinking that..." Regina gave a slight shrug while she ran the cloth over his shoulder and down his right arm, "You don't think it's too dangerous here?"

"It hasn't been so far," He let his head lean against the edge of the tub, outstretching the opposite arm for her, "I've been considering going into the nearby villages to see what it's like here now. Of course you'll have to fashion something a little more prince like for me to wear," He grinned.

"I don't know how I feel about that," She raised an eyebrow at the thought of him going alone. David was beloved by the people of the Enchanted Forest, but it had changed since the curse and their previous time here. "Why were you thinking of that?"

"I thought it might be nice to come back here from time to time," He suggested, his gaze reaching hers with curious eyes, "I've noticed how good this has been for you."

"To be honest, I've been doing some research on enchanting," She admitted with a sheepish smile, "The mirror I have, if I could add Storybrooke to it, we could travel realms without using any magic beans..."

He nodded with a charming smile at the fact she had been considering the idea too, "This place is a part of us, it's where we came from...the kids love it too, Henry always wanted to explore here."

"You really want to try and make this happen?" Regina studied him for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she rinsed the soap from him.

"I think so, but we have to make sure it would be safe first," He nodded before scooping her up, standing from the tub and stepping out of it. "What do you say, Queen?"

"Hm, okay," She grinned, stretching her arm to pull a linen from the hook and wrapping it around them to absorb the water on their way back into the room.

"It looks like the thunder woke someone," Regina smiled, looking over his shoulder to their daughter who laid wide eyed in her bassinet, "It didn't seem to scare her though," She noticed as David sat her on the edge of the bed, allowing her to wrap up in the linen as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers to slip on.

"Of course it didn't, she's her mother's daughter," He smirked, handing Regina a shift from her drawer before going over to scoop up Violet.

She pulled the dress over her head before scooting back in their bed as he carried their daughter over to get in with them, "She's changed her looks so much already," Regina smiled, watching David sit down and lay Violet in between them.

"I know, I was hoping she'd resemble me in some way but she keeps looking more and more like you," He laughed softly, watching the baby stretch her limbs and gaze up and the both of them, "Apart from her eyes."

Regina watched David roll onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch their daughter. It still put her in awe that they were hers, that she finally had something she'd coveted for so long.

"You know if we do manage to come back here, you could teach her to ride horses," David added, bringing Regina from her thoughts and causing another warm smile at the idea.

A loud rumble of thunder rattled the shutters, making Violet jump slightly at the loud noise and Regina's brow furrow, "We should go check on Neal."

"I don't think that's necessary," David raised a brow at their door being pushed open and the pitter patter of small feet on the stone floor as Neal appeared, dragging his blanket behind him.

Regina saw his bottom lip puckering, sitting up immediately to reach down for him, "Did the thunder wake you, my prince?" She cooed, scooping the toddler up into her lap where he snuggled into her instantly.

"It's all right buddy, you can stay in here tonight," David reached over to run a hand over his sons hair as his head rested on Regina's chest.

"Sleep mommy?" He asked in a most pitiful small voice that made David and Regina look at each other and suppress smiles.

"Of course baby," Regina answered, pressing a kiss to his head before a loud crack of thunder and flash of lightning caused him to hide his face in her chest again.

The creaking of the door brought their attention to it again as Henry slipped in, "I was just uh...checking on Neal," He said with an expression of fake confidence as he stood there awkwardly.

"Come on in," David spoke up, obviously noticing the boy was unnerved and not wanting to admit it, "Neal's not so sure about this storm, maybe we can distract him."

"Yeah, we could use your help," Regina played along as David picked Violet up onto his chest so Regina could scoot over and make room for Henry on the bed. He smiled in relief, giving them a nod as he came over to get under the covers beside his mother.

"Don't worry Neal, it's not as scary as it sounds," Henry advised him, causing the toddler to raise his head and give an unsteady smile to the teenager. "Mom maybe you should show him what you used to show me?"

Regina glanced at David before nodding once, "Okay, we'll see if it helps," She said, raising her free hand as she kept the other wrapped around Neal.

David and Henry watched closely as magic glowed from her palm, sealing the room from outside noise and creating a mirage of a night sky on the ceiling. Neal's head turned a little in interest, seeing the moon and sparkling stars appear.

"Look buddy, isn't it pretty?" David smiled at Neal slowly coming around, turning Violet to lay on her back on his chest so she could see what was happening as well.

"Now watch Neal, it's called lightning and its actually neat to watch," Regina cooed, running her hand on him over his head. The ceiling of her bedchamber was high, creating the illusion that the sky was far away from them so the toddler felt safe.

With a twist of her wrist, she made a soft bolt of lightning dance across the moonlit sky, complimenting the stars. Neal watched with wide eyes as he seemed to process the scene above him.

"That's all that's happening outside, buddy," David said as Regina added the sound of a soft rain to the scene above them, "And that's the rain. Not so scary, hm?"

Neal looked at the sky before sitting up on Regina's lap, his fear dissipating, "Where boom?" He lifted his hand in question.

"It's called thunder, and it can't hurt you in here," Henry shrugged with a smile, his head still tilted to watch the sky above them. Regina allowed the lightning to continue dancing across the stars with the sound of the rain, getting the child used to it.

"Ready to hear the boom?" She asked with a warm smile down at Neal, wrapping an arm around his tiny midsection securely.

"Boom," He nodded in response, tilting back to watch, the back of his head resting on her shoulder. She added a soft rumble of thunder then before creating a shooting star, distracting the boy from the thunder.

"Star!" The toddler pointed up at the sky on the ceiling, his finger following the path of it. Regina added another slightly louder rumble of thunder, sensing the boy understood it wasn't something to fear now.

"Boom!" He clapped his hands at the sound with a happy grin when he heard it, making them all erupt in laugher. Violet cooed then, with her arms outstretched towards the vision above her, adding to their amusement.

"I knew it would work," Henry states as he rested his head on Regina's shoulder, watching the storm continue above them on the ceiling. Regina cherished the moment as it reminded her he was still a boy in so many ways.

Neal continued to watch the storm, absorbed in the visuals and the sounds. She and David exchanged a smile when he reached over to rest his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze in appreciation, "Look," He mouthed quietly to her, averting his gaze to Violet.

She laid on her back in David's chest, still reaching for the sky, cooing and squealing at the cracks of thunder and lightning. Regina noticed when her daughter reached towards the ceiling, the stars glowed a little brighter. Her eyes shifted to David again who had noticed this as well, biting her lip in an attempt to contain her proud smile.

Her daughter was powerful and David loved them even more for it. Her family had bonded, and for once she wasn't waiting for something bad to happen. She wouldn't allow fear to ruin these special moments for her, for she wasn't alone anymore and anything they faced would be together.


	37. Chapter 37

_sorry for the long wait. i'm not finished with this story just yet, it just takes longer to brainstorm ideas with the main ones being played out as well as finding time to write. please let me know your thoughts on the direction of the story or what you'd like to see x_

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," David grinned when he stepped quietly into the library, pushing the large wooden door behind him and twisting the latch to lock them in. Regina sat on top of the table in the middle of the room, her legs drawn up and crossed underneath her as she glanced between a book and her hands, appearing to be practicing a new spell. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, her perfectly straight teeth biting on her plump lip in a way that made David's insides stir.

A smile appeared on her face at the sound of his voice before she looked up, warming his chest at the adoration she didn't even attempt to mask anymore. She closed the book with haste, moving it from her lap onto the stack beside her before uncrossing her legs, letting them dangle over the edge of the table as he closed the space between them.

"Are you finished with the crop today?" She glanced towards the window as he stepped between her legs, seeing the dark storm clouds rolling across the forest towards the castle. It was typical summer weather for the Enchanted Forest; steaming hot and prone to thunderstorms every other day that cut the outside work short. He didn't mind, though, it gave him a reason to go find her.

David ran his hands up the outer sides of her thighs before mumbling, "Mhm."

He watched her turn back to face him at his husky tone of voice, seeing the realization change her smile from an absentminded one to a sexy smirk. He brought one of his hands up to the side of her face, using his fingers to tuck her hair behind her ear before leaning in to nip over her jawline slowly, "The kids are on the first floor with Emma and Killian."

"Mm," Regina half acknowledged, half moaned as she tilted her head to the side for him, running her own hands up his back. He felt her legs slide up the side of his legs, pulling him in closer to her. David reached down with his left hand, gripping her thigh and pulling her more towards the edge of the table as he moved his kisses down to her neck.

Her hands slipped under the thin fabric of his work shirt, causing goosebumps to break out on him as her nails scratched his sun kissed skin lightly. It was hot in the castle but the cool winds of the oncoming storm blew through the windows, bringing a welcomed contrast to their heated skin. He lifted his arms up as Regina shucked him of his shirt, watching her lean in and press kisses over his chest, feeling her supple lips trail over his shoulders. It felt like heaven after a long day of working in the sun, his body tired and sore from the labor.

"How's the mirror enchantment coming?" David asked as he pushed her dress up her thighs, the conversation being secondary for both of them as they worked on undressing each other.

Regina raised her head from his neck, gripping the clasp of his pants and making his abdomen tense at the proximity of her fingers to his stiffness, "I think I'm close. I'd be closer if you didn't keep interrupting me on days like this," She teased with a grin as she pushed his trousers down over his hips, freeing him from the confines.

David's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Regina, legs splayed and looking up at him while tugging on her bottom lip in a way that made his heart swell and his member harden simultaneously. It amazed him how strongly he loved and wanted this woman. This woman that was once his sworn enemy, who he now wondered how he ever lived without.

They shared a heated stare for a couple of moments before attacking each other's lips, reveling in their cherished moment alone. He pulled her hips to the edge of the table with one gentle slide, running his hand under her dress before grinning when his fingers found nothing but her wetness. There wasn't time for extensive foreplay, nor the need, apparently. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she smirked back before kissing him deeper, sliding her hips forward as he laid her down on her back on the table, standing between her legs.

Regina looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, her lips parted slightly in desire that made him want to ravish her and take it slow all at the same time. Her lip scar was prominent without makeup, hair longer and mussed beneath her perfectly in her imperfection. David traced the curves of her hips as he positioned himself, in awe of her. She was amazingly strong and complex, painfully broken but healed. He felt incredibly lucky to be one of the few people in her life she hid nothing from; her vulnerabilities, her strengths, her fears, her soft side, her stubbornness, her sexual side, her maternal side; he had witnessed it all. The intricate layers of Regina were unlike anything he'd ever known.

"David?" She gave him a curious smile as she curled her legs around his sides, pulling him closer to her and bringing him from his thoughts. Her clueless smile caused one of his own to appear on his lips as he leaned over to kiss her firmly. He brought one of his hands up near her head to brace himself on the table as the other gripped one of her thighs, holding it against his side as he entered her with one gentle thrust.

Regina's palm came up to cup the back of David's neck as they ground out a slow rhythm with their hips. His lips moved to her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin, causing soft moans to escape her lips and spurn him on. Her hips curled up to him as he pushed deeper, welcoming him into her heat. She felt glorious, writhing and arching on the table underneath him, her chest pressing up against his, hands roaming his back and hair.

The room was silent for their heavy breathing and the slight creaking of the table with their thrusts. David relished in the moments like this, when they were so wrapped up in each other that there was no need for sexy whispers or words of encouragement. It was just the two of them, bodies and souls connected in the most intimate way, chasing release. He felt her begin to tighten around him, both of his hands coming down to her hips now, curling them under her bottom and tilting her up to him more as he thrust faster.

Regina was rapidly reaching her peak, her eyes closed when he leaned up slightly to look at her. She began to pant as he hit her harder, soft and short moans escaping her lips with each firm movement. He watched her intently while slowly increasing the rhythm, the approaching orgasm playing on her gorgeous features. Her brows furrowed in pleasure as her body tightened around him, causing him to groan himself as she started to come. He bit his lip both in pain and pleasure as her back arched from the table and nails dug into his forearms. Her mouth opened at the peak of her pleasure to release a scream, though the intensity of her orgasm stole her ability to make sound.

David finished a few moments after, leaning over her for a moment to regain his breath, "I love you," He nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Me too," She replied and he could hear the smile in her voice. He straightened himself up to a standing position, helping her sit back up on the table as he assisted in pulling her dress back down. Regina gave a little bit of a shy smile as she often did in the aftermath, which he always found adorable considering how bold she was in the moments before. He reached down to sort his own pants after helping her, looking up to see her lips pursed as she stared at his arms.

"I hurt you," She frowned, bringing her hands up over his forearms as a light purple glow began. With one slow motion the scratches were gone and she seemed somewhat relieved at the remedy.

"I liked it," He teased, pressing his lips to her forehead and causing her to chuckle softly.

"Come here, I want to show you what I've done so far," Regina smiled, grabbing his arm and sliding off of the table before pulling him towards the mirror. He followed direction, enjoying the youthful excitement in her demeanor as she let go of his arm and glanced back at him to make sure he was watching. She used to be so guarded about her magic. Using it had seemed to bring her guilt and shame from her belief that nothing good ever came from it. Now that she had people who believed in her she was proud of her abilities, and witnessing that change made David very happy.

Regina brought her hands in front of her as purple magic emanated from her palms, making the mirror ripple like the surface of water. He watched as a scene came into view, one that looked very familiar. He saw Granny at the counter of her diner, fussing at Grumpy over something. He saw other townspeople bustling about, going in and out of the establishment as though it were just another day in Storybrooke.

"That's our town, they're all okay," Regina smiled back at him as the mirage faded from the mirror, "I think I've found a way to enchant the mirror with Storybrooke included. The spell that I'm exercising is supposed to enchant a world to a magical mirror when you use it to view somewhere that you've committed to memory."

"And who knows Storybrooke better than you? You invented it," He smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Regina from behind, "How much longer do you think it'll take?"

"A week or so maybe," She replied, though her voice lost the excited tone it had to it just seconds ago.

"What's wrong? Are you not excited to go back?" David asked, resting his chin on her shoulder watching her run her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her.

"It's just...so much has happened since we've been there. With Violet being born and Zelena's death and everything in between," She admitted, biting at her bottom lip in that telltale way that she was worried, "What if the town thinks I'm a fraud after everything? I did all I could to try to prove to them that I had changed. Once they find out I had my own sister killed, will they still believe it?"

"Regina," David's brows furrowed instantly in disagreement, turning her around in his arms to look at her in the eyes, "I ended Zelena, I did that. Not you. Why are you letting yourself take the blame for this?"

"Because I let you kill her, David," She looked up at him, as though she couldn't see how he didn't understand, "You're a hero, Storybrooke's hero. There's nothing but good inside of you, and I let you stoop to my level to kill her. Something I swore to myself I'd never let you do; risk your own good conscious to deal with my past. It wasn't right."

"Hey," He shook his head quickly, running his arms up to her shoulders, "Regina, Zelena was trying to kill you and our child. I made the decision to kill her because I was protecting my family. Even if you had tried to stop me, I wouldn't have. I'm not all good, because there's no way I would've let someone who tried to harm you or our children live."

"But you never should've been put in that situation. I shouldn't have let it happen," Her shoulders sagged as she admitted to the guilt she'd been carrying.

"You can't control other people's actions, Regina," He frowned deeper, pulling her towards him into an embrace, "That wasn't your fault. To be honest...I've worried that you would grow to resent me for what I did to your sister. I know when we talked about it that night you said it had to be done but...she was still your family..and a little part of me has been afraid that you'd eventually hate me for it."

"I don't blame you at all," She whispered, pressing her face into his neck as she hugged him tighter.

He kissed her temple once, his lips staying pressed against the soft skin there, "Then stop blaming yourself," He replied, feeling her gently nod once in agreement.

* * *

"Looks like they're almost done out there," Emma acknowledged as she peered out the kitchen window towards the barn where David and Killian were saddling the horses.

"I still think I should be allowed to go," Henry interjected from his seat at the table, crossing his arms in a stubborn teenage stance. He'd become more and more persistent that he be treated like a man instead of a boy lately, even volunteering to work out in the field instead of stay inside and read like he used to.

"Sorry kid, but you're staying with your moms," The blonde answered, roughing up his hair on her way past him to take a seat beside Neal and help him tear up bites of his breakfast. The toddler watched his sister before grinning and grabbing for a piece, shoving it in his mouth sloppily.

"Like I said Henry, you can go on the next trip if it turns out to be safe enough," Regina arched a brow from her own seat where she was holding a sleeping Violet against her chest.

"If it's not safe then why are Grandpa and Killian going in the first place?" The teenager challenged, glancing between both of his mothers.

"We discussed this already," Regina's tone of voice firmed, causing Henry to lose the attitude in his expression, "Everyone here has agreed we would like to come back every now and then if it's safe enough or should anything ever happen to Storybrooke. Your grandpa and Killian are going into the nearby villages to see what it's like now and how they feel about...me...and to see who the ruler of the land is. Our castle is secluded, but if this realm isn't safe for us we won't be coming back because we can't take any chances."

"Yeah and those two fools out there have a little more experience at defending themselves than you do kid," Emma supported Regina's argument, "Plus your mom is going to disguise them so they don't even look like themselves."

"Fine," Henry gritted out reluctantly, glancing to the toddler beside him who seemed to have become bored with his meal, "C'mon Neal, I'll take you to play."

Regina smirked, glancing at Emma as Neal threw the remainder of his pancake down to crawl from his chair and eagerly follow Henry out of the room. David and Killian came in the back entrance around the same time, wearing the peasant clothing Regina had fashioned for them to better fit in in the nearby villages.

"Holy crap, people actually wear this shit?" Emma let out a laugh, making Killian frown and glance down at his roughly hewn clothing. The pirate was vain and considered himself stylish, therefore the irony of him dressed in mere potato sack material was not lost on any of them.

"Your majesty," David grinned playfully, bowing near Regina, "We're ready to go."

"Hold on," She grinned, raising an eyebrow at the both of them before flicking her wrists, causing their eyes to widen at the sudden length of their hair and beards.

"Ye'll be sure to undo that as soon as we get back," Killian frowned, disgustedly itching at his beard and making Emma chuckle more.

"Which will be before sundown," David added, leaning down to kiss Regina's forehead and run his fingers over Violet's hair.

"Promise?" Regina replied quietly, tilting her face up to look at him seriously.

"Promise," He smiled, straightening up seeing Emma and Killian finishing up their goodbye as he glanced once more at Regina, giving her a smile before following Killian back outside.

They sat in silence for a few moments after the men's departure before Emma spoke up, "I have to admit, it is kinda nice here...isolating at first, but nice for the most part."

"Hm, I always loved this land," Regina admitted, playing with the ruby red engagement ring on her finger, spinning it around with her thumb absentmindedly, "No matter what was happening in my life I could ride my horse into the forest and forget about it for a while."

"You and dad should get married here, since it both means so much to you," Swan shrugged, noticing the brunette fidgeting with the ring, "You given any thought to your wedding?"

"I guess I haven't really..." Regina raised an eyebrow, "I suppose it fell to the wayside with everything that's been happening lately."

"You deserve to have your special day, though," Emma replied reaching out her hands for her baby sister to relieve Regina for a while, taking the infant into her embrace gently not to wake her.

"You don't think that's silly?" The brunette glanced at her friend curiously, a hint of vulnerability in her voice, "I mean we already have a child together and...your father's done the big white wedding before with your mother..."

"...And now he's with you," Emma deadpanned, looking back at her frankly, "Everything else is in the past. Stop selling yourself short Regina, you deserve happiness and everything that involves," She nodded, shifting Violet as the baby settled into her arms and back into a deep sleep.

Regina considered her friends words for a long moment, "You really think so? It won't seem like a mockery?"

"Regina," Emma raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine with it, and that's my dad. If I can accept it all, why the hell can't you?"

Emma's words shocked her for a moment before evoking a bubble of laughter from her, "Thanks for not sugarcoating anything, Swan."

The blonde glanced up at her with a small smirk, knowing she'd gotten her point across, "I learned from the best."


	38. Chapter 38

_whoaaaa. can i just take a minute to mention that this story now has over 300 follows and favorites combined and almost 300 reviews?! I honestly didn't think this fic would be this long or anyone would take interest. thank you all for your continued feedback and appreciation! its so much more fun to write and makes me want to update more when i hear your feedback :) xoxo_

* * *

David gave the reins a tug, slowing his horse down upon his and Killian's arrival on the outskirts of the nearest town. They'd been riding for a little over two hours before reaching a village that he himself had frequented years ago for supplies when he worked his family farm. Things were as he remembered, a mixture of cabins and roughly built establishments separated by dirt roads. Horse drawn carriages traveled through at snail speed, though the people bustled about much more swiftly. Women fussed after children and men spoke animatedly while exchanging goods.

The scene before them tugged at David's heart, making nostalgia creep up inside of him. It reminded him of a simpler time, when he was much younger and his mother was still alive. He never usually allowed himself to dwell on his past, never thought there was anything especially interesting about his. He wrote himself off as a simple shepard, but seeing the village again made him want to embrace his roots and share them. David even found himself envisioning showing Regina his family's land and wondered what she'd think of it.

"Not much to look at, is it mate?" Killian scrunched up his ruggish features, "I sure haven't missed the smells, either."

David rolled his eyes at the pirate squandering his peaceful thoughts, "Says the man who lived on a ship with 20 sweaty men for most of his life."

"Aye, and I'd still take that any day over this peasantry," His son-in-law goaded him with a half smirk as their horses shifted on their tired limbs, leaning down to nibble at the grass.

"Let's go in the tavern for a drink and let the horses rest for a while," David clicked his horse into motion, traveling slightly ahead of the captain, "There's no better place to get a feel for what's going on in the land than a tavern."

"I could use a good ale," Killian agreed, gently slapping the reins on his mare to follow, "Ye don't think when we're chattin' up people for information they won't recognize you're their former Prince?"

David chuckled under his breath, "You really think anyone would mistake us for royalty in these outfits?"

"Ye may have a point there, mate."

They watched the village before them buzz, people seeming to congregate with purpose to the sides of the dirt road. David could hear horns from a distance as he tapped his horse reigns to move a little faster and Killian followed. People began to cheer as they parted the crowds for a regal looking horse and carriage ensemble to come through.

"Looks like some kind of royal parade," Killian said as they led their horses to the stables nearby the tavern, swinging his leg from his saddle and stepping down.

"Good, people will be drinking and celebrating if there's some kind of event," David nodded as he dismounted, tying his horse to the tethering post over the water troughs, "Should be easy to find out who's ruling now and how dangerous it is for our ex-Queen here."

"Aye," Killian agreed with a raise of his eyebrow as they saw the immaculate carriage travel by and the people around them radiate excitement. The only glimpse of the new, revered leader was a large arm decorated in armor waving to the crowd through the small window.

David watched, remembering what it felt like to be the one in that carriage with people from all over the land cheering for him; Oddly, he didn't miss it. There were many pressures in ruling an entire realm that made life much more complicated and put his loved one's in danger. It was insane to think that the last time he was in a position of power, he was protecting his love then from his love now. Hopefully this new ruler of the Enchanted Forest was far removed from his and Regina's aristocratic legacy in this land.

"Lets go grab a seat at the bar before it gets too crowded in there," David nodded towards the tavern, "After this there's somewhere else I'd like to check out, so don't get too drunk."

* * *

"Hey," Emma looked up from her book, having stayed up to wait for Killian and David to return when Regina went to put the kids to bed. She noticed them shuffling their feet as they attempted to quietly make their way down the dimly lit hallway that led to the den where she was.

Her lips curled in amusement as she put her bookmark in the spell book before setting it next to her on the sofa. Leaning back in the cushions, she tilted her head to the side to get a better view of the hallway where they were gracelessly attempting to make their way in the dark.

She had to stifle a laugh when she heard a loud thud before Killian cursed under his breath, "Bloody hell," She watched him mumble as he made his way into the broader light of the den rubbing his head that had undoubtedly caught on a candle wall aubra.

"Hey," Her father followed Killian, trying to act more collected than her husband appeared, "Where's Regina?" He asked, propping an elbow on the fireplace mantle for support while trying to make it appear a casual move.

"She took the kids to bed a couple of hours ago," Emma rolled her eyes, pressing her lips into a line to avoid smiling, "We were both a little worried that you hadn't made it back by dark."

"You see, Swan, we traveled to town and well...there was a grand celebration and you know, I'm not one to turn down a good party," Killian scrunched up his face as he still massaged his head, falling down beside Emma.

"Sounds like you both had quite the day," Emma raised an eyebrow at the sound of their excursion being more for fun, "Did you find out what it's like now in this land? Is it safe for us?"

"Yeah, we did," David's mouth broke into a wide grin at the news he withheld and the ale he'd drank, "I'll let your pirate fill you in, I wanna catch Regina before she falls asleep."

Emma watched him shuffle his way sloppily through the den towards the staircase before turning her head to Killian who was sprawled beside her with one eye open, "All right pirate, spill."

* * *

David couldn't help but smile to himself as he attempted to take the stone staircase two steps at a time, gripping the handrail quickly when his inebriation threatened him to lose balance. He hadn't drank ale in while, especially the stout kind served at the tavern where he and Killian had just spent the evening.

He hadn't meant to spend so much time there or drink that much; in fact he'd had somewhere he would've liked to gone before they came home. However, they'd been so overcome with the good news that he'd been in the mood to celebrate and Killian had kept ordering drinks. It was easy to fall into the jovial, celebratory mood that the townspeople were in.

David crept down the hallway, trying to be quiet and not knock anything over. He wasn't so drunk that he was out of his wits, but just enough to be clumsy and in an obnoxiously good mood.

Reaching Henry's door, he stuck his head in to see the teenager sprawled over his bed with a map and books. The boy had been obsessed with the new realm and since he wasn't able to explore it, he'd instead been getting to know his surroundings by studying maps and reading history books on it.

David couldn't help but feel proud that his grandson took such an interest in his roots, knowing it was highly out of character for the typical teenager. Henry had never been a typical kid, though. He'd always been more mature than all of them; often speaking most logically when his mothers butted heads or the family disagreed.

He shut Henry's door gently, managing to clasp it without making too much noise. Turning to go towards his own room he stopped again just a door up on the opposite side to Neal's nursery, peeking in on his youngest son. A smile spread across his face at Neal laying on his tummy, his legs tucked underneath him and his bottom in the air. His head laid to the side, his face towards David as he had his arm wrapped around the stuffed animal that used to be Snow White's.

David bit his lip, turning to go out and walk towards his own room. He'd realized that the stuffed animal was Snow's one day while playing with his son, seeing her name embroidered on the paw of the bear. Regina hasn't mentioned it to him, but he knew she'd kept Snow's childhood toy for sentimental reasons.

A rush of love and adoration shot through him for the big hearted ex-evil Queen waiting for him in their bed. She was tough and fierce, but always kept him surprised with her depth. Little things like that silly stuffed animal meant so much to him; and she didn't even bring it to his attention.

She did things out of the goodness in her heart, the heart she claimed was tarnished and held darkness she would not speak of. Yet he saw constant examples of how much she cared, despite the sarcastic comments or well timed eye rolls. She was soft inside, but guarded her vulnerability to nearly everyone except him and their family.

 _God, he loved that woman_. He couldn't wait to get to her and relay the good news, discovering some drunken agility as he walked faster towards their chamber. Pushing the door open just enough to slip in, he shut it again behind him.

She was asleep with her back towards the door, a small candle flickering on the nightstand, illuminating the curve of her hip and the slope of her slender shoulder. David made his way quietly over to the bassinet, seeing his precious baby girl swaddled and fast asleep.

His heart threatened to burst as came back over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding the rest of the horribly uncomfortable garments Regina had clothed them in so they'd go unnoticed in town. At least she'd let him wear his own boxers, he mused as finally stripped down to them and crawled in the bed.

He fumbled as he did so, making the bed shift as he half fell down beside her. He glanced over at her apprehensively, hoping he hadn't woken her but then again wanting to share his day with her like they always did before bed.

"David?" Her voice was low and raspy from sleep.

"Sorry," He murmured, pressing his lips to her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his front.

"You smell like the floor of a tavern," She mumbled, turning in his arms to look up at him before frowning, "Is that where you and Killian went? To get drunk?"

"No no that's not what we set out to do," His eyes widened like a child who knew punishment was coming, seeing the need to explain written across her irritated expression, "When we got there there was this parade in town. We thought the tavern would be the best place to chat with the townsfolk and find out what was going on."

"How convenient," Her brow arched at his explanation, bending her arm up and propping her head on her hand to look at him.

She had to admit he had a charming way about him when he was trying to backtrack after he'd screwed up. It wasn't exactly that she was mad at him for drinking, it was that she'd been worried about him. Though he was too drunk to realize she wasn't really angry, so she'd let him sweat it for now.

"I swear," David nodded adamantly before a grin spread over his features, bringing out the boyish good looks again, "You'll never believe what we found out."

"What? Who can chug a pint the fastest?" Regina retorted, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling at his excitement.

"Nooo, we found out who the new ruler is and it couldn't have worked out better," David's expression grew more serious, running a hand over Regina's hair, "It's Lancelot."

"What?" Her lips parted slightly as she stared at him, her brows furrowing in thought, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I guess the land has been distressed for quite a while. When Lancelot came back from Camelot, he started to form some leadership, pretty soon entire villages were looking to him for guidance," David nodded, "The people needed a leader and with the royal bloodlines gone, they decided to elect a fresh, new monarchy..."

Regina processed it all, troubling her bottom lip, "You found this all out at a tavern?" Her brow shifted in doubt again.

"Yes, actually. The parade had just happened and we got to talking to some guys there," David shrugged, "Said we'd been on our secluded land for months and wasn't aware of the changes taking place. But get this, one guy said he had been locked up for stealing during hard times here and Lancelot pardoned him."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She whispered with a shake of her head, looking at him rather confused.

"We know him, he can pardon you for your past crimes in this land," David searched her expression, begging her to see the logic, "That way it's safe for you here."

"David, you really think that a pardon is going to stop people from coming after me here?" She rolled her eyes, "You're drunker than I thought."

"Hear me out," He ran a hand over her hip soothingly, "I'm just saying...he's trusted and loved by the people here, if we have him vouch for you and the way you've changed...it could eventually be safe for us to travel back and forth and even be known here again..."

"Eventually..." Regina let out a breath, "To be honest I'm not sure if I want to be pardoned by the king for the things I've done here. My destruction was unforgivable."

David bit his lip, understanding how she felt but still hating that she carried that guilt. Her actions back then had stemmed from heartbreak and years of abuse at the hands of Cora and Leopold. The guilt should not weigh on her shoulders alone, though there was no convincing her of that.

"I understand...but if in the future we want to stay for another extended amount of time, we can call on Lancelot and establish some security," He suggested in a way he hoped would not make her feel pressured, but still plant the seed, "Plus you know how to rule a kingdom and you know this one inside and out. Before the Snow White stuff you were a good ruler and the people lived comfortably under your care. I'm sure you could give Lancelot some pointers."

"It would be a lot of work to convince people that I'm different now," Regina replied, admittedly mulling it over, "It could put us in danger."

"That's why we would have him issue the pardon, we'd be under his kingdoms protection," David nodded, "Look, it's just an idea for the future...it would take a lot of work, but I'd be here to help you. I know your past still haunts you and when I heard this tonight about Lancelot I got excited. I thought this could be a way you could right the wrongs you did back then, but safely," He pushed dark strands of hair from her face, seeing her watch him with those large, vulnerable brown eyes.

"Thank you," Regina managed to get out before swallowing the lump in her throat. No one had ever went to that extent for her peace of mind. The fact that he would offer to go to that length of trouble with her so she could deal with her demons amazed her.

"For what?" He gave her a curious and slightly confused smile, dissolving any irritation she had about him coming home so late in this condition.

"You're always trying to help me deal with my past...one that you were on the bad side of," She searched his expression as if she were still unsure as to why, "You saw what I did back then and it's one thing to forgive it, but you're trying to help me make it right, too."

"Because I know the real you," He looked at her more seriously, his brows furrowing at how she still didn't seem to understand how much he loved her, "I want everyone to know what a beautiful person you are."

Regina averted her gaze, glancing down as her eyes filled with tears before she regained control. When she looked back up at him she could only act and leaned in to kiss him deeply, threading her hands through his hair. It was the only way she knew how to communicate how much he meant to her. She was no good at expressing herself with words; she had to show him.

David sighed into her mouth in a way that told her he was more than open to her form of expression. She moaned back into his mouth while pressing her knee against his hip to roll him onto his back and came with him. Her hips sat on his intimately, nothing separating them but his thin boxers as her shift rode up her thighs.

"Let me see you," He commanded with a voice slightly huskier than just moments ago, running his hands up her soft, olive legs. She obeyed immediately in her desire to please him, pulling the night dress over her head and discarding it over the side of their bed.

David's blood started pumping at the sight of her naked body straddling him, seeing her nipples tighten from the cool night air. He flattened his palm against her stomach, making her hips rock against his own instinctively in an attempt to feel his hand lower. His gaze traveled up her body slowly, seeing her looking back at him with a mixture of heat and adoration in her eyes.

One of his hands rested on her hip as he slid the other one on her abdomen up her front, cupping one breast. She bit her lip after a sudden intake of breath, her hips starting to grind on his through his thin cotton boxers as he played with her nipple. He had to stifle a groan when he felt her wetness begin to soak through. She was a sexual creature, always ready for him to satiate her appetite.

Regina moaned under her breath as she pressed a hand against his chest, the other snaking its way between them to free him of his boxers. She pushed the fabric down and allowed him to stand in all of his glory, making her practically salivate at the sight. He was impressively hard, the vee of his abdomen leading down to his member was taut and inviting, beckoning her hips.

"Regina," David groaned when she lifted her hips up, sliding herself along his shaft tantalizingly slow, coating him in her juices. He thought he may explode when she started to take him, feeling her tight heat envelope the head of his erection.

She watched his face as she lowered herself on his length, breathing heavily at the throbbing of her clit as it met his pelvic bone. She whimpered as she pressed down on it firmly while giving herself a moment to adjust to his stiffness. The burning inside of her only heightened as she gazed down at him laying underneath her. He was muscular and solid, his thick arms holding her in place as he gripped her hips. His struggle to regain control was apparent for a few moments before he reopened his eyes and smiled breathlessly at her.

He didn't think he'd ever experienced pleasure like he did with this woman on top of him; being inside of her was a high he'd never tire of. David gave her a nudge on the hips, starting the grinding rhythm that they'd come to perfect. His breath became labored at the sensation of her muscles tightening around him, heightening both of their pleasure.

"Mmm, David," She whimpered under her breath as she pressed her hands in the pillows on each side of his head, bending down over him as she ground her hips in a forward, circular motion. Her nipples grazed his chest as her heat contracted around him and relaxed with each movement, milking his erection while her slick arousal soaked them both.

David growled in response, moving one hand to grip her ass and push himself deeper as her hips continued the grinding motion. He tilted his chin forward to catch her bottom lip in his teeth, tugging it gently and scratching her with his stubble. She drew her lip back and smirked before attacking his own, kissing him fiercely. His free arm wrapped around her back in response, gripping her shoulder and pulling her chest down to his tightly as he began to thrust as well.

She mewled and whimpered at his added friction, pushing her face into his neck as she ground harder, feeling him deeply inside of her. Her control was rapidly fading, making her hip movements jerky and sloppy. David bent his knees, using his feet against the mattress as leverage to thrust himself up into her harder. He brought one hand up, gripping her hair tightly while his fee arm kept her body flush with his.

He felt her lips make an "o" against his neck as her muscles contracted, sending her body spiraling. Her back arched as she stiffened, letting out a silent scream into his skin as her orgasm hit her. The feeling of her coming so violently around him sent him following her immediately, pressing his face into her hair as he let out a low groan before spilling inside of her while she writhed.

Regina's body fell limp over his after the waves of her orgasm seceded and allowed her muscles to relax. Nothing but the sound of their labored breathing filled the room for a solid minute afterwards as their heightened senses came back to them again. Her mind swirled as her body hummed, making her feel half drunk herself.

...No, she wasn't good at talking about her emotions, but she felt confident she'd gotten her feelings across.


	39. Chapter 39

_i know it's been 200 years since i updated, so i tried to make this one a tad longer to make it up to you guys. oh, and you angst whores are about to be happy xoxo_

* * *

David woke to the gentle shifting of the bed, feeling the bright daylight shining in on him even with his eyes closed. He smiled before he opened them at the familiar coo he heard. It amazed him how he could sense Regina and his daughter before he even saw or heard them; He _felt_ their magic. They seemed to all be tethered together by the love they shared, and the magic that the women in his life contained only intensified their bond.

His own bright blue eyes stared back at him when he lifted his head from the pillow, causing his grin to widen. Holding the wielder of those blue eyes in her lap, Regina sat on the bed, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and loose cotton shirt that reminded him of what she wore in the alternate universe, _minus the fur_. Her hair was even in a loose braid to the side and her face void of any makeup, making her look years younger than the unhappy mayor a few years ago. He guessed her outfit was one of her old ones that she used to go riding in here, though it would've been dressed up with a well tailored blouse over the cotton one. Their incredibly alert daughter reached a chubby hand out from her mother's arms at the sight of her father, bringing him from his daydream appreciation of Regina's attire.

"Good morning," His voice was still gruff from sleep as he reached out for the baby and her mother gingerly handed her to him.

"She's been impatiently waiting for you to wake up," Regina smiled warmly as David sat up against the headboard, allowing Violet to rest against his chest as her head bobbed to stare at him.

"You're wearing your riding boots. What's the special occasion?" He acknowledged the tall brown leather boots she wore before glancing back to his daughter, making an array of silly faces to get a reaction from her.

"I want you to take us somewhere," Regina smiled rather coyly, seeing him glance at her with a curious expression.

"You want to leave the castle...with the kids? But where?" David tried to keep the skepticism from his voice at her idea, noting how hopeful she seemed. Regina wasn't normally the type to get excited or giddy over something, but he loved seeing this side of her. He imagined this was what young Regina was like, before Cora snuffed out her gentle spirit and the Evil Queen came to life.

"I want you to take us to your childhood home," She eyed him and Violet, troubling her lip before giving him a sheepish smile as if she didn't want to admit knowing the next part, "Killian told me you had planned to go there yesterday before he talked you into one too many rounds of ale."

David's heart thumped faster with love for the woman in front of him, seeing the thoughtfulness behind those warm brown eyes, "You really want to go there? It's just a shack really..." He said hesitantly, downplaying his feelings. It wasn't a castle like she grew up in and he felt a little silly to be proudly showing it off to her. _Wouldn't she be bored?_

"David, coming back and revisiting my history here has really helped me," She pleaded for him to be open to the idea, a hint of vulnerability in her eyes that split his heart wide open, "Being able to create happy memories in this castle that once harbored my worst ones...it helped me work through some things...I think going to your former home could help you, too...and our family should see where we come from, don't you think?"

He considered her words, knowing he couldn't resist but trying to find a way to talk himself out of it, "I love you," David shook his head in disbelief at her consideration that never seemed to cease, leaning forward to kiss her once on the lips. They both laughed when they pulled apart, seeing their daughter's small face peering up from between them with a rather disgruntled expression at the close quarters.

* * *

Regina leaned back against the trunk of the tree that provided them shade during their picnic, keeping a mindful eye on Violet who was practicing rolling over on the blanket they'd spread out to sit on. They'd been at David's home place for a good portion of the afternoon, sharing a picnic that she'd prepared the morning before they left. The tree was just a few yards out from the simple, abandoned home where David grew up, the barn and corral adjacent to it.

Neal toddled in the field in front of her, bringing a smile to her face as he clumsily grasped at flowers, looking up to make sure she was watching and smiling proudly as he held a fistful up to show her. She'd grown to love Neal as if he were one of her own, taking up just as much space in her heart as her other two children. Regina's heart had never felt so full or her life so complete. The love she had for David and their family was something she never imagined she'd call her own after Daniel's death.

She could see David and Henry puttering around the barn, chatting happily and both acting like boys as they took turns swinging on the gate. David had shown them all around the farm's layout, recounting stories and pointing out what had been where. Regina noted the pride in his tone, reaffirming her notion that this would be good for him.

She'd often considered how he'd had to pretend as if his past as shepherd didn't exist once he'd been recruited to be the new prince. How he'd had to keep his upbringing a secret and undoubtedly felt his real one paled in comparison to the outsider's appeal of being royalty. Regina wanted him to come here and reconnect with his true roots, to be able to claim his past on this farm as proudly as he did his time in a castle.

Regina began to pack up the remainders from their picnic, wrapping up the bread and putting it back in the basket. It was a beautiful day for this, the wind blowing just enough to keep the sun from being overbearing. Violet was in good spirits, cooing and grunting as she tucked her arms and legs in a determined attempt to roll over. She was growing like a weed and filling out everywhere, her hair becoming darker and fuller, showing a wavy hint of future curls.

"Hey there," She laughed, reaching out to ensure Neal wouldn't fall on Violet as he approached their blanket, running on unsteady toddler legs. He held one hand in the air with a fist of flowers, the other arm swinging wildly beside him as he bounced towards her.

"Mama," Neal addressed her as she caught him in her arms, holding his gift for her in front of her face, "You!"

"For me?" She gave him a wide smile, dropping her mouth in mock surprise as she took the squished wad of flowers from the toddler's rough grip, "How beautiful, thank you so much sweetheart." Their stems were broken and petals missing, but it was still the most beautiful bouquet she'd ever received. _Not that she'd ever had a lot sent to her, and never any that meant this much._

She pulled the boy into her lap, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss to the top of his head full of dark brown hair. He reminded her of his mother with eyes and expressions that belonged to Snow. It amazed her how much she could love the son of her once greatest enemy and the grandson of a man whom still haunted her dreams. Though when she looked at Neal she only saw a little boy who needed a mother and the son of a man she loved with her entire being.

Henry appeared then after a quick jog from the barn, pulling her from her thoughts, "Hey, we have any more of those cookies left?" He asked with a lopsided grin as he sat down on the blanket, reaching for his sister whose arms started flailing at the sight of her older brother.

"I think we have a few left," Regina couldn't help but smile foolishly at her oldest son, clearly becoming a man before her eyes. He was taller than her now, having taken a growth spurt during their time in the Enchanted Forest. Not that it took much to be taller than her, but he'd definitely surpassed her short frame. He was still very slender and his shoulders had begun to get wider as his body transitioned from boy to teenager. His deepened voice and severely increased appetite was more than proof that her baby boy was far from being a baby.

She was overwhelmed with pride at the young man he was becoming, but it was still bittersweet for her. Henry had taught her many things from the time he was placed in her life; how to love unconditionally, how to connect with someone again, to be a mother, patience, true selflessness...She could only imagine that he'd continue to teach her things for years to come through his unusual wisdom for such a young person.

"Thanks Mom," Henry grinned as he snatched the cookie from the basket, holding Violet up against his chest while she peered over his shoulder and took in the landscape. Neal had busied himself with now destroying the handful of flowers he'd given to Regina, true to his toddler nature. He was keeping himself busy, intently focused on removing every petal from the wild flowers in his hand, which took much concentration and motor skills for someone his size.

"Are you okay with them for a minute? I'm going to find David, we should probably get back soon," Regina stood from the blanket, tugging at her top as Henry nodded 'yes' in reply with his mouth full of sugar cookie, "Good, I'll be right back."

"Hey there," Regina had located him after finding the barn empty, walking around it to see him standing alone in a nearby field. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on her tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulder, realizing that he was looking down at a crude, weathered headstone.

He acknowledged her presence with a half-hearted smile as glanced back at her, running his hand over her arms, "My parents."

She let herself down flat on her feet, resting the side of her head between his shoulder blades as she tightened her arms around him, "They'd be so proud of you." Regina knew the pain of no longer having a parent alive, regardless of how poor her examples may have been. There wasn't much you could say to someone, nor was it necessary. David's parents died long ago, and while they had their own family now, she knew there was still a small piece of you missing when you no longer had your mother and father.

"Thank you for today," David said quietly, his hand clasping one of hers that was wrapped around him and giving it a squeeze, "You don't know how much it means to me that you put this much thought into my past...or even have an interest at all."

"I love you, of course I do," Regina smiled as she held him, head still pressed against his warm back, "I just thought that you should reconnect with your past. There's so much here that makes you you."

"As boring as it is, right?" He chuckled, turning around to face her as his hands found her hips pulling her up against him.

" _Please_ , _Prince Charming_ is boring," She smirked up at him with a playful wag of her brow, "Give me Shepherd David. He's good with his hands," Regina's joked in a sultry tone, her fingers snaking through his belt loops and giving his hips a tug toward her, causing him to chuckle.

"I love you, too," David cupped the sides of Regina's face, running a thumb over the apple of her cheek adoringly. He leaned down to kiss her soundly for a long moment, hesitating to pull away, "We should head home before it gets too late. I don't want to be on the trail with the kids after dark."

She nodded in agreement, walking hand in hand back to where their children were waiting with the picnic basket. Regina took Violet from Henry, placing her in the sarong she'd fashioned that kept her baby swaddled against her chest securely, but allowed Regina to have her hands free. She'd used it quite often in the castle, wanting to keep her daughter close to her, but still having the freedom to do what she needed to.

David strapped the picnic basket and their rolled up blanket to the back of one of their horses' saddles before turning to help Regina onto her own horse. It was another meaningful part of the day for them to share their love of horseback riding with their children. Regina finally felt at home with herself, elements of her past combining with her present and giving her a peace she'd never had before.

Her horse shifted impatiently to get going as she steadied her with gentle tension on the reigns. Violet snuggled up against Regina's front where she was swaddled in the sarong, comforted by the sound of her mother's heartbeat as her big eyes closed tiredly for her afternoon nap.

"Are we ready?" Henry asked from atop his brown and white Paint, seeing David mount his mare and secure Neal in front of him on the saddle.

"Ready," Regina and David responded in unison, nudging their horses into a trot along the winding forest path back to the castle.

They rode in a peaceful silence most of the way, enjoying the solitude that the wilderness brought them. David and Neal led the way on their black mare, Henry on his paint in the middle, with Regina and Violet following on a trusted white mare. Regina had grown quite fond of the gentle mare who was older in years and dependable enough that she trusted her to carry her daughter.

David smiled down at his son who was slumped over in the saddle in front of him, tightening his arm around Neal's upper body so the little boy would feel secure as he napped. He couldn't of asked for a better day with his family and it had left him feeling more complete than he ever had in his lifetime. He'd shown them where he grew up, got to tell his grandson stories of his childhood, watched his own son play in the fields he once had, and witnessed the mother of his child cradle their daughter under his favorite old oak tree. He'd never been as sure about anything than the fact that he needed to marry that woman.

Earlier that morning Killian had brought him a few harvested magical beans, stating that most of the plants were coming to fruition this week if they hadn't already. David and Hook had succeeded in what they'd set out to do with Emma and Regina's help, and he was eager to return to Storybrooke and a more normal version of their lives. The town in Maine was safer and far more balanced for everyone involved. While this land may be good for short visits, it was too uncertain for David and his family to exist peacefully without feeling as if he should constantly look over his shoulder.

The outline of the castle grounds started to come into view and he estimated them to have a mile or two left to go to reach the safe confines of the brick walls. He glanced back to check on Henry and Regina with a lazy smile, feeling tired himself from the gentle jostling motion of his horse's steps and the warmth of his son in his lap. Henry gave a proud smile at his mastery of riding while Regina returned his own tired but satisfied expression. David turned his head back to the path ahead of him before he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

 _"I told you she was back!"_ A gruff voice, thick in an hardly determinable accent shouted out from one upper side of the hollow above them.

" _It's the Evil Queen! It is!"_ Another voice echoed above them from the other side, causing David's stomach to drop at the realization that they had walked into an ambush.

 _"Get her!"_ They heard men yell in unison as David looked back to Regina, seeing her glance down at their baby before looking at him with eyes widened in fear.

"Go! As fast as you can!" David jerked his horse to the side smacking the hindquarter's of Henry's gelding, stinging him into a gallop, "Don't stop Regina, no matter what!" He ordered her before slapping her horse as hard as he could, causing it to bolt into motion as well. Regina didn't speak, had only looked at him with a sickening, frozen expression; as if all of her ghosts had come back to haunt her at once...like she'd always expected them to.

David kicked his own horse to follow, glancing around to see haggard looking men on foot and horseback with various crude but deadly weapons approaching them from both sides. They yelled and jeered threats and foul names towards the Queen, of whom they wanted to exact their revenge. Neal had been jostled awake by the hard gallop and threatening noises carrying through the hollow, causing him to begin to cry and cling to his father in fear. David held onto him tightly as he spurred his mare to go faster, gritting his teeth in anger that these men would threaten his family and he couldn't do anymore than this about it.

He watched as Regina hunkered down on her mare in an attempt to go faster, and he thought he could hear his daughter's cries over Neal's. The three of them managed to ride fast enough down the valley to gain a bit of an advance on their attacker's, who had to travel on foot and horse down the hillsides to the flat of the trail, though each time David glanced behind him it seemed they were gaining speed.

"Hold tight to the reigns, Henry!" David yelled ahead of him, worrying about his grandson who was not as an experienced of a rider.

"Henry, go around me!" Regina yelled behind her, steering her mare to the right to let her son take the lead as the three of their horses charged forward at top speed. David and Regina's maries were now running beside one another, allowing them to exchange an adrenaline charged glance. Her heart hammered in her chest and her daughter screamed for comfort, catapulting Regina into full survival mode.

She heard the men sneering and calling out for her, telling her what they'd do to her once they had gotten to her. Fear and anger gripped her equally. If it weren't for her children and David, she'd have stopped dead in her tracks and taken them all on already. But upon glancing back it looked like there were a few too many angry members in the mob to take that chance.

"Ride harder!" She heard David shout at her as she kicked her mare while procuring a fireball in her hand that was not holding the reins. After looking over her shoulder to take aim on them she hurled the fireball their way, hearing a few strangled cries from men that it had reached. It seemed to only anger them more, hearing more threats to burn her at the stake, to torture her, to do things worse than death to her. She hated herself for exposing her children to this type of vileness and danger.

When she turned back to face ahead of them her heart leapt in her throat, seeing a hooded stranger on a horse galloping down the path straight towards them. Henry glanced back at she and David with a look of fear that expressed he didn't know what to do, as it seemed like they were about to be ambushed from all sides. Before they could even bring their horses to a halt or redirect them, the hooded stranger motioned them silently as not to alert the approaching mob before disappearing over the riverbank.

David gave Regina a knowing glance as both of them understood it seemed this stranger was trying to help them, and that they didn't have any other real option with the violent predators catching up with them. Regina spurred her horse to overtake Henry as the lead, following the stranger over the riverbank and under a natural cave made by a couple of rocks fallen against one another. Luckily, the sudden straying from the path bought them some time as the stranger led them down the creek bed.

Regina's stomach rolled as they approached at full speed a large tree with branches extended too far for a horse to clear by jumping, fallen across the shallow riverbed and blocking the passage. The hooded stranger surprised her them by diverting them through the low hanging branches of an ancient willow tree nearby that seemed to part by itself. She exchanged a bewildered glance back to David once the four horses had traveled through the willow branches, seeing them close quickly and hang still like a thick curtain.

They heard the mob of men come upon the fallen tree in the creek bed and begin cursing and yelling louder, unaware of the alternate passage in the nearby willow branches as they started to spread out, riding in opposite directions to find a way around. The stranger kept galloping on their own steed down the creek bed and up over the bank that opened up into the meadow, leading the three of them towards Regina's castle. She didn't know who the person was, but she owed the world to them for helping her family get back to safety. There would be time for thanking this white knight later, but right now was not it. While they had gained quite a distance on the mob, they knew the men would find their way to the castle eventually.

The four horses snorted in exhaustion as they galloped across the meadow, the stranger's steed slightly faster than the mares, allowing them to stay ahead. As they approached she spotted Emma and Killian outside of the castle, undoubtedly hearing the echoes of the yelling coming up the valley. Regina's adrenaline made everything seem fuzzy at this point, the relief flooding her as they came closer and closer to her castle.

"What in the hell is happening?!" Emma yelled as they approach the courtyard. The stranger veered off towards the side while David, Regina and Henry all rode up to the couple.

"We've gotta go, now!" David demanded as he dismounted using only one arm, holding Neal who was clutching to his neck for dear life with the other.

"Are they coming after us?" Killian raised a brow, seeing the glow of the men's torches and hearing their voices coming closer.

"They're coming for Regina, same thing," Emma murmured after helping Henry from his saddle and pulling him into a tight hug. The young teen was visibly shaken by the experience as anyone in their right mind would be.

"Emma's right, after what I did here to these people none of us are safe," Regina swallowed hard after allowing David to help her down from the saddle, instantly wrapping both of her arms around Violet to cradle and soothe her. David gave her a look as if he would've hugged her had he not had his own arms full, comforting a sniffling toddler.

"Then we should probably get back to Storybrooke, shouldn't we?" The hooded stranger approached them, reminding all of them of their presence. Regina wondered for a moment if her ears were playing tricks on her until she noticed the voice of the stranger was enough to cause Emma to lose her grip on the magic bean that spiraled into the air and activated the portal prematurely.

The hood came off, revealing eyes identical to the ones that had stared up at Regina an hour earlier, calling her _mama_. Snow White looked at them all with a tearful smile of relief as the portal swirled in the middle of them. Regina's stomach plummeted as they all stood in shock for a few seconds that felt like hours. Emma's mouth was agape, glancing back and forth between Snow and David. Killian was staring at Emma in concern. Henry was standing silently, still in shock from the trauma of their ride here. And David...David stared at Snow like he was seeing a ghost, glancing back at Regina as if to ask her if this was all real.

"We have to go!" Snow yelled to all of them over the noise of the portal, nodding encouragingly as if she would explain everything once they were to safety. They all seemed to exchange glances of agreement once she'd brought them back to their senses. Emma took Henry's hand, jumping through the portal with Killian following closely. Regina looked to David who still stood in shock, seeing Snow's arm already curled around his in preparation for them to travel together. She swallowed hard, tucking Violet against her chest safely before jumping in.

* * *

Regina's heart was pounding as she came to, quickly sitting up to make sure her daughter wasn't harmed in any way while traveling through the portal. She checked Violet over, inspecting her limbs and making sure the baby was breathing normally, though her cries helped her quickly determine that. Her mind was spinning as she glanced around until her eyes spotted Henry sitting up from the street in front of Gold's. The magic bean had brought them back to Storybrooke in the same place they'd initially left, reminding Regina of just how long it had been since they were there.

She managed to stand and brush herself off, holding Violet to her tightly while she squirmed and fussed less avidly than she had done before. A few feet away she noticed David standing and doing the same with Neal before he looked up, making eye contact with her. She saw his visible relief when he noticed she and their daughter, her hope rising when he took a step forward to approach them.

"David!" Snow intervened, throwing herself in his path and wrapping her arms around he and Neal, "I've missed you both so much! Look how you've grown, oh, David, look how he's grown!" She said tearfully, cupping the little boy's face who looked utterly confused. Killian and Emma were gathering themselves nearby and checking over Henry, while all Regina could do was stand in fear.

She felt like she might throw up at the thought of what this could do to her family, seeing David forcing a smile at Snow during her reuniting with their son. Regina stood back and watched as Emma approached the three of them, uttering a muffled 'mom' and hugging Snow tearfully. She couldn't help but note how David gave a genuinely watery smile at the sight of mother and daughter together once more. It was a perfectly normal reaction for any good father, but still felt like a tiny pang of betrayal to Regina.

"Grandma," Henry even chimed in, rushing over to hug Snow as well before glancing over her shoulder with an expression of guilt when he saw Regina watching. It was then Regina forced herself to shorten the distance between she and everyone else, steeling her emotions in order to keep it together. This could be a hoax, another Zelena like imposter using Snow as a vessel. There was no need for her to break down on the streets of Storybrooke just yet.

"How did this even happen?" Regina heard Emma ask as she approached the circle, her voice a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was Zelena summoning me from the Underworld to her place in Oz," Snow shook her head, holding Neal in her arms who only stared at Regina as if he wanted her instead, "And then a couple of months ago, I woke up in the Enchanted Forest with this in my pocket."

Snow held up a green brooch necklace that was unmistakably Zelena's. It had been her sister's pendant that encompassed her magic and life source. Dread filled Regina as she realized just how authentic this living, breathing Snow White in front of her was.

"Zelena was using you as a vessel to come back to Storybrooke and cause problems...she ended up back in the Enchanted Forest, where she was killed," Regina spoke up, glazing over the specifics of the story. Snow looked to Regina quickly with an expression that told she'd just realized her presence, causing further turmoil inside of the mayor.

"So when Zelena died, mom got her life?" Emma glanced from her mother to Regina as she seemed to process it all.

"It's the spell Zelena used when she made Snow her vessel," Regina explained, glancing around at all of them and trying not to linger too long on David, "It tethered she and Snow together as two vessels using one life source. When she died, the life became solely Snow's."

"I've been searching for a way back to you all. I can't believe what a chance it was that I found you today," Snow proclaimed, pressing her cheek against the top of Neal's head tearfully. Regina couldn't miss the expression of guilt that flashed on her fiance's features, making her stomach sink lower. David made eye contact with Regina then, his face paling and his jaw tense. She could tell he was torn already, which threatened to make her crumble on the spot. She didn't stand a chance against David's one true love, that was fact.

"Regina, did you and Robin have a baby?!" David's wife gasped at the realization that Regina was holding a child. Emma glanced back and forth between her parents and Regina, suddenly aware of the elephant in the room. Henry stood with his hands in his pockets, eyes averted towards the sidewalk and Killian shuffled beside of him, pressing a hand to the boy's shoulder for support.

Regina's mouth opened to begin to say something but she couldn't find any words, instead looking up at David who stood planted in the same spot. She searched his expression for some kind of sign to what he was thinking, for some sort of confirmation that he chose her and it was okay to break the news to Snow. Instead he only stood there, staring back at her in shock with a blank expression and a tight lip.

Luckily Snow did not wait for an explanation in an assumption that she was correct, coming over to coo over the child that belonged to her husband. Snow was oblivious, David was torn, their family was caught in the middle, and Regina's happiness was destroyed. _Again._


	40. Chapter 40

_thanks for all of the reviews and don't hate me just yet, i thought it would be interesting to explore this given Regina's insecurities and past history of being let down. besides, to keep the story going it can't all be sunshine and rainbows ;) xoxo_

* * *

"We should go home. Kid, why don't you come with me?" Emma wrapped an arm around Henry who lingered, still looking at his grandfather, grandmother and adoptive mother's awkward situation. The boy's shoulders sagged and he was visibly drained from the trauma filled day he'd just had and did not even attempt to argue. Regina wanted to comfort Henry and be there for him, but she seemed to be frozen in place. All she could do was watch as her sense of belonging disintegrated with Snow's arrival.

"Neal can stay with us tonight," Emma looked at David and Snow before reaching for the toddler who luckily went to his sister willingly. Regina noticed Snow open her mouth to interject before glancing around at all of them, obviously clocking on that there was something she didn't know. The tension was as thick as the humidity in the night air, and everyone felt it.

Swan gave a nod to the three of them before turning to walk down the street with her brother, husband and son, obviously knowing that the three others in the group needed to work this out without an audience. Regina found herself in front of Snow and David, glancing up to her fiance who only stood there. Snow 's gaze flashed between the two of them, seeming to sense that whatever the issue was related to them.

"David, what's going on?" She asked with a confused expression. Regina knew that her hurt and fear was probably written across her face, but she couldn't seem to steel her emotions this time. Not after she'd finally accepted her happy ending, only for the rug to be ripped out from under her feet. She had a foreboding feeling that there was no coming back from this for her.

She watched as David's mouth opened to speak before looking at Regina hesitantly as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Or maybe that he wasn't sure he wanted to say it in front of her. Regina locked gazes with him, pleading with her eyes that he say something, anything to let her know how he was going to handle this. It wasn't his fault by any means, but he was still technically married to Snow and if it was anyone's duty to explain what happened here, it was his.

Seconds felt like hours passing by as she waited for the man she loved to correct his wife, to explain to her that things had changed. Her stomach rolled as she stood there holding their child, silently willing him to choose them. To speak up and say anything at all. To give her any kind of indication that everything would be okay. It never came, and she felt the old sense of self loathing creeping up within her, threatening to devour her body and soul.

"Well?" Snow grew impatient as neither David nor Regina spoke up.

"Snow...we should probably talk," His tone was reluctant as he gave Regina an uneasy glance before looking to his wife.

"I should get home," Regina forced out, though her voice didn't even sound like her own at this point. She managed a weak smile at Snow before glancing at David who stood with an unreadable expression as she stepped past him. He did nothing to stop her, which brought tears to her eyes as she cradled Violet against her and walked faster. She heard David's voice starting to say something once she was too far away to listen, though it didn't matter.

She knew what would happen now. He would come clean to Snow and apologize, using the excuse that he thought she was gone forever. They'd share custody of Violet, she'd rarely get to see Neal and she'd be alone more often than she was not. David and Snow's entire history was being torn apart and finding one another, despite all costs. For David she had filled the void that Mary Margaret left when she died, but now he did not need a replacement. His _one true love_ was back.

Her eyes burned as she blinked back tears, nearing her cold and empty home that was once full of love and warmth. She was past the point of exhaustion, her legs and her heart aching equally by the time she reached the pathway to her home. It seemed to be a vicious cycle, a cursed pattern to her life that she could never get away from. She cursed herself for letting her guard down long enough to accept the idea of a happy ending, for it had only set her up to fail again. Her fate couldn't be changed; she was a villain and bad things would always happen to her. The incident earlier in the Enchanted Forest was proof enough that karma existed and she would not escape it.

Regina waved her hand over the lock of her front door, causing it to creak open as she carried her little girl through the threshold of her new home. A knot formed in her throat as she realized what a joyous moment this could've been for she and David, introducing their daughter to her home for the first time together. With everything that had happened, Violet had never even been in her rightful home. A nursery awaited her upstairs, but Regina knew she didn't have the strength to put her in their tonight.

Not only did it harbor painful memories of she and David fixing it up together, she didn't feel she had the strength to part with her baby tonight, even if it was just across the hall. If it weren't for her daughter, her willpower to continue on would crumble completely. She had Henry, but he also had another mother and entire family to look after him. Regina had already disconnected herself from them mentally, knowing she had to prepare for the awkward disassociation that would come from the Charmings and maybe even Henry, once David and Snow settled back into their relationship. She'd only be an uncomfortable reminder of what happened while Snow was gone, and she wondered if David would consider Violet a reminder as well.

She almost felt guilty for doubting his love for their daughter, but then again Regina was so used to being discarded and the way he had acted this evening did nothing to reassure her. Regardless, no matter what happened she would be there for her daughter...and her son. That is if Henry did not distance himself due to the shift in their family dynamic. Regina tried to push the thought from her mind as she ascended the stairs, walking down her hall and to her bedroom for what was sure to be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

David glanced back in relief, thankful that Regina had seemed to silently understand what he needed and taken their daughter home so he could talk to Snow alone. He'd been in such a state of shock since Mary Margaret revealed herself before they jumped into the portal, and he still wasn't sure that reality had sunk in yet. His feet felt glued to the pavement where he stood and he'd been unable to really formulate any kind of sentence for the one thousand different directions his mind was taking him.

Never in a million years had he ever considered this scenario. After they'd previously found out that it was Zelena using Snow's body as a vessel, he'd accepted the fact that he'd never actually see his real wife again. He'd done more than accepted it; he'd moved on, fell in love and started another family with Regina. It was so typical of how things happened in this town. Nothing was final, nothing was ever what it seemed and everything could change in an instant. He was tired of constantly fighting for happiness and normalcy. _Just tired._

He looked down, seeing a pair of haunting eyes staring up at him. Eyes that used to contain his whole world in their depths and made him feel so many things at once. Snow was looking at him for answers and he could tell she knew something was different. He was sure that she could feel the disconnect from him considering they were once soulmates. Where did he begin? With an apology, or with an explanation?

"I don't even know where to start," David admitted, glancing down at the ground between them as it was hard to continue looking into those eyes. They were merely a reminder of what was once between them that was now sorely lacking. His heart was elsewhere and his connection with Snow had been permanently severed by the all consuming love he held for the mayor down the street.

He was glad Regina had understood he'd rather speak to Snow alone. After all, she was the mother of two of his children and he still had a great deal of respect for her even if he wasn't in love with her anymore. She'd done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be told what she was about to hear in front of an audience.

"David.." He heard Snow's voice cautiously probe him for an answer to what the hell was going on since she'd been gone. He scrambled his thoughts, trying to string them together in a way that made sense.

"Snow..I...don't get me wrong, I'm truly glad you're alive and made your way back to us..." He began in a poor attempt, running a hand over the back of his neck as his heart started beating faster. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done, "Emma and Neal and Henry, they need you...but when you died I...I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

He glanced up to see her lips parting slightly as her eyes searched his, seeing the realization and denial hit her like a slug to the chest, "You...you moved on...Regina...is that why she? Is the baby-" He watched her swallow hard, her eyes hardening as she gazed up at him. He felt an instant coldness emanating from Snow, knowing that what they once had was now tarnished beyond repair.

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding once, shoving his hands into his front pockets, "I fell in love with Regina...I didn't mean to, it just happened. She understood what I was going through.."

"I'm sure she did," Snow interjected somewhat bitterly, her eyes filling with tears as she bit down on her bottom lip and looked away from him.

David understood how she must be feeling and paid no attention to the sarcastic quip, deciding to continue his explanation instead in order to get it all out on the table, "The baby is ours...we live together in Regina's home...as a family. I hope you can find it in yourself to understand...I still have a great deal of love and respect for you Snow but...everything is different. What we shared was real but...what I share with Regina is too. "

"How could you do this?" Her expression was almost pleading now as her emotions hurled her through an array of reactions, "How could you move on so quickly? And with her of all people, David? The woman who made our lives hell for years, who cursed us..you're going to live happily ever after with _her_?"

"Snow, I was devastated when you died," He frowned down at her, trying to prove his sincerity, "I never saw myself moving on, I didn't want to. It happened naturally...I wish I could say I regret it, but I can't. I don't." David's own eyes filled with tears as he watched his words hurt the woman he once loved. She didn't deserve it nor did he want to hurt her, but the situation left him no choice.

"I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret," He choked out as he watched tears stream down her cheeks, a defeated expression on her face, "It was never my intention to hurt you or disrespect you in any way."

"No, you don't get to do this," She gritted out through clenched teeth and tears. Her cheeks were red with anger and hurt, eyes dark with betrayal, "You don't get to fall in love with somebody else and ask me to understand!"

"Snow..." He tried to interject calmly, looking at her pleadingly to understand before she cut him off again. She needed time to work through the hurt and anger, he knew that. There was no sense in trying to calm her down right now.

"What about Neal? Our son!" She was yelling at him now and David noticed a few lights in nearby apartments over nearby businesses flicker on, undoubtedly hearing the distressed woman in front of him.

"We can work it out..." David pleaded, pressing his lips together in a firm line. He was talking to a brick wall at this point.

"No, we can't! You're choosing her, you're choosing them!" She spat back at him, stepping backwards as if she were preparing herself to run away, "And you can live with that."

* * *

David let himself in the front door, closing it quietly behind him and hanging up his jacket. He glanced around the dark foyer, noting that everything was as it had been before they left. Neal's toys were scattered in the living room floor, an empty tea cup still on the dining room table. It was a relief to be home, regardless of the situation he now faced with his wife's return. For tonight he was here, with his love and their child. He'd worry about the rest tomorrow.

Making his way up the steps, he realized how much he needed the comfort of the woman waiting in their bed for him. He depended on her wisdom and strength more than she knew. Holding her in his arms gave him all of the answers he needed; she was his sanity, the best part of his day. The anchor that kept him grounded and the love that kept his heart anything but.

He rounded the corner to go towards Regina room, his body thudding against her small form before he realized she was coming out of the doorway. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, as if she was trying to determine if he was actually there or if she were imagining it. He glanced over her shoulder, seeing their daughter in the bassinet beside their bed as his confusion grew to why she was coming out of their room at this hour.

"What are you doing here?" Regina looked up at him, her heart thudding in her chest mere seconds after she'd ran into his own. Had he come to get his things already? Was he really that eager to break things off with her that he'd do this in the middle of the night? It wasn't as if she could sleep, but it was still ruthless of him.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her unreadable expression, seeing the long lost wall she hid behind in the past come up immediately. His heart sank in realization that she hadn't expected him to come home to her tonight. She'd taken his hesitation earlier as a personal dismissal.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to do this?" She rolled her eyes, her voice barely more than a hiss as she reached behind her to pull the bedroom door almost shut so they wouldn't disturb their sleeping baby. Her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to stay strong in front of him, she refused to break down in his presence.

"To do what, Regina?" David shook his head, feeling the venom in her tone. She was speaking to him like they weren't in love, like it was four years ago and they still despised each other. How could she have gotten it so wrong? He cursed himself for letting her get this worked up, but wasn't going to take it for long.

"To tell me you're going back to Snow?" She spat up at him with a bitter chuckle, "Save the apology or whatever you were about to do here. I can handle it. Your suitcase is in the closet, but I'd ask that you come back tomorrow to pack your things. Our daughter is asleep." She squared her shoulders, preparing herself for him to give a cowardly nod and walk away. To slink back to his wife, as Robin had. At least she would still have her dignity if she gave him an easy out.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow," He raised an eyebrow down at the bull headed woman before him. Damn her past and her anxieties for making her jump to conclusions like this. He'd proven himself to her and she knew it, but he still understood what she needed, "Because I'm not going anywhere, you idiot."

"What?" Regina snapped up at him, despite the flutter of hope that shot through her at his words. She must've misheard him. "Cut the shit, David. Just get out!" She pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to shove him, though his sturdy frame barely budged. It angered her even more, making her shove him again before hitting his chest once, going red at the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Are you done?" David looked down at her tiny frame, finding her feisty attempt amusing, "Regina," He let out a breath when she hit his chest again, her eyes challenging him.

"I know you want to go back to her, David!" Regina glared, shoving at him again in an attempt to provoke him into admitting it, "Don't come in here pretending like you still want to be with me. It's only a matter of time before you realize you made the wrong choice and go back to her. Don't put me through that, don't make me wait and wonder when it will happen!"

"Damn it, Regina," He gripped her forearms before she could hit or push him again when he'd reached his limit, moving her frame backwards with ease pressing her against the wall behind her. His face was inches from hers as she turned her own to look away from him, "Look at me."

"Fuck you," She replied, her jaw tensing as she refused, feeling one of his legs between her own, his hips pinning her against the wall as he held both of her hands with one of his own, the other coming up to grip her chin and force her to look at him.

"When Zelena came back as Snow, after that ordeal, I thought to myself what I'd have done if it were actually Snow," David stared into her eyes, knowing he had her attention despite her defiant expression, "I knew back then that even if it were her, I'd still choose you. I'm not going anywhere, Regina."

"You say that now but-" She began, her insecurities bubbling up inside of her, not allowing her to accept what he was saying straight away. Too many times she'd been hurt, discarded and shown that she was not worth of the love she desired.

"But nothing," He interjected firmly, letting lose of her wrists bringing the hand down to her hip as his other that was holding her chin spread over her jaw, cupping the side of her face, "I choose you. I want you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

They stared at each other intensely, neither one of them knowing whether they wanted to fight or fuck each other senseless. David was damn angry, frustrated with her for letting her anxiety get the best of her, for doubting him and his devotion to her. How could she think he would ever go back to Snow after experiencing what they shared? Did she really believe that their relationship was so one sided? That he'd be able to leave her just like that?

Regina wanted desperately to be stubborn, her eyes falling from his eyes to his lips and back up again. Part of her felt foolish for losing her temper and reacting the way she did. The other part of her still wanted to believe she was justified to think that way. His wife, _his soulmate_ was back. How could he not feel anything for her anymore?

Their bodies pressed together muddled her senses, betraying the doubt that she clung to. The electricity between them told her everything she needed to know, chipping away at her wall and snuffing out her insecurity. She knew she'd made him angry, though she could feel his sincerity in the way he cupped her face and looked down at her with those unwavering blue eyes. The connection between them could not be denied, as much as her fucked up mind wanted to make her believe otherwise.

"Stubborn," He muttered as he looked down at her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek as he let her slowly calm. He sensed her thoughts, saw them playing out on her features. He watched her work through her emotions, watched her acknowledge the strength of the bond between them and knew she was aware she could not deny it. No matter how angry she was, no matter how her doubts clouded her judgement, he knew she could feel what was between them.

She caught her bottom lip in her teeth, troubling it slightly and giving herself away. It was a little tell of when she was feeling vulnerable and it hit his heart like a bullet, his anger dissipating. She took a sharp breath that seemed to ignite the spark, their lips attacking one another's at the same time in desperate need. The gravitational pull between them demanded that they stop entertaining the senseless anger and become one.

"I'm sorry," He heard Regina whisper into his mouth as he reached down to grip her thighs, picking her up against the hallway wall in one swift motion. He felt her hands in the back of his hair as he pinned her up with his hips, his hands caressing and grasping at her thighs and ass. Her apology wasn't needed, he couldn't be angry at her when he understood her. He'd seen all of her layers, had witnessed how she was harder on herself than anyone else. He knew the story of her past and the way her brilliant but self sabotaging mind worked.

"Shut up, I love you." Regina's heart hammered at his gruff response. If she didn't understand the sentiment behind it she'd have been offended, but it was just what she needed to hear. He shut down her insecurities, let her know how ridiculously wrong she was in her assumption, but reassured her of his love all the same. She brought her hands down to the belt of his jeans, hastily undoing them and pushing the material down over the vee of his muscles, needing to feel him inside of her as close she could be with him.

David's fingers found the lace waistband of her underwear under the over-sized tee shirt she was wearing. _His shirt;_ a realization that made him want her even more. He pulled her panties down just enough, knowing they were both too desperate to properly undress. Her hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling his forehead down to her own. His hands traveled the backside of her thighs, gripping her perfectly round ass to hold her hips up to his. He locked eyes with her as he positioned himself before taking her in one swift thrust.

Regina moaned out loud, letting her head fall back against the wall as she savored the perfect fit. He throbbed inside of her, filling her completely while allowing her to adjust. This could not be mistaken for making love, this was fucking. This was them claiming each other; David showing her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he'd never wanted anything as much as he did her, as much as he did this. Regina showing him she believed him, that she acknowledged what they shared and that she had never wanted anything so much, either.

Her hands ran underneath his tee shirt and up his back, nails digging into the skin when he started to move inside of her. His grip tightened on her ass and she was sure he was leaving fingerprints, spurning her on even more, making her match his movements with her own curl of her hips. David watched her face intently, loving the way her mouth opened deliciously, how her brows furrowed with each deep thrust she accepted. She felt like heaven, wet and warm and inviting all of him, beckoning for more.

The only sounds were their labored breathing, mixed with her whimpers and moans. His mouth found her earlobe, sucking down on the sensitive skin and letting out a low growl when he felt her muscles gradually tightening as they brought each other to the edge. Their hands groped each other, mouths licked and sucked over neck and shoulder, jaw and chin. The pace intensified, their movements growing fast and needy.

"David," Regina gasped in a telltale sign that she was about to explode. Her walls clenched him violently not even a moment after, her nails scratching the expanse of his back with the first blow of her orgasm. Her face buried in his neck, muffling the strangled moan that erupted from her throat. David lost control with a string of curse words under his breath, filling her deeply as her hips jerked and writhed in his grasp.

She let her head rest against the wall, watching him lift his own as he looked at her with a lazy half smile. Her hand found his hair again, running through it gently while he held her body up, close to his. She couldn't guarantee that her insecurities wouldn't resurface. She wasn't sure that she'd never have doubts again. She'd been through far too much in her life to not question things. Luckily, she had someone who was there with unwavering loyalty, waiting to put out the fires in her mind. They simply gazed at each other in silent understanding, finding peace in the fact that they would handle those doubts, insecurities, and whatever outside threat that came their way, _together._


	41. Chapter 41

_per the typical intro to my chapters, i apologize for this taking forever. theres some smut in it though. i hope you can forgive me ;) xxx_

* * *

"How could he do this to us?" Snow bit down on her lower lip to regain control of her emotions, pressing her forehead to Neal's as she held him at Emma's dining room table. Emma watched her mother and younger brother, trying to remain sympathetic to all parties involved. She was aware of how fragile Snow was and that she had good reason to be.

It had been almost a week since Snow's return, and her parents had yet to work out arrangement as to how they'd raise Neal. Her mother had refused to even face her father yet and Emma was the one who carted Neal back and forth between her parents to prevent them from having to face each other. She felt torn in between the two of them, understanding how both were feeling.

"Mom, it wasn't personal," Emma replied after a moment of hesitation, "Dad was devastated when you were taken to the Underworld…He thought you were gone."

"But with Regina?!" Snow shook her head, "It's not right," She swallowed hard, "I know she changed in recent years but she's still the woman who tried to rip our family apart…and now I have to share mine with her?"

"But I thought you considered us all family before?" Swan looked at her mother in confusion. She understood Snow was hurt, but she couldn't let her forget about the progress that they'd all made in getting along.

"Family, yes, we were family," Snow's brows furrowed as if she were irritated Emma didn't automatically take her side, "Sharing my husband with her is different!"

"Everything is different now," Emma tried to reason, watching the way Neal looked up at Snow like he didn't know who she was, "I know it's hard to accept…but you and dad at least need to work things out and be civil for Neal's sake."

"Why should I have to do anything?!" Snow snipped petulantly, "I'm gone for a year and he shacks up with our enemy, but I'm the one who has to work things out? No."

"Regina isn't the enemy anymore and we both know it," Emma raised an eyebrow. Regardless of the pain Snow was feeling, it didn't give her a right to discredit Regina's evolution.

"Isn't she? She's sleeping with my husband," Her mother grated with a bitter tone. A hint of jealousy and a darker side of Snow that Emma had never seen flashed across her features, making her hesitate on how to reply. Luckily she didn't have to as Snow stood with Neal, her expression becoming calmer again, "I'm going to put him down for a nap."

Emma knew her mother was still trying to swallow the fact that she and David were no longer soulmates and he had moved on. She understood the hurt that came along with that and the sense of betrayal she must be feeling. Still, Emma was also aware of the deep connection between her father and Regina. It was a complicated intertwining that was the product of both of their life's hardships and heartbreaks.

Her parent's relationship was born of the pure, first love that every fairytale revolves around. It was real and strong while it lasted, but even she could see that when comparing the two relationships, one was not as deep as the other. Snow and David had not been through enough of life to fully understand how rare it is to be able to open up and love deeply. It was easy for them because they'd never truly experienced loss.

Emma knew that things were different between Regina and David because they both had experienced losing someone they considered to be the love of their life. They were two broken people who had turned their back on the idea of love because of what they'd been through. Despite their baggage, anxieties and hesitation to open themselves up again, they did. Regardless of everything in their past telling them not to, David and Regina chose to be together.

She had been the same way with Killian. Scared and reluctant at first because of the loss she'd experienced in her life. Falling in love again was a heavy price to pay when everyone always left. But she could not deny her feelings for her husband once they began, much like David and Regina couldn't. Emma took another chance at happiness and the love she shared with Killian was more meaningful than any before because of everything that had happened to her.

So, she saw both sides of the situation with her parents. She wanted to console her mother, but she couldn't just tell her what she wanted to hear. She couldn't trash David and Regina to make Snow happy, but she didn't feel she could defend them just yet while her mother was in such a state. She remained stuck in the middle, bringing Neal back and forth between the two of them.

* * *

"David," Regina's voice shook as her head fell back in the pillows, lifting her hips up to him like an offering. She fisted the white sheets in her hands, spreading her legs wider for him as he buried his head between her thighs. The morning sunlight peaked through the slits of her bedroom window curtain, just bright enough that she could watch him devour her.

She massaged her left breast with one hand, teasing the nipple between her fingers as the other came down to thread through his hair, gripping it firmly and holding him in place. He was groaning against her swollen sex, causing delicious vibrations to her clit. Her hips rolled wantonly, curling up against his mouth, grinding herself against his tongue and lips. He'd been teasing her for so long her clit ached, her stomach muscles were taught and her nipples peaked. Her body was humming as her back arched off the bed slightly, letting out a whimpered cry.

"Right there…mmm, don't stop," She begged, despite how smug he got when she did. She couldn't help it. "More, baby, please," Regina whined, pulling at his hair moving her hips faster against his tongue.

David shifted his eyes up, watching her writhing. She was completely lost in the pleasure, her free hand playing with her nipple desperately, her legs splayed to him as wide as they would go. Her sex was soaking wet, as was his face as he lapped her up. He cupped her ass with his hands, propping her hips up towards him more causing her thighs to part even wider and hearing her moan appreciatively in response.

"You taste so good, Regina," David groaned against her lips, tongue delving in between them to flick over the little bundle of nerves. He loved licking at her until he brought her to the brink, then easing off and teasing her some more. It always made her orgasms violently intense and he loved watching her build up to them.

"I said don't stop," She groaned, sounding frustrated which only made David's lips curl against her, "Charming I swear to god if you don't fin-" Her sentence was cut short by him sucking down on her clit fiercely, causing her hips to buck up, pressing herself firmly against his mouth as a whimper escaped her lips.

"Come for me, Regina," David murmured against her dripping lips before pushing his tongue inside of her as he brought his thumb up to stroke her throbbing clit in circles, instantly making her mewl. He felt her lower body tensing, as he shifted his eyes up to watch her unravel. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes closed, hand grasping at her breast as her back arched from the bed and she clenched around his tongue still inside of her. She turned her head quickly to press her face into the pillows as she cried out, a series of moans and whimpers leaving her body. David continued to alternate between kissing and flicking his tongue over her clit as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

"I'm so happy to be home with you," David groaned, feeling himself rock hard and heavy as lead as he made his way up her body, kissing over the flushed skin as she panted underneath him.

"Me too," She gave him a lazy, sated smile from heavy lids, running her hands up his arms when he pressed them into the mattress on each side of her, "The kids will be up soon," She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist feeling his hardness rub against her.

"Mmm, don't jinx us," David grinned against the skin of her neck, brushing his lips up over her ear sucking down on her earlobe as he pushed himself inside of her, "I wish we could stay in here all day," He groaned quietly, running his hands up her thighs and gripping her ass as he filled her completely.

"It is nice here in our little bubble," Regina moaned with a grin, leaning up to kiss him slowly as they began to move in a slow and steady rhythm. She hiked her legs higher against his sides, letting him push deeper as her hand ran up his back, "No kids needing anything, no angry wives, no town disasters."

David chuckled, biting down on her lower lip gently, "I know you're excited to get back to your mayoral duties. Life is dull for you when you don't have the dwarves to argue with," He smirked as her mouth dropped playfully and she pushed her hips up to meet his with more force, causing both of them to groan.

"I'm ready for things to get back to normal for us," Regina breathed heavier, nudging him onto his back and rolling on-top of him, pressing her hands into his chest, "Of course, what's normal?" She gave a grin as she started to ride him harder, breasts bouncing gently in time with their movements.

David half chuckled, half groaned as their words came few and far between, "Who knows, Madam Mayor? We aren't the fairytale, we're the alternate ending."

* * *

"She's a vision," Granny gushed, studying Violet over the rims of her glasses with a wide smile when Regina brought her daughter into the diner for a late breakfast, "Oh Regina, she's just beautiful."

"Thank you, Granny," Regina bit her lip to keep from beaming. She wasn't one to openly display how proud she was or how much she appreciated praise, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

She'd been nervous about bringing Violet into town since they'd been back from the Enchanted Forest. No one here had ever seen the baby, though word traveled fast that she had been born and was safe upon their return. Regina had hesitated introducing her with everything going on with Snow White being back as well. She wasn't sure where the loyalties of the townspeople would lie.

"Look at that hair," Granny smiled, reaching out to run a hand over one of Violet's soft black curls, "She's you up and down, Regina. But look at those eyes! She has David's eyes."

"And his ability to fall asleep anywhere," Regina let out a laugh as her daughter's head nodded tiredly, eventually falling against her chest to doze off.

The old wolf gave an amused grin before pulling a pen from behind her ear, "What can I get you for breakfast, girl?"

"Just the usual," Regina nodded, shifting her daughter to put her in the car seat sitting in the booth beside her, "Granny..." She began when she looked up, seeing the wolf start to walk away, "I want to thank you for taking care of my boys while we were gone. I knew they were safe and cared for with you, and you don't know how much that means to me..."

"No need to thank me," The older woman gave Regina a motherly smile that seared her heart, "And anytime you and Charming need a babysitter, you just let me know. I can't wait to get my hands on that one," She chuckled, nodding towards Violet sleeping peacefully.

"I will Granny, thanks again," Regina smiled, pushing her spoon around her coffee mug to stir in the creamer. Granny sauntered back to the kitchen to put in her order, leaving Regina feeling peaceful in her window seat with her sleeping daughter. The diner was pretty slow this morning, aside from some of the dwarves in the corner scarfing down breakfast and oblivious to her presence. That was okay, she was entirely too content to be bothered.

It was a good feeling to get back to her daily routine. Though it was nowhere near the same as it was a couple of years ago, there was some semblance of normalcy. She used to always stop into Granny's for a coffee, eggs and toast before heading to her mayoral office. She usually did so after she dropped Henry for school to enjoy some time to herself before dealing with people all day. Except now, Henry took himself to school and Regina had her little sidekick in tow. David had his concerns about Regina taking Violet to work with her, but she wanted her daughter close at all times. Having Violet at all had been a miracle and she refused to miss a minute of anything. Besides, it wasn't as if Storybrooke was a bustling metropolis. There wasn't an enormous amount of work for a mayor as long as there wasn't some type of crisis going on.

She took another sip of her coffee, feeling it slowly begin to work it's magic in waking her up. David had pleasantly woken her up earlier than usual, but she couldn't complain. Sex between them had been amazing since they'd gotten back home, half of it due to the added privacy of having a separate nursery for Violet and Neal. The other part she thought was probably due to the fact that they'd laid it all out on the table as far as their commitment to each other. If anything was going to throw a wrench into a relationship, it could be the resurrection of a dead wife. Instead it seemed to make their relationship stronger and David had continued to show his dedication to her. Regina raised an eyebrow at the irony before shaking her head at the thought of what lied ahead for them.

The situation was combustible at any moment, though Emma had luckily been the peace keeper between her parents so far. Regina knew that it unfortunately wouldn't last long. David and Snow would have to work something out as far as Neal was concerned. _Hell_ , as far as their marriage was concerned. A little niggling feeling of doubt sprouted in Regina's stomach at the fact that he hadn't mentioned divorcing Snow yet. Then again, it was childish to wish David would already be legally splitting with his late-but-not-so-late wife after only a week of returning from another realm and all of the drama that entailed.

Regina glanced up as the jingling of the bell over Granny's brought her from her thoughts, her stomach coiling at the sight of Emma and Snow. She saw the look that flashed across Emma's features when their eyes met and they both braced themselves for an awkward situation. She hadn't really discussed it with Emma, but her friend had shown her sympathy in small ways when picking up or dropping off Neal at her home. She understood that Swan was stuck in the middle and didn't wish to make it any harder on her, so she didn't bring it up.

"Regina," Snow said first, surprising them both as she nodded cordially and smiled. It wasn't a forced smile or a bitter smile, but a genuine smile. Regina tried to smile back but the confusion struck her like a blow to the chest. She looked back at Emma, who mirrored her confusion.

"Uh, morning Regina," Emma nodded before looking to her mother, "Should we sit?" She asked unsurely, motioning towards a booth on the other side of the diner.

"Are you on your own Regina?" Snow asked with a certain cheer to her voice.

"Yes," Regina admitted warily, shifting her eyes back to Snow seeing her intent for them to join her, "Uh...please, feel free to have a seat," The mayor shifted uncomfortably in her booth, picking up the newspaper from the other side of the table to move it out of their way.

"Thanks, c'mon Emma," Snow waved her to sit down as she slid in the booth, followed by her shocked daughter, "Regina, she's beautiful," Her boyfriend's wife gave a wide smile after her eyes shifted to Violet, making Regina's stomach tense as a strange protective instinct ignited within her.

"Thank you," She managed to get out in a pleasant manner, though she wasn't sure of Snow's angle yet. Who would be that cheery to their ex-enemy who was now with their estranged husband? Something didn't feel right.

Snow glanced from Regina to Emma, obviously noticing their awkwardness, "Oh come on you two. If anyone should be acting the way you are it's me! But what's done is done now and we just have to make the best of it."

"Really?" Emma looked at Snow incredulously, giving Regina the impression that this was a sudden change of heart for Snow.

"Really," Snow nodded adamantly, a familiar optimism radiating from her features, "I understand everything changed when I...left. I just want us all to get along as a family. Regina, you have my blessing," She looked at Regina in earnest, causing her head to swirl with a thousand different emotions.

She'd selfishly dreaded Snow's return because of how it would affect her family. Neal would no longer call her 'mama', she and Emma probably wouldn't be as close, Henry loved his grandmother and then there was the fear of David leaving. But part of her had missed Snow as well, feeling as if she were family to her since they were both just girls. Could this really be the answer to everything? Was it that simple?

She stared back at Snow for a long moment, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Snow repeated, reaching out to rest her hand over hers. Regina couldn't tell if it was Snow's cool hand or the emotions causing goosebumps to break out on her flesh, "If I can't find the heart to work this out then what is family for?"


	42. Chapter 42

_i haven't forgotten ;) let me know if you're still interested. i'm working my way up to another arc, and considering tying it into the new season's storyline in a way. i'm attached to this story and don't want it to end, but i want you all to tell me if it starts lacking. i'd rather wrap it up then have it become lackluster xoxo_

* * *

The leaves were beginning to change colors and tumble to the ground with the oncoming fall season, giving Regina something to focus her gaze on as she stood in front of her kitchen window. Her hands wrapped around her mug for warmth as she sighed contentedly, reveling in the peaceful day as the coffee gave her a boost. Despite the roller-coaster of the past couple of years, her life had changed for the better since the last time she dwelled in this location, looking out on the town from her perch. A deep, peaceful feeling overcame her on afternoons like this when she had time to herself to reflect.

It wasn't often that she was able to have a solitary moment in this house, though. The realization brought a warm smile to her face, knowing she wouldn't change it for the world. Being surrounded by family was something she'd yearned for for years. She used to feel a deep and bitter jealousy when she saw a happy couple, and especially so if they had children. Hearing a baby cry or a child laugh used to break her heart, but now it warmed it.

Now that she had what she'd always coveted, she still had trouble processing the fact that it was real. She trusted David whole-heartedly, her once enemy who now loved and accepted every layer of her, from the good to the dark. In addition to having a partner, her home was now full of the energy and warmth of her three children. _Well, Neal wasn't technically hers, but she loved him just the same._ Not only did she have her own family, she had friends in Emma and Granny and others in town. Regina never thought that her future would be anything but an unhappy ending, so she took moments like this to reflect on just how blessed she'd been.

She'd experienced the joy of carrying her own child; had created a mini version of herself looks and temperament wise, but inheriting her father's eyes and sweet side. She shared this little life created in love with a patient and loving man. A smirk tugged at her lips at the fact that if David weren't already patient, raising a daughter of hers would soon teach him to be. Luckily, he'd proven to be able to handle Regina, so she had faith that he'd be the perfect, tolerant father for a headstrong little girl.

Henry was a full blown teenager now and had already surpassed her in height, but she still considered him her boy. He humored her pretty well, knowing that her tendency to be strict came from a place of protectiveness. He'd always be her first love; the red faced, crying baby that taught her how to be a mother. She heard him now in the den with David, cheering intensely at a football game on the television. Never did she imagine she'd allow such _foolishness_ as American football in her household, which only went to show just how much things had changed.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled to herself at their muffled yells, having no interest in sports herself. She found them boring and pointless, for the outcome was always the same in the end; one team won and one lost, and the strategies in between were always the same. _Hell, hunting Snow White had been more of a sport than anything she'd seen in this world._ Still, every Sunday David and Henry would raid the cabinets for snacks and beg her to make turnovers in preparation for the game. Usually she gave in, hence the kitchen now being full of a familiar apple spice aroma as she sipped her afternoon pick-me-up.

Neal spent Sundays with Snow, per David and Snow's arrangement of alternating days with him, so it was rather quiet around their home without a hyper toddler running around. Tiny hands smacking against the kitchen floor pulled her attention from the window, glancing over to see Violet grinning and crawling furiously towards her, reminding her of the first time Neal had been there. She missed him, but she understood that his real mother was back in his life and she had to respect that.

Violet squealed proudly when she reached her mother's legs, reaching up with outstretched hands for Regina to pick her up. Her heart melted at the sight of her daughter who was growing like a weed, looking up at her with wide blue eyes and messy black wisps of curls that were starting to form as her hair grew longer. She smiled widely, reaching down to scoop her up in her arms, the feeling making all of the pain and struggle of her past worth it because it had brought her to this point.

"Is Daddy ignoring you for that stupid game?" Regina mocked with a pouty expression that her baby picked up on and mimicked, causing her to chuckle and press her forehead against Violet's. The baby pressed her hands against her mother's cheeks, cooing and smiling at the magic Regina knew Violet felt radiating between them. It was a warm, euphoric feeling when their energy transferred from one to the other that made Regina proud and nervous of her daughter's capabilities at the same time.

"Should we go demand some attention?" She grinned at her daughter who returned the mischievous smile almost as if she understood what her mother had said, making Regina laugh again, "Come on," She cooed, moving Violet to her hip and scooping a few of the cooled apple turnovers onto a plate with her free hand, "I don't understand football either, I know you're bored. But Daddy and your brother Henry insist...When you're a little older we'll go to my vault and play with magic to escape this mortal nonsense."

Violet's brows furrowed together as she listened and watched her mother intently with big eyes under dark lashes. Regina smiled and shook her head, knowing that every mother found their baby beautiful, but feeling like she had the right to. Violet's personality had started to show more as she transitioned from infant to baby, which made Regina fall in love even more. Her daughter seemed to already have a sense of humor and a bit of mischief behind her cheeky grins and giggles.

"Let's go interrupt that silly game," Regina said to Violet as she picked up the plate of turnovers for an excuse to go into the den, making her way out of the kitchen and across the foyer. The back of Henry and David's heads came into view as Regina and Violet came into the den, both of them entirely engrossed in the spectacle on the screen.

"Is this thing not over yet?" She teased, rounding the couch and setting the plate of turnovers down on the coffee table that David and Henry both reached for instantly.

"Almost," David grinned up at her before pulling Regina down onto the couch, her bottom on the seat beside him as her legs draped over his lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Don't you start either," He said playfully to Violet with a laugh, "Regina Junior."

"These turnovers are the bomb, thanks Mom," Henry grinned from his end of the couch with a certain childlike charm he knew always worked on her. _The little con artist._

"Mhm, you're welcome," She laughed, reaching over Violet in her lap to rough up his hair playfully. Violet squealed and grinned to join in, causing all of them to laugh at her reaction, "Don't fill up on those, your mom and Hook are coming over later and we're having dinner."

"He's a teenage boy, he could eat all day," David joked, glancing up from playing with Violet's hands to smirk at Regina as she narrowed her eyes at him in return, "Your mom's right, don't ruin your appetite Henry," He added quickly, causing the teenager to roll his eyes with the knowledge that he only said it to make Regina happy.

"Why do they just tackle each other?" Regina sighed, leaning the side of her head against David's when he and Henry focused back on the game during a play. "Surely there are smarter ways to steal the opponents ball."

"Football isn't like one of your strategies for revenge, _Your Majesty_ ," David smirked without looking at her, eyes still on the television as they started to yell again when the game appeared to be coming to an end.

Regina and Violet watched them both with wide eyes, "That's for certain. I'm a queen and a bit more refined," She sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and leaning against David despite his rambling at the television. Violet laid her head against her mother in preparation for her afternoon nap, nuzzling into Regina's neck.

"Yes!" Henry raised a fist in the air to bump David's when the game ended. It appeared that whoever they were rooting for had won, so at least Regina wouldn't have to put up with them moping over dinner. They rambled about something called a "touchdown" for a few minutes as Regina glanced down to see her daughter had fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework that's due tomorrow, want me to put her in her crib?" Henry asks as he stood, tall and ganglier than ever as his body weight tried to keep up with his plummeting height.

"Sure, thanks Henry," Regina kissed Violet's head before lifting her up to her brother's capable arms. He was good with his little sister and Violet loved him already, her head resting against his chest in a deep sleep as he carried her for the stairs.

"Hmm alone at last," David grinned, leaning in to kiss Regina slowly but deeply until she hummed against his lips, "I've been thinking about you since we got interrupted this morning."

"Too bad your daughter and son in law will be here within the next hour," Regina replied while never breaking contact with his lips, smirking before kissing him slowly again, running a hand over his stumbled jaw.

David snuck a hand up her thigh, slipping it under her dress in a blunt attempt to convince her to give in, "We could sneak back to the laundry room and lock the door," He moved his lips to her neck, breaking out the big guns as he kissed and nipped where he knew she liked, "The washing machine muffled the noise and you especially liked the vibrations, if I remember correctly."

"Mm," Regina half smirked, half moaned at his lips and the memory of him bending her over the machine, "We have to start being more careful with the kids around," She pulled away, sitting up straight in his lap with a grin, "Besides, I need to start on dinner."

David pouted playfully, watching Regina's bottom as she stood from his lap before her willpower caved, "Can't I have dessert first?"

* * *

"Something smells good," Emma announced with wide eyes as she made her way into the kitchen later that evening, "You known it's a shame we're all about the same age, I wouldn't mind being your step kid with you cooking like this," She smirked, unceremoniously plopping down on one of the stools at the counter where Regina stood cooking.

"Must you really bring up our unconventional family dynamic?" Regina pursed her lips with a sigh, turning to prepare the lasagna, "Where's Guyliner?"

"With Dad. You know I don't think either one of them want to admit it, but they love each other," Emma laughed with a shake of her head, "How are things here? Where's Vi?"

"Still napping, she'll be up all night," Regina smiled with a roll of her eyes, "Here make yourself useful and slice the bread. You can do that much can't you?"

"You're trusting me with a knife? We have come a long way," Emma snarked, making them both laugh. Regina would never admit it, but she loved the banter between the two of them. It was nice to have someone she could throw barbs with and never worry about offending.

"Don't push your luck Swan," Regina grit out in playful amusement, "So how's married life? Is the honeymoon phase over yet?"

"Honeymoon phase? We didn't even have a chance for that with everything that's happened," Emma shook her head, taking a bite of the piece of bread she was cutting and earning a disapproving look from the brunette.

"I know what you mean...maybe now things will get back to normal. For all of us," She let out a breath, turning to take the casserole from the oven as Emma fumbled with the loaf of french bread.

Swan forced a smile at the former Queen, seeming to be able to see right through Regina and know the thoughts she repressed, "Has dad mentioned divorcing my mom so you two can marry like you planned?"

"He hasn't brought it up," Regina admitted, glancing up from the stove to meet eyes with the blonde, "I guess he'll do it when the time is right..." _So she wasn't the only one who noticed David hadn't made the move yet._

"I guess. Don't worry about it, I know he will," Emma frowned once, standing up to grab the stack of plates and utensils with the knowledge that Regina would not want to dwell on the issue, "I'll set the places."

A short while later they were gathered around the table, talking over each other and serving up the dinner Regina had prepared for them. It was their usual Sunday routine, another new tradition she'd never pictured herself being a part of. Henry especially loved having both sides of his family together and getting along.

"You've outdone yerself today, Your Majesty," The pirate eyed up the food, stabbing a piece of bread with his hook.

"Thank you," Regina raised an eyebrow at his lack of table manners before turning to hand Violet her bottle as she waited patiently in her high chair.

"It looks good, I can't wait for dessert," David added casually, though Regina caught the hidden meaning as he ran a hand over her thigh under the table. She bit her lip, trying not to smile as she felt him glance her way and give her leg a squeeze.

"Hello?" A voice outside of the dining room drew their attention, unsettling Regina when she realized who it belonged to.

Snow appeared in the archway of the dining room with Neal on her hip and an uncertain smile on her face, "Sorry to interrupt...I was just bringing him back."

Regina watched Emma glance towards Snow with a guilty expression, obviously not having told her where she and Killian would be tonight. David looked towards Regina awkwardly, sensing how tense she was. A part of Regina felt sorry for Snow, having been on the outside for so many years herself, watching them.

"You're not interrupting," Regina forced a smile, "Why don't you join us for dinner? There's plenty..." _Everyone here was just as much Snow's family as they were hers, after all._

"Oh no I couldn't intrude," Snow glanced towards David as she sat Neal down to stand on the floor.

Regina and David exchanged a look and she nodded, letting him know that she approved of including Snow. Snow and David shared two children, and it was no ones fault how their relationship ended. They all needed to get along and perhaps all it would take is a nudge from Regina, just to let them know she was okay with it. She had changed much and she never wanted to keep anyone from their family. _She knew how that felt._

"No, please have a seat," David nodded towards the empty chair on the other side of the table.

"Dinner does look good," Snow said with a sweet smile, making her way around the table holding Neal's hand as he toddled beside her.

"Here," Emma smiled, visibly relieved at everyone seeming to get along as she handed a plate to Hook for Snow when she pulled out the dining chair.

"Over here Neal," Henry piped up from where he sat beside Regina, pulling out the seat with his booster seat on it.

The toddler perked up at the sound of Henry's voice, coming around the table before catching sight of Regina, "Mama!" He chirped plainly, scrambling over to her as throwing himself in her lap. She instinctually picked him up, giving him a hug before looking up to realize the tension in the room at what Neal had just called her.

David bit at his lip, smiling weakly at Regina in understanding that it was just as hard for her. Emma and Killian's gazed shifted awkwardly, Henry looked down at his plate and Snow stared at her with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Go get in your seat sweetie," Regina instructed Neal quietly, putting him back down as he listened and scampered back to his chair that Henry helped him into.

"So uh...Henry how's school going? Any big tests or anything exciting?" Emma asked in an attempt to deflect the tension in the room and reunite them all in conversation again.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Henry shrugged and Regina let out a breath as everyone seemed to move past the awkward moment, passing around the dishes and filling their plates. Snow sat silently, accepting a serving when one was passed to her and forcing an interested smile at the talk. "We're doing a project in history class about our family. We have to pick a grandparent and write a paper about their lives and anything interesting they've done."

"Who you gonna pick?" Killian raised an eyebrow playfully, "With all your options kid, it's safe to say you're gonna have one hell of a page turner," He smirked, causing them all to chuckle.

"Yeah who you gonna write about? I think it should be me, I'm a hero after all," David shrugged confidently with a smirk, "I could tell you some great stories."

"No offense Dad, but I'd say Gold's probably got some better ones," Emma laughed with a shake of her head.

"Don't forget my mother," Regina raised an eyebrow, playfully adding to the banter, "Of course, I doubt she's what your teacher meant when they said _interesting_."

They all laughed, though Regina noticed it was much to Snow's chagrin. She'd forced a chuckle from her end of the table, but she could practically feel Mary Margaret's bitterness bubbling inside of her.

"You know who would be perfect Henry? Your great Grandfather Leopold," Snow piped in with false wonderment and a fake smile to go along with it. She appeared genuine to everyone else, but Regina's stomach turned with the knowledge that this had nothing to do with anything but hurting her back.

"King Leopold? I guess I don't know much about him," Henry shrugged in between bites of his dinner. Regina felt like her body was sinking into her chair at the thought of her abuser's memory that she'd long suppressed. Her heartbeat began to thump a little faster, seeing Henry and Emma both look at Snow in interest of their grandfather.

"He was a generous and kind man," Snow began with a dreamy expression, "He loved my mother more than anything in the world. He was always laughing or smiling, he was rarely serious."

Regina bit her lip at the absurd picture Snow was painting, though she supposed she had only seen that side of her father. Her stomach started to coil as flashbacks of Leopold's coldness and cruelty flooded her mind. She swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing and keep a casual expression on her face.

"He threw the best royal balls and we'd dance all night," Snow said with a smile, "Well he and I danced all night. He always joked that Regina had two left feet," Snow chuckled as did Henry, Emma and Killian. To them it just sounded like a fun family story, for they were oblivious to the dark side of it or how badly it had rattled a young Regina's insecurities. No one understood that Snow was taking a jab at her beside Regina and David, since she had shared those dark times with him.

Regina felt everyone's eyes on her in expectation of a rebuttal, forcing her to respond to keep up appearances, "Not that he had any interest in dancing with me, he adored you," She forced a smile at Snow for the sake of Emma and Henry, regardless of feeling her face go pale. She didn't need them knowing the truth about Leopold, he was their grandfather and it was in the past.

"Oh nonsense, my father was infatuated with Regina," Snow smiled reminiscently, "He was always so protective of her, never let her go anywhere without an escort. When they'd have a little squabble, he'd surprise her with jewelry at breakfast. He was constantly trying to make her happy." Her former step-daughter looked at her with a pleasant smile on her lips but an almost evil glint to her eyes meant only for Regina to see. She knew in that moment that Snow was indeed aware of how her father treated her and she was using it to make Regina feel shame.

Regina felt David's hand capture hers under the table in support and she glanced at him in acknowledgement. He knew the truth and realized what Snow's angle was here, though he knew Regina would never want him to speak up and expose the truth to Henry or Emma. David knew that Leopold's "escorts" were guards making sure Regina didn't run away when he confined her to his castle. He knew that the jewelry the King gave Regina at breakfast was a vain cover up for the vile things he'd done to her the night before. He knew that Leopold's attempt to "make Regina happy" that Snow spoke of entailed the King treating Regina like an object and then buying her material things to keep her quiet.

"Like I said kid," David cut in to change the direction of the conversation, throwing a warning glance at Snow before forcing a chuckle, "I'll tell you some good stories about my glory days."

Regina squeezed David's hand in appreciation of his gesture, tuning out as the others seemed to chatter on. She'd felt guilty and included Snow before when she felt she was being genuine. Now that she had felt the harmful intent behind Snow's words tonight she was unnerved. It was clear her former stepdaughter was not at peace with the situation at hand. There was a darkness creeping up inside of Snow that Regina could sense, for she knew it better than anyone.

* * *

"I'm sorry about dinner," David wrapped a comforting arm around Regina later that night, pulling her closer to him in bed, "I know she brought up those memories of the King to hurt you," He kissed her head gently before burying his face in her hair as she curled up against him.

He felt an immense amount of guilt that he'd allowed his ex into their home and that she made Regina feel uncomfortable at her own dining room table. Regina deserved to be protected better than that. She wasn't as strong as she appeared on the outside and David knew that despite the way Regina seemed to let someone's words roll of her back, she harbored them.

"I was the one who invited her to join us," Regina murmured into his neck, locking her arms around his waist, "It's not your fault."

"Still, it's because of me you had to go through that," He held her tightly, wanting her to feel secure after knowing how much the evening had rattled her. She'd told him stories of her time under Leopold's thumb and the memories shook her every time. He'd witnessed the nightmares she had, some of which he had to wake her up from. He'd held her afterwards, reassuring her that he'd never let anyone hurt her in that way again. The abuse she'd experienced from the King was buried deeply inside of her and was not spoken of only but in the most intimate of moments between them when she felt safe enough to be vulnerable.

Regina had been so understanding since Snow came back, he constantly felt like he wasn't good enough for her during all of this. She never made the situation more difficult for him by demanding anything. He'd watched her painfully put distance between she and Neal as not to overstep her boundaries with his real mother. She even tried to help he and Snow get along for Neal's sake. Any other woman would have been eaten alive by insecurities, but Regina understood he needed support and she gave it to him.

"I love you," She whispered in a broken voice, lifting her head up to press her forehead against his own and close her eyes, "But I have a bad feeling about what Snow is trying to do here. I don't want to cause more problems between-"

"Regina," David cut in firmly, "You're not causing anything. I'm going to have a word with Snow to let her know that what she did was not okay. She's just jealous of what we have now, but you know deep down she's harmless." He knew his wife was angry and dealing with the betrayal, but Snow would never be able to do anything truly malicious. She didn't have it in her.

He saw Regina mull it over in her mind before giving him a slow nod, looking up at him with trusting eyes. He could tell she wasn't entirely sold on the solution, but that she didn't want to argue. He'd put the situation concerning Neal and Snow before Regina long enough. His son was oblivious to the tension between his parents and would be perfectly fine. Regina had been waiting patiently for him to sort out his mess of a life and now was his time to do it.

He glanced down between them, taking her left hand in his own and gently running his thumb over the engagement ring he had given her, "I'm going to make this right, Regina. I promise."


	43. Chapter 43

_ok so I hate to even bring up how long its been since I updated by apologizing to you all for that, but i am sorry. i have had zero free time it feels like and just recently was able to get back to writing. If you like David and Regina pairing and perhaps would like to see them in an Enchanted Forest setting, check out my new fic "King and Queen"...its a twist on reginas past, on how things would have played out if David had been the King she was forced to marry... anyways, this fic is dear to my heart so i'm going to try to be better at updating. you all have given this story too much love in reviews for me to let it go! let me know what you think :) xxx_

* * *

"Morning," David nodded when Snow opened the front door of their old loft apartment, "Neal ready?" He asked, coming in a few steps when she nodded and turned to gather the diaper bag.

"We stayed up entirely too late last night so he'll probably nap a lot today," Snow chuckled and handed him the diaper bag, glancing over at their son who was playing in the floor with his blocks.

Snow seemed much more at ease with him than she'd been since she returned and he almost hated to bring up a sensitive subject and ruin the progress they'd made with co-parenting Neal, but it had to be done. For the sake of his and Regina's relationship. For the sake of the entire, confused family.

"About the other night at dinner," David frowned when Snow started to walk over to get Neal, watching her stop and turn back to him with a wary expression. "What you were talking about with your father and Regina."

"What about it?" He watched her ask, though her face was devoid of the usually innocent expression the old Snow used to have when she honestly didn't know she'd offended someone. Instead she looked like she knew what he was going to say and was already on the defensive.

"It wasn't right, the way you taunted Regina like that," He frowned, "You know damn well if she'd have wanted to expose Leopold for what he really was, she could have right then and there and put a stop to your prodding."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about," Snow frowned shaking her head slightly and for a second he believed her.

"Your father is a sensitive subject for Regina," He hinted with a frown, knowing how Regina said she'd never told Snow about the abuse she'd suffered at the hands of Leopold.

"Nothing I said was false, David," She frowned in confusion, "My father tried very hard but Regina never loved him."

"Regardless," David gave her a frown, not wanting to delve into Regina's past with Leopold, knowing she'd most likely be upset with him if he told Snow, "You know it was a dark time for Regina, to bring it up was insensitive. I know we're all trying to navigate this new family dynamic since your return…but just remember that Regina has done nothing in this situation against you. I pursued her, I chose her, and she's never once stepped in the middle of us while we tried to work it out with Neal."

"Oh well how lucky you are to find such a saint as the Evil Queen to be with," She replied with a sarcastic smile and David's irritation level rose with Snow's use of Regina's old title.

"We both know she's not like that anymore," He let out a breath, trying to keep calm as not to alert Neal that to their tense conversation, "I'm going to marry her, Snow," He said in a softer tone, "I need you to not hold a grudge and make the entire family uncomfortable."

"Good luck with that," She rolled her eyes, "My trip to the Underworld didn't count as an annulment, David."

"No, it didn't," He frowned, pulling the folded up papers from his back pocket, "Please sign these so we can all move on with our lives. I've apologized to you and that's all I can do. I hope you don't make this harder than it has to be," He said genuinely as he laid the divorce papers on the table near him.

He watched Snow grit her teeth together but remain silent for a moment, "You should take Neal and go now, David."

"Fair enough," He'd gotten out what he needed to say to Snow White, so he went over and scooped up his son who chattered " _da da_ " at the sight of him, making him forget his frustration for a moment.

* * *

"Mom," Henry said with an amused tone to his voice, "She's doing it again."

Regina looked up from where she stood at the kitchen counter making breakfast, seeing Violet squeal at Henry trying to give her a bite of baby food. She raised an eyebrow as her daughter brought her arm up from her high chair and swatted towards the baby spoon. Her son lifted the spoon up quickly to miss Violet's hand, but the food went flying from the spoon and onto the wall behind him from the force of the baby's magic.

"Violet Ruth!" Regina's reprimanded, though it lacked any bite and her mouth dropped a little at her daughter's temper. She had trouble being stern with Violet when it came to her tantrums, for they all found it adorable. But Regina knew when it came to her daughter she was dealing with her own temper and if she didn't teach her self control they'd have hell to pay during the teen years.

"No no," Regina drew her brows down at the dark haired baby on her way over to the high chair, throwing a warning glance at Henry to not let out the laugh he was suppressing when Violet drew her eyebrows down in the same fashion, "What has mommy told you about throwing food?" She crossed her arms as she stood in front of the high chair.

"To be fair, she didn't exactly throw it," Henry stifled a laugh at the way Violet looked up at her mother, her big blue eyes looking extremely puppy dog-like after she'd realized she was being scolded and got rid of her Regina-like scowl to feign innocence. Regina had to stop herself from laughing as she saw right through her baby's attempt, for it was like looking at her own personality in the mirror.

"She got that from you, you know," David grinned as he leaned in the archway from the foyer to the kitchen where he had been watching the show unbeknownst to the trio, "You do the same thing to me when you're being snarky and go too far, trying to pull off the innocent face," He chuckled, coming over to save his daughter from the _wrath_ of her softy mother.

"You can't blame everything on me. Plus, I was in the middle of correcting her behavior," Regina smirked and rolled her eyes when David scooped their daughter up before feeling a small body thud against her legs. A pair of arms wrapped around them followed by a muffled 'RrrGina' that brought an instant smile to her face.

"Neal," She cooed, picking the toddler up and giving him a tight hug, "I've missed you," She beamed and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over to Mom's to help her with the party, I'll be back later," Henry stood from the chair, wiping off the small drops of baby food from his jacket with a raised brow.

"Okay, thank you for trying," Regina said for his attempt to feed his sister and reached out to rough up his hair, pouting at how she actually had to lift up on the pads of her feet to reach him now.

David smirked as he made his way further into the kitchen to steal a piece of bacon from the plate near the stove, holding Violet securely with his other hand, "You're short, just accept it."

Regina's mouth dropped after she watched Henry go out, putting Neal back down to let him scamper into the den for his toys, "Jerk," She name called at David, tampering a smirk that tried to turn the corners of her mouth upward.

"You love me," David replied with a confident grin, entirely unaffected by her poor attempt at giving him a scornful glance. He remembered a time when their banter had more of a hateful bite to it and marveled at how much had changed. Never did he think he'd be standing in the kitchen of the broken, bitter and guarded Evil Queen he once knew and see the carefree, loving, soft side to her. _Or that he'd love her this much._

"How did it go with Snow this morning, are you still on good terms?" Regina asked with a glance over at him as she went to the stove on the opposite side of the kitchen island and resumed breakfast.

"Who knows, honestly. She seems so different to what she used to be," He frowned, shifting Violet to his other arm, "Of course I guess I've done that to her, but still.."

"I feel sorry for her," Regina admitted as she looked down to the skillet on the stove, busying herself with cooking to deflect from her confession, "I can't imagine coming back from all of that to find the person you love with someone else…"

"I know, we all feel bad about it, but I wouldn't change anything," David mirrored her frown as he watched her, glancing at Violet who made his expression soften a littlel, "Would you?"

He watched Regina's head shoot up from concentrating on the stove and her brows furrow together, "Of course not."

"Then stop beating yourself up about it," He rounded the counter, knowing how deeply she felt things and how she took the guilt upon herself. David wrapped his free arm around her waist, "Look what we did," He smiled as he shifted his arm and brought their daughter more in between them and saw Regina's warm smile, "Things worked out the way they were supposed to."

"I think so, too," She murmured and pressed her lips to Violet's hair, feeling David's hand rubbing her lower back soothingly, "I love you."

"I love you," David nodded genuinely in response as they stood close to one another, seeing Violet's head tilt back to look up at him, "And you too, don't worry," He grinned and Regina chuckled.

"I think she's got a jealous streak, too," Regina mused, "And before you blame me for that remind yourself how you reacted to Robin speaking to me," She raised a brow and looked up at him with a smug smile.

"You're proud of yourself for that one aren't you?" All David could do was smirk and shake his head. _She had him there._ "In my defense, he is a prick. So I would call it more protective than jealous."

"So if I went up to him now and struck a conversation, you wouldn't care?" Regina played the devil's advocate as she turned back to the stove. She found it funny the way he tried to act like he didn't have anything against Robin personally, but she knew he did. A childish little part of her liked the fact that he didn't like the man because of how he'd treated her in the past. _David was always in her corner._

"You put up with me speaking to my ex," David replied as if he wouldn't be bothered in the slightest, "Besides you're a grown woman, I don't own you. You're mine, but I don't own you."

"Aren't you evolved?" She flashed a mocking grin at him, "That's a good thing because you know he'll most likely be at Granny's later when we're there."

"Ahh, that's right it is Killian's birthday party tonight," He remembered, leaning back against the kitchen island beside Regina and propping Violet against his front with both arms as she put her hands on his stubble and grinned, "What are you wearing?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Regina saw David's wheels turning and smirked, shaking her head as she turned the stove off and panned the eggs onto the serving platter on the counter, "NOT a skirt," She sighed, remembering the last time they were there and David had had a bit too much to drink. Her time in the corner of the booth beside him hadn't ended unpleasantly, but had anyone been any more sober than David they probably would've noticed the way she squirmed and flushed red at his hand up her skirt under the table.

"What a shame," David chuckled, leaning over to give her a playful, tickling kiss on the top of her ear, making her squirm away from him and Violet giggle.

Regina laughed, swatting him with the kitchen towel before turning to take breakfast to the table, "I don't stand a chance between you two."

* * *

"Why do I have to leave the diner early? I'm a teenager now, Mom," Henry groaned, arguing with Emma as they made their way down the street. They had already been to the store to grab some things for Killian's surprise party and were heading to Granny's to prepare, and Henry had been pleading with her every step of the way.

Emma smirked a little and shook her head at her son who wanted so badly to be a grown up already, "Because, Granny agreed to watch the little ones so the adults could have a night out. And the Merry Men and Killian's friends will be there. And there will be drinking. It's not a scene for a ki-" She stopped herself at his glare, "A teenager."

"So I have to stay home and babysit with Granny?" He narrowed his eyes, carrying the bags of decorations. "While all of the adults act like kids on spring break?"

"Hey, ease up man," Emma's mouth dropped, mocking insult, "When you're old enough I'm sure you'll want to still have fun, too. And you know Regina wouldn't let you stay all night, either."

"You all treat me like a baby," Henry grumbled. He was too sensible to not understand that if other kids his age couldn't be there, he shouldn't be able to either. Emma knew he got it, but it didn't help the fact that he still wanted to come.

"Well you and all of the other babies will be there for dinner, but you know when Granny's starts serving drinks she wouldn't let you stay anyways," Swan nodded firmly, "So stop whining," She chuckled.

"Is that Grandma?" Henry asked with a confused frown as they rounded the corner near Gold's Pawn Shop, seeing Snow White slipping out the front door.

"What's she doing with Gold?" Emma frowned, seeing her mother cross the street quickly, obviously not seeing them approaching the intersecting sidewalk.

Henry and Emma stood with matching expressions as they contemplated what Snow White's affiliation with Gold could possible be. She didn't like the man whatsoever before. The sheriff sighed in frustration, nudging her son to continue as they turned for Granny's. "Come on, we'll worry about that later."

* * *

"Thank you, my love," Killian wrapped an arm around Emma as they stood in the diner. The jukebox had been cranked up and the drinks poured freely at the later hour. "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Yeah well, that's the whole point of a surprise party," Emma smirked at her husband and how his eyes were a bit more heavy lidded than usual from the rum, "Granny's going to kick my ass if this place gets trashed, though," She laughed, wrapping both of her arms around him from the side and turning to watch everyone.

The dwarves were gathered around one table, two of them arm wrestling and the others spectating and throwing cheers and insults. The Merry Men were scattered about but no less rowdy after a few drinks. Belle was there with Will Scarlett, lost in flirtatious conversation. Ruby was busy walking around serving beer but had undoubtedly indulged herself, letting the mugs slosh a little when she set them down.

"How long do you think yer dad will let that go on?" He smirked, nodding towards Robin who had taken a seat by Regina at the bar. She could tell her friend had already consumed a few drinks already by the way her cheeks were tinted pink and her usually perfect posture relaxed against the bar.

"Oh god," Emma chuckled, glancing over to David who was momentarily preoccupied with putting money into the jukebox. If she'd not had a few ales herself, she would probably be worried about the potential confrontation. But David seemed to be in a happy-go-lucky mood since Snow had not shown up and he was able to spend the night with Regina in peace.

"Quite a turnout for a night in Storybrooke, isn't it?" Robin chuckled as he sat down beside Regina, reaching for another drink that was sitting on the tray near her.

"That it is," Regina smiled and nodded, running her finger around the rim of her glass. She didn't harbor any strongly negative feelings for Robin Hood anymore and it was a relief. She'd since let go of what he'd done to her, for there was no sense in holding a grudge. Her life had changed much and she was so genuinely happy that she didn't feel any need for being angry at him.

"You look good, Regina," Robin nodded before seeing her draw her brows down and he held up his hand in innocence, "I don't mean it like that, I'm not coming onto you. I just mean you look happy."

"Oh," Regina smiled sheepishly at her mistake and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I am, thank you. How are you?" She looked at the man she'd once loved deeply and bit her lip in amazement at how little she felt now. Not that she'd ever want anything bad to happen to Robin, but there had been a point when she thought she'd never get over him. When Tink had had her convinced that he was her soulmate, end all be all.

"Pretty good actually, I've uh," Robin glanced to his own drink with a smile, "Started seeing Blue."

"Blue?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise. She would've laughed or made a mean comment before, but she and Blue had made their peace. Blue had actually attempted to help her by giving her advice when she was searching for the writer to change her fate and bring she and Robin together again. She found herself smiling at the irony, "Good for you, Robin."

"Thanks, Regina," He gave her a genuine smile and raised a glass up to which she clinked her own and they both took a drink.

A moment after she felt a body sit down beside her and a big arm wrap around her waist, an instant warming inside of her when she smelled his cologne, "Sorry it took me a minute. All there is what they call '80s music on that thing," David grinned at Regina pulling her top half as close to him as he could without bringing her off her bar stool.

"Some of it's actually pretty good, you know," She smirked up at him as he took a sip of his beer and set it back down, noticing his eyes clocking onto Robin. If truth had been told, David probably would have spent another ten minutes at that jukebox and then wandered into a conversation with people on his way back to Regina. His sudden return amused her and gave away the fact he'd seen Robin sit down beside her.

"Robin," David nodded, his voice neither friendly nor warning.

"David," Robin nodded back with a halfway amused smile and Regina could tell he had picked up on David's casual assertiveness. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go tell my men to keep it down," Her ex added with a tip of his glass towards them in a friendly gesture before getting up from the bar and going to the other side of the diner.

"Hmm...and you're not jealous?" Regina grinned, turning her head to David whose jaw was tensed just enough to show he wasn't completely at ease with her talking to Robin. He turned his gaze to look back at her and her stomach stirred at the dark blue eyes that met her own.

He leaned in then, pressing a kiss to her lips, "Back room. Now," He murmured against them before pulling away and giving her a look that let her know it wasn't optional. Irritation and arousal shot through her as she watch him slack jawed when he got up and made his way to the hall behind the jukebox that led back to the storage room.

 _Who did he think he was bossing her around like that?_ Just because he felt a little jealous didn't mean he could act like a possessive ape and tell her what to do. She felt her anger increase with each passing second as she processed how he'd just acted and tried to ignore the fact that the look in his eyes had indeed turned her on.

She glanced around, making sure all were occupied and wouldn't notice her slip out before she followed his path. No one was going to treat her like an object. If she had to bitch him out in a storage room to set him straight, that's exactly what she'd do.

Regina pushed open the door to the dimly lit storage room with gusto, "I would love to know just who you think you're talking-" She began when she saw him standing there waiting before he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

"You-" She protested when he pushed her back against the door and started rucking up the dress she swore she wasn't going to wear and his lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking. "If you think I'm going to let you have me in a storage room because you're feeling like some possessive asshole, you've got another thing coming," She grit out through clenched teeth from trying not to react to his ministrations on her neck. The honey whiskey she'd been sipping on already made her feel a little horny and he knew just how to bring it out of her.

"I don't want to fuck you because I'm trying to possess you or show him that you're mine," He ignored her half assed attempt at pushing him off her, knowing damn well she could if she wanted to. It made him smirk as he lifted his head to look at her as he gripped the lace she wore and started to push them over her hips when she stood and stared at him, "When I saw you with him…"

Regina glared at him as he pulled her underwear down her legs and lifted each of her heels to make her step out of them when she refused to cooperate. She didn't want him to stop his intent entirely, she was too worked up for that now. But she damn well wanted to hear his excuse before she let him take her against a door in public.

".…I was thinking to myself how stupid he was for ever fucking things up with you," David straightened back up from taking her out of her panties and reached for his own belt to start undoing it, "…and how lucky I am that he did…and yes, a bit jealous that he's done what I'm about to do to you, too…but then I thought," He paused as he pushed his boxers down, giving himself a pump as she watched him and ran her tongue over her lip before biting down on it, "…about all of those times I heard you cry out when I fucked you…and begged for it," He smirked at her narrowing her eyes but the look of desire never left them.

".…and those times when you couldn't even make a sound…and that look of surprise on your face at the pleasure," He stepped up to her, lifting one of her legs over his hip and groaning as his erection brushed against already slick folds, "…and I realized he must not of done to you what I can…" He added as he leaned in to suck down on her neck hard, gripping her other thigh and lifting her up against the door in a way that made him rub against her again, causing them both to moan.

"You're giving yourself an awful lot of credit, Charming," Regina replied, but her voice gave her away as it was lower and raspier. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading one of her hands through his hair as he continued to suck and kiss at her sensitive skin.

"But you're not denying it," He smirked against her skin before thrusting himself inside of her fully, making them both moan loudly and her nails dig into his scalp, "Fuck, Regina. You feel so good."

She couldn't believe she was letting him do this, but she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter when need took over. One arm was around his neck, the other folded with her hand in his hair holding him tightly to her as he started to pound into her. He was going to be so smug about this for days, but right now she was throbbing and wet and needing release.

David gripped her ass tightly, thrusting himself as deeply as he could go, hearing her hiss and moan and try to move her hips with his despite their position. She was clinging to him for dear life, hips curling up towards him and he took advantage, pulling her thighs higher around his waist and pushing deeper. Regina was a strong woman and if she hadn't been tipsy she probably would've slapped the hell out of him for this, but he also knew she saw him as her equal and liked to be dominated every once in a while.

"Harder," She moaned down his ear, rolling her body against his and letting him driver her higher against the door with each thrust, "…David, god… _oh_ …" Words came out of her mouth without her permission. _Damn honey whiskey._ "Fff-" She suppressed a scream by pushing her face into her arm that was wrapped around his neck.

He felt her body starting to convulse and he thrust harder, faster, gripping her ass tightly as he pounded into her with abandon, "I wanna feel you come around me," He coaxed breathlessly down her ear, "Let me feel you."

She let out a muffled cry into his neck before letting her head fall back against the door, gripping his biceps as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed, her lips parted and panting. He could practically feel her chasing the feeling, concentrating on her orgasm. He rutted into her with quick jerky movements that he saw the remnants of on her face and suddenly her back arched, thrusting her chest into his view as her walls clenched around him.

Regina's back arched from the door before she curled towards him, pressing her face into his neck to quiet a scream when she came and her hips tried to retract from his grip at the sensitivity. He groaned as he gripped her as tighter and let her orgasm milk one out of him, thrusting a few more times to lengthen the feeling for both of them.

Her head fell back against the door as they panted to catch their breath, looking at him with a sated smile when he lifted his head from her chest to look at her. She met his gaze with a good humored but slightly possessive glint in her eye reminiscent of the Evil Queen as she repeated his words from earlier back to him, "You know…I don't own you, either…but you're mine."


	44. Chapter 44

_you all still reading? i'm a little nervous you all might actually hunt me down and murder me for this chapter. ps, please dont xxx_

* * *

Emma came into her mother's apartment, seeing her curled up on the sofa with a book. It was David's day with Neal, so the place was quiet save for the sound of the rain outside. Snow looked up from her comfortable position at the sound of her front door, putting her bookmark down to save her place with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing out and about on a dreary day like this?"

"Just stopping by. I hadn't seen you in a while," Emma gave a casual shrug as she made her way in, "Why didn't you show up at Killian's birthday last weekend?"

"Oh, I am sorry about missing that," Snow's lips pursed and she let out a sigh as her daughter made her way to sit down beside her. "I just wasn't in the celebrating mood that day. I hope he understands."

"Yeah it's fine, I get it," Swan nodded, trying to read her mother's expression. She sometimes wondered if the tethering spell Zelena had enacted on herself and Snow White had some lasting effects. Her mother seemed to be struggling with darkness and Emma wondered if it was traces left by Zelena while inhabiting her body. "I saw you come out of Gold's that day…"

"That? Oh," Snow averted her gaze and shook her head quickly, "Just seeing how much I could get for my old wedding band."

"..Mom," Emma bit her lip, "It doesn't have to be like this. We can all still be a family…"

"Oh, of course Emma. Regina and I could be sister wives and share your father," She mocked before frowning and shaking her head at her half joke, half scold, "He gave me divorce papers the day of the party."

"He did?" The sheriff shifted and felt her stomach sink for her mother. It was a tough situation for everyone and she wasn't the best at comforting anyways, let alone with such a sensitive subject.

"Yeah...So," Snow reached up and dabbed the back of her hand under her eyes, "Regina was behind the divorce papers, no doubt. You know your dad, Emma. He was used to me wearing the pants and making the decisions, Regina is probably eating him alive. She's one hundred times more manipulative than any of us."

"I think Dad is more than capable of making his own decisions," Emma suggested with a weak smile. She tried to avoid engaging her when it came to Regina. Nothing her mother suggested was accurate but she understood where it was coming from. It was an unhealthy coping mechanism that there was no sense in fighting about. "You gonna sign the papers?"

"I already have," Her tone had a hint of bitterness to it that didn't escape Emma, "They're on the table. I trust you'll take them to him so I don't have to?"

"Of course," She said quietly, looking down towards the floor, "I'm heading over there this evening to pick Henry up. I'll take it with me."

* * *

Regina made her way down the sidewalk, smiling as she carried Violet on her hip who was jabbering away. None of it was intelligible but the little sighs and coos coming out of her daughter were sweet and innocent and made her heart melt. Her girl had been so well behaved this morning at her office, keeping herself entertained with her toys in her play pen while Regina worked. It made her proud.

Her arms ached a little after walking from her office to Granny's and now towards the station to surprise David for lunch. Things were finally getting back to normal and Regina was feeling good about the future for once. Something that was incredibly new to her.

She'd lost any extra baby weight she'd put on, finally able to fit comfortably into her old pencil skirts and fitted tops and blazers without them feeling too tight. Today she chose her favorite pair of black high waisted paints, a red corset top tucked into them and a blazer. Of course, her outfit was accented in a pair of heels, black boots to be exact and a simple pendant necklace.

It felt good to look like her old self. She'd even went to the salon and gotten a haircut that had her feeling refreshed. It wasn't as short as she once wore her hair, but much easier to handle than how long it'd gotten in the Enchanted Forest. Besides, Violet had discovered it recently and wanted to get her hands in it whenever she could.

"You ready to go see Daddy?" Regina attempted to catch Violet's attention as she began to grow restless in her arms and squirmed. Her daughter was constantly on the go since learning to crawl and was captivated by all of the new sights in town. It was endearing to watch her explore new things that Regina herself had long since taken for granted.

She smiled as Violet perked up at the thought of her father and began to look around for him, "He's in here," Regina nodded as they turned to go into the police station, pushing the door open with the side of her arm that she carried the takeout from Granny's with.

"Say 'hi, daddy'," Regina whispered to her daughter with a smile when they came in the door, seeing David look up form his work and give them a surprised but happy smile in return.

"I wasn't expecting my girls today," He shut his laptop and got up quickly to come over to them, laughing when Violet squealed and held out her hands.

"Little trader," Regina's mouth fell open at how quickly her daughter scrambled to get to him, chuckling when she practically dove to his arms once he was close enough. David squeezed her playfully, attacking the baby's neck with tickling kisses that made her giggle.

"I brought lunch," She couldn't help the stupid grin on her face at the sight of them together, turning to his desk to setting down the takeout bags to get everything out.

"Thanks Mommy," He smiled and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek, "You look good today." David glanced her over, raising an eyebrow at the way the pants she wore hugged her ass. He looked forward to peeling those off later.

"Thanks," She pulled out her salad and then David's sandwich, "I got cheese fries to share."

David caught the grin she gave him at the memory of the early stages of their relationship when they had sex so long they'd worked up an appetite. She'd made him get dressed and go to Granny's to get food and then sat and ate an order of cheese fries in her bed, naked. It was an ongoing joke between them since then, especially after how much she craved them during her pregnancy.

"Mmmm, perfect," He teased, carrying Violet over and grabbing Emma's desk chair with his free hand to bring it over to his own for Regina, "Here, babe."

"How's she been at the office?" He asked, sitting down in his own chair and pulling Regina towards his a little more so she could use his desk as a table, too. Violet sat in his lap and had pulled his badge off of him, playing with the star as he reached over her to grab his sandwich and leaned back in his chair.

"Good, she kept herself entertained all morning," Regina smiled proudly, lifting her chin in a defiant nature after David hard argued with her that taking their daughter to the office would never work.

He watched her for a minute, saw the smug grin on her face before she took a bite of salad and leveled with his gaze, "Just say it, Regina."

The corners of her mouth turned up as she chewed her bite and swallowed before blurting out to him, "Told you so."

He chuckled at her spunky nature and had thought to himself how he couldn't wait until she was his wife. This woman, capable of cursing realms and mass destruction, was also the adorable mother of his child who brought him lunch and got sentimental over cheese fries. It brought a smile to his face and he noticed her glance up from her salad to catch him staring.

"What? Do I have salad in my teeth?" She gave a grin and showed the beautiful, big smile.

"No, I just love you is all," David smirked before taking an obnoxiously large bite of his sandwich, causing her to blush at his words before rolling her eyes at his intentional lack of manners. _All to make her smile._

* * *

"Zelena's wand," Snow grit out, laying it on the counter and seeing Gold's eyes instantly possess an evil glint at the realization that she'd pondered his proposition and ultimately accepted it. "Now, your end of the deal. I want it now."

"I have to say, this version of you is definitely an upgrade from that hopeful dimwit you used to be," He studied her from behind his counter before picking up the magical wand, running his hand over it slowly in admiration, "I've been waiting to get my hands on this for a long time."

"What do we do we do now?" She clenched her fists in determination. She had stewed about what she'd return to Storybrooke to find for a while now. On more than one occasion she'd tried to come to terms with it and accept that David had moved on. She even tried to be happy that Regina finally had the family she always longed for, but she couldn't get over the fact that it was her family. _Hers._

"Ah, yes…I did tell you I'd help you get your life back," He let out a breath, motioning her with a curl of his finger towards the back room of his shop where he kept his truly potent magic.

"I didn't suffer those lessons with you for nothing," Snow rolled her eyes, flexing her wrist. Having magic was thrilling, even if it was from Zelena. Somehow after using her body as a vessel, some of the witches power remained in her. She'd went to Gold to help her learn to harness and control it, and of course, make this deal.

"You do remember the consequence of this, don't you?" Gold eyed her as he rounded his cauldron, gathering contents from nearby shelves, "To rewrite everything, to play with people's memories...If anyone finds out, you're dust."

"This curse won't be broken, how could it be?" She raised an eyebrow with a simple shrug. He'd warned her that she was only alive because Zelena had brought her body back as a vessel, and when she died and went to the Underworld, Snow's soul was returned to her own body in order to keep the balance.

Because of the fragile reason Snow was even alive right now, if she enacted this curse and it failed, the price of magic would be her obliteration. To her it seemed worth the risk compared to how she was living now. She was going to get her life back and no one would be the wiser. She was going to do to Regina what she'd done to everyone else.

"Very well," Gold watched her with a dark expression before he started adding things to the cauldron before them, "A strand of your hair," He ordered, watching her run her hands through it and drop them in.

"Did you manage to get a heart from Regina's vault?"

"The night of Killian's birthday party," Snow smirked, pulling a drawstring velvet bag from her pocket, opening it and handing over the bright red heart. She had no clue who it belonged to, for it was one of the many in the Evil Queen's collection. Just another reminder of the monster she really was. If anything she was saving her family from this woman.

* * *

"Hey, where is everyone?" Emma came into David and Regina's home, seeing her dad and her baby sister on the couch in the den. The house had changed to fit the growing family. A couple of the stiffer, decorational pieces of furniture had been replaced with more functioning ones. Soft throws and pillows accented the furniture and baby toys were scattered over the rug.

"Henry's upstairs getting a bag together," Her dad smiled up at her from playing patty cake with Violet in his lap, "Neal's napping and Regina went to her vault for a while."

"She's growing like a weed," Emma smirked and nodded towards Violet before sitting down on the couch beside them, "Mom sent these," She held up the papers before putting them on the coffee table.

"No way, really?" David's eyes widened, not expecting Snow to give in that easily. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was free to marry Regina now and complete their family, as it should have been months ago.

"She wasn't happy about it, but I think she's accepting it."

"I want to marry Regina straight away, but I know she'll insist on waiting a respectable amount of time for Snow," He glanced at Emma with a frown, "I know she feels guilty. I wish she wouldn't, I've tried everything."

"It's Regina, you know she takes it all on herself," Emma nodded, letting out a breath, "It'll all work itself out in time. Who knows, maybe tomorrow we'll wake up and it'll all be fine?"

"Yeah, maybe," David shrugged before feeling a faint vibration and rumbling noise coming from outside. The sound seemed to be approaching at a rather swift pace as it began to get louder rather quickly. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what the hell is it?"

* * *

A dull ache in her chest brought her from her slumber and Regina opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as she slowly sat up in large bed. _Empty, as always._ She groaned tiredly as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood, walking over to peer out her bedroom window, crossing her arms over her chest at the chill in the air. It was another beautiful, sunny day in Storybrooke but she couldn't appreciate it. It was just another annoying reminder of how she'd failed.

She watched the people of the town go about their mornings, living their happy existences. It made her sick. She hated all of them with a passion and should've killed them all when she had a chance. Technically she did have her magic now that the curse was broken, but what good would it do? She'd failed in her attempt for revenge multiple times. Villains don't get happy endings and she'd lived with the rage this long. Why part with it now? _It was all she had._

Her will to fight was dwindling and she'd resigned herself to a life of unhappiness. How many years had she been living in her own nightmare that she had created? Her curse to transport them all to this land without magic had failed terribly, leaving her living the life she'd intended for Snow. Her home was a decrepit loft apartment while Snow and David enjoyed the lifestyle of the Mayor's mansion as reigning heroes of the town.

Even in an alternate realm, Snow White got everything that she wanted. The imbeciles had no clue as to how lucky they were, either. She was supposed to be the happy one in this realm. She was supposed to have it all while David and Snow couldn't even remember they'd been together. While all of these idiots had no clue who they really were. But somehow it had all been reversed and they lived obliviously happy until the day their obnoxious daughter and grandson came to town and broke Regina's curse, giving them back their Enchanted Forest memories.

They'd been ready to lynch Regina when this happened, but Snow had graciously convinced David to let Regina's punishment be to watch them all live happily. _And punishment it was._ The condescending stares from the Charming family were enough to make her want to set fire to the grand home they all rested their arrogant heads in. To top it all off, the townspeople had voted their daughter in as the new sheriff of the town. And upon learning of Regina's past with her parents, Emma Swan had made it her mission to make Regina's life hell.

She managed to block out her simmering rage long enough to get dressed and put on her facade for the town. These people had mocked her failed attempt to ruin their lives and reveled in the way she lived with the consequences. They had wanted to see her hole herself away and live in misery, but she'd be damned if she gave them that. She was miserable, yes, but she refused to show them. There was a council meeting today that the Charmings had requested her presence on, considering her prior experience with financially managing a kingdom. This shitty town was a piece of cake, and she intended to go there and consistently point out how stupid they were for mismanaging it. Making them look like fools was the only thing that brought her joy.

The buzz started as soon as she walked into the town council but she kept her head high and her shoulders squared. The dwarves were the worst, especially Grumpy. She'd have fried him a long time ago if she thought she could get away with it.

"Here comes the Queen of Failure," She heard him mutter to the other dwarves and some of the townspeople chuckled, but she pretended that she didn't hear it.

"Regina, glad you could make it," A sugary soft voice called out from the head of the table where Snow and David sat.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this," She gave a menacing smile before sitting down at the corner of an empty table, crossing her legs and sitting back in the chair. She felt the eyes on her but she didn't care. Let them stare. Usually she'd give them a piece of the real Evil Queen's sharp tongue, but today she was tired. Her pathetic existence had had her experiencing painfully real dreams lately. Dreams that involved someone at the head of the table whom she intentionally did not make eye contact with because of them.

Dreams were torture and she wished she had the ability to turn them off. Typically she'd mix up a little potion, but her supplies were running low lately and she'd been forced to try to sleep the old fashioned way. Which led to her have dreams that were taunting glimpses of what life must be like for Snow. She glanced up at David then and almost winced at the way her heart ached. _The dream had felt so real._

"All right I'm calling this meeting to order," David announced in his best mayoral tone, glancing around at all of the faces that had gathered for the town meeting, "We want to discuss what our plans are for the town for this year and we're open to any suggestions."

"First on our list is the town hall," Snow gave a curt nod and a cheery smile as she lifted her list up. "We want to propose a remodel. It's a project that could put a lot of people to work for at least a year and we would all benefit from the updated amenities. We're thinking a larger town center where we can host events. Granny's is getting a little crowded."

"I second that," The old wolf jested from her seat and Regina rolled her eyes as they all chuckled. These people were so stupid they gave her a headache.

"Why would we remodel the town hall when our roads are falling apart?" She interjected and crossed her arms, "Not to mention the old playground near the shore that is a death trap for children."

"I'm surprised you don't want to keep it then," David retorted with a smug smile and for some reason it actually hurt her feelings. The memories of the dream she had where she and David had been together, expecting a child haunted her. She'd actually felt love for him in the dream and she'd been so happy. The impact it had on her confused her and she felt stupid for letting his dig get to her.

Snow pressed her lips into a line to keep from smiling at her husband's dig, though she was aware no one was watching her. It was merely a week into the curse and the new reality was taking off without a hitch. All eyes were on the Evil Queen as she squirmed in her seat, her jaw clenched tight and her eyes downcast. "Everyone's opinions are valued here, David," She gently reprimanded her husband and reached out to take his hand into hers.

"Are they?" Regina scoffed with a raised brow at her enemies.

"Everyone that matters, that is," Emma spoke up from the opposite side of the room where she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, didn't you get into town like two seconds ago?" The Evil Queen tilted her head and scrunched up her eyes to demonstrate how irrelevant she felt Emma Swan was, "When did you get so opinionated?"

"When I realized that I had to protect this town from the evil in it," The sheriff replied with a glare. Regina watched the sheriff's son look up from his seat beside her and mirror his mother's expression. _Gangly brat, what did he know anyways?_

"All right, all right," David lifted his voice to get everyone's attention, "Let's settle this with an old fashioned vote so we don't take all day here."

Regina zoned out as the sheep around her undoubtedly agreed to whatever Snow and Charming suggested. She was too distracted by the unsettling feelings over David's remark. It was downright idiotic she should care of his opinion of her, but the damn dream had shaken her. It had been so long since she felt love in her heart like she had in that dream. It filled her with longing, made her sick to her stomach. And the glimpse of what it would feel like to have a child of her own threatened to break what was left of her blackened heart. _She really had to get something to help her sleep._


	45. Chapter 45

_ahhh i'm so relieved you all like the twist! I debated on a few different ways to go with Snow's plan so i'm glad you all are into this one. here are some of the answers you're looking for :) pls review and let me know if you're confused by any aspect of the plot and i'll try to elaborate in the next chapters xxx  
_

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's not you, I just..." David couldn't explain it and he instantly saw the irritated expression on Snow's face when he shut her down. She withdrew her hand from where it played with the edge of his boxers, sitting up in their bed to glare at him. He desperately wished he was in the mood just so he could avoid this argument; but it wasn't happening for him.

"What is wrong with you?! You've been impossible all week," Snow gritted through her teeth. She had not foreseen David being disinterested in her sexually when she cast the curse. He was her husband for years, after all, and they'd never had this issue before.

Everything was as she wanted it, except for this. In her curse her husband was mayor, they lived in a mansion, the people of the town were all happy and Regina was an outcast. None of them had a clue that only a week prior their reality was entirely different. Her curse had even changed their memories, making them all think that Regina had failed in her initial curse and that is how they lived happily while she suffered her own misfortune.

These idiots had no clue that Regina had actually stolen years of their lives with her curse. Snow was a unsung hero, working on refining her newly acquired magic and giving up Zelena's wand to Rumple, all to create this alternate reality where the people were all obliviously content. And how is she repaid? _By an impotent husband and a town budget that gave her a headache._

"I don't know, Snow," David groaned frustratedly as he sat up, running a hand through his hair, "I'm just not feeling right this week. I don't question you when you have a _headache,_ " He frowned at her. _Why was she being so hard on him?_

"Come on, you're always wanting sex and now you don't? You've been distracted all week, I basically had to run the town meeting the other day because you were staring off like an idiot!" She snapped and got up from the bed, pacing around their large bedroom. At least Regina had impeccable taste, their room was like a sanctuary despite the tense situation.

"Will you get off my back?!" David raised his voice in frustration, throwing the covers back on his side of the bed before hearing a startled cry in the other room.

"Nice one, Charming," Snow smiled fakely, crossing her arms, "I do believe it's your turn."

He frowned at her but was relieved to get away from her for a moment, making his way out of their bedroom and down the hall. His daughter was standing up against the railing of her crib, her pouty bottom lip sticking out and a large tear rolling down his face. Her soft black curls were mussed from sleep and he could tell she was only half awake.

"Come here, baby," David smiled to himself at how adorable she was even when upset, scooping her up into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly holding her to his chest. She tucked her arms to her chest and nuzzled her head into his neck, relaxing completely against him.

He kissed her head, breathing in the lavender scene of her hair, "Did daddy wake you?" He murmured with a frown as he stepped over to the rocking chair, sitting down gently to rock her back to sleep.

David had to find out what was wrong with him before he went crazy. _Before Snow went crazy._ He couldn't help the feeling that something was off, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It put him on edge constantly and feeling confused as to why he would question his seemingly perfect life. Then there were the dreams...Tilting his head back against the rocking chair, he allowed himself to remember them and his heart constricted.

He'd lived here in this home that looked exactly the same. Neal and Violet were still his children, but Henry lived with them for some reason. One larger aspect was very different in his dream, as well. Memories of making love to the Evil Queen flooded his mind and he swallowed hard. She hadn't seemed like the Evil Queen, she was much more warm and inviting, especially the way she smiled up at him when they moved at a slow, intimate pace.

The other odd part was unlike other dreams her had, he remembered every part of these. They stuck in his memory like something that had actually happened instead of something his mind had conjured while asleep. He wondered for a moment if this was some sort of spell the Evil Queen was using to toy with his mind. When he'd seen her at the town hall she'd refused to look his way. Maybe she was messing with him and didn't want to give herself away?

Hopefully he could shake the odd way it had him feeling soon. Every time Snow tried to come onto him lately he was brushing her off, making up excuses because all he could think about was the Evil Queen underneath him, looking up at him with such love. Being affectionate with his wife suddenly did not feel right anymore, as crazy as it seemed.

He realized his daughter had fallen back to sleep when he glanced down at her, so he rose from the rocking chair slowly and tucked her back into her crib. She was growing so quickly it made him a little sad, for she preferred crawling and eating baby food over bottles and being held now. He smiled as he watched her sleep and all of his irritation faded away. Quietly leaving the nursery he glanced towards his bedroom, hesitating on what he should do. His desire to avoid the awkward tension won out and he ended up slipping downstairs for the den. Maybe after a few drinks and some television he could sleep without dreaming.

* * *

 _A strangled moan escaped her lips, feeling strong hands pull her thighs up higher against his sides as he pistoned in and out of her. Regina put a hand behind her on the table in her vault, giving her leverage as she pushed and rolled her hips up to his thrusts, her other hand gripping his neck to make the task easier. The lights were dim and there was no other sounds besides heavy breathing and moans._

 _Her stomach coiled as she got closer and closer, looking up at piercing blue eyes watching her intensely and giving him a breathless grin. They were both stark naked, sweat beading at his brow and her own hair sticking against her neck at how hard they were working at release. She squeezed her thighs around his sides, moaning again as she leaned back flush against the table, feeling him jerk her hips tighter to him with a groan._

 _"Fuck, David," Her voice was hoarse as her hands gripped the edge of the table on each side of her hips, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes tightly as her body started to tighten, her clit throbbing, both of them dripping wet from her arousal. She caught him smirking at her when her eyes opened slightly as he pushed her thighs towards her chest, making her gasp and moan louder, her knuckles turning white from her grip of the wood underneath her._

 _"Just let go, Regina," He beckoned her, his hips pounding against hers as he moved his hands down her thighs to grip her ass. Her back arched when he gave it a squeeze and tilted her hips up to push deeper. It was just the two of them, in their own little world down in her vault. She let her head fall back with a moan as she let go of the edge of the table with one hand, bringing it down between her legs to stroke her own clit. Never had she been so bold with other partners to openly touch herself in front of them, but she felt so comfortable with David._

 _He groaned loudly in response and she knew he loved it. Loved her. Nothing had ever felt so right than the connection they shared. The way she felt comfortable being brazen, the way she moaned and pleaded, the way she looked up at him with love in her eyes and saw it reflected when he looked back at her. The intimacy made her stomach coil tighter and she stroked herself harder, her lips parted and face flushed as she locked eyes with them, knowing they were both on the verge-_

The loud clanging of the door above her vault startled her awake, nearly causing her to fall out of her chair at her position at her vault table, having fallen asleep with her chin propped on her arm. She quickly realized what she had been dreaming about and frowned deeply, worrying she was losing her goddamn mind at the fact that she was disappointed her sex dream with Prince Charming had been cut short. _But more importantly, who the hell had the nerve to come into her vault_?

She stood suddenly, feeling anger surge within her at the interruption and the invasion of privacy. The needy slickness between her thighs did nothing to calm her mood as she stormed across the floor towards the steps. At that moment, the gangly teenager of Emma Swan's rounded the corner, his eyes growing wide with surprise when he saw the Queen glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips and burning a hole through him with her angry stare. He was intimidated, she could tell by the way he took a step back and swallowed hard. _Good, serves the little shit right._

"I-I was just exploring, I didn't know anyone was down here," The boy stuttered and gripped the straps of his backpack as if he were about to take flight.

"Do you think it's respectful to go exploring around a graveyard? This is a place of rest for the dead, not your personal playground," She grit her teeth, "But speaking of playgrounds there's a lovely one by the shore I bet you'd love," She smirked to herself, enjoying the evil joke herself. _Nobody else in this town had a goddamn sense of humor._

"I should get going, my Mom will be looking for me," He admitted with a guilty expression and it struck something inside of Regina. For a moment his face looked so familiar and she stared at him in confusion as she tried to sort it out in her mind. Sure, she'd seen him around town with his obnoxious family, but something...something made her feel like she'd seen that look before. She watched him take advantage of her hesitation to run back up the stairs and swallowed hard. _What in the hell was happening to her?_

* * *

"Cheese fries," Granny smiled, putting the plate down in front of David as she brought out everyone's orders at the diner. His family ate there every Wednesday and for some reason instead of a decent meal, he found himself craving the greasy cheese covered french fries his wife was snarling her nose at.

"Thanks Granny," He glanced up at her with a smile before reaching for a napkin.

"Grandpa gets to order junkfood, why can't I?" Henry joked with a roll of his eyes as he sat across from David. Emma and Killian sat on his side of the table while Neal and Snow sat to David's left, and Violet's high chair was propped up to David's right. His daughter had been fussy since she'd started teething and his wife's patience was wearing thin by the time the evening rolled around, so he'd taken over baby duty for the night. He didn't mind, though. He found Violet irresistible even when she cried.

"Nice, Dad," Emma laughed with a shake of her head before picking up her grilled cheese.

"Like you can say anything," David raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Aye, she eats like an unsupervised lad at a birthday party," Killian joked and gave Emma a nudge to the side that she responded to with playful, narrowing eyes.

"Honestly David, you're going to have a heart attack if you keep eating like that," Snow chided disapprovingly before taking a bite of her salad and looking at him with a judgmental gaze.

"I'm not that old," He guffawed before looking at his daughter who giggled at his reaction, "You stay out of this," He smirked and ran a hand over her hair, glancing up when the bell over the door rang. The sight of the brunette that appeared in the doorway made him swallow hard and shift in his seat. _Damn dreams._

Regina felt all eyes turn on her as she entered the diner, just like anytime she would show herself in public. They all stared as if she were some kind of monster or zoo animal on display like the village idiots they were. But right now she was hungry and she'd be damned if she'd let these people treat her like a second class citizen.

She gave a quick scan over the room as she began to make her way towards the counter to order, her anxiety skyrocketing when she saw David sitting at the table with his family. He looked at her too, for a brief moment, before casting his gaze back down to his plate. Then there was Snow staring daggers at her, of course. The bitch had it out for her, not that she didn't have reason to, but it was starting to get annoying. She had done nothing to provoke or harm a hair on any one of these commoner's heads.

Pride got the best of her and she lifted her chin in defiance as she started to pass their table, not giving a second glance their way before the sound of something dropping in front of her feet made her look down and stop suddenly. She frowned at the object in front of her boot, realizing it was a baby rattle. _Typical Charming brat, throwing something at her when all she was trying to do was keep to herself._

"If you don't mind," Regina said testily with an annoyed expression as she reached down to pick up the child's toy, "I'm trying to walk he-" She swiveled to return the rattle to it's owner, looking down to see the Charming's youngest in the high chair staring up at her. Something startled her about the dark haired little girl. She wouldn't call herself a kid person, but the child was beautiful. The baby's arms reached up instantly at the sight of Regina, cooing and smiling in an attempt to be picked up. Her lips parted slightly as she stared at her in surprise and awe, feeling her heart constricting with warmth that confused her.

David watched the odd exchange happening between the Evil Queen and his daughter in disbelief. Violet was acting as if she knew the woman personally and had spent time with her. He didn't notice Snow's eyes narrowing or the shocked expressions on the rest of his family's face, he was too mystified by the effect that the Queen seemed to have on his daughter.

"Here you go," Regina's tone was much softer as she snapped out of it and quickly handed the rattle down to the baby, who discarded it on the tray of her high chair and shot her arms up pleadingly again. The Queen surveyed the confused expressions at the table, her eyes landing on David who looked back at her with something more in his eyes when she found him watching. She swallowed hard as they stared at one another for a few moments and she knew they'd never looked at each other like that before.

"Thank you," Snow's clipped tone brought them all to attention and Regina looked back at her with a frown. She could tell there was no merit behind the words. It served more as a dismissal from her ex-step daughter who clearly did not want her presence at their family dinner.

"Teach your children some manners, would you?" She snipped in an attempt to deflect from the strange moment she'd just had with the child before quickly making her way over to the counter. She really had to learn to cook something other than apple turnovers and lasagna so she wasn't forced into these situations to cure her hunger.

"Boy it's a good thing you don't have children," Granny looked at Regina over the rims of her glasses when she sat down. _Great, another pain in her ass._

"Watch your tone with me, wolf," She gritted out, the comment getting to her more than she cared to admit. There was something in that baby's eyes that made her feel a longing she'd suppressed for years. Nothing like that would ever happen for her; the Evil Queen was not a family person.

"Who says you aren't improving? The Evil Queen I know would've pinched a baby's head off for less," The wolf prodded her again. There was only so much pushing she could take before she exploded and the awkward moment with David's family already had her on edge. _Why did everyone insist on coming after her?_

"I did not come here to chat, wolf, I came here for dinner now are you going to shut up and serve me or not?" Her voice raised and the older woman put a hand on her hip in defiance. This had turned into a battle of the wills, for she knew the old mutt was just as stubborn as she could be herself.

"Not with that attitude, I'm not."

Regina's blood was boiling at that point and she stood, leaning over the counter to sneer at her, "Who do you think you are acting like you're better than me? You're a _dog_."

"Is there a problem here?" Snow White suddenly appeared and Regina had to physically clench her fist to keep from sending her flying onto her ass. Of course she would insert herself into this situation. She was the beloved hero of Storybrooke, defending the good people and all of that utter bullshit. Placing herself in other people's business was what Snow was best at, especially if it meant having a chance to put her down.

"No, dear," Granny crossed her arms, "Just letting the Evil Queen know I don't serve murderers in this establishment."

Even though she did not care what these people thought of her, the comment felt like a blow to the gut. She did carry guilt over the innocent lives she destroyed. It was buried deep, but it was there. She'd tried so hard to behave lately, to stay away from the people of this town and mind her own business. She'd only come in here for dinner, for god sake. Now it had turned into a chance for hypocrites like Granny to publicly shame her with her past sins.

"Regina, I think you should leave," Snow said in a firm tone with a nod towards the door, the high-and-might attitude oozing out of her.

Regina glanced between Snow and Granny, struggling with the urge to turn them both to ash. All eyes in the diner were on the Queen, waiting for her to show the slightest sign of violence so they could drag her out and burn her at the stake. She was highly aware they were all waiting for her to display her true colors and she refused to give them any ammunition. "As you wish," She hissed with a glare at the both of the fools before squaring her shoulders and storming out of the pathetic establishment. _Looks like she was skipping dinner tonight._


	46. Chapter 46

_i know some of y'all hate me right now for this current twist, but the bad times make the good times better ;) and i will give you alll of the smut and fluff in the world, just hold on. oh, and for those of you unaware i'm on instagram as "theharpergrey" and will be posting horrible manips and other photos that will correspond with these chapters/stories to let you know when i update. please review :) xxx_

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Mills."

Regina frowned, looking up from where she sat in her chilly apartment after hearing a boys voice from the other side of her front door, accompanied by a knock. _Who was antagonizing her now? She'd been in her apartment brooding. Who could she of pissed off?_

She let out a frustrated breath, standing from her spot on the couch and smoothing out her cashmere sweater on the way across the drafty loft. When she opened the door she found herself looking up at a tall, gangly teenager before her. The Charmings' grandson turned out to be the one disturbing her peace. She should have guessed it was one of the _heroes_.

"What do you want?" She asked, though her voice lacked the bite she wanted it to have as she crossed her arms. She surveyed the boy in front of her and how awkward he seemed to carry himself. His mother must have sent him to warn her away or something. She hadn't said more than twenty words total to the brat, he had no reason to come here.

"I brought you dinner," Henry shifted his lean frame, holding up the bag of takeout.

Her lips parted in surprise, glancing down at the brown paper bag before back up at the boy. She'd had her fair share of young boys crush on her, but this didn't seem to be anything like that. Emma Swan's son was looking at her with an earnest expression, holding a bag of deep fried goodness that she'd snarl at in public, but her stomach secretly growled for.

"Why would you do that? What's it got in it?" She didn't fully believe his intentions just yet, her brows drawing together in concern. No one showed kindness to the Evil Queen unless they wanted her help.

"What? Nothing, it's just cheese fries and a burger," He gave the bag a gentle shake towards her to prove it, "I know you came to Granny's earlier for dinner. Don't worry, I didn't tell them it was for you. I told them I was still hungry.

"I'm sure they believed you," Regina raised an eyebrow at how his weight couldn't seem to keep up with his height, being at that awkward teenage boy phase when they seemed to turn into young men overnight. It softened her attitude towards him even though she refused to show it.

"Do you want it or not?" He raised an eyebrow at her in the same way that made her mouth drop slightly. Had he made that face the last time she saw him? She couldn't remember, but it felt oddly familiar.

"Thank you," She grit out, taking the bag from him with a nod before turning to go in and set it on the table, leaving the front door open, "So why did you bring me this? I'm sure your family tell you all sorts of bad things about me."

"I guess," The boy shrugged and made his way into the apartment, glancing around and shoving his hands in his pockets, "But you haven't done anything to me. And I haven't seen you hurt anyone in this town. You didn't deserve how they treated you at the diner."

"Trust me, I probably do," Regina let out a breath and a roll of her eye when she glanced up at him, "You didn't know me in the Enchanted Forest," She said, unfolding the top of the takeout bag and peeking inside.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Henry gave a shrug, glancing towards the door, "Anyways, I should get going before my mom starts to wonder."

She looked up at the teenage boy, biting her lip at how kind and untainted by life he was. That would all change in a few years for him when he experienced his first heartbreak and understood how people let you down. But for now, she appreciated his gesture. "Thank you."

* * *

"What could you possibly need my help with now?" Regina rolled her eyes, coming into the town hall where Snow had summoned her. These people did not want her to partake in their community, but they constantly asked for her help and used her for her prior experience in leading a kingdom. _Imbeciles._

Snow looked up from her spot behind her husband's desk, gathering up some blueprints she'd made an excuse to ask Regina about. She had to physically force herself to put a pleasant smile on her face at the sight of the woman storming into her office. If only she knew she used to be the one behind this desk barking orders. That thought was enough to make the fake smile Snow plastered on a genuine one.

"I was wondering if you could look over these blueprints for the new town hall and the demolition plans," Snow asked innocently, "I know you had a lot of experience with destroying things back in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the princess, suppressing the urge to use her magic to snap her neck right then and there, "I didn't come here to be prodded."

"I didn't mean anything by that," Snow reassured her with her mouth agape in false shock, "Please, will you help? Have a seat," She nodded, glancing at the clock. David would be in any moment.

After his latest episode, Snow had to see how David and Regina would interact with each other. Perhaps she was just overreacting to it all. Regina had tried to kill them multiple times, maybe David had called out her name in his sleep simply because he was having a nightmare of past occurrences? Maybe Snow was just being paranoid and overthinking it? _Or maybe he was dreaming of Regina in the way she suspected._

She wanted to see them together to ease her mind. There was also the incident the week before in the diner where Violet had reacted strongly to Regina. Rumple claimed that it was because Violet was still too young to retain memories and she recognized Regina by their bond instead. _Funny, he'd forgotten to mention that David's bastard had the potential to ruin the whole curse before they cast it._

"Fine, are you going to let me look at them or not?" Regina snapped at Snow, pulling her out of her thoughts and making her hand the plans over quickly. The Queen preferred to remain strictly business in Snow's presence and began analyzing the work immediately.

"I'm glad you're not holding a grudge over what happened in the diner last week," Snow said, watching Regina's jaw tense as she looked down at the plans pretending not to listen. Snow had always tried talking to her step mother about her feelings, so she had to keep up her innocent front now. "I'm just trying to keep the peace in the town."

"Sure," Regina grit out, unsure why Snow felt the need to constantly explain herself. "I'm not upset that I didn't get one of Granny's heart clogging meals. You can let go of your guilt if that's why you're bringing this up."

Snow let out a breath, "Thank you for being so understanding," She replied, glancing up when she saw David coming through with Violet on his hip. _Finally_.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Violet was throwing a fit on Emma so I picked her up," He rambled before realizing Regina's presence, giving her a nod as his lips pressed into a line. Snow felt a twinge of irritation at the look shared between her husband and the Queen, as if they didn't know how to act around each other.

"Mmma!" Violet's eyes clocked onto Regina when David approached the desk near the chair she set in, lunging her body over David's arm head first towards the Queen. The baby was cooing and gurgling in an blatant attempt to get to the icy brunette whose shoulder's tensed an eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"Violet!" David gasped when nearly lost his grip at her sudden jerk, wrapping his other arm around her back to pull her towards him.

"Mmm!" Violet squealed again with a frustrated pout, both of her hands shooting out towards Regina as she started to cry. The Queen's lips had parted in shock at this point, staring with a confused expression at the baby who was so adamant about coming to her.

"She really must not be feeling well," Snow got up from her desk, quickly reaching her wits end between Violet's screaming and the realization that her curse may be in jeopardy because of the little shit. "Here honey, come to mommy."

Violet only screamed louder in response, diving back towards her father's chest and tucking her head away, "Mmma!" She cried red faced, turning the opposite way from where Snow was standing to reach for Regina again.

"Vi, calm down honey," David tried to soothe her with a hand on her back, glancing down to Regina who sat with wide eyes, staring back at the baby who was screaming for her. It was as amusing as it was confusing, seeing the woman who had taken on armies and burned down her enemies be so intimidated by a crying baby.

"Call me when you get your spawn under control and can work," Regina snapped, standing up from the chair and throwing the blue prints back on Snow's desk. She bit her bottom lip when she caught David looking at her intensely, the screaming baby in his arms as Snow tried to convince Violet to come to her instead. His eyes were gazing at her and then looking at his daughter and then back at Regina in confusion.

She quickly made her way towards the door and out of the office, gasping for breath when she pulled the door shut behind her. Her stomach threatened to spill it's contents at the feelings the upset baby brought up in her. Instinct had made her want to take the darling child and hold her and soothe her until she was calm. Then like a ton of bricks, a rush of love for the little girl had hit her and left her breathless, prompting her to flee.

Regina kept walking despite the feeling of her legs wanting to give out on her. She had to get away from this town hall, from the Charmings, from everything. There was something wrong with her. The dreams she was having, the feelings that were creeping up in her over people she hardly knew. Her heart broke walking away from the baby with eyes like her father; eyes that tugged at long repressed feelings inside of Regina. She was either losing her mind, or something was not right in this town. None of it was explainable.

* * *

David was livid, clenching his fists at his side. He was aroused, he was angry and he was stressed. "Open up!" He pounded on the Queen's loft door. It was the middle of the night but he didn't care. He'd left the house after waking up from a particularly jarring dream of Regina and slipped out while leaving an unaware Snow sleeping in bed alone. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on before it tore his marriage and family apart.

"What in the hell?" Regina growled when she opened the front door with squinty eyes, obviously having been in bed. Her hair was mussed, her pajamas a simple black slip of a gown, meeting her mid thighs and having thin straps, the fabric showing her hard nipples through it. Her sexy disposition did nothing to deter his attraction for her. _She was a truly stunning woman_.

"What are you doing?" He demanded with a frown, pushing his way in the front door and staring down at her as he slammed it shut. His mind was becoming obsessed with her, dreaming about her all night and then waking up to think about those dreams all day. It wasn't just sex either, he dreamt of her laugh, of secrets she'd told him and fun things they'd done together, inside and outside of the bedroom. It was as if he'd experienced a past life with her and the memories were all coming to the surface.

"Are you drunk? What is your problem?" She bit back, glaring up at him at the invasion of privacy. He knew she noticed him looking down at her body when she followed his gaze and clenched her teeth at the realization he was staring at her breasts, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"What are you doing to me?!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration, "You'd better cut it out, whatever it is! Find your revenge some other way."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Regina snarled up at him with wide, exasperated eyes as if she really didn't know. He'd caught her off guard, for now she did not have her high heels or dark lipstick to give her the Evil Queen confidence and edge. Her outfits were an armor for the rest of the world and right now he was seeing who she allowed herself to be in private. _It was even more intoxicating._

"The dreams! What are you doing some kind of spell or curse?" He frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, stepping towards her and watching her take a step back towards the kitchen. _Good, she was intimidated, served her right._ "Why are you making me dream about you? Are you getting some sick thrill?"

"You're-" Her lips parted as she looked up at him with confusion swimming in those warm brown eyes, feeling her back hit the kitchen island behind her and realizing she had nowhere else to go as he closed in on her, "David I-"

"You what? You thought it was funny? You wanted me to wake up hard over you while I was in bed with my wife?" He glared at her, pressing his hands to the counters on each side of her to trap her, "Do you laugh at the fact that I can't even fucking touch her without thinking of you?!"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at him, her heart beating wildly at the realization he was having the dreams, too, "David. That's not me, I'm not doing it. I'm…I've dreamed about you, too." He was so close to her and he smelled exactly as she remembered in her dreams, making her want to reach out and touch him despite the fact he was accusing her right now.

"Nice try," He smiled fakely as he stared her down, breathing heavily from his anger and their close proximity, "Leave me alone! Stay out of my dreams!" _It frustrated him how much he just wanted to pounce her right now._

"I can't!" She yelled back at him with a deep frown and snarl of her lips that showcased her scar that he suddenly felt an urge to kiss, "Do you honestly think I want to think of _Prince Charming_ the way I have been? But I'm dreaming about you, too. In fact it doesn't even feel like dreams, it feels real. So real it's confusing me and making my life hell! If you think I want that, you're out of your mind!"

David stared at her as he processed her words. His dreams had felt real too, almost more like memories than something he'd imagined. He felt his heartbeat thumping as he looked down at her, his arousal skyrocketing at their proximity, "Yeah well you sure acted like you wanted it from what I remember," He groaned under his breath at the memory, pressing his body against her own.

Regina flashed her eyes up at him in shock; it didn't feel foreign when their bodies pressed against one another's. "What's going on, David?" She grit out through clenched teeth at the feeling of him pressing her against the counter, his forehead resting against her own and his hands running up her thighs.

"I don't know, but I want you so fucking bad,' He admitted, because he believed her. He'd seen the Queen lie multiple times and he knew how she reacted when she was trying to cover her ass and how she reacted when she was actually innocent. She didn't know what was going on either or why they were having these dreams, but she was just as affected. He could tell by the way she pressed herself up to him, the hitch in her breath when he touched her. _It was just like in the dreams._

"You should go," Regina's voice was a lower and raspier when she finally responded, breathing heavily and pressing a hand against his chest before she lost control and jumped him. She watched him step back and look down at her with lust filled eyes that made her spine tingle, "Go back to your wife, David. Whatever is going on isn't real."

He'd startled himself, biting down on his bottom lip at how quickly he'd almost cheated on Snow. If Regina hadn't spoken up he probably would've made the move and slept with her if he could've. In fact he'd already envisioned picking her up and rucking up that nightdress to take her on the counter. It shook him, these overwhelming feelings that were surfacing for the woman in front of him. It confused him how he could have such deep emotion for the Queen he didn't even truly know.

"I'm sorry I-" David shook his head and she only nodded once and turned her head to the side to look away from him. He took another step back before turning and going for the apartment door with urgent strides. _What in the hell was going on here?_

* * *

"Violet, please take a bite," David let out a breath as his daughter stared at him from her high chair, pressing her lips together in a firm line at the sight of the baby food. Snow and Neal were at Emma's, so it gave him a moment to clear his head and try to relax despite all of the confusion in the past few weeks. Violet always had a way of putting him at ease, even when she was being difficult. She was too cute to be mad at.

"One bite, that's all I ask," He pleaded, letting out a chuckle when her brows drew down at him. His smile quickly faded as his daughter's expression suddenly brought the Queen to mind. Was he imagining it or did his daughter bear a striking resemblance to the woman who was invading his mind lately? He shook his head, trying to push the absurd thought from his mind.

"Da," His daughter chirped before giving him a grin that showed her tooth that was coming to the surface. He took advantage of the opportunity, quickly bringing the spoon of baby food down towards her slightly opened mouth. Violet brought her hand up from her side to swat the spoon away, sending the food flying against his shirt before her chubby fingers had even made contact with it.

"What the..." David looked down at his soiled shirt before back up at his baby, seeing her grinning up at him at what she'd done. Her black hair wisped around her ears, the blue of her eyes matching his own but her lips...He'd seen that grin before. An image of Regina flashed in his mind again, giving him that same grin that showcased the apples of her cheeks and her full lips.

He swallowed hard, dipping the spoon in the baby food again and slowly bringing it towards his daughter. Did he really just witness what he thought he had? Or was he actually losing his mind? "Take a bite," He urged as he usually did, getting it closer to her mouth than he did last time before she squealed and sent baby food flying against the side of his face.

"Holy shit," He muttered with wide eyes, setting the baby food down and running a thumb over his cheek to wipe it off. _His daughter had magic._

* * *

"I warned you that if this curse was broken you'd be no more, Deary," Gold gave a roll of his eyes as he leaned against the counter at his store.

"But this curse wasn't supposed to be breakable," Snow grit through her teeth, "You said it couldn't be broken by David and Regina's true loves kiss. You didn't say anything about their baby!"

"Then keep the baby away from the Queen, simple as that," He sighed in obvious annoyance. Zelena's wand was in his possession and Snow knew that was all the sleazy bastard cared about now and the only reason he'd helped her in the first place.

"We live in the same town, it isn't easy. Plus the baby goes crazy when she sees her, everyone has noticed and it's starting to get weird," She paced the space in between the display cases of the pawn shop to expel some nervous energy, "And I can tell Regina is affected by it as well. I can always tell when something is bothering her, she can never hide it from her eyes."

"You think your alternate reality is unraveling?"

"I know it is! So tell me what to do about it!" Snow snapped, glaring up at him. She hated the man but he was the most devious person she knew, even worse than Regina had been. "David has been having dreams about Regina and I've seen the way they've glanced at each other. I think there's something going on and if there isn't it will be soon."

"Do what you have to do to keep your curse in force," The man gave a menacing smile, "My dear Snow White, if you're going to play on the dark side you're going to have to get a little more creative."

* * *

Regina sighed as she unzipped her fitted dress, allowing it to pull at her feet before stepping out of it. Her heels were discarded downstairs after spending a long day in her vault, researching what was going on with her. She'd read books and tried to detect any spells that could have been cast on her but she'd found nothing. There was no proof as to why she was feeling this way.

Crossing her small room towards the closet, she pulled a nightie from one of the hangers. It was a dark blue one that barely met her mid thigh, but she didn't believe in boring pajamas. _Loneliness was no excuse for poor fashion._ It was when she'd pulled the silk over her head and gripped it to pull it the rest of the way she noticed something on her body she hadn't before.

Her lips parted in confusion and her brows furrowed, peering over her chest down at the small imperfection on her otherwise toned and smooth stomach. A tiny mark scarred her skin near the inside of her hip. It left her utterly confused, mind reeling at how she may have acquired this. Stepping up to the full length mirror to get a better look she confirmed that it was indeed a faint, tiny stretch mark. She swiveled her hips in confusion, gasping when she found the mark's twin on the other side.

Sure, her weight had fluctuated like everyone's throughout her life, but it was only within five or so pounds. Never had she gained enough to gain matching stretchmarks on her abdomen. They appeared just where she imagined they'd be if her stomach protruded with a child. It chilled her, feeling as if something had happened to her that she couldn't remember. Something serious.

Her panic was interrupted by a knock on her door and she frowned, bracing herself for whatever was waiting for her. The knock sounded again as she walked barefoot across her chilly loft towards her front door. Lifting on her tip toes, she looked out the peep hole to see David Nolan standing out there. _Great_.

"What do you want now?" She frowned when she swung open the door, seeing him standing there looking at her with his lips slightly parted. Perfect, full lips surrounded by stubble on a hard jaw. She suppressed a shiver when her eyes met his gaze and she saw the lust and desperation in those blue depths. He had his arm above his head resting on the door frame as he stared at her for a moment. "David?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," He admitted, his voice barely above a growl as he stepped forward suddenly and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. Her hand immediately came up to grip his wrist as her eyes closed and her brows furrowed slightly, kissing him back with just as much passion. Something inside of her was like flipping a switch and she brought her arms around him, running one up his back as he walked her further into the apartment.

"Every time I fall asleep I dream of doing this to you," He groaned, pressing her against the wall beside the door and reaching down to grip her thighs, swiftly picking her up. Regina's arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him back fiercely with bruising kisses, hearing him hiss and groan in response. "Are you still having the dreams?"

"Yes," She moaned, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he rutted up her nightie, hands gripping her panties. Her toned legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him snugly in between her thighs. This was wrong entirely, but she ignored all logical thought at the pleasure she'd been denied so long.

"Tell me to stop," David groaned huskily as he gripped her panties tightly, "Say the word."

"I can't," She whimpered, hips squirming for his touch as her arms came between them and started jerking the buttons of his flannel open. His hands ripped her lace at her response before gripping one of her thighs, holding her up against the wall as his free hand reached down between. The sound that came form her mouth when he dipped his fingers into her wet lips made him instantly hard and he teased her nub, making her writhe for more.

"Fuck me," She hissed, jerking his flannel down his shoulders and tightening her legs around his waist when he let go of her to allow her to pull his shirt the rest of the way off his arms. "Mmm," She bit down on her bottom lip, running her hands down his sculpted chest and abs. Her fingers worked nimbly to undo the button on his pants, anxiously pushing at the edges of his jeans and boxers to shimmy them over his hip. He watched her suck her bottom lip into her teeth when she watched him spring to life.

"You're so sexy," He groaned with an exhale of breath as he reached down to grip her ass, picking her up from the wall and kissing her hungrily as he stumbled towards the dining table. She clung to him as they devoured each other's mouths, tongues dueling in a way that made her clit throb. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her hips to his, whimpering at the feeling of his hard member rubbing against her slippery sex as David walked backwards.

One of her hands found his hair to grip it tightly, the other one digging into his back as she started curling her hips against his and making them both moan at the friction. David's feet caught one of the dining chairs and he fell back to sit on it, bringing her to straddle his lap. He broke their kiss, giving Regina a heated look that she returned just as intensely. He'd given her a chance to object and she hadn't; he wasn't waiting anymore. She moaned louder when he buried his face in her neck, sucking on it as he gripped her hips and impaled her on his erection.

" _Yes_!" Regina gasped out loud, gripping the back of the chair as she sank onto him. He fit inside of her like a glove and she was wet enough that there was no pain, despite his impressive size.

"You feel..." David groaned as his head fell back against the chair behind him, using the strength of his arms to begin pumping her on him. He pulled her forward on his erection before pushing her back down on it firmly, hearing her choke on her moan at the rhythm they started, "... _Fuck_ , Regina."

"Harder," She pleaded, knuckles turning white as she gripped the chair post on each side of his head, legs hanging over the sides of his as she sat on him with all of her weight. He was inside of her deliciously deep, hitting her gspot with each curl of her hips. His lips and stubble felt heavenly against her neck, making her grind her hips harder to add more fiction, " _Yes_...like that...keep going..." She panted, bringing one hand from the chair post to run into his hair again and keep his face against her neck.

"I want to hear you scream, _Your_ _Majesty_ ," David groaned into her neck before sucking down and helping her move harder, giving her a hard spank on the right side of her ass and hearing her hiss. He referenced her royal title, mind still trying to process that he was fucking the Queen who he'd always found attractive but now lusted after more than any woman he ever had before, "Come for me," He growled in her ear before biting down on her lobe.

"Fuck," Regina whimpered, digging her nails into his scalp and pulling his head to her as her back arched, pushing her breasts into his face, "I'm... _close_ ," She huffed breathlessly, sweat beading on her brow as she put all her energy into riding him harder, " _Oh_... _god_!" She cried out, both arms resting over his shoulder, folded with her hands in his hair. David groaned into her chest and bit at any skin he could, gripping her ass harder and pounding her down on him.

Her body rolled, hips curling into him with a jerk as her orgasm wracked her body, "David!" She screamed as she clenched around him, pulling on his hair and writhing against his body in a way that had him spilling inside of her within moments. Her head fell back and she ran one of her hands up her own neck and over her face as she let out a moan, hips riding out the waves and extending the feeling for both of them as long as she could.

"Mmm," She let out a sated sound before her head slowly tilted back up, looking down at him with dark eyes. Her lips were flushed, nipples hard and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. _He'd never seen anything so beautiful._

"Regina..." He took a deep breath himself in an attempt to level his own breath, hands still resting on her bottom. Their eyes locked with one another's in realization of the line they'd just crossed. They'd given into their mutual attraction to one another and done something that could never be taken back.

Regina knew it was startling them both. Would they ever be able to go about their normal lives now and pretend that this never happened? She finally found her voice, gazing back at him with a knowing expression before whispering, "What have we done?"


	47. Chapter 47

_here you all thought that this curse was all going to be gloom and doom ;) thank you for the reviews. keep em comin, i promise your feedback inspires me to update faster because your reviews are really too kind about my writing and your reactions are f'n hilarious. this kink brought to you by a bottle of wine xxx_

* * *

 _"_ What's your deal?" Emma peered over her computer's screen at her father who was endlessly shifting in his desk chair at the sheriff's station. "You and Mom still arguing?" He'd been moody all morning, checking his phone constantly as if he were waiting for something.

"You know about that?" David glanced up at her with a shift of his brows that told he was none too pleased that his wife was discussing their relationship issues with their daughter. It was just another oddity caused by the lack of an age difference between them and Emma. Snow and Emma often acted more like friends than mother and daughter. He couldn't fault it, though it created some awkward situations.

"A little bit about it," His daughter shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair, swiveling it from side to side with the toe of her boot on the desk corner, "She said you've been acting weird and to be honest, you have. What's going on with you? This some sort of mid life crisis?"

Her father let out a breath and gave her a frown that suggested he didn't appreciate her joke, "It's nothing, Emma. When you're married as long as your mother and I have been, you'll understand."

"Wait, is it really serious?" Emma's lips pressed into a thin line as she sat up straighter at her desk studying his body language. He was avoiding her gaze, shrugging off everything that she said and seemed genuinely disinterested in being there. What in the hell was going on with him? It was like he was somewhere else completely, "I know you fuss at each other sometimes, is this something more?"

"Emma, you're our daughter it's not appropriate that I discuss it with you, regardless of if your mother has," He reprimanded her and her mouth dropped indignantly at him scolding her like she was five years old. "You don't need to concern yourself with this, your mother and I will be fine."

"Alright, geez," She let out a breath and rolled her eyes, "Wait, where are you going?" She frowned when he rose from his chair and picked up his keys.

"Going to Belle's to make sure Violet is okay and to grab something for lunch," He frowned and shrugged at her prodding. He'd tried not to be cross with Emma, but memories of her rudeness to Regina came to his mind anytime he was around his daughter for extended amount of time. It was ridiculous that it bothered him so much, but it did. "Any other questions, sheriff?"

"No," She narrowed her eyes at his attitude, "Why don't you take the afternoon off and come back in a better mood tomorrow?"

"Gladly," David's jaw tensed, giving his daughter a last look before turning and walking towards the door with long strides. _Finally._

* * *

"We're going to have to find a different place to start meeting," David groaned into her back with his lips pressed against her skin, biting down on her shoulder as he bent her over the counter in the loft, pounding into the Evil Queen from behind. "I think Emma may start to follow me."

"God, don't mention her name right now," Regina growled, pressing her hips back towards him, her spine dipping with the movement spreading her thighs wider, "Unless you like it rough."

"Don't tempt me with a good time," He smirked against her skin, scraping his teeth down her right shoulder blade when he straightened up, gripping her hips tighter as he stood between her splayed legs, buried as deeply as he could go, "You're so fucking tight," He groaned, slamming her hips back onto him as he thrust forward. She was dripping, her lips swollen around his member and threatening to make him blow before she did.

"Who knew hate sex with Charming could be so good?" Regina moaned and tilted her head back, her whole body jarring from his thrusts as she placed one hand over hers as it gripped her hip, the other reaching back to grip his neck as she lifted her front from the counter slightly, "I always took you for the strictly...missionary," She choked on her words when lifting to an almost straight position made him fit tighter, "Fuck."

"Who know the Evil Queen isn't as icy as she seems," David bantered with a groan, leaning in to suck down on the back of her neck as she pulled him forward by her grip of his own, "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He growled near her ear before biting down on her earlobe. They were pretending that this was nothing but raw sex between them, but both knew the attraction ran deeper than that. Otherwise they wouldn't dream about being in love and sharing a family, wouldn't feel this odd pull towards each other creating a frustration between them that they now released through sex. Fucking was something they could do to relieve the tension and avoid conversation. What else could they do when they didn't even understand what kept drawing them to each other?

"I wish I knew," She grit out through her teeth, breathing heavily and moaning when she felt her legs getting week, her stomach tightening rapidly, "I can't.." Her hands fell down to grip the counter quickly for support and luckily he realized she needed some assistance, slipping from her momentarily and spinning her around.

"Wishing for that missionary right now aren't you?" He smirked at the way her chest was flushed and she breathed heavily, hoisting her up on the counter in front of him before ghosting his hand in between her legs, running his fingers over over her swollen clit and feeling her hips jerk at the contact, "So sensitive," He smirked and she glared up at him in response to his cockiness.

"What are you waiting for?" She lifted her legs up his sides, hooking them around and pulling him back in between her legs, "Finish me before I turn you to ash," Regina threatened him but she had a smirk on her lips, her hands snaking around his sides and down to his ass, gripping it and pulling his member back against her wetness. She watched his eyes turn a darker blue and reveled in the fact that the she was not alone in this being the most attracted she'd felt to anyone. He wanted this just as much as she did, had thought about it as many times as she had.

"How quickly you forget I was making you more comfortable," David reached down and gripped his cock, pressing his tip against her swollen sex and pushing back inside of her with one easy thrust from her slickness. His arousal for her almost startled him, feeling barbaric with want when he was inside of her hot, wet heat, his hands running up her thighs and gripping them as he started to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck, David," Regina cried out involuntarily, leaning back on her elbows to watch him, giving him control over the lower half of her body. She was used to being the dominating one in the bedroom and she'd expected to be able to easily do so with David, but he was quickly turning her into a begging, writhing mess.

He'd shown up in the middle of the day as if he were on a mission, knocking on her door incessantly until she'd answered. She'd only managed to get a few words out of him that she couldn't even recall now before he had her bent over the kitchen counter, ripping her panties off of her after rucking her fitted dress up over her hips. In the past she'd turned men into bugs for looking at her twice and now she was letting her enemy's husband fuck her like a whore.

David smirked at the Queen whose head fell back so far the back of her head nearly touched the counter behind her, her chest thrust upward from her back arching, holding herself up with her elbows and pushing her hips up to him desperately, "That's it, come on," He coaxed, reaching down between them and pressing his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in firm circles as he wrapped his free arm around her thigh, jerking her towards him tightly as he pistoned in her now, "Mmm, Regina!"

" _Oh_ , shit, _fuuuck_ ," Curse words flew out of her mouth freely when he hit her at a different angle, " _Please_...keep.. _yes_ , like that!" She demanded, falling onto the flat of her back before it arched violently from the counter, "David!" She screamed, muscles clenching down on him as her hands grasped at his forearms, crying out with each additional thrust before she felt him finish inside of her.

"Jesus, how am I going to explain these?" He asked breathlessly when she let go of him and rested a bent arm over her eyes. She moved her arm an inch higher on her forehead to be able to look up at him, watching him outstretch his arms, surveying the claw marks on him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll heal you before you leave," She groaned before letting her eyes close as she felt her heartbeat ripple through her midsection and thighs from the orgasm. He still stood between her legs, pulling his cock from her as she let them slip from his waist with a sigh.

"You're a mess," He smirked down at her, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her into a sitting position, "Come here," He slipped his hands under her thighs, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I forgot you're chivalrous and all of that," Regina gave him a sated grin as he carried her across her loft towards her bed, "I like it better when you're acting like a beast."

"Wrong storybook character," He smirked back at her before dropping her onto the bed, falling down beside her.

"Did I say you could stick around?" She sighed, attempting to push her dress back down over her hips but she was still weak and it was bunched tightly from the crude way he'd forced it up earlier, "Of course you Charmings never take a hint."

"I'm not done with you," He rolled onto his side, reaching for the zipper on the side of her dress and pulling it down slowly, "Should we be using protection?" He asked, watching her sit up and peel the constricting royal blue dress she'd been wearing down her toned torso, revealing a thin lace bra.

"No," Regina rolled her eyes, avoiding his gaze but knowing he was watching her intently as she lifted her hips and pushed the dress down over them, kicking it off her legs, "You're in luck Charming, I can't get pregnant," She didn't know why she admitted it to him, maybe it had something to do with how she felt about him in her dreams. The dreams where they'd had a child together and shared that experience. _Dreams where it was safe to be vulnerable with him._

David studied the Evil Queen for a moment, noticing the way her wall seemed to drop for just a moment. She sat silently in her bed with nothing but a bra on, avoiding his eyes, prompting him to reply, "I'm sorry," He said quietly, reaching out to run a hand over her thigh.

"Why? I hate children," She looked up at him quickly and he could tell she was lying by the defiant stare she gave him. It was one he'd seen multiple times during her scheming to kill he and Snow, when she was trying to hide the fact she still cared for his wife deep down. "It doesn't bother me at all," She added and his heart hurt for her, though he didn't say anything else for a moment, knowing she'd just argue with him.

"Well my daughter seems to love you," He smiled to lighten the mood, though the way Violet reacted to the Evil Queen had lingered in his mind.

"She's as strange as her mother," Regina raised an eyebrow, ignoring the urge to ask him what he thought it was about. The child had obviously not been feeling well, that's all there was too it. She couldn't risk asking David if he thought there was something to it and having him realize how desperate she was for a baby of her own. That was a secret she'd take to her grave, so instead of giving him a chance to bring it up she raised onto her knees and crawled over him to straddle his lap, "Now can we quit talking about your ill behaved children?"

"Gladly," David smirked up at her as she sat on his lap, the only thing separating their bodies was the thin cotton of his boxers, "Take your bra off."

"Awful demanding for a hero," She smirked with a raise of her perfectly shaped brow, reaching behind her back to unsnap it and pull it down her arms. Regina knew she had to look better than Snow did naked and she reveled in the way he stared at her body in awe. It made her feel powerful again, having her enemy's husband underneath her practically drooling and dying to fuck her senseless, "I should show you what to do with that mouth of yours."

"I've heard you're quite ruthless with your punishments," He challenged her with heated eyes, easing his back down on the mattress, his abs flexing deliciously as he did so. He was trim and muscular, thick and sturdy, his frame much taller and bigger than her own. The knowledge that he was perfectly capable of flipping her around, picking her up, holding her where he wanted her...it made her ache.

"What are you doing, David?" She asked with a dangerously low tone, pinning his arms down with her knees, running a hand over the top of his hair and gripping it to push his head back flat against the bed, "In bed with your wife's enemy? This won't end well for either of us."

"Who said it has to end?" David groaned, knowing what she was about to do as he reached up to grip her thighs helping her scoot up his body.

"It will end...the newness will wear off and we'll grow tired of each other and realize this was just an extreme case of lust," Regina gasped when he gripped her waist and picked her up, moving her up his body until her knees rested on either side of his head, his arms wrapping around her thighs.

"Regina?" David groaned, looking up at her seeing her toned stomach and her breasts directly above him, "Shut the fuck up," He said before tightening his arms around her thighs pulling her down to sit on his mouth.

"Fuck," She hissed, not expecting him to do or say something so bold, he was a dull hero, after all. "Mmm," She moaned, still sensitive from her orgasm in the kitchen, reaching down to grip his hair as he began to gently move his tongue over her, "You're a bastard."

He only groaned in response, causing delicious vibrations on her clit before he sucked down, making her gasp and reach for the headboard with her free hand to balance herself. She only held back for a moment before realizing what it was exactly that she was doing, what Prince Charming was doing to her. What he wanted to do to her and what threatened to make her lose control. Fucking her enemy's husband was absolutely thrilling and she should've considered it sooner, though she'd never thought of him in that way until the dreams started.

"Mmm," David hummed against her, lapping at her wetness, flicking his tongue over her clit in a way that made her hips jerk as she started to mewl. She smirked down at him as she gripped his hair more tightly, keeping one hand on the headboard to help her as she started to ride his face, pushing and pulling her dripping sex on his mouth.

"Yes," She practically growled when she felt him slip his tongue inside of her, bearing herself down on his chin firmer and grinding on his mouth. Whatever it was between them felt tantric at this point and she realized she'd probably never been this uninhibited with anyone. "Faster," She pleaded, curling her hips, her stomach muscles tightening, eyes closing and her lips parting with breathless cries.

David's eyes watched Regina fuck his tongue intently, feeling himself get painfully hard, "Hurry up, I want you," He withdrew his mouth from her to speak, hearing her huff irritatedly and snap her gaze down at him, prompting him to only smirk, "You heard me," He said before pressing his lips back to her wet ones, sucking down on her clit.

"God!" She groaned, feeling him flatten his tongue against her bundle of nerves as she started to grind again, gradually getting faster until she was panting and purring, "David," She gave a throaty moan when her hips jerked sloppily, spreading her wetness over his stubbled chin as she came hard and rapidly.

"Good girl," He grinned smugly when he gripped her waist and flipped her onto her back, rolling over ontop of her and thrusting himself inside of her fully without giving her time to come down from her first high. Regina's eyes grew wide and she yelped loudly at her sensitivity, pressing her hands against his chest to prevent him from moving for a moment. "Kiss me," He smirked down at her, staying still for the time being to let her adjust.

 _Who in the hell did he think he was?_ Regina breathed heavily, her lips parted in surprise as she stared up at him. Her clit was throbbing, her hands pinned down into the mattress by his own. She'd sorely misjudged David Nolan, expecting him to be someone she could easily control. Instead he was throwing her around, taking her with an edge of roughness that made her a blabbering fool. Oddly there was still a gentleness to him, never touching her too roughly, just enough to get her attention. _Why did she feel so comfortable with him?_

She found herself obeying his order, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Regina tasted herself on his mouth, feeling his chin wet with her orgasm when it pressed against her own. It was erotic, intimate, confusing, causing her to wrap her legs around his back and pull him closer to her. He started to move slowly inside of her, one of his hand snaking underneath her and pressing against her lower back, tilting her hips up towards him more. His other hand gripped the headboard, giving him leverage as he rolled himself into her, pressing their bodies together tightly.

David groaned as he caressed her tongue with his own, hitting her with deep and slow strokes. Her nails dug into his neck, her other hand gripping his back as she pushed and pulled with his movements, adding to the friction, " _Keep going_ ," She pleaded when he began to thrust against just the right spot, her body already wound tight form her prior orgasm, "Faster."

He let his weight press her into the mattress, increasing the pace of his hips in a way that had her eyes clamping shut when he lifted his mouth from hers and looked down at her. His forehead rested against her own, their lips ghosting over one another's, feeling the breath from her moans and whimpers. Her body started to tense underneath his, her heels digging into his back prompting him to quicken his pace even more, making the headboard he gripped hit the wall behind it, though neither one of them seemed to notice.

Regina couldn't hold her head up, letting it fall in the pillows behind her. Both of her hands grasped his back now, pulling him closer to her when he rocked into her, "David!" She cried out, her body writhing underneath his when she clamped down on him so hard that it nearly pushed him out of her, causing him to groan deeply into her neck and spill himself. David's words played in her head as nothing but their labored breath filled the room. _It didn't have to end, did it?_

* * *

David paced the floor with Violet on his shoulder, desperately trying to get the baby to go to sleep. She'd woken the entire upstairs up crying so Snow had taken Neal to get him back to bed while he'd brought his daughter downstairs to calm her. She was getting fussier each day, waking up in bad moods, crying for unknown reasons and getting more and more resistant towards his wife.

"What is it, baby?" He murmured into her black curls, pacing the floor of the den as he bounced her gently in an attempt to soothe her. At first he thought it was simply because she was teething, but the baby seemed to be disgruntled all of the time, especially considering how good-natured she usually was. He wondered for a moment if Violet was being affected by whatever had been bothering him lately. She did have an unusual reaction to the Evil Queen the couple of times she'd seen her since David's dreams had started. And of course, there was the discovery that Violet had magic of her own.

"What do you want?" He cooed gently, sitting down on the sofa and resting her against his chest. She gazed up at him with big blue eyes brimming with tears, her pouty lip sticking out and her dark brows drawn down over her eyes. Was it crazy to think his daughter could pass for his and the Queen's? He had no clue how that would even be possible but there was something in his gut that made him think of Regina every time he looked at his baby.

Aside from the dark hair, which Regina and Snow shared, Violet looked nothing like Snow. She had his eyes, for sure, but everything else he could somehow link to the Queen. Violet's distinct, dark brows. Her perfectly shaped nose and full lips, even the shape of her eyes reminded him of Regina's. Was he really so obsessed with the Queen that he was seeing her in his daughter? Or did she actually bear the uncanny resemblance that he'd noticed?

David let out a breath, reaching into his jean pocket to pull out his phone, holding his daughter up with his free hand. When Regina had fallen asleep the day before he'd snapped a picture of her in bed before he'd left. She was tangled in the sheets that covered her body, dark hair splayed and the makeup worn off of her face from their lovemaking. If she knew he'd taken the picture she'd incinerate him on the spot, but he couldn't help it, she had looked breathtaking. He was glad he did now, pulling the photo up and zooming in on her face. He glanced between his daughter and the photo of Regina, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. _It was unmistakable._

He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, turning the phone towards his daughter and shaking it in front of her to gain her attention. Violet shifted her gaze down to the phone and went to grab for it like she always did when it was in reach, but when she actually focused on the screen she squealed and his heart stopped. His daughter recognized Regina on three different occasions now. "M-ma!" The baby exclaimed and grabbed the phone from his hands, bringing it close to her face as if she were trying to get the picture's attention, "Mmm-ma!"

David's world spun for a moment, actually feeling light headed before he swallowed hard and tried to process what was going on. Snow was acting strange, he had been dreaming of a life with Regina, his daughter looked exactly like the Queen and he'd begun an affair with the woman who he'd once declared his enemy. A woman who had been dreaming of him, too. The woman who would normally not give him a second glance had been riding him to completion at any moment they could sneak away lately.

But it wasn't just him now that experienced a strong pull towards Regina. His daughter recognized her, had even cried for her. There was no explanation for the sudden feelings he had for the Queen. There was no excuse for his daughter reacting to the woman who looked just like her in that way. Something was not right with their current reality...that much he did know for sure.


	48. Chapter 48

_sorry for the wait on this chapter! i had a hell of a week and zero downtime. as always, I encourage you to let me know what you're thinkin xxx_

* * *

"Emma," Snow came into the sheriff's station, donning her best concerned expression. It was time she did something about her situation before it got out of hand. She'd actually taken a page out of Regina's book with her latest idea. _Who knew keeping a curse intact took so much work?_

"What's wrong?" Her daughter immediately sat up in her chair at her expression, her brows drawing down in concern, "Mom, what's going on?" She hated to use Emma like this and lie to her, but it was for everyone's well being. If there was anything she'd learned it was that as a hero, sometimes you had to make the tough decisions.

"I just went to pick up something for dinner at Granny's and she's not there," She frowned, glancing at David's desk empty. Intuition told her that there was something going on between David and the Evil Queen lately and she knew if she were going to keep the curse intact that she had to work fast.

"Where is she?" Emma shrugged, her frown deepening at the direction of the conversation. It was her duty to keep the town safe and it was not something she took lightheartedly. After all, she was the savior. _This was her role_.

"I don't know, I asked a couple of the dwarves if they'd seen her and they said that when they went in for breakfast and lunch that no one was in there," She swallowed hard to add to the effect, "They said they thought she may have just had to run an errand or something and didn't think twice about it. But she's been gone all day and no one can find her.

"What do you think happened to her?" The sheriff got up from her desk and rounded the corner of it, grabbing her gun belt on the way, "Do you think someone is responsible?"

"I hate to say this but…" Snow looked at her daughter, knowing by her expression she was feeding into the story perfectly, "We all saw the argument between Granny and Regina at the diner the other week. I can't stop thinking about the look in the Evil Queen's eyes when Granny refused to serve her."

Emma's lips pressed into a thin line as she buckled her gun belt around her waist and nodded once, grabbing her keys from the desk top, "Looks like we have our first suspect."

* * *

"You better come soon or I won't last if you keep this up," David groaned, watching Regina's bare back flex with the movements of her hips. He forced himself to lean his head back on the pillows of the bed in her vault and stare at the ceiling to regain his control. _She looked so fucking good._

"I'm almost there," She moaned her reply, letting her eyes close as she pressed her hands on his thighs, just above his knee. "Don't rush me, Charming," She growled, but it was a lust filled threat as she continued to roll her hips, milking him greedily. Her body dripped around his stiffness, soaking them both with her heightened state of arousal.

He'd come by after work, knowing she'd probably be down here. In all honesty, he'd meant to talk to her about his daughter, but before they both knew it they had stripped each other down and were going at it like they hadn't had sex in months. His appetite for her was insatiable and it didn't help that she was so goddamn good in bed.

David's cock was buried deeply inside of her and he nearly came when he allowed himself to look back down to where she sat backwards on him. Her round ass beckoned him to put his hands on hit, running his fingers over the mounds and squeezing the flesh. She let out an appreciative purr at the fondling of her bottom, digging her nails into his thighs.

"You're so fucking tight, Regina," He groaned at how exquisite her wet heat felt as she ground herself on him faster and more desperately when her muscles started to tense. He was much taller and bigger framed than she was, but where it mattered her body fit him like a glove.

"I'm close," She whined as she closed her eyes and chased the feeling coiling inside of her. The position they were in had his cock hitting just the right spot, prompting her hip movements to speed up. Regina desperately hoped he had it in him to not cum before her because the pressure in her abdomen was deep and tight and the release was going to feel amazing.

"I wish I could watch your face when you do," David breathed heavier at the thought, running one of his hands around her hip between her thighs. He heard her yelp when his fingers found her swollen clit and started to rub fast circles over it. _She was so slick._

"Then watch," Regina suggested to him breathlessly, lifting one of her hands from his thigh and flicking her wrist towards the wall in front of the bed. David lifted his gaze beyond her, seeing she'd made a large mirror appear on the wall.

"Fuck," David nearly lost control, watching Regina ride him in the mirror. She was completely naked, chest glistening with a layer of sweat, nipples hard and her short hair mussed. Her eyes were closed as she got lost in the pleasure, brow creasing slightly. "I want you to watch us, too," He ordered, stroking her clit more firmly, "Look."

Regina lifted her head, mewling at the vision of them in the mirror. Her movements never faltered in speed, rolling her hips continuously as she watched his large fingers play with her clit. She could see glimpses of the root of his cock as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards, relishing in how snugly he fit. She couldn't deny that David Nolan had a perfect body.

" _Shit_...David… _oh_ , _fuck,_ " She started rambling when she felt her body rapidly approaching release, her hip rolls becoming jerky and sloppy. Her body started to tense around him, nails digging into his thighs deeper as she ground her hips down forcefully on his when she curled forward on his stiffness one last time.

David watched slack jawed as she screamed and her body convulsed when her orgasm hit her, giving her clit a squeeze and hearing her choke on a cry in response. Her perfectly toned body shuddered on him and her walls clenched around his erection so tightly it made him spill instantly, letting out a throaty groan of his own as his fingertips dug into the crease of her hip and thigh.

"My god, what got into you today, Charming?" Regina gasped for breath when she fell onto her back beside him on the bed, "Your wife not let you take her like that?" He was always easy to get worked up but today he'd gotten stiff just looking at her and she'd been riding him to no end before he even came close to blowing. She wasn't complaining, she'd came multiple times already.

"Can we not talk about my wife right now?" He groaned, instantly missing the contact of her body, goosebumps breaking out of his skin as the cool air hit his wet member. _She'd made a mess of both of them._

"Why not? We both know you're here because you're not getting something from her that you want," Regina propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a wicked grin, "Does she not let you cum in her? Or bend her over counter tops and take her from behind?"

"You'd better quit talking like that before you get me hard again," He smirked back at her, rolling onto his side to look at her. She looked playful but he could see the wall coming up like it always did at about this time. It amazed him how they could do what they just had together and she was bold as can be, but to simply have a meaningful conversation made her go inside of her shell.

"You'd better get home to your loving wife, _Mayor Nolan_ ," Regina fell onto her back again with a sated smile, letting her eyes close for a moment, "I must say, fucking the enemy made me feel much better than what I thought it would."

"I can't believe I'm having sex with someone who tried to kill me on multiple occasions," David agreed and they both laughed at how ridiculous it all was.

"It makes no sense," She thought out loud, knowing they were equally confused by the jumbled feelings they experienced. "We do need to stop, though."

He frowned instantly at the suggestion, turning his head to look over at her, "What? Why?"

"Because you're married, you idiot," Regina rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze towards the ceiling, "To Snow White, of all people. If anyone ever found out about this, they'd burn me at the stake."

"Why? It's my decision to make."

"Because you're a hero and I'm a villain. They're going to believe that I cast a spell on you or forced you in some way. It will never be your fault in the people's eyes, it will be mine. And I'll be the one who suffers."

David considered her words, hearing a hint of emotion in her tone during the last sentence. The woman beside him had suffered much in her life, he knew this. His wife's betrayal of Regina's secret and having her heart crushed had created the Evil Queen. She was a lonely, broken and sad little creature.

"Regina," He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer despite the warning look on her face when he did, "We both know something is going on here, as much as we try to ignore it and fuck each other out of our systems, it isn't working."

"Must we always go through this?" She was stiff in his arms and avoiding his gaze, averting her eyes towards the open part of the vault, "You're married, you're a hero, you have a family. That's it, end of story. Go back to them."

"That's just it," He bit down on his bottom lip, not knowing how she'd react to what he was about to say, "I think…I think you are my family."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She snapped her head back his way instantly, turning fully towards him and giving herself away that maybe she'd been thinking something along those same lines. "Honestly, did you hit your head or something?"

"Shutup, Regina," He let out a frustrated breath at her, knowing she was just trying to avoid talking about it, "You and I both saw how Violet reacted to you in the diner…and in my office. She even saw a picture of you on my phone and started squealing."

"You took a picture of me?" Her brows knitted together in irritation, deflecting her emotions about what he was actually saying. She had felt a strange pull towards his daughter, even a rush of love and a heartache to be near the little girl. But just like with everything else, she pushed those emotions down deep inside of her and tried to ignore them.

"Regina, she looks just like you. I know it sounds stupid but…" He sat up, pressing a hand into the bed beside him as he looked down at her, "When I look at her I see you in her. She doesn't want to go to Snow, ever. And she has magic…"

"So does your oldest daughter, if the idiot would ever learn how to use it," Regina rolled her eyes, troubling her bottom lip. "I don't know what you're getting at." _That was a lie, but she didn't know how to respond to him._

"I think...I think something is going on here…." He let out a breath at how crazy he sounded, glancing down towards her abdomen. A tiny mark near her right hipbone caught his eye, prompting him to reach out and trace it with the tip of his finger, "I dream about a life I had with you…it feels so real…I see you pregnant, I see us living together," He looked back at her face now, seeing her expression full of vulnerability and he knew she'd had the same dream.

"They're _dreams_ , its probably Gold screwing with us in some way," She glanced down to see his finger gently tracing the tiny stretch mark on her left hip that matched the right one, "I'd figure out what's going on if you'd ever leave me alone."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone on one condition," He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth, waiting until she turned her head back to look at him, "You let me bring Violet here and you hold her. If you feel nothing, if you can look at me and tell me that you don't think there's anything behind these dreams and this feeling we're having, then I'll leave you alone."

"Is that it?" She raised an eyebrow to hide her anxiety at the thought. Why did the thought of holding a Charming brat frighten her so much? But if it meant David would quit coming around and reducing her to a puddle of longing, she would do it. "Fine."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Snow accosted David as soon as he came into their home, startling him with her presence. She'd told him that she was picking up dinner at Granny's tonight and going to Emma's for a movie night, so he'd fully taken advantage of the chance to go see Regina. He hadn't expected Snow to be greeting him when he got home, disheveled and most likely still smelling like Regina's perfume.

"Uh, just making some rounds," He shrugged, avoiding looking at her as he took off his jacket and hung it up, "The kids in bed?"

"Yes," His wife crossed her arms and leaved her back against the kitchen island. David was trying to ignore her, making his way over to the fridge to get a beer out of it. It wasn't going to work, but he didn't have the energy for another argument with her.

"Is there something you need to say, Snow?" David frowned, feeling her eyes nearly staring holes in the back of his head as he turned around and opened his bottle.

"Oh, there's a lot I'd like to say, it's just figuring out where to start," She glared at him now and he knew she must've sensed what he'd been up to lately. Her next statement took him by surprise, though, "Granny is missing."

"What? For how long?" David frowned quickly, setting his beer down on the counter.

"For almost 24 hours now, Emma is going to declare her missing tomorrow," She frowned in a disapproving manner, "And yet you've been nowhere to be found when you should've been protecting this town from whatever it is that happened to Granny."

"I didn't know," He frowned down at Snow, his concern actually growing for the older woman, "Does Emma have any leads?"

"She's going to question Regina tomorrow," Snow replied and he swore he saw a hint of a vindictive smirk on her face when she told him. _What had happened to his wife? She wasn't the same woman he fell in love with._

He did his best to try to appear nonchalant with his response, knowing Snow was prodding him for a reaction, "Regina? What for?"

"Because we all saw what happened between she and Granny the other week. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

"Look she hasn't hurt anyone for as long as we've been here, why would she start now?" David tried to reason with her but he knew Snow already had her mind made up on the matter. She'd practically already sentenced Regina for Granny's murder in her mind. It would be like talking to a brick wall to argue with her at this point.

"Old habits die hard," Snow shrugged, tilting her head to the side as she caught him glance towards the door, "What's the matter, David? You have somewhere you need to go?"

"What? No," He frowned, letting out a sigh as he grabbed his beer and tried to appear like he wasn't worried, "I'm gonna go call Emma and see what time we're going to get Regina for questioning."

The look on his wife's face told him she had a hand in whatever happened, but she had him backed into a corner. She was trying to pin Regina for a crime to keep them apart, but if he fought for Regina's freedom, he'd be all but admitting to the affair. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to prove the Queen's innocence. For now he had to act like he wasn't at all invested in Regina's well being. He'd be able to help her more without Snow breathing down his back.

* * *

Regina pulled her sweater tighter in the drafty air of her apartment as she made her way into the kitchen area. She let out a small chuckle, picking up a utensil holder that had been knocked over by she and David's last escapade in here. _Cleaning wouldn't be a bad idea today._

She found herself smiling at the thought of David Nolan and it made anxiety rise in her chest. Why did having him around feel so right? It was part of the reason she always ordered him to leave after they finished having sex. The longer she let him stay around the more used to it she got, and the loneliness stung even harder when he left to go home to his family.

It needed to end before it completely ruined her already fragile emotions. For years she hadn't allowed herself to even entertain the thought of love or affection, but those dreams had her longing for it again. To be held, to see the look of love in someone's eyes, to have a family. The old desires she'd long since snuffed out came roaring back inside of her, leaving her in a constant state of conflict.

A knock sounded on her door and the thoughts of breaking everything off with David quickly dissolved at the idea of him being on the other side of that door. She wasn't strong enough to refuse him right now. Soon enough she'd force herself to, but right now she just wanted to pretend she had what she never would. He'd never be hers, she'd never have a family.

"It's-" Regina started to speak when she opened the door and saw David, before glancing to his right to see Emma Swan with her hands on her hips and an arrogant look on her face, "What do you two idiots want?" _He may have gotten a much nicer greeting had he come alone._

"Morning, Regina," Emma pressed a hand on the frame of the door, "We'd like you to come down the station and talk with us for a little bit."

"About what?" Regina gave an incredulous laugh, glancing at both of them. David's expression was stoic, not giving away anything to how he was feeling. _Had he double crossed her?_ Her mind instantly reeled, trying to recall if she'd said anything that could be considered a threat towards his family that could be used against her.

"Granny's missing," He spoke then, crossing his arms as he stood beside his infuriating daughter.

"And what do I have to do with that?" She asked through gritted teeth, glaring at him now. _How dare he come in here with his daughter, accusing her of god knows what?_

"That's what we're going to find out," Emma glanced at David, giving a nod towards Regina in a motion to have him escort her before looking back at her, "Come on, Your Majesty."

"I can walk myself, thank you," Regina hissed, jerking her arm from David's grasp when he stepped forward and reached for her arm, "I don't need a police escort," She threw daggers up at him as he gazed down at her, noticing the conflict in his eyes. _Who's side was he on?_

His adams apple bobbed once, but no sound came out for a moment before he finally found his voice, "Let's go, Regina."


	49. Chapter 49

_I've given it some thought and since this is the last major twist of this story, I think I will end it on Chapter 50. But before you absolutely hate me, know that the next chapter will be extra long and...there may be a sequel with a little time jump. I don't want to tire this story out and I think this is a good last twist, so I'm going to wrap it up and give you some happiness before it ends. Know that I will continue writing King And Queen and perhaps start on a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter :) and if you want to see a sequel! xxxx_

* * *

"I told you I don't know anything about where that mutt is," Regina spat back at David and Emma from her seat in the questioning room of the sheriff's office. Anger surged through her at the accusations their expressions conveyed, but she attempted to remain collected.

"Come on, everyone saw the argument between the two of you at the diner," Emma pressed her hands against the table and leaned towards Regina, "Just admit it."

"I admit to nothing," She replied through gritted teeth, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair in a defiant manner, "Now I suggest you let me go. You can't hold me here without any evidence."

"If you'd answer the questions this would go a lot faster," David spoke up then, hands resting on his hips as he raised an eyebrow.

If she was being honest with herself, it hurt to see him act like a stranger. He'd shown her such gentleness in the brief moments she'd allowed him to that she thought maybe he'd come to understand her in a way. She felt stupid for thinking he'd ever look at her as more than the Evil Queen. He'd just wanted an exciting romp with someone he knew would let him degrade them.

The sneaking around and the things she'd let him do to her had felt sexy and fun in the moment, but made her feel cheap now. She realized he had only chosen her because she was the easiest option. He must've sensed how lonely she was, how deprived she'd been and how she didn't talk to anyone or have any friends that would advise her against sleeping with him. Choosing her as his mistress was a safe and easy bet.

"I already told you I don't know anything!" She nearly shouted at them, uncharacteristically losing her cool. Between the confusing feelings she'd been experiencing the past few weeks and now this, her armor had a few dents in it.

Emma exchanged a surprise glance with David at the Queen's outburst, "You're awfully upset for someone who has nothing to hide."

"I'm not upset," Regina's jaw tensed, "I'm pissed off. I've done nothing to anyone. You think I actually care enough about people in this town to go to the trouble of offing them? Sure, I'd like to. But look where that got me last time," She smiled fakely at Emma, "I couldn't care less about granny or anyone disliking me enough to kill them because I don't care about them at all!"

Davids brows drew down in a slight frown at her words and she gazed his way with a malevolent smile, liking the fact she'd gotten to him with that comment. _Good_ , she couldn't have him thinking she'd actually cared for him and was hurt by his rejection. S _he'd take that to her grave_.

"All right, fine. Where were you last night?" Emma straightened up, narrowing her eyes down at the Queen.

Regina's stomach rolled, lifting her gaze to Emma, "In my vault."

She saw David shift uncomfortably on his feet at the mention of last night and it made her physically ill. He was the only one who could vouch for her whereabouts because he was with her. Still he stood, saying nothing.

"And do you have proof of that? Anyone who can vouch for you?" The Charmings' obnoxious daughter prodded.

Regina's eyes flickered towards David and he stood with a tense jaw, watching her, "No...I don't associate with anyone in this town, who would know or care where I was?" She answered, turning to look back at Emma Swan firmly.

She had no alibi. She had no one who would stand up for her. From the look in the sheriffs eyes, her fate was already sealed. The irony of it made Regina laugh out loud, causing Emma and David to exchange a look of uncertainty, "So this is how it ends? I'm being lynched for a crime I didn't even commit? Hell, if you all wanted me gone so badly why didn't you punish me for the things I actually did?" She flashed a wicked smile to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"There's been no verdict yet," David stepped towards the desk with a conflicted expression, his hand reaching out for her before going back to his gun belt, "We're still gathering evidence."

"Well then," Regina gave another bitter chuckle as she pushed her chair back and stood, "It looks like we're finished here. You know where to find me when you've finished your make believe investigation."

"We say when this is over-" Emma began to interject before Regina glared and waved her arm, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. "Bitch."

David let out a breath, glancing over at Emma, "We technically don't have any evidence against her."

"Seriously?" His daughter rolled her eyes, "You don't think she has anything to do with this?"

"I think that we have to follow the law and that we can't base our case on suspicion, we have to have concrete evidence before we can convict anyone," He frowned at his daughter, "What is with you? You're usually so level headed."

She averted his gaze, huffing a breath as she sat down on the questioning table, "I don't know...something doesn't feel right."

"In what way?" His interest was instantly piqued, seeing the confused expression Emma carried and sensing it was similar to his own a couple weeks ago.

"Mom is convinced it was Regina and to be honest it makes sense," She began, avoiding looking at him as she crossed her arms, "But when I was questioning her...the look in her eyes, I don't know...it felt like I had done this before or something...when she said she didn't have anything to do with it I...I believed her."

"What's so wrong with that? Maybe she's innocent," David suggested, trying not to seem too eager as to draw suspicion. If he was linked with the Queen right now he wouldn't be able to work her case. And he was the only ally she had in this town.

"Because we know what she's done in the past, we know she had motive, and who else in this town would dare do something to Granny?" Emma pressed her lips into a thin, contemplative expression and David knew she was struggling between her logic and her intuition.

"All signs may point to her but...maybe that's what somebody else wanted us to believe..."

"I can't explain it but...I believe Regina," His daughter said quietly and he tried not to let out a breath of relief. "We need to call a town meeting and find out who really did this."

* * *

Regina burst out of the police station doors, making her way down the sidewalk with furious steps towards her car. Survival instinct was kicking in and she knew she had to find a safe place. She had to try and find a way out of this realm before the heroes tore her apart limb by limb.

Where would she go? Did she even have enough magic to make realm travel possible? Her mind spun in a thousand different directions as she rounded the corner to the street where her car was parked, her mouth dropping at the mob of town folk around her car. _Word traveled fast, didn't it._

"There she is!" Geppetto called out, pointing his finger in her direction and alerting the buzzing crowd of peasants to her presence. Her skin prickled as adrenaline coursed through her, seeing the anger in all of their faces.

She forced herself to continue walking towards her car, keeping her chin up and her shoulders squared. If they smelled an ounce of fear on her they'd have won, and she'd never let that happen. Even if they tried to physically attack her, she could level them all with one swoop of her magic casting hand.

"What did you do to Granny?" Grumpy came marching towards her, causing shouts of anger to be echoed behind him as the mob moved between she and her car.

"Out of my face, dwarf," Regina bit back through gritted teeth, stopping when he cut her off from her driver side door. "Before I make you even shorter."

"You hear that? Now she's threatening us!" Grumpy yelled and the mob jeered at her. All of the dwarves were present, some of the lesser known Merry Men, and the rest of the unimpressive characters in that stupid storybook the heroes talked about.

"Witch!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Get her!"

"Don't come any closer!" Regina warned them when Grumpy and Dr. Whale reached out to grab her upper arms. She was just about to ignite fireballs in her palms as they were reaching for her, backing her towards the building behind her.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called out, causing Regina's palms to spark out before she'd ignited a flame and her assaulters to turn their heads to the corner to see who dare spoke up.

Emma Swan's gangly teenage son stood there with a deep frown on his face, making Regina's mouth drop with the realization that it was him of all people. The young man made his way down the sidewalk, pushing his way in between her and the crowd, facing them all.

"We don't have any evidence," Henry spoke loudly, his voice surprisingly deep compared to his lanky frame that had yet to fill out, "You have no right to do this!"

"We all know she's guilty!" Dr. Whale announced angrily at the boy who didn't seem to let the mob intimidate him.

"No, we don't!" Henry yelled back at them all, "Besides, it's not up for you to decide. Go home and leave her alone," He frowned and they seemed to let out a collective breath of disgust, though they did not challenge him. Regina raised an amused eyebrow at the idiot sheep who began to disperse, taking orders from a teenager simply because he was the son of the savior.

"Are you okay?" He startled her when he turned around and looked down at her with a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine," Regina cleared her throat and frowned, "I didn't need your help, I could've taken them all out if I wanted to."

"I know, but that wouldn't be a good move for you right now, considering," The teenager shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose," She admitted with a roll of her eyes. The kid was more clever than she thought. "Thank you," Regina mumbled and averted her gaze.

"Don't mention it," He half smiled, staring at her in a way that was starting to make her uncomfortable. It wasn't anything inappropriate, it seemed to be more of a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" She decided to ask, her brows furrowing together at the way the Savior's son looked at her like he knew her.

"I...uh," Henry suddenly became more awkward, running a hand over his hair and looking the other way, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Regina let out a deep breath, sensing there was something he wasn't saying, "You heroes and your morals. You should've let me fry those ingrates," She huffed, making her way past him to open her car door.

She looked up when she got in the drivers seat and saw him still standing there as she started her engine. Something was off with this entire town and she knew it by the way her heart started to constrict when she made eye contact with him. The feeling of familiarity in his gaze scared her, so she put her car in drive and turned it in the direction of her apartment. All that mattered now was that she got home and found a way out of this place.

* * *

"We don't have enough solid evidence to put Regina away for this," Emma tried to calm the townsfolk after they'd barged into the sheriff station. They hadn't even needed to call a town meeting with how quickly news traveled.

"She threatened all of us!" Grumpy roared and the rest of them agreed.

"She nearly turned Dr. Whale and Grumpy to ash!" Will Scarlet spoke up, crossing his arms in a disgruntled manner.

"Maybe because you were about to manhandle her," Henry frowned as he pushed through the station doors, nudging his way through the crowd to get to the desks where David and Emma stood.

"You what?" David asked gruffly, snapping his head towards the dwarf and the Doctor with a glare. Anger pulsated through him at the idea of them touching Regina, let alone roughing her up. Who in the hell did they think they were? This had all gone too far.

"We all know she did it! What do you care?!" Robin Hood yelled from the back of the crowd, securing his arrow holder over his chest, "I say we go hunt us a witch!"

"Everybody calm down!" Emma yelled out, wideyed now at how wild the citizens were all being. "We can't go after her without proof she did anything to Granny! Snow has been leading a search party all day today, we have to wait until we find some actual evidence."

The door burst open then as Snow charged into the crowded station breathlessly with the search party behind her, "I think that time is now," She gulped in response to Emma's statement. Her hand came up and she held a pair of broken bifocals with a chain around them, exactly like Granny had worn.

"Where did you find those?" David frowned and a foreboding feeling overcame him at the innocent and troubled expression his wife now feigned.

"Granny's glasses..we found them behind Regina's loft in the ally," Snow said with an ominous tone and the place roared with angry voices and shouting.

"Is that enough evidence for you, Sheriff?!" Dr. Whale yelled towards Emma, his face reddening.

"Yeah, can we go kill that witch?" Robin quipped from the back and his Merry Men cheered.

"That's hardly enough to convict Regina for murder!" David yelled, holding up his hands to get their attention. He watched Snow roll her eyes towards him and her jaw set in irritation.

"What more proof do you need?! Motive and evidence!" Snow made her way towards the front of the mob where David, Emma and Henry stood. Emma's eyes were wide and she swallowed hard as if something were stuck in her throat, prompting her to stay quiet.

"Regina doesn't have an alibi, Dad," Emma finally piped in with a quiet suggestion, all eyes in the room resting on the Charming family intently.

"I know she didn't do it," David grit out, his fists clenched by his sides as he stared at Snow. He saw the look in her eyes, knowing they were both aware she was responsible and had him backed into a corner. He couldn't care about what they thought about him now, he had to stand up for the Queen, "I know she didn't do it because I was with her yesterday in her vault."

Audible gasps filled the room and Snow dropped her mouth theatrically as she looked up at her husband. Henry gazed down towards his shoes awkwardly, leaving Emma to stare at her parents in confusion.

"Dad..." Emma began before being cut off by Snow.

"How could you?!" Snow cried out at her husband, "That's who you've been spending your time with?! The Evil Queen?!"

"Snow," He glared at her, "We both know Regina did nothing to Granny."

"How do we know you didn't help her?!" His wife accused up at him, getting agreement from the crowd that now stood behind her.

"Dad, tell me that's not true," Emma was looking at him pleadingly when he glanced at her. He could tell that all of the faith Emma had had in the Queen's innocence was now gone, replaced by suspicion at the fact he'd been involved with her. Now she stood slack jawed and in shock, unable to move from her spot.

"Emma, I..." He started to explain himself before shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. A grasp on his right arm and then his left caused him to look behind him, feeling the Merry Men cross his wrists before starting to loop rope around them, "Henry, she's innocent!" He yelled out to his grandson who stood partially behind his daughter. The teen would probably believe his grandmother over David, but he had to try. He knew Emma was in too much shock over his admittance of an affair to be thinking clearly right now.

"I can't believe this," Snow cried, putting on a show for the crowd as the Merry Men drug him towards the cell while he fought their hold of him, not going willingly just out of spite.

"You're an accessory to kidnapping or murder, you'll be staying put right here until we know which," Robin Hood took an authoritative tone then as his Merry Men shoved David into a cell, causing him to fall backwards and crack his head off of the wall as they slammed the door shut.

"Lets go on a witch hunt, boys!" Were the last words David heard before his world went black.

* * *

Regina thumbed through an old magic book, trying to wrack her brain for anything she could use to travel realms. When her original curse failed she'd been left in this godforsaken place with merely the magic she possessed. She didn't have any trinkets or charms or anything enchanted that she could use to her advantage.

She thought about fleeing to the woods, but the Merry Men would find her eventually. She also thought about killing them all and being done with it. The pesky thought of David and his children came to mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Even if she spared them, they'd hate her for killing everyone else.

A sudden gust of wind near her head and the solid sound of something hitting the wall behind her made her jump, looking back to see an arrow stuck in the wooden cabinet. "What the hell?"

Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest, quickly backing herself against the corner wall and peering out towards the window. She saw the leader of the Merry Men on the fire escape outside of the window, pulling an arrow out of his holder to reload his bow.

"Surrender now, witch! You're surrounded," He yelled inside, making her blood boil. Sheer instinct caused her to form a fireball, hurling it in his direction and setting his arrows on fire. She heard him yelp and proceed to throw the carrier off of him and retreat down the fire escape, but she knew he wasn't alone.

A loud banging started on the door and she saw the light behind it when the wood started to bend with the force of whoever was on the other side, "Give up already, murderer!" A male voice yelled through the cracks.

Regina took to action, gathering her magic books and what little things she did have that might help her. She heard voices from the window outside the fire escape and foot steps coming up the rusted staircase. It was only a matter of seconds before an arrow pierced her heart or the people behind the front door forced their way in.

An rush of heat seared her left arm, causing her to drop the books she had in it when it quickly turned to pain. Blood spilled from her arm where the arrow grazed it deeply in the flesh and she audibly gasped at the sight, feeling like she may pass out. The sound of the door finally cracking under the pressure caused her to immediately turn and fashion a fireball with her good arm, lifting it to throw when she saw Snow and the angry mob rushing in.

"No!" Emma yelled as she pushed past the crowd at Regina, throwing out her arms towards her in an effort to keep her from blazing them. Shocks of white hot magic shot from an unsuspecting sheriff's fingertips flew towards an even more unsuspecting Queen, throwing her back against the brick wall and cracking her head off of the light fixture.

"Oh my god," The sheriff looked down at her hands in shock, almost trembling. Regina felt woozy, feeling liquid trickle from her forehead down her nose and over her lips, tasting the metallic blood.

"Cuff her!" Snow yelled, grabbing them from Emma's belt while she stood in shock of what she'd done, shoving them into Will Scarlett's hands. Regina glanced up at all of them as her world started to spin, seeing them leering. Snow's mouth turned up in a triumphant smile, Emma still stared at her trembling hands and Will Scarlett started to step towards her sunken position against the wall.

If she'd had time she would've grabbed her father's cuff links and Daniels ring from her jewelry box, for they were the only valued possessions she owned. But if she stayed another moment she'd be arrested and mostly likely executed, and she wasn't giving up without a fight. So she abandoned the only possessions she cared about and with a flick of her wrist, disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"Grandpa!" David heard a familiar voice coaxing him from the darkness, accompanied by a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. When he opened his eyes his vision was fuzzy, but soon his grandson and daughter came into focus.

He slowly came to his wits, glancing around the jail cell and remembering how he got there. Panic rose in his chest at the thought of what was happening the Queen right now and he immediately started to get up.

"Slowly," Henry warned, holding out his free arm to help David stand from the floor.

"What's going on? Where's Regina?" He asked quickly, rubbing the knot on the back of his head and trying to remain focused.

"I don't know, Grandma told me to watch Violet and Neal while the townspeople went to look for the Queen," Henry swallowed hard, holding the baby in his arms, "But I know Regina didn't do it. I know there's something that we all can't remember and I think Violet is a part of it."

"Me too, Henry," David cupped the back of his grandsons head, bringing him in for a hug, "Thank you so much for coming here and letting me out. Where's Neal?"

"With Belle. I knew we needed to act fast and we probably needed Violet's help, so I brought her," Henry nodded reassuringly when his grandfather pulled back. The baby looked up at her father with wide eyes, obviously sensing his tension, so Henry tucked her blanket around her and held her tightly to his chest.

Charming ran a gentle hand over his daughters head, swallowing hard and looking up at Henry who wore a knowing expression, "So you...you noticed it, too? She..."

"Violet looks like the Queen? Yeah," Henry bit his lip hard, "Lets go help her."

"I know where she is," David nodded quickly, "Come on, my truck is outside."

* * *

Regina came to slumped against the inside wall of her vault, downstairs near the fire place. Her arm seared in pain, her head throbbed. She couldn't tell which wound bled more, but her clothing was stained with dark spots.

A groan escaped her throat when she tried to move, realizing one of her ankles swelled right above the back of her high heal. She must've landed on it wrong when she was thrown against the wall. _Fucking_ _Emma_ _Swan_ and her uncontrolled magic.

She knew the mob would probably be here soon once they figured out where her hiding spot was. The trouble was she couldn't find it in her to move. Her vault was already sealed with blood magic but she knew one move from Emma's light magic and they'd all be in here.

Maybe this was how she should go. Maybe it was atonement for all of the sins in the Enchanted Forest, for all of the lives she'd taken and families she destroyed. No one would grieve her anyways, for nobody loved her. She had made herself impossible to love after all.

Regina laid her head back against the wall, resigning to her fate. What did she have to live for? Nothing. Why was she fighting to live in a town where nobody liked her? Still, the stubborn part of her reared its head and she wanted to go out with a bang. If she were going to go down, she was taking a few of Storybrooke's idiots with her.

A muffled banging sounded on the vault door above her, causing her to reach to her side with her good arm and grab the fire poker from its hook. The thudding continued, though it sounded like it was only one or two people instead of a mob.

"Regina!" David yelled through the door, glancing at Henry who stood beside him banging as well. He held Violet now in his arms who watched them both out of curiosity, "Regina it's David, open up. I'm not going to hurt you!"

They stood and awaited a reply in silence before they heard a faint _'go away_ ' frown down below, prompting him to bring his fist up and pound on the door again.

"Grandpa, they're coming," Henry warned, glancing back to see vehicles skidding to stops and the townspeople getting out of them at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Regina I'm trying to help you!" He leaned in to yell through the door, giving it another knock with his fist. He caught his daughter out of the corner of his eye, bringing her tiny fist up in the same manner and hitting it against the door of the vault.

David and Henry both jumped when a clear purple glow radiated over the entire vault, glancing at each other with wide eyes as Violet cooed and giggled at her accomplishment. The door swung open on its hinges, prompting David to reach out with his hand to make sure they could walk through the purple glow.

"Go ahead, I'll try to stall them as long as I can," Henry nodded determinedly when David glanced at him as he stepped in the vault with his daughter. He pushed the door shut behind them and felt the vibration of the purple magic radiate again, appearing to lock back up.

"Good job, baby," He kissed his daughters head, holding her tightly in one arm as he grabbed the wall with the other and started down the steps quickly.

His heart thudded in his ears when he got to the bottom, glancing around and not seeing anyone until a still form caught his eye in the corner. A lump formed in his throats at the sight of the feared Queen appearing so small and helpless. Her heels were kicked off, her head cut and bruised. The sleeve of her shirt was ripped and bloody and a nasty flesh wound shown through the tatters.

"Regina," He swallowed hard, rushing over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Charming?" She grit through a tense jaw and he could tell instantly she was in pain.

"I tried my best to keep them from accusing you," He looked at her seriously, watching her glance at his daughter in his arms and back at him, "I know you think I was taking their side but I was trying to throw them off."

"Yeah right," Regina grimaced and forced a fake smile, "Just finish me off like your wife wants you to."

"Regina I told them I was with you last night," David looked at her with an earnest expression before glancing her over to assess her injuries, "We don't have much time, they're almost here."

Regina felt emotion threaten to choke her at the fact he had admitted to being with her. She hadn't been expecting him to actually be an ally in all of this. "If they're close you should go, I don't want your daughter to get hurt," She said in a low, hoarse tone.

"Grandpa hurry!" They both heard Henry's faint voice yell from above and Regina's brows furrowed when David didn't move.

"I told you I would only leave you alone if you did this one thing," He looked at her seriously before glancing down at his daughter and then to Regina again.

"I'm hardly in the condition to-" Regina began to protest but David gently placed his daughter on the Queen's lap, wrapping her unwounded arm around Violet.

"Mmmm-ma!" His daughter squealed, causing Regina to look up at him with wide eyes as if a lightbulb had just went off in her mind, like his daughters coo had just sparked something inside of her.

She looked down at the little girl in her arm, awkwardly trying to keep her in her lap although Davids hands were right behind her. Violet squirmed onto her knees, lifting herself up against her mother's chest to look up at her, "Mm-ma!" She chirped again and gave Regina a toothy grin.

Regina felt her heart begin to ache furiously, a rush of love bubbling up within her as she stared down at the round face begging for her attention. A tear spilled over her her cheek as an onslaught of emotion filled her from the closeness with the baby.

"Regina...I think she's ours," David watched the exchange between the two of them with watery eyes of his own. Violet's little hands reached up, wrapping around Regina's neck and pulling herself into a standing position. The Queen remained rigid but he saw her walls crumbling when she brought her arm higher and wrapped it around the baby's waist.

"Hi there," Regina managed to find her voice, though it cracked and wavered when she spoke to the raven haired baby whose magic she felt simply by touching her. The yearning inside of her skyrocketed to comfort this baby, to hug her and mother her. It was confusing and all consuming and left her unable to do anything but watch the darling girl whose arms wrapped around her neck.

"Mma-mam," Violet cooed with another smile, pulling herself up enough to lean forward towards Regina with an uncoordinated motion. She felt wet lips against her cheek in a sloppy kiss that was followed by the ground shaking underneath them, jarring the three of them.

David gasped and leaned forwarded to wrap an arm around the both of them when the vault shook and a gust of wind blew through, followed by a waive of faint rainbow colors. Regina looked up at him with a pale face and wide, inquisitive eyes when his gaze met hers. _It was a curse, and it was broken._


	50. Chapter 50

_Oh man, where do I begin for this? First off, sorry for the delay in the final chapter. I wanted to take time and make sure it did this story justice. Second, thank you SOOOO MUCH for following, reading and reviewing. This story has been fun, sometimes therapeutic, and really dear to me, and the fact that you all enjoyed it made it even more meaningful. Right now it's gotten almost 116k views and it blows my mind that you all have given this story that much love. Seriously, thank you. If there's anything you didn't see here that you want to see in the sequel, please let me know. So, for the last time in this story, I'll ask that you read, enjoy, and let me know what you thought :) xoxo_

* * *

"David," Regina gulped when the memories flooded her, their reality coming back in full force and the love for the two people near her shot through her like a hot adrenaline rush. Memories of the past year flashed in her mind, her current relationships and life events becoming clear once again.

"Regina," He murmured, cupping her face and giving her a firm kiss, "I knew it…I knew she was ours," David pulled back, pressing his lips to the top of Violet's head in between them. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave as it all started to make sense and he found his intuition had been right all along.

"My baby," Tears fell from Regina's eyes almost immediately at how much she'd missed her daughter, kissing her forehead before holding her to her chest tightly, "I've missed you," She half laughed, half cried with a shaky voice as Violet nuzzled her face into her mother's neck. Her daughter seemed to have been aware of the separation as much as she had.

The three of them held onto each other, David's strong arms wrapped around both of them and his face in Regina's hair. Violet's arms wrapped around Regina's neck, enjoying the comfort of her mother's embrace. For a moment Regina forgot all about the pain she was in, for the overwhelming love of them took precedence.

"We need to get you looked at," David pulled himself from them reluctantly, remembering the state he'd found his fiancé in when he came in here, "You can't walk on that," He bit his lip at her deeply bruised ankle, shifting onto his knees, "Hold onto her."

Regina nodded, wrapping both of her arms around her daughter despite the hot pain in her left upper arm. David put one arm under the bend of her knees and the other one around her waist, picking them both up as he stood from the ground of the vault. She worried they might be too heavy for him but he seemed to hold them with ease.

Her stomach turned when they heard the commotion outside of the vault as they ascended the stairs, "Are you ready?" David asked in a tone that indicated he didn't know what they were about to step into. _But they would do it together._

"Yes," She nodded, pressing her lips together grimly as she glanced towards the door and held her daughter tighter in her arms. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she knew that if she had to, even in her weakened state she would level anyone who tried to harm her child.

"Mom!" Henry's voice was the first one they heard from his post outside of the door, his eyes turning wild with worry when he saw David carrying her. "Are you okay?" He rushed towards her, assessing her injuries with his gaze and swallowing hard.

"I will be," Regina smiled through thankful tears that she could call this young man her own, reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze it gently in a reassuring manner.

The rest of the townspeople approached slowly, their once urgent mission to find the Queen and destroy her halted by the breaking of the curse. Questioning voices buzzed as they all began to remember their true reality, turning to one another with exclamations of their confusion.

"Regina, oh my god," Emma jogged ahead of the group to where her father stood, holding the injured Queen. "I'm so sorry, I…What is going on?"

"We were under a curse," David replied through gritted teeth, his gaze traveling past Emma to Snow standing towards the front of the mob of townspeople with an expression of fury.

"But who? There's been no newcomers show up that we know of," Emma looked at them with wide eyes, wheels visibly turning behind them as she turned to look at the equally confused citizens. Everyone stood in silence, glancing around at one another awaiting answers.

"Emma maybe we should have this conversation in private," Regina bit her lip, looking up from where she had her face nuzzled in Violet's hair. Her heart hurt for her friend who thought she'd got her mother back when in actuality Snow wasn't her true self. She knew what it felt like to think you had a second chance with your mother only for it to end in tragedy.

"No, everyone deserves to know who did this to the town," David spoke up with an anger in his tone that surprised Regina, causing her eyes to widen when she glanced up at his face. He glared at Snow White and everyone's gaze followed his to see who he was pointing out, "You would go so far as to have Regina hunted down like an animal and killed?!" His voice raised and there was a rage Regina felt emanating from his chest, but he controlled himself, most likely considering he held her and his daughter.

The town watched as Snow took a few steps towards them, her expression storming with hatred and envy, "People were only seeing her for what she really is!" She defended herself and the crowd behind her began to murmur with her admission of guilt.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't do this," Emma's lips parted in shock, her expression pleading.

"I did this for all of you, too!" Snow yelled, losing her cool with a hotheadedness that was unlike her. A faint green hue started to creep up her neck when she looked at David holding Regina to him protectively, "After everything she's done to us, how can you all be okay with her living happily ever after? With my husband? This is not how the story ends!"

"The Queen has changed," Grumpy suggested, his face scrunched up in utter confusion at the new wicked temperament behind the woman he'd once been most loyal to.

"Aye," A couple of the Merry Men said in unison, holding their weapons behind their back in the shame of what they'd almost done earlier. Regina swallowed hard as the people began to make quiet comments and nod their head in agreement, sticking up for her. In the curse they'd hated her, but this was reality and they were on her side.

The green tint to Snow White's skin became brighter, traveling up her neck and over her jaw line when she stomped her foot angrily, "You cannot be serious!" Snow screamed and Regina felt David's arms tighten as he held her to him.

"What's happening?" Henry asked Regina with a worried frown as his grandmother seemed to transform into true evil, fully green now and eyes glowing with barely contained rage.

Guilt crept up in Regina for the entire situation, knowing if she hadn't started something with David this would've never happened. The townspeople now had to watch someone they'd always cherished become everything they never thought she would. Someone who had always preached hope and love had turned into something none of them recognized and they would now have to mourn that loss.

"Henry, don't watch," Regina said firmly, thought she knew it was no use. Although Violet would never understand, she kept her baby's head tucked into her neck and luckily she was too enthralled to be in her mother's arms again that she wasn't fighting it.

A burgundy cloud of smoke appeared, leaving Gold leaning on his cane when it dissipated, "I warned you, if the curse is broken, you're dust."

Snow glared at him, "You…" She started to step towards him, but Zelena's magic began to make her body vibrate, the ground underneath them shaking and green smoke seeming to rise from beneath Snow's feet.

"Magic always come with a price, Deary," Rumple's lips pressed into a thin line, glancing towards Regina and David and his grandson with an almost apologetic look.

The ground beneath Snow's feet seemed to create a vacuum effect, a dark vortex beginning to open below Snow White. Gasps and cries came from the crowd of citizens watching someone they once considered a hero reaching a villainous demise.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Emma demanded to know, her face a mixture of anger and sheer terror.

"Me? I'm doing nothing," He raised his voice as the sound of the vortex began to increase in volume, Snow White shrieking now in anger, "Merely watching the universe restore it's balance. You cannot create a curse based on a reality in which you did not actually exist and expect to still live when it's broken."

Similar to when David killed Zelena in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White's now green form seemed to evaporate in a green cloud of smoke, producing particles of dust in the same color that were sucked down into the vortex before it's abrupt closing. David's arms tightened around Regina, pressing his face into her hair at what they'd just witnessed.

"Mom?!" Emma exclaimed, emotion audible in her tone, "What in the hell was that?" She ordered Gold to explain.

"Zelena tethered she and Snow's souls together for eternity when she used her body as a vessel. It seems as if your mother had inherited the wickedness that came along with Zelena's magic," Rumple rested both of his hands on the head of his cane, "The Snow that we just witnessed was a tainted version of the woman we all knew. Like you were The Savior for the Evil Queen's curse, a younger savior was the undoing of this one," His eyes traveled towards David and Regina, nodding towards the child in her arms.

The crowd stood in silence for a long moment as Rumple bent down slowly, picking up Zelena's green jewel pendant that had fallen to the ground, the only earthly remainder of Snow's form after disappearing into the vortex. Regina and David exchanged an emotional glance at one another at the knowledge that their daughter together was also a savior, born of true love. Emma turned to Killian standing behind her, allowing herself to be comforted by his strong embrace.

"Everybody go home and get some rest," David addressed the people of the town and they all made comments and nodded in agreement, slowly dispersing as they made their way back to their vehicles.

"I'll have Emma come home with us and heal you," He spoke quietly to Regina, pressing a kiss to her hair as he began to carry she and Violet towards his truck.

"No, don't bother her right now," Regina protested, glancing over to where Killian held her friend, "Let's just go home, I'll be okay for a while."

* * *

Emma wrung her hands out, sitting down on the edge of Regina's bed after she'd made David leave the room so she could heal her. Regina had convinced him to honor Emma's request that he leave, explaining to David that doing magic when you were mentally exhausted was hard enough without an audience. He'd been hesitant, not wanting to leave her side since the curse had been broken, but he agreed and went to check on that their children were tucked in.

"Emma, relax," Regina said in a gentle tone, one she would use with Henry if he were upset. She could feel the tension radiating from her friend, saw the worry in her furrowed brow and determined set of her jaw. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, probably to Hook, but she sensed that the sheriff's grief was still very present, despite the fact she seemed more controlled now.

"I'm trying, I just-" The blonde swallowed hard, eyes surveying Regina laying on top of the covers, dressed in one of David's loose flannels he'd helped her change into.

"You don't have to explain to me, I know," Regina reached out for Emma's hand, taking it into her own. It wasn't how they usually expressed support for each other, but her friend had went through much and now was not a time for them to be standoffish with one another, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma lifted her gaze from their hands, looking at Regina's expression with a confused one of her own, "You? What are you sorry for? Regina the whole town was turned against you, we tried to kill you."

"You lost your mother for the second time tonight," She smiled weakly, "I know how much it hurts to think you have someone back only for them to be taken from you again...and without...without your father and I being together then you may not have had to go through that...so, I'm sorry."

A tear rolled over Emma's cheek as she averted her gaze from Regina in an attempt to regain control. For people like she and Emma, crying in front of someone was an intimate thing only done with someone you wholeheartedly trusted. It touched Regina, but also saddened her to know the pain Emma carried that brought her to this point.

"You're ridiculous, Regina," Emma said good humoredly with a shaky breath and a quiet laugh as she brought her free hand up to quickly swipe under her eyes, "You take responsibility for everyone, you're weighed down by guilt and sadness that isn't even yours to carry. But I get it because I'm the same way. The fact that you're apologizing to me for what I'm going through after what we just tried to do to you...we're more alike than we care to admit."

"Scary, isn't it?" She deadpanned with a raise of her eyebrow, giving her friend a gentle smile, "You all were under a curse, it wasn't real. I'll admit, it did hurt to see you all look at me the way you used to, but it's not your fault. Besides, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises, I've dealt with worse."

"I know you have," Emma's lips pressed into a thin line as if she were remembering something vividly as she looked at the cut on Regina's upper arm, leaning over her more and flexing her hands to prepare her magic, "When Dad and I found you after you had Violet..." She paused and swallowed at the knot in her throat, glancing at Regina's face for only a moment before looking back to focus on the wound, "I swore I'd never let anything like that happen to you again. So this...this feels like I've failed you."

A gasp of relief escaped from Regina's throat and she closed her eyes momentarily when Emma's healing magic came like a wave over her arm, closing the wound and bringing the skin back together. The blonde shook her head slightly when she realized the extent of the pain Regina had been experiencing, but had been so controlled and uncomplaining. She'd even addressed Emma's own issues before even asking to be healed.

"You didn't fail me Emma, you were under a curse," Regina responded when she was finally able to open her eyes again, "Thank you for that, you're getting really good at healing," She complimented and Emma gave a weak smile at the acknowledgement from her mentor.

"Where else are you hurt?" She asked, reaching up to run a gentle hand over the Queen's forehead and heal the minor cut on it before glancing down her body for any more obvious wounds.

"Just my ankle," She nodded, pressing her hands into the mattress and gingerly scooting herself to sit up, "You really did a number on me when you sent me flying against that wall. I'm relieved for everyone's sake that the curse is broken and you remember how to control yourself now," She jested, teasing the blonde to lighten the mood.

"Me too," Emma gave a soft laugh and a sniffle of her nose, turning her torso towards Regina's ankle and ghosting her hands over it until the dull ache was completely gone, "So you and Dad, you were still seeing each other during the curse despite not having any idea why?"

Regina bit her lip, bringing her legs up to tuck underneath herself and pull David's flannel down over her knees, "Yes," She admitted, bearing her teeth in an apologetic smile.

"Gross," Emma laughed more easily now, her emotional moment seemingly passed, "By the way, where do you get off giving birth to another savior and stealing my thunder?"

"I was just as surprised as you were, Miss Swan."

* * *

Regina studied her baby, rocking her gently in her nursery later that night. Emma had healed her fully and all she'd wanted to do was keep Violet close to her, to make up for the weeks she'd lost. She caressed her baby's cheek and chin with her knuckle, drinking in the sight of her.

A grin crept up on her face at the way Violet's expression changed, seeing the baby smile in her sleep and snuggle closer against Regina's chest. Her little girl must be dreaming about something pleasant. Otherwise she was entirely relaxed in her arms, having fallen asleep almost an hour ago though she couldn't bring herself to let go of her just yet.

Violet's hair wisped and was starting to get long enough to curl and she wondered for a moment where she'd inherited that. Her own hair was generally straight, some wave and body to it but nothing like her daughter's ringlets. David's hair was the same, but then she remembered him mentioning his mother Ruth had curly hair. _And now Violet Ruth did, too._

Her daughter's face was like looking into a mirror and Regina felt immense pride. After years of yearning to be able to have her own biological child, to look at someone and see herrself in them, she finally could. The heartbreak of being barren and seeing her sister and Robin share a child only seemed to make the experience of having her own seem sweeter. _She'd waited so long for this._

Although her daughter's birth had been traumatic, she'd still carried her for nine months. She'd felt her kick, heard her heartbeat, watched the man she loved talk and kiss her rounded stomach with affection. It was something she believed she'd never have, something she'd went to the extent of denying herself with a potion. Considering her past made the feeling of holding the little miracle in her arms that more special.

She lifted her gaze towards the door when she saw David peek his head inside, leaning an arm on the door frame and giving her a warm smile that she returned. He was already dressed in grey pajama bottoms and a fitted tshirt that hugged him perfectly, his hair disheveled. The look of love in his eyes made her insides stir, prompting her to rise from the rocking chair.

He came up behind her as she stood at the edge of the crib and gently laid Violet down, watching her become restless for a moment before returning to her deep sleep. David's arms wrapped around Regina, hands running over her stomach and thighs as he pulled her back against his front, "I love you," He whispered into her ear, pressing his lips to her temple intimately.

Regina felt an intense yearning begin to burn low in her belly, turning around in his arms and running her hands up over his chest, "I missed you," She murmured, leaning up on her tip toes to press her lips to his, giving him a long, slow kiss. His hands slid down her lower back, one resting on her bottom as their kiss deepened and Regina's hand came up to thread through the back of his hair, "Lets go to bed."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" He whispered against her lips, hand ghosting over her upper arm as he pulled back slightly and inspected her forehead where the cut used to be.

"I'm fine," She gave him a warm smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nodded and slid his hands down to her thighs, picking her up with ease and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are the boys sleeping?"

"Neal has been tucked in for a couple hours now and I just walked by Henry's room and his light is off," David whispered quietly, carrying her out of the nursery and across the hall towards their own room, shutting the door behind them. He gave her a grin when he turned, pressing her against the door and leaning in to kiss at her neck momentarily as he turned the lock on the knob.

"Hmm," She hummed, lips pressing together in a smile as her hand pulled and massaged through his hair, her other one running over the breadth of his shoulders, "I missed you like this."

"Our sex during the curse was amazing," David grinned against her skin, his stubble grazing over it and making her press her hips up against his, "But I like knowing why I want to make love to you."

"Me too," She smirked, running her hands down to grip the edge of his shirt, starting to shimmy it up his torso, "But that doesn't mean we can't ever pretend we're still cursed every once in a while."

"True," He chuckled into her skin and let her pull his shirt of her head before running his hands over her bottom again to pick her up from the door, carrying her over towards the bed and laying her down, "You're so beautiful," He let out a breath, crawling overtop of her and leaning down to give her a languid kiss.

She enjoyed the feeling of him pressing her into the mattress, ran her hands over his bare back and spread her legs for him to settle in between. He was big and warm and she felt safe, overwhelmed with love and want for him. Her hands ran down his sides, pushing at the waist and of his pajamas before using her feet to push them down over his thighs.

"Impatient," He whispered against her lips with a smile as he kicked them off, reaching down for the edge of his flannel that she wore and beginning to push it up. Regina lifted her top half from the bed slightly, allowing him to pull it up and over her head, "God, Regina," He groaned, glancing down between them at her wearing nothing but a pair of panties.

She gave him a heated smile when he glanced back at her, threading her hands through his hair once more as he pressed his lips to her breast, planting slow kisses around the sides of them. He brushed his lips over the nipple, causing her to hum and let her head rest back against the bed. His elbow propped him up on one side as he hovered over her, free hand cupping and massaging one breast as his mouth teased the other.

"Mmm," A whimper vibrated in her throat when his mouth closed over her breast, tugging at the nipple that was much more sensitive since having a baby. She scratched her fingers over his scalp, her hips pressing up against his torso instinctually in search of friction.

"Is this not where you want me?" David grinned, lifting his head to see her give him a breathy smirk as she nudged his head down with her fingers. He half chuckled, half groaned at how she never held anything back, quickly pressing chaste kisses down over her stomach as he slipped his fingers over he edge of her panties and worked them over her hips.

Her breath hitched when he threw them off of the bed and spread her thighs, running his hands up and down them as he groaned. His cock twitched, growing in hardness as he settled down between her legs again, seeing her glistening slit. He pressed his mouth to her inner thigh, making her hips curl and a moan escape her as he started to suck down on the skin.

She was sure she'd have marks all over her thighs tomorrow but tonight she didn't care, in fact she egged him on, " _Daviiiiid_ ," She moaned pleadingly, spreading her legs a little wider as she bent them at the knee and tugged at his hair. "Quit teasing."

He grinned when he saw her glance down at him with a pouty expression and flushed cheeks, "So demanding," He teased before flattening his tongue and running it over her entire sex, hearing her hiss as her head fell back against the bed again, "You taste amazing, Regina."

" _Mmm_..." She moaned as he gripped her thighs, holding her snugly up to him as he sucked and teased her bundle of nerves, enjoying the little whimpers and sighs she was giving him. His ultimate goal was to hear her run off at the mouth like she often did when he went down on her. It made him hard like nothing else when she lost control of her senses and babbled at the pleasure.

"David, _oh_ ," She moaned deeper, thighs squeezing his head gently before he pushed them back apart causing her to gasp again, her hips curling against his mouth, "Do...the _thing_..." She whispered pleadingly.

He grinned against her clit, giving it a firm suck as his gaze traveled up at her, seeing her slack jawed and eyes closed in pleasure. His grip on her thighs tightened to keep her in place, wrapping his arm around one and bringing his thumb and forefinger down to spread her lips.

"Yes!" She cried out in response when he kept her slit spread apart, starting to flick his tongue over her clit in fast licks, " _Harder_ ," She demanded and he obliged, pressing the tip of his tongue firmer as he kept up the pace.

Her body was writhing now, at least her upper half, as he had a firm grip on her thighs to keep them where he needed them. She tasted delicious, sweet and arousing as he lapped her up and made her begin to babble. His cock was stiff now, pressing into the mattress below him and prompting him to eat her with earnest.

" _Faster_!" Regina gasped, curling her hips as much as his grip would allow to add friction, " _Da-vid, don't stop, please, keep going,_ " She moaned her pleas, eyes screwed shut as she focused on the intense pleasure. Her hands gripped his hair desperately as she gasped and whispered, not caring to lose control with him. She'd never let any of her previous partners see her in such a state while doing something so intimate, but David had proved himself worthy. _"I'm almost-keep, ahh.._ "

David grinned at her rapidly losing control, groaning and continuing to flick his tongue against her clit in a faster pace. He felt her fingernails dig into his scalp, her stomach tensing tightly as a cry escaped her, holding her hips up to him. He kept his mouth on her sex, covering it and continuing to lap at her through the orgasm until her hand pushed his head back at the sensitivity.

"Mm, I love making you come," David murmured as he crawled back up over her, seeing her looking up at him with an almost delirious smile in the aftershock of her orgasm. His cock was hard and heavy as lead, brushing against her folds as he settled between her legs again.

"I love you," Regina smiled, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as her arms snaked around his neck, keeping his body tightly against hers, "So much," She whispered as she pressed her lips against his, tasting herself on his lips and humming.

He groaned into her mouth, kissing her deeper at how she was comfortable enough to say it openly now. Considering the walls he'd had to climb and tear down to get to her heart, it was quite an accomplishment to make her feel safe enough to admit her love for him. It made his heart swell with pride that she trusted him so, "I'll always be here for you, Regina," He promised, pressing his forehead to hers as he began to push himself inside of her.

"Mm," She moaned, cupping the back of his neck as she looked up at him, feeling him push himself the rest of the way. The feeling between them was hot, intimate and emotional as he filled her, stretched her, made their bodies one. All she could do was grip his neck and shoulders, shuddering into him when he began to move.

"Come for me again," He whispered as he buried his face into her neck, keeping his body pressed tightly against hers, as close as they could go. This wasn't about raw sex, it was about being one, about their commitment to each other and their love. He continued to curl his hips into hers, whispering words of encouragement near her ear as his hands came under her bottom, tilting her up at a different angle.

Regina cried out quietly before sucking in a gasp of air, her body contracting around him after only a few minutes, nails digging into his shoulders and back arching, pushing her chest up against his, "David!" She moaned, her hot heat clamping around him as her nipples grazed his chest. Just the feeling of her orgasm brought him near his own, thrusting a few more times before letting himself go with an exclamation of her name.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

It was a simple ceremony. Both of them had been married before so they'd kept it short and sweet, but the celebration was anything but. Regina had preferred that it only be a small group present when they exchanged their vows. Their audience during the brief exchange included only people like Emma, Henry, Neal, Violet, Granny, Belle and Killian. She wasn't one for big displays and besides, she hadn't wanted to cry in front of the entire town. _Regina Mills didn't cry over a wedding, but she did during this one._

She hadn't been able to keep back the tears that slipped over her cheeks when David vowed his love to her, couldn't help the tremble in his voice when she repeated her own vows back to him and saw his own eyes well with tears. It felt like just the two of them as they promised themselves to each other, though many misty eyes watched them intently. Violet lightened the mood towards the end, cooing a loud _mam-ma_ from Emma's arms and Regina knew her daughter must've sensed her emotions and was trying to get her attention to comfort her. The baby had made them all laugh before the ceremony ended with a sweet, gentle kiss between the newlyweds.

They'd decided to do the simple affair in their backyard, Regina thinking it would be easier for Neal and Violet to be involved if they were close to home where their nurseries and toys were readily available. Emma and Granny had put together tables, warm outdoor lighting and refreshments for a reception in a beautiful arrangement just off the back deck. It was perfect for them, for they had decided against a honeymoon, considering everything that had happened in the past year. Now they just wanted to be together as a family, safe and sound under one roof.

Regina now sat beside her husband, head against his shoulder while they laughed and talked, watching their friends and family celebrate their marriage. She wasn't much of a dancer, but he'd managed to pull her out with the rest of them for a few songs after she'd had a couple of drinks and she had to admit it was fun. She chuckled at Neal who had seemed to find his groove, dancing furiously in the middle of it all. Emma held Violet on her hip, playfully dancing with Killian and making her younger sister grin from ear to ear.

"You think he gets his moves from me?" David grinned, referring to Neal as he squeezed his arm around her waist gently, causing her to chuckle.

"Most definitely," She turned her head to flash him a smile, watching him lean in and press his lips to hers. He tasted like cider, his kiss making her warm in anticipation for later.

"Did everything go as you wanted?" He asked more seriously when he pulled back, knowing the details of her first wedding. She'd been a scared child being forced in as a replacement, ignored and abused by a man who had taken her innocence and her freedom. Regina had expressed her worry and anxiety of weddings because of the feelings it evoked from her past, but she'd ultimately decided she wanted to share the experience with David. He'd hoped that tonight was enough to heal the wounds inflicted upon her from the last time she'd entered marriage.

"It was perfect," Regina gave him a warm smile, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. Just the fact that he was asking her meant more to her than she could express. Her last wedding and marriage was nothing but a grand sham, leaving her feeling cold and unwanted. For years she had been ignored by Leopold for the memory of another, but the love she saw reflected in David's eyes made her feel like she belonged, "It's silly, but it feels like I'm experiencing this for the first time."

"You are," He gazed at her, reaching out to cup her chin, "You didn't want your first marriage, you were forced into it. That doesn't count. This," He smiled, bringing his hand down to hold her own, "I love you more than words can say and I want to show you what marriage truly is."

Regina swallowed hard at the knot of emotion forming in her throat, giving him a watery smile before feeling tiny hands tugging at her simple, classic cream colored dress, "Mam-ma!" Violet chirped, her head peeking out from under the table cloth after crawling under the table to them, making them both laugh in surprise.

"What are you doing under there, little girl?" She cooed at her daughter, reaching down to draw her up into her lap.

"It looks like someone got into the cake," David grinned, reaching over with a napkin to wipe Violet's face off and laughing when her dark brows drew down and she chirped ' _no no_ ' in the same fashion they told it to her when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Are you sure I had anything to do with making her? She's your clone, looks and attitude wise."

"Trust me, I think you had a hand in it," Regina grinned and pressed a kiss to Violet's forehead, "I can't believe she'll be one next month."

"Don't remind me," David's lips drew into a pout, "Time to have another?" He teased with a mischievous smirk, seeing Regina turn to him and her eyes widen, "What?" His mouth dropped open in mock innocence.

"We'll have to discuss that another time," She chuckled, seeing Henry approaching their table. He looked handsome in his suit, starting to fill out his tall and slender frame.

"Can I have this dance?" He smiled, reaching his hand out towards his mother, making her lips part in pleasant surprise. She glanced at David who smiled at the gesture and took Violet into his own arms, allowing Regina to rise and follow her son.

"Congratulations, Mom," Henry said more seriously, bringing his arms up to grasp hers for the slow dance, "I'm happy for you."

Emotion welled within her at how grown up he seemed, for now she actually had to look up at him. She grasped his one hand, the other resting on his opposite shoulder as they began to move slowly, "Thank you, Henry. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do," He gave her a lopsided smile, "I know how long you've waited to be happy, I've watched you my whole life. I don't know if I've ever really thanked you for all you did for me."

"You don't have to thank me, Henry," She replied, gazing up at him through watery eyes, "I'm your mother, it was my job."

"But there were plenty of times you could've put yourself first, yet you didn't," He shook his head with a slight frown, "I was a brat when Mom first came to town, I didn't understand at first. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Don't be sorry, it was the wake up call I needed. Seeing myself reflected in your eyes was what made me want to change," She looked up at him honestly, a touch of firmness to her tone at him blaming himself, "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have all of this now. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He smiled almost shyly down at her, tightening his arms around her and pulling her into a hug for the last few sways of the song, "I love you, Mom."

* * *

 _One month later..._

Family life was bliss. Better than any revenge or curse or magic spell she'd ever created. The chorus of happy birthday ended and David wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched their daughter grin from her high chair, hands covered in cake and her birthday hat lopsided on her black curls. This was what she'd been searching for, this feeling of love and belonging and contentment. This was what she'd spent so many years trying to obtain, but going about it in all of the wrong ways.

"Hey Madam Mayor, can we cut this cake now or what?" Emma brought her from her daydream with a knowing smile, nodding towards the sheet cake on the table that she'd prepared for the rest of them, Violet having her own small round one to eat. _And play in._

"By all means, go ahead," Regina laughed, giving her a nod before glancing over at David and catching his eye. He responded with a grin, his eyes flickering over to Violet in her high chair at the head of the table, crumbling hand fulls of cake in her hands, scattering it everywhere. "She gets her table manners from you," She teased her husband, causing the corner's of his mouth to turn up into an adorable smirk.

Regina's dining room was once again full of laughter and love, making it the happiest she'd ever been. She used to be annoyed by chaos, used to roll her eyes at overly affectionate families and loud children, but now they were hers. _And she loved it._

Emma began to cut and serve the pieces, doling them out as Neal chanted 'cake cake' from his own booster seat and Henry waited patiently.

"Little anxious, are we Love?" Killian teased Emma when she put a giant piece on her plate, causing her to elbow him in the side.

"I didn't even think you liked sweets, Emma," Regina chuckled, glancing across the table at her friend who looked slightly different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she'd spent a lot of time around Miss Swan and she couldn't always tell when she was holding something back.

David and Regina exchanged a curious glance when they watched Emma and Killian do the same as they hesitated to reply. The children were oblivious, playing and indulging in their cake as their parents waited for an explanation from their older sibling.

"Guess now is as good of a time as any," Killian began with a smile towards Emma.

The blonde glanced over at her father and best friend, taking a deep breath before she spoke, "We're having a baby," Emma admitted with a sheepish smile.

"You mean I'm officially no longer an only child in either house?" Henry joked with a raise of his brow, making them all laugh.

"Congratulations, Emma," Regina smiled warmly at her friend, feeling genuinely excited for her. "You too, pirate."

"Aye, thank you," Killian gave a proud grin, raising up his glass towards Regina.

"That's great," David nodded in fatherly approval towards the younger couple, his smile warming at his daughter. Their family was growing and changing and he couldn't be prouder of all of them. Things were entirely different to when they'd first found themselves in Storybrooke, but he was perfectly fine with it.

"Heavens help us if it's a girl," Hook gave a grin, "I don't know if Storybrooke can handle a new generation Emma and Regina."

"More like can we handle it?" David joked with his son-in-law, glancing sideways at his wife who rolled her eyes and smiled in good humor at his jest.

"We'll remember that the next time your asses need saving," Emma deadpanned.

"Ass," Neal repeated with a confident grin at the new word he'd just learned, cake smeared over his face and hands equally messy.

"Sorry," Emma smiled tightly at Regina and David before laughing, "I guess I have a lot to learn about having a little one around."

Regina gave a smile and a quick shake of her head, "Don't worry, we're all here to help," She held Emma's gaze for a moment, seeing the appreciation in her gaze.

How far they'd come from the two quarreling mother's, fighting over custody of a son and coming after one another any chance they had. The woman whom she once despised more than she even had Snow was now her closest friend. A man who had seen her darkest deeds had become her husband, loving her despite her flaws. The son she'd once made doubt her was now her biggest supporter, believing in her when she didn't even believe in herself.

Even the pirate who used to grate her nerves just by his presence brought a smile to her face during family dinners. Her smallest step son she thought she'd have to distance herself from could now call her mommy again. And the baby she thought she'd never be able to have sat happy and healthy, celebrated today by all who loved her.

The storybook mentioned nothing of the way things had turned out for her. She'd found no missing pages of anything that had happened in the last couple of years, the book was simply wrong. This was completely rewritten, a product of change and hope, of taking your happiness into your own hands, of not giving up on people. _This was Regina's alternate ending._


End file.
